Second Time Around
by Sandylee007
Summary: COMPLETE! Itachi’s death costs Sasuke his life. But… What happens when he gets one more year to set things right? Will he end up wasting this extra time? NaruxFEMSasu, plus others.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi there!

So… Here I am with yet another fic (my second Naruto-one). My intention DEFINITELY wasn't to start a new one (especially since I've been meaning to retire), but this idea's been stuck in my head for several days now. I needed to get it typed before I would've lost the last of my sanity. I have no idea of what's about to become out of this, so I'm asking you to tell me whether I should continue or not.

Okay, as you guys would probably love to just get to the actual story, I'm leaving this fic's fate into your hands. I hope this prologue/piece of text turned out okay! (I'm really fluish right now, so pardon the tons of typing- and grammar-errors!)

**SPOILER ALERT TO THE MANGA**: If you're not familiar with the newest manga-chapters, this possible beginning of a fic may include spoilers. So beware!

* * *

Echoes of words long ago ceased could still be heard in the walls of the Uchiha's hideout as three hearts thumped in different rhythms. One practically stopped, the second steadily ceasing, and the third racing beyond any limitations, frantically trying to work for two. 

/ _" I see you. Dead."_ /

" Please…"

/ _" It's time to end this, Itachi."_ /

" Don't…"

/ _" SASUKE!"_ /

" You can't do this to me!"

/ _" Naruto, get the hell out of here!"_ /

A surge of desperate relief flared through when the other made a tiny frown. " That's right, just stay with me, 'k? Don't you dare slip away, you bastard! Open your eyes and stay with me!"

But all hope disappeared when the other started to grow limp again.

/ _" So, it appears he was even weaker than I thought."_ /

" Stay awake, damnit!" The voice was filled with utter terror. Both bodies were shivering violently by then, though for very different reasons. " Don't even think about falling asleep again, do you hear me? I'm not letting you die because of me!"

Weakly, a pair of eyes opened an inch – catching one glimpse of the other's face, almost like memorising – then closed again. A soul tear (one of pain, they both told themselves) forced its way out. " S'rry…", came a weakest of whispers. Gosh, there was so much to apologize for, and only that one breath left…

One pair of eyes widened dramatically when beginning to understand the other one would never open again. " NO! No, no, no!" The tattered body fell hopelessly, mercilessly still and lifeless when it was pulled tightly to the other one that was brisling feverishly with life.

After that, time simply disappeared. Nothing but the still body made sense to the male rocking it back and forth, tears refusing to stop running once they were released. " Just keep breathing, 'k?" Heartbreaking sobs echoed in the walls like thunder. " Just… just breathe, please… Please… Breathe, and everything's gonna be okay…" But the bitter truth was that by then, the silent one hadn't been breathing for the past fifteen minutes. " Just stay, please… Don't you dare leave me, damnit… Don't leave me again…"

But no matter how long passed, there was no response whatsoever. And the sobs only grew harder.

" Don't leave me…"

* * *

His eyes flying open, Sasuke sucked in a hungry, desperate gasp, felt pleasure flow through when air finally filled his lungs. 

Gosh, it felt like he hadn't been breathing in years!

Trying to clear his head that felt extremely fuzzy for whatever the reason, he looked around. Chills immediately travelled down his spine. All he could see was an endlessness of depressingly grey, wall-thick fog.

Where the heck was he?

" _Uchiha Sasuke, so you're finally awake._"

He frowned and rapidly looked around, prepared to defend himself. But there was no one else inside the greyness. His frown deepened – he hated being unable to see the source of that voice. " Who the hell are you?"

" _You can call me Guardian, if that name pleases you. And as for where you are… Many call this 'the other side'. Personally, I find that name quite amusing._"

The… other side? He blinked rapidly, pieces clicking. His mouth went dry, and it was very cold all of a sudden. " Am I… dead?"

" _Yes_", came a blunt reply.

With bitter certainty, he realized that he was happy with that fact.

Itachi was dead (by Naruto's hand, but still). What would there have been left for him anymore? Besides, he'd already lived for far longer than he'd expected. Death was a relief – right?

" _So you've forgotten?_" Gosh, never had he faced such disappointment he heard in that voice! " _All those people who care about you… You're willingly leaving them behind?_"

A wry, perhaps even sad, smirk came to his lips as he shook his head. " I lost them all years ago. This… will be a relief to them – now, they'll finally be able to stop hanging on to futile hope and past. It'll be easier now – for all of us."

The voice was now a bit softer. " _What if I told you you're wrong?_"

Naruto's heart-wrenching sobs sounded louder than roars when they suddenly boomed inside his head, and no matter how much he hated such weakness, he felt pressure building up behind his eyes.

/ _" Just keep breathing, 'k?"_ /

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. " I'm sorry, dobe", he whispered, oblivious to how unnaturally soft his voice was.

/ _" Don't leave me!"_ /

Unable to bear those pained cries anymore, he grit his teeth so tightly it hurt, then screeched. " Alright, I'm getting the picture – my death hurt Naruto, I know that now! Just…" He detested the way his voice wavered an inch. " Just take those screams away, will you? I don't want to hear his annoying voice anymore."

" _Your death did much more than hurt Naruto. He may not know it yet, but losing you… It's killing him, little by little – just like leaving him behind killed a part of you_", the voice stated, his last two sentences ignored. " _You were one of the first people who accepted him. And even after everything you did, he devoted years of his life to get you back. For the past years, you've been the reason he exists. No matter how strong he is, he needs you._" Those words – though he hated having to admit it – sent a dagger-sharp stab of guilt through his heart. "_After everything he's done for you, all you've put him through… Is that how little he means to you? Do you really not care at all that he's about to follow you into dark? Because that's what he'll do._"

Sasuke felt his eyes widen. Was he really that important to Naruto? " I don't believe you."

" _Why on earth would I lie to you?_"

/ _" You can't do this to me!"_ /

His eyes narrowing again, he grit his teeth even more tightly than before.

He… had no reason to live, not anymore. Heck, he would've been better off dead. But Naruto… If that voice was right – if he really was the power that kept the knucklehead going…

_Damnit!_

He emitted a deep sigh, eyes flashing. He wasn't aware of the tears that rolled. " I…" A glimpse of Naruto's face flashed before his eyes. " I want to go back, I have to. So, if you can, please…" He swallowed heavily, the plea tasting sore and foreign, wrong, in his mouth.

" _Is that a selfless request I hear?_"

He blinked, confused and surprised. Was he really doing something just for somebody else's sake, ignoring his own wishes and desires? He gulped a bit before nodding slowly. " Yes." His voice was strong and free of all doubt. " I want to go back, for that damn idiot. To make sure…" Words disappeared as he wondered just what it was that he would've wanted to say.

There was a longest silence. When the voice spoke again, the words stunned him. " _Very well, then._" The voice was soft, carried something that could've been detected as mischief. " _Uchiha Sasuke, for Naruto's sake, I'm giving you one more year to make things right. Be sure to use that time well – if you come back with regrets again, I won't be giving you a third chance._"  
He frowned, dissatisfied although he shouldn't have been. " One year?" It sounded so pathetically little, and then, he'd have to leave Naruto again… (Why was his mind all over Naruto?)

The voice sounded venomous. " _Yes. One year – no more, no less. With giving you this time, I'm already breaking dozens of rules and laws, so be grateful you get even this._"

His eyes narrowed as he balled his fists. No matter how annoyed and disappointed he still was, he understood. Even this was far more than he deserved. And that's why he whispered certain words for a fist time since he'd betrayed Konoha. " Thank you."

" _Sounds much better. Now…_" The mirth he heard couldn't possibly mean anything good. " _I happen to know that there is another ambition your heart desires, although you've nearly forgotten it. That's why I'm sending you back with some… changes so you'll be able to achieve that goal during this year._"

He frowned, but before he could ask a thing, the voice spoke again. " _Good luck, Uchiha Sasuke. You'll be needing it. See you in one year._"

And then, everything exploded to white.

* * *

TBC?

* * *

A/N: So there it was. What do you say – did this seem worthy of taking the risk of inhumanly long gaps of updating and this fic possibly going to hiatus one day? You tell me, because I don't have a clue! (In case you're wondering how long this'd be (in case you'll wish me to continue), this'd have twelve more chapters, plus an epilogue. I can't promise you miracles when it comes to updating – as school is keeping me EXTREMELY busy, and I have one other fic going on as well – but I promise that if you want to see this continuing, I'll work my hardest to keep new chapters coming and to get this fic completed.) 

Okay, it's time to tune off for now. Thanks for reading, and **PLEASE** let me hear from you!

Laters! Oh yeah, and...

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!!**


	2. September

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken me for this long to update! It's just that I've been having a bit of a… crisis of plot development… or something… (blinks owlishly) Plus, I've had extreme problems with finding time for this fic of mine.

But hey, so what? The new chapter is here (be that a good thing or bad…)! (dances with joy) But, before letting you get to it…

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for those absolutely heart-warming, flattering reviews! (HUGS!) As I've finally gained the habit to spend some time on those amazing people who actually bother to comment, responses for your reviews can be found from underneath the chappy.

Okay, okay, here we go! I sincerely hope this didn't turn out to be horrible!

* * *

**September **

* * *

The first thing Sasuke heard after the irritating blinding light disappeared was voices that sounded unnaturally loud. " … is she?" 

" She doesn't seem to be carrying any village's symbol, but she's definitely a ninja." There was a sound of fabric rustling. " Kakashi, what should we do with her?"

His heart jumped.

_Kakashi?_

No, he didn't want his former sensei to see him, not yet! He needed time to think, to get some sense into everything, before facing any familiar faces or questions.

But it appeared his worry was premature. " Let's take her to hospital. Once she's awake, Tsunade can ask her some questions."

He was starting to get extremely annoyed and even alarmed by now. Why didn't Kakashi recognize him? And why the heck were they calling him 'she'?

It took pretty much all his willpower, but eventually – just as he felt arms (most likely Kakashi's) pick him up – his eyelids inched. He groaned immediately when the light striking his eyes stung worse than needless, almost like he'd been using them for a very first time. (Or well, he mused, in a way, he was.) After some seconds and a lot of blinking, his vision cleared enough to distinguish Kakashi's profile. " …'ashi…" His voice was nothing but a quiet croak, sounded so pitiable in his ears that he winced.

Damnit, he hated this weakened state!

Fortunately, Kakashi seemed to hear the sound. The silver-haired copy-nin's gaze dropped abruptly to him, so stern that he shivered a little despite himself. (Gosh, he hadn't been expecting a warm welcome, but he also hadn't prepared himself for coldness like this!) The man spoke to someone behind them, eyes still fixed firmly on him. " She's waking up."

He frowned. There came that 'she' again. This was getting infuriating – and unnerving.

Gathering absolutely all the little strength within him, he croaked again, his voice sounding even weirder than the last time around. " …'shi… it's… me…" He licked his lips, as they felt dryer than sand-paper. " …suke… Sasuke… Uchiha…" _Why the hell don't you recognize me?!_, he wanted to scream in desperation, but his strength ran out. He decided to disregard to logical part of his brain that tried to message he was a traitor who'd just returned from the death – it was to be expected that things were a bit… well, weird.

For a passing moment, Kakashi's face flew ghostly-pale, and judging by the way the copy-nin shuddered, he was lucky the man didn't drop him. Then, that coldness from before reappeared into the man's visible eye, only ten times harder. " I strongly suggest you not to say another word until we'll get you to Tsunade."

He wanted to scream, punch, anything to get Kakashi to realize that it was really he. But at the moment, he just didn't have the strength. And so – no matter how much he hated it – the Uchiha was forced to surrender under a tideway of darkness.

* * *

Naruto's life certainly hadn't been that of the easier end. But the past couple of weeks… Those, he was quite ready to describe hellish. And sleepless nights didn't help with erasing the sickening images tattooed into the back of his mind. 

Sasuke telling him to leave, to not interfere, when he appeared into the Uchiha's hideout.

Itachi's attack aimed his way – to test him, or to distract Sasuke, he still didn't know.

Sasuke shocking all three of them with taking the blow instead.

Everything going red in Naruto's eyes as he unleashed the demon inside him. (Half an hour from after that was missing for him – all he knew was that whatever he'd done, Itachi had reduced to pieces of rotting flesh when he came to.)

Sasuke falling limp in his arms – and never waking up again, no matter how long he kept screaming. (The rest of their team had arrived about two hours later, and – seeing the situation – teary Kakashi had attempted to remove the dead raven from his arms. He, however, had refused let go of his best friend until they'd been back home, and someone – he still had no recollection who – had managed to pry Sasuke from him to take the body for proper preparations. Sakura, he could faintly remember, had burst into tears the moment she'd seen Sasuke, and hadn't managed to bring herself to stop until they'd reached Konoha. Fortunately, Sai had been smart enough to keep all his possible comments to himself. Naruto himself had managed to stop crying just before the others had arrived to the Uchiha's hideout, but it was a different story on the inside.)

So, two weeks had now passed. And, of this Naruto was sure, he'd _never_ stop blaming himself of the fact that Sasuke couldn't walk across Konoha's borderline that day, that the raven would never get the chance for a new start without Itachi's shadow, that he'd never get to tell Sasuke…

Fortunately, Sakura's voice stopped that scary line of thought. " So here you are." Turning his head – a little startled – he met a pair of tired, red and puffy eyes. Obviously, over-exhausting herself with working wasn't really helping Sakura forget Sasuke, the boy she'd once loved beyond anything (possibly still did). " I've been looking for you for an hour now!"

It was almost amusing. Just weeks earlier, ramen bar would've been the first placed Sakura would've looked for him from. But now… things had changed. " Sorry." Suddenly feeling almost disgusted by it, he poked the ramen placed before him. " I figured I should try to eat something."

Sakura nodded, and a suffocating, awkward silence fell as both tried their hardest not to even think about the name that hadn't been spoken for nearly two weeks, not even during the brief, unjustifiably plain funeral. Eventually, Sakura found something to say. " You should know… Tsunade's going to send a team to find Jiraiya."

His head immediately perked up, eyes growing wide. " Really? Well it's 'bout bloody time – he's been missing for weeks!" He'd lost track on how many times he'd spoken to Tsunade, desperately trying to persuade the blonde into sending a group of ninjas to go and bring Jiraiya back from his latest mission. He refused to believe that the Pervy Sage would be dead, that… that he would've lost the old man, too.

Sakura's eyes filled with misery. " Naruto…" She swallowed heavily. " You do understand that… that they're most likely to bring back a corpse, right?"

His eyes flashed hazardously. " No!" Everyone else in the building gave him weird looks, but he ignored them. He knew he was being irrational, but couldn't control himself. " He's _not_ dead, Sakura-chan, believe it! He _will_ come back, alive!"

The sadness in Sakura's eyes became even deeper, but soon enough she managed to create a startlingly skilled fake-smile. " I really hope so."

After that, he just couldn't take it anymore. Managing to give a pale grin, he pushed himself up, preparing to leave. " Well, I'll better go training – I'm getting rusty after playing hooky for two weeks."

" Okay." After a moment's thinking, she spoke once more. " Are you sure you're okay?"

It was quite a struggle, but he managed to flash her another grin over his shoulder. " Of course!" He then waved a hand. " See you later, Sakura-chan!"

" See you, Naruto."

Sakura's green eyes gained a worried look as they shifted from Naruto's disappearing back to his half-uneaten ramen.

No. Naruto Uzumaki was far from okay. And frankly, so was she.

**¨**

Outside, Naruto gave a deep sigh when leaning against a wall.

Only some weeks earlier it'd made his day to be near Sakura, but now… It was painful, as he couldn't keep himself from wondering if she blamed him for Sasuke's death, too. Also, being around her reminded him all too much of what was missing…

He nearly jumped with surprise when voices of two men suddenly came to his ears. " Can you believe that chick?" The man was obviously having hard time stifling his laughter. " Did she honestly think we'd believe she's that traitor Uchiha?"

" Yeah, especially when that bastard's already dead."

Any other day, Naruto would've beaten up anyone saying things like that about Sasuke. But right now, his mind was too filled with something else.

_Sasuke… is still alive?_

If it was just futile hope, he barely cared. At the moment, all that mattered to him was that there was a chance he could see his best friend again. That Sasuke hadn't died because of him.

He was gone in a flash.

* * *

Cautiously, Sasuke opened his eyes for a second time since his 'resurrection'. He was relieved to find that it was darker this time – night was probably starting to fall. 

Still confused by everything, he rubbed his face in disbelief.

So… He was alive again, back in Konoha.

Even thinking about that was so hard to believe 'surreal' would've been a huge understatement.

All of a sudden, a tingling sensation came to his fingers as they brushed his skin. Something was deeply wrong.

Eyebrows furrowing, he slipped out of the bed, stumbling a bit as his legs were still pathetically weak. It took what felt like ages before he'd managed to make his way to the mirror that shone if the room's dim light.

Despite darkness, he could see the image all too clearly.

His clothing and face… They were almost scarily lot like before – the only change was that his features were now softer. But his hair, still black, now fell a long way down his back. And as he examined lower – placing a hand to his chest – he found a even louder evidence of his changes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream, cry, laugh or collapse.

His breath was caught into his throat, forcing him to emit a very uncharacteristic choking sound. " Oh shit…"

And suddenly, he knew much too clearly what the creepy voice had meant when saying that he'd be sent back with some 'changes', why Kakashi hadn't recognized him.

Because the person staring back at him was most definitely a girl.

And just then – as though things wouldn't have been overwhelming enough already – he could hear a familiar voice roaring behind the room's door. " _I know this is a isolation room, but he's my best friend, damnit! Let me in – NOW!_"

" _Kiddo, I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but she…_"

Despite himself, his eyes widened, the guard's voice fading out.

_Oh crap… Naruto…_

Yes, he'd came back for Naruto. But he was most certainly not ready to see the blonde yet, not in this form!

But unfortunately, he didn't get the privilege to make that decision. The door was thrown open, and in the hallway's bright light he could see the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. Absolutely everything stilled.

For a long, endless moment, all Naruto could do was blink, frozen to spot. Once, twice, thrice. Then, finally, came a strangled wheeze. " S – Sasuke…?"

It was so very hard to resist a small, bitter laughter. In the end, he grinned wearily. " Hey, dobe." This time, he wasn't confused by why his voice sounded so weird.

At that, it seemed, something inside Naruto snapped. Emitting what sounded suspiciously lot like a cry, the blonde sprinted to him, enclosing him into a bone-crushing hug. This time it was he who blinked.

Was Naruto really that sure it was he, even with the dramatic change he'd gone through? Or didn't the dobe notice that he wasn't exactly the same guy he was the last time they met?

The next sound that came from the blonde was definitely a sniff. " Damn you, you bastard! I… I thought I'd lost you! Do you have any idea of… of…!" Words ran out.

It wasn't until then he managed to bring his body into returning the hug, his head filled with a whirr.

' _I'm sorry_', he would've desperately wanted to say. But his mouth just wouldn't work. And soon, it became too late, as another person entered the room.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow when seeing their embrace, but soon enough a stone-hard look appeared into her eyes when they locked to him. " So this is the girl who's causing all the fuss." The hokage frowned, apparently trying to find something from his eyes. " I can see why Kakashi noted that you hold a striking resemblance to the Uchiha."

Naruto – his arms by then broken their hold of him (leaving him feeling strangely cold) – immediately stepped forward, subconsciously taking a stand before him. He blonde's eyes were flaming. " Tsunade-baachan, sh… he _is_ Sasuke! He came back! He came back to us!"

Tsunade didn't seem as sure. Her eyebrows were still furrowed as she looked at him. " Can you prove that he's right?"

Sasuke had hard time restraining himself from trembling. He could only come up with one way, but after all these changes, he didn't have a slightest clue if it still worked. But he decided to try anyhow. He almost sighed with relief when feeling a familiar slight boiling in his veins. His sharingan had been activated. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but smirk at the looks upon Naruto and especially Tsunade's face. " Is that enough of evidence?"

After thinking for a second, she nodded slowly. " Yes", she murmured in a voice that almost managed to hide the fact that she was slightly shaken. She went on once his eyes were back in their normal black colour. " Now that we've sorted that thing out… We need to think about your punishment."

He shuddered just slightly, having known to expect this. Naruto, on the other hand, exploded completely. " WHAT?! He saved my life, killed so many of those bastards! You can't…!"

" Naruto." Tsunade's voice was soft, but he could tell her patience was running out. " You need to understand that despite those things you just mentioned, Sasuke still did betray Konoha. I'll have to give him a punishment for that."

Sasuke couldn't hold back his thick gulp. " What are you going to do to me?" He knew all too well that often, the price of a treachery like his was death. He could only hope Tsunade would show him some mercy…

But unfortunately, the woman's eyes were colder than winter. " Many consider what you did unforgivable, Uchiha", she stated in a stony voice. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes softened. " Fortunately for you, I'm not one of them. But I'm ordering you into a house-arrest for one month. After that… We'll see how to proceed."

Sasuke grit his teeth to lock back roars of protest. He only had one year – he couldn't afford being locked up for a full month! But, then again, he also knew that he certainly wasn't in a position to demand anything – heck, he was lucky Tsunade didn't have him executed. And so he nodded stiffly, his eyes most likely betraying all reluctance rushing through his veins. ' _Thank you_', he would've said, if his cursed pride wouldn't have been standing in the way.

He heard Naruto let out a deep sigh of relief with a bright grin. " Baa-chan, I knew you'd be reasonable!"

Tsunade flashed the blonde a small smile, before becoming serious again. " Just one more thing. As I said, there are many people who won't be able to trust Sasuke for a long time, maybe ever. And so, I think it'd be sensible to hide that he's alive for this month." She gave Naruto a stern, meaningful look. " I know it's hard, but I need you not to say a word about this to anyone. I'll do my best to cut off the rumours that a girl looking exactly like Sasuke has been seen around here."

Naruto seemed just about ready to blow out a full list of objections, but ended up satisfying with a pout. " Fine."

Sasuke felt almost sorry for the blonde; he could actually feel how much the boy would've wanted to tell about this to everyone, especially Sakura.

Tsunade gave the whisker-marked boy another small smile. " I'm glad you understand. And I'm sorry about forcing you to hide this. But now…" Her eyes moved momentarily to him. " There's something I need to discuss about with Sasuke – alone."

Naruto seemed extremely reluctant, but then realized that this wasn't the time to argue, so the blonde nodded and started to move towards the room's door. Just before leaving, Naruto flashed him the biggest, most radiant grin he'd ever seen. " You know, teme… It's good to have you back." The blonde waved a hand. " See you soon." And with that, the boy was gone.

He felt a almost showing smile tickling his lips.

_It's good to be back, dobe_, he caught himself thinking.

Although he wasn't allowed to be back for long…

Now that they were alone, Tsunade gave him a look that was harder than any of the previous ones. " It weights a lot in my scale that you were willing to give your life for Naruto. But know this." There was clear threat in her tone. " He went through a hell because of you, Uchiha. And if you hurt him ever again… I definitely won't be this merciful." And with those words, she took her exit.

Left alone, he walked (or rather dragged himself) back to bed, then slumped down with a heavy sigh, face buried into his hands.

So he was now a girl, and stuck in house-arrest for a full month. And after a year… he'd leave all behind again. (' _Leave Naruto behind_', a small, stubborn part inside him whispered gloomily.)

As he gave out a extremely loud groan, he suddenly found it very hard to remember what he'd been thinking when deciding to do this – to himself and the people he'd once called friends.

* * *

Outside the building, Naruto's head was spinning so badly that for a moment, he had to lean against a wall. First time in two weeks (or perhaps even a lot longer), his blue eyes were shining. 

So what if he was now a girl – Sasuke was finally back! He didn't give a damn about how it was possible; all that really mattered was that hadn't lost his chance, after all. (Chance for what, he didn't quite know just yet.) Their team was whole once more – everything would go back to normal (well, to some extend, at least).

He didn't think he'd ever felt this relieved in his entire life.

And with all his determination, he swore to never let that stubborn bastard slip away from him again.

* * *

What Naruto failed to notice in his whirr of thoughts and emotions, was that there was a pair of eyes examining him from shadows. 

_Pain was right – I can just sense that kid's chakra. He's definitely ready. _Eyes narrowed slightly. _This is becoming tricky…_

Approaching steps chased those thoughts away. A annoyed, bored voice spoke. " Is your observation-process finally over?"

Eyes flashed. " Yes." After so many years, the next lie came easily. " He's not ready just yet. We'll need to wait."

It took a while before there was a response. " Alright, then." The voice wavered, doubt faintly evident. Steps begun to distance. " Let's go. It's not safe to stay here for too long."

And in a blink, the two vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Close by, Naruto's steps halted when he got a sudden sensation of someone watching him. Confused and alarmed, he turned his gaze to a nearby tree. As expected, no one was there. 

He chuckled, shaking his head. " I'm going paranoid", he muttered, then blinked when his stomach moaned loudly. It wasn't until then he remembered that he'd barely eaten during the past two weeks.

A wide smirk spread to his face. It was time for ramen! And maybe he should smuggle some for Sasuke, too… (He was startled by that thought at first, but then quickly explained to himself that he was just being a friend; judging by how thin Sasuke was, the raven hadn't eaten properly for quite a while.)

As he rushed off, his eyes never caught the small piece of dark-purple fabric hanging on the tree he'd just taken a look at.

* * *

TBC?

* * *

A/N: (snickers evilly) I just couldn't resist the idea of turning Sasuke into a girl! Don't ask me why – I have absolutely no idea! I hope none of you was too ticked off by the twist. (glances hopefully) 

Okay, it's time for me to bugger off now. I'm going to work my hardest to get the next chapter done ASAP – please be patient!

Oh yes, and **please** do review – you know those 'lil messaged would make my day! (gives HUGE puppy-dog eyes)

Take care!

* * *

**Kai's kitty**: (blushes beat-red) Thank you SO MUCH for the breathtaking compliment! Gosh, I honestly can't believe someone noticed my (almost…) retirement! I can just feel my ego swelling. (smirks) 

Once more, tons of thank yous for reviewing! I really hope this fic will turn out to be a decent one!

**¨**

**Miah-Chan**: Oh YES, still will DEFINITELY be a SasuNaru (though with a bit of a twist…) – I'm hopelessly hooked on and in love with the pairing! (grins)

Again, thank you SO MUCH for the reviewing – I'm far beyond flattered you liked the chapter! I REALLY hope I'll manage to maintain the quality in the chapters to come. (gulps thickly)


	3. October

A/N: Here it is – another chapter! And this time it only took me one day over a week to get this posted out! (cheers loudly)

But first of all, thank you SO MUCH for all those reviews and listings! (gives each and everyone of you crushing bear-hugs) (Btw, the responses to reviews can be found from after the chapter.) You have no idea of how glad I am you've liked so far! I'll definitely do my all to maintain the quality.

Okay, alright, I suppose I should stop babbling so you'll get to the actually chapter. Here's October – I hope from the bottom of my heart it turned out okay!

* * *

**October**

* * *

First time since Sasuke's death, Sakura's lips held a smallest of genuine smiles when she carefully sniffed the gorgeous pink rose recently given to her. She didn't think she could ever forget what the blushing boy had said when giving her the precious gift. 

_" It took a lot of searching, but… I finally managed to find one that's exactly the same colour as your hair."_

At that moment, she finally realized what that distantly familiar swelling in her chest was, although it'd been absent for two months.

It was happiness – just a tiniest inch, but still there.

With great confusion, she wondered how it could _he_ who'd brought it back.

Her thoughts were cut when she suddenly heard Naruto's familiar voice muttering. " … damn… forcing me… humiliation… pay dearly…"

She quickly hid the rose behind her back and managed a small smile when he stepped out from behind a nearby corner and saw her. At first his eyes widened, but in the end he gave her one of his trademark grins. " Oh, hi Sakura-chan!" She grew deeply suspicious when noticing that he, too, had hidden one hand behind his back.

A curious, suspicious side of her would've deeply wanted to ask what on earth it was he was trying to hide, but with her own little secret, she realized she needed to flee as fast as possible. " Hey Naruto", she greeted him with a somewhat nervous smile. " I… wish I could chat a little longer, but I've got a lot of work to do, so…"

He waved a hand rapidly, and she could've sworn he was sweatdropping. " It's okay – I've got… somewhere to be, too."

Just then, a small thud was heard. Naruto had dropped the thing he'd been trying to hide. And no matter how fast he picked it up, she got a good look at it. It was a package of things that were most definitely _not_ meant for a guy.

At first, her eyes widened, then narrowed. " Naruto Uzumaki…" Her voice was threatening. " Unless you're in some creepy, miraculous way having _that_ time of a month, you'll better spill the beans."

At first, Naruto seemed to consider denying everything, but then looked down, a defeated look in his blue eyes. He could never lie to her. " I'll… have to show you, I guess. But I'm warning you; she isn't going to like it."

She frowned, about to ask more, but became interrupted when Naruto spoke again, also frowning. " Sakura-chan, where's that rose from?"

Noticing that her other hand was now revealed as well, she growled inwardly. _Oh crap…_ " Let's just deal with one secret at a time, okay?"

Naruto – a full blow of questions obviously on his tongue – opened his mouth to protest, but then changed his mind. And so they begun to walk towards a unknown location.

* * *

Sakura frowned when noticing that Naruto was leading her into a hospital-building. 

She worked there every day! How on earth hadn't she noticed if Naruto was visiting someone?

In silence, they walked through the hallways, both absorbed by their thoughts. Finally, they reached a door, and Sakura was alarmed when noticing a most likely ANBU-ranked ninja guarding it.

Who the heck was Naruto hiding in here?

Naruto grinned and waved at the ANBU, oblivious to the man's suspicious look. " Hi! Don't worry about her – she's with me."

Still seeming hesitant, the guard moved out of the way, allowing them to get inside. Sakura failed to notice how nervous Naruto seemed when they entered. " Hey, teme, I have a visitor with me!"

At first, Sakura stilled completely. Then, her eyes kept growing to unnatural size, and she fell so pale the two others were almost sure she'd faint there and then.

That raven-haired girl looked just too familiar…

Finally – after what must've been several minutes – came a breath-like whisper. " S – Sasuke-kun…?" _Impossible__…_

Sasuke's left eyebrow was twitching dangerously as she glared at Naruto. " You were only supposed to get… _that_ thing, and you bring her along?"

Naruto flapped his arms, half-annoyed, half-desperate. " She ran into me, and saw _those things_! What was I supposed to do?!"

It was at this point Sakura finally begun to recover from the initial bout of shock. Very slowly, her brain begun to function normally, and pieces clicked. " So, you… you've turned into a girl… Naruto was getting those things for you – you're having…" She gulped down the rest.

Sasuke felt this hottest burning rising to her cheeks. It'd been humiliating enough to wake up with blood on her pants, and having to tell about it to Naruto (because – still in house-arrest – she couldn't go and get the necessary equipment herself). Did the whole freakin' world have to know about Sasuke Uchiha's extremely feminine problem, damnit?!

That annoyance was, however, washed away (at least a little bit) when – finally fully recovered from her stun – Sakura suddenly sped forward and enclosed her into a hug so fierce it nearly halted her breathing.

Sasuke's eyes widened a tiniest bit. When the heck had Sakura became this strong? For how long had she been away again?

Sakura's small, muffled sob forced his mind back into reality. If possible, the pinkette held on to her even more tightly. " Gosh, Sasuke… I… I thought…" The girl sobbed again. " I… can't believe you're really there!"

She couldn't keep her eyes from softening barely traceably. " That makes two of us." She then pushed Sakura further, feeling extremely uncomfortable with such physical contact. " I need to breathe, you know?"

Ignoring her latest statement, Sakura turned her gaze to Naruto. A threatening blaze could be seen in her green eyes. " Naruto, you knew h… she was alive and didn't tell me! How could you keep something like this from me?!"

" You shouldn't blame that on Naruto – I was the one who told him to keep this a secret." Turning their gazes, they saw Tsunade stood by the room's doorway.

" Baa-chan, stop sneaking up on us!" Naruto yelped.

A small smile tucked the Hokage's lips. " Ninjas aren't supposed to get ambushed, Naruto", she pointed out, then grew more solemn. Her eyes locked to Sasuke. " But… I came to talk about something you've probably been waiting for a long while now. I've made my decision concerning your future."

The others could've sworn Sasuke shuddered. " Yes?"

" As you already know, your house-arrest will end in two days. After that, you won't be allowed to participate into missions for another two months. But…" Her eyes softened. " According to Naruto's information, you haven't attempted to escape, and don't seem to have such plans in future. So, as far as I'm concerned, once the house-arrest ends, you're free."

Sasuke could barely believe those words. _Free…_ She was finally free to do whatever her heart desired – without Itachi's shadow, finally liberated from the burden of past. (How ironic she only had ten months to enjoy of it…) At that moment, she finally managed to utter what hadn't came out a month ago. " Thank you."

At first, Tsunde blinked in near-shock, then – to everyone's surprise – smiled. " Despite what you did, you're worthy of a second chance, Uchiha. Be damn sure not to waste or misuse it."

In her whirr of emotions and thoughts, Sasuke barely felt and heard when Naruto placed a hand to her shoulder, than spoke. " How 'bout that, teme? Now you can finally start doing some living."

Inside, Sasuke used absolutely all she had to keep a bitter laughter from coming.

Both Tsunade and Sakura noticed that Naruto's hand remained on Sasuke's shoulder far longer than would've been necessary, and – instead of telling the blonde not to touch her – the raven leaned just a little bit closer to the contact. And they could only wonder just what was awakening between those two.

* * *

As always, news travelled fast in Konoha. By the morning of Sasuke's release, there wasn't a soul that wouldn't have known about her being alive. 

En contraire to what he and everyone else believed, Sai indeed had been given emotions. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't find a name to the one twirling inside him as he sat on a bench outside, futilely trying to sketch the beautiful autumn-scenery before him.

Sasuke – the boy who's replacement he'd been – was now back, ready to reclaim his (or rather, her) place. That left Sai hanging into dark emptiness. His job was done – he was no longer needed or wanted here. And it felt far worse than he would've ever expected.

" Sai?" Turning his head, he found Ino standing some steps away, a somewhat puzzled look upon her face. " What are you doing sitting out here? It's cold!"

Funny, he hadn't noticed before. He gave her a faint fake-smile. " It's alright."

Ino's features gained a deep frown when her gaze proceeded lower, and she discovered a nasty, poorly bandaged wound nearby his shoulder – a injury he'd received during his latest mission that'd ended a day or so ago. " That seems to be infected. I should…"

" No." Noticing the uncharacteristic harshness in his tone, he went on. " No. There's no need for you to waste your time on me."

" What on earth are you talking about?" Ino sounded genuinely perplexed, almost shocked.

" Sasuke is back", he stated the obvious, forcing his eyes back to his barely started out drawing. He still didn't manage to continue it. " I've fulfilled my duty as his temporary replacement. There's no need for me in Konoha anymore, so treating my wounds is not your duty anymore."

" Sai, I want you to look at me and listen to me carefully." Reluctantly, he did as she ordered. Ino's blue eyes were filled with flames and… sincerity, almost. " Yes, you were called here as Sasuke's replacement. But I swear to you, not everyone considers you as such anymore – and you can be sure not everyone wants you to leave." She hesitated for a while before adding. " I don't want you to leave, you know? It was… weird at first, but now… It just wouldn't be the same without you."

He couldn't find anything with which he could've responded to that, so he just stared with a blink.

Someone wanted him to stay?

Ino flashed him a smile. He felt comfortably warm when her hand graphed his. " Now c'mon, you baka. Let's go and get that arm of yours fixed."

When he smiled, just a little, as response, he was almost startled to discover it wasn't a fake-one.

* * *

After a full month of waiting, Sasuke wasn't sure what to feel as she finally stepped out of the hospital-building, and felt the cool autumn-breeze caressing her face. 

It felt like forever since the last time she'd breathed fresh air.

Naruto's chuckle woke her from her thoughts. " I've never seen anyone enjoying going outside that much."

She considered scolding, but in the end resulted with closing her eyes and taking a yet another, hungry breath of air. " Hn."

She could sense Naruto take a stand beside her, felt the blonde's warmth. A coldest shiver went through her, sinking all the way to toes.

During this year, she'd been supposed to make Naruto believe the blonde could make it without her, distance herself from the knucklehead's life. But if anything, the past month had brought them closer than they'd ever been; after all, Naruto had spent pretty much every waken minute with her, and had once or twice even fallen asleep into her isolation-room. That most definitely hadn't been supposed to happen, and she was dead-set to change it.

" Teme, are you okay?"

Hearing the concern in Naruto's voice, she opened her eyes halfway to meet a pair of worried, somewhat confused eyes. " Of course. Why?"

Naruto shrugged, seeming thoughtful. " You just had this… weird look upon your face."

She looked away, gazed at the village spreading around them. A place she'd once called home. " This is all just so… odd", she murmured, almost sure Naruto wouldn't hear her.

Naruto, however, grinned widely. " Meh, don't worry – it'll get easier after a while." Then, the blonde seemed to come to think of something, and frowned faintly. " Hey, do you have any place to go? I mean, after your… death…"

The rest wasn't said, but Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto meant. As he'd 'died', his stuff as well as his home had been given to someone else. It was highly likely someone else was already sleeping in her bedroom. She was almost shocked she hadn't came to think of such a huge problem herself.

" No", she admitted quietly, reluctantly. " I don't."

Naruto's wide grin caused a odd movement in her chest, which she fiercely pushed aside. It, however, came surging back when Naruto's hand clasped hers. " C'mon, teme. You can stay at my place before everything's been sorted out." There was something she couldn't name in Naruto's eyes when he looked at her. " I'm not letting you out of my sight just yet. I don't want you to pull up another disappearance-stunt."

Feeling a undeniable bang of guilt, she rolled her eyes. " Fine." They both knew to translate it as 'thank you'.

With that, Naruto begun to drag her along, blabbering constantly. She heard a word here and there, her mind once again a pathetic mess.

She knew she was making a huge mistake with letting the blonde this close – that when she'd have to go for good, it'd hurt Naruto far worse like this. But… She just couldn't hold back. Finally being close to someone who cared felt too damn good.

And so, for the huge part subconsciously, her hand tightened around Naruto's just slightly.

* * *

Sasuke blinked a bit against the brightness when Naruto flicked on the lights of his small apartment. " Here we are!" the blonde announced in a somewhat odd, brisk voice. " Make yourself at home." 

Taking a couple of steps further from the door (which she closed), Sasuke looked around, and found it extremely hard not to smile. The place looked exactly like Naruto, and somehow, everything was precisely what she'd been expecting.

It wasn't luxurious, not even close, nor was it by any means perfectly clean, but it was… well, cosy. It felt like home.

" Well?" Naruto asked, somewhat amused look upon his face. " What's your judgement?"

She couldn't keep herself from smirking. " I could very well survive in here for a little while."

Just then, they could both hear Naruto's stomach growl loudly. She sighed with mild irritation. " Dinner time?" Truth to be told, she was also hungry as a wolf.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching his head. " Eh… I'm… not too sure of how much food I have in here." Seeing her look, the blonde pouted a bit and folded his arms defensively. " Hey, I'm a ninja, and ninjas don't eat at home a lot!"

For a moment, Sasuke seemed mildly amused. " Is there anything eatable you could cook?"

Naruto's embarrassment became even more apparent. " Uh… Maybe, but…" The rest was left hanging into thin air.

Sasuke clicked instantly. " You can't cook?" Turning his back to the blonde, Sasuke shook her head, and was beyond relieved Naruto couldn't see the tiny, miserable smile that came to her lips. Her hands trembled a bit while she started to search for supplies from the hopelessly empty refrigerator. " Geez, dobe… How the heck would you survive without me?"

Her heart wrenched even worse when Naruto laughed merrily. " Well, thank goodness I'll never have to find out, bastard."

While Sasuke started to prepare what Naruto assumed and dearly hoped to be a dinner, he half-subconsciously eyed on the long-haired girl. At that moment, it truly struck him how much the ex-avenger had changed. And as much as the thought freaked him out, he couldn't help unwillingly admitting to himself that in this form… Sasuke was quite attractive.

_Am I losing my mind here?! This is Sasuke-bastard we're talking about!_

They both jumped when there was suddenly a strange, out of rhythm knock on the door. With a deep frown, Naruto went to open. He blinked when finding a dishevelled-looking Tsunade, and was almost sure his heart would stop when he saw the look upon the woman's face. " B – baa-chan…?"

He could hear her gulp abnormally loudly, as though there'd been a cactus in her throat she was trying to get rid of. " Naruto… It's… about Jiraiya."

Now, Naruto's heart actually did skip more than a couple of beats.

_No, no, no…_

" NO!" he screamed out loud, far louder than he'd been intending.

Tsunade didn't recoil due to the tone, didn't even seem to hear him. Now, Naruto could smell the heavy stench of sake coming from her, noticed the unnatural redness of her eyes. " He… was just brought into the hospital. Or… what's left of him, anyway."

Naruto's whole world was sent into a mad spin. " Is… He's going to… going to be okay… You can… fix him. Right?" he wheezed.

Gosh, he'd never seen the hokage that broken – that defeated – before. " Naruto… I really think you should come to see him. Right now."

* * *

Jiraiya was a strong man – most likely one of the strongest known in Konoha. But even he wasn't invincible. Five days after he'd been brought back – with Naruto holding his hand and screaming, begging, and Tsunade stood by the room's doorway in silent tears (knowing all too clearly it was much too late, that nothing could be done) – he passed away with a smile upon his face. 

Some more days later – after heart-wrenching funeral – only two silent figures still stood by the pictures and flowers, ice-cold rain beating them without an ounce of mercy.

At first, Sasuke was almost sure Naruto's shivering was caused by the brutally biting cold breeze. But as she glanced to side, despite rain she noticed tears the blonde was oh so hard trying to hold back sliding down the other's cheeks. And a stab was sent through her heart.

After a long, almost stilled moment, Naruto whispered, so quietly she could barely hear. " He… He's in a better place now. Right?" The tears were still rolling, if possible even harder than before. " I… I bet he's watching us right now… Smirking annoyingly at how he made me weep like a kid."

Sasuke had no idea of what to say – gosh, what could one say in such a situation? Eventually, however, she caught her voice whispering. " Yeah…", she murmured ever so softly, feeling this nearly unbearable urge to hold Naruto's hand. _Damnit, dobe…_ " I'm sure, too."

She wasn't sure if those words caused it, or if the snap had just been waiting for its chance to happen. But only a beat later, Naruto broke down completely, falling into sobs so hard the blonde could barely breathe.

It was then Sasuke understood.

Jiraiya… had been the pretty much last person who'd been like family to Naruto. The old man had been one of Naruto's most cherished precious people. A mark left by the loss of someone that important definitely sunk deep.

At that moment, no matter how much she despised touching and groping, Sasuke couldn't find anything else to do but to wrap her arms around Naruto's shuddering frame. Tears filled her eyes when the blonde snuggled closer, cling to her as though never wanting to let go.

It wasn't until then Sasuke realized just how long the road was to the point where Naruto could go on without her. She could only wonder if ten and a half months was enough to walk that path…

She closed her eyes and held even tighter. And at that moment – first time in ages – she felt tears nearly breaking out of control.

* * *

Through a window not too afar, Kakashi and Iruka observed them, knowing looks upon their faces. " How much longer do you think it'll take?" Kakashi inquired with a thoughtful expression, absentmindedly fiddling his book. 

Iruka shook his head, not sure if he wanted to grin or pull his hair. It was unfair how fast and dramatically everything was changing, how rapidly those teenagers who'd just been rookie-kids were growing. " With two people that stubborn… I'm sure it'll take a while."

Kakashi's eyes fell halfway closed, gaining a dark, somewhat troubled look. They shifted so that they were locked to Sasuke's face.

He knew that even though the raven would rather die than admit it even to herself, deep down she'd been in love with Naruto for a very, very long time. And Kakashi also knew that after Sasuke had left Konoha, Naruto had also realized his lingering feelings (deep inside, of course, never admitting any of the affection to even himself). When Sasuke had returned, Kakashi had been blissfully sure that finally, the couple had their chance to work things out, but now… He found himself growing worried. Be it intuition, imagination or voice of experience, he saw from Sasuke's face that Naruto would have to make his move _soon_, or he'd be left into regrets forever. Because… In a terrifying way, it seemed like Sasuke had been slipping away all over again.

_Perhaps they need a little push…_

" Kakashi, I want you to wipe off that look right now", Iruka threatening voice hauled him back from the depths of his mind.

He gave the brunette his best innocent look. " What do you mean?"

Iruka's look darkened. " I know the workings of your mind, Hatake. And whatever's roaming around there right now can't be anything good."

Kakashi opened his mouth to defend himself (hey, he hadn't even came up with anything yet!), but was cut off by a sharp 'thud' coming from the door.

The two ninjas exchanged a suspicious look, after which Kakashi practically tiptoed to open, a kunai in his hand. They were both surprised to discover that no one was in there. However, as Kakashi's gaze dropped to the rain-soaked ground, he found that the mysterious visitor had indeed left something behind. He first blinked, then felt his blood turn into ice.

There, laying in the mud, was a rather small rock. And one perfect, scarlet rose that seemed to be glowing.

A message.

* * *

/ _" If Konoha is ever in danger, I'll send you a message."_

_He frowned. " What kind of a message?"_

_What he got as response was a sly smirk. " You'll know."_ /

* * *

Iruka frowned with extreme alarm when seeing Kakashi slowly pick up the rose, face unnaturally pale behind the mask. " Kakashi?" 

It took a long moment before the silver-haired managed to speak. " I've gotta go and talk to Tsunade, now."

* * *

Close-by, brown eyes that carried some gold and red flashed with relief. 

The warning had been received and understood.

Despite rain, sound of rustling easily carried to keen ears. " What the hell are you still doing here? We were supposed to be back hours ago!"

Eyes rolled skywards, earning a respectful amount of rainwater. " Take that stick out of your ass. If we get into a trouble, I'll take the blame."

" Damn right you will!" The dark figure rain-bleared eyes barely saw shuddered. " Now let's get going, before we'll both catch a cold. I hate rain!"

Not another word was passed between them.

**¨**

A pair of strange, sea-foam coloured eyes observed as the puff of smoke before them disappeared. They grew colder than any winter Konoha had ever seen when turning and spotting what the eccentric ones had been keeping an eye on just a while back. Enemy's house.

_I don't like this, at all. _The eyes flashed dangerously. _For your sake, I sincerely hope you know better than to try and betray me._

Soon enough, another puff of smoke faded into raindrops.

* * *

TBC?

* * *

A/N: Damn, I feel bad about killing Jiraiya! (cringes) But the manga did it first (or so I've assumed…), so please don't kill me! (shields herself from thrown sticks and stone) 

(Btw, I hope none of you hates the idea of SaixIno all that much. I just can't help feeling that they'd be good together, and I want to give Sai a romantic relationship, so…) (glances hopefully)

And so two of twelve months have passed by, and Sasuke's time is ticking by. (shivers) The plot is slowly but surely starting to thicken.

**PLEASE**, do review, even if it's just to announce that my characters are hopelessly OCC! As I've mentioned, this is my first chapter-Naruto-fic, so I'm REALLY nervous about this! Let me hear from you, yeah?

Until next time, everyone! I hope and work my hardest so I'll manage to update in less than a decade! (sweatdrops)

Peace out!

* * *

**Loatroll**: I'm REALLY glad you liked the start-out! (dances around with joy) 

I've also been noticing this… brisling between Sasuke and Naruto (though I thought it was just my imagination). And once I got the idea of femSasuke, I went just crazy with it! I'm glad I haven't at least so far ran totally into a brick-wall with that newest craze of mine. (wipes forehead with a deep sigh)

(Oh yeah, and in case you're not too much into slash, no worries! I can pretty much guarantee you there'll be no such thing in this fic.)

Huge thank yous for reviewing! I really wish you'll say tuned!

**¨**

**Dragon'sHost**: Yeeesh, I'm so glad you've liked so far, and that you also liked the twist! Lol, I completely agree; Sasuke indeed would make a marvellous girl, huh? (Thank goodness he isn't real when I'm writing this…)

Thank you so much for reviewing! 'Hope you'll keep sticking around!

**¨**

**Kai's kitty**: (squeals with joy) Hooray – I'm beyond overjoyed you liked the chapter! This is my first longer Naruto-story, so I'm really nervous with dangling forward.

AND, I'm flattered beyond words you've listed TWO of my stories, not to mention that you've added me to your favourite-authors list! (gives HUGE hugs) I really, REALLY hope I'll keep being worthy of such appreciation!

Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! 'Wish I'll keep seeing you around!

**¨**

**Miah-Chan**: (grins like a maniac) Oooooooh YEAH, I definitely stick to my opinion – SasuNaru until eternity! (waves flags and cheers – until is forced to run for dear life from a mob of deranged Sasuke-fangirls) (Thank goodness those scary things don't exist in real life!)

Once more, a huge bunch of thankyous for reviewing! Laters!

**¨**

**Dragon77**: Yay, I'm so happy you've liked so far! I also hope Sasuke'll live (poor Naruto would never make it through losing him/her twice!) – we'll see what my evil subconscious will come up with. (shudders)

Again, thank you so much reviewing! I hope you'll be sticking around!


	4. November

A/N: Hooray – I've managed to scrabble up another chapter, and in just a week! (dances around)

But, before getting to it…

WOW! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for those AMAZING reviews – I just can't believe a chapter of mine would get THAT many comments, let alone positive ones! (hugs you TIGHTLY) The responses to each and every single one of them can be found from underneath the chappy. (If yours is missing, let me know!)

But now, FINALLY, here's November. To be honest, now that the story-line's developing, I'm growing more and more insecure as to how this one's turning out. (swallows thickly) I hope this didn't turn out to be horrible!

* * *

**November**

* * *

During the almost three weeks that'd passed from Jiraiya's funeral, Sasuke and Naruto had gained a certain routine. (Partly because Sasuke wanted Naruto's mind off of the loss.) Every morning – six thirty sharp – they'd meet at the training-grounds, and spend exactly two hours training. 

No matter how much (and loudly) Naruto had protested against the early waking ups, inwardly he secretly enjoyed this time they spent together. It'd freaked him out at first, but later he'd reasoned that after thinking your best friend was dead, it was quite acceptable to like their company (beyond everything else, he _almost_ dared to admit to himself).

" Dobe, if you don't even bother trying, why the hell did you show up?" Sasuke's growl – as well as a heavy punch that sent him flying – forcefully crashed him back into reality. " Wake up, before you'll end up getting broken bones!"

Scowling and muttering curses under his breath, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, sending the raven (who was stood nearby with a annoyed expression, arms folded) a glare. " Damnit, bastard! A girl does NOT punch like that!"

Sasuke's left eye begun to twitch. " Do you want me to hit you for real this time?" Then, the raven gave a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes, holding out a hand. " C'mon, let me help you up. We won't be able to do any training with you sitting down."

But oh, Naruto wasn't about to let his friend get away with this quite so easily. He gave the raven a mischievous grin, then – before the other could do more than arch a suspicious eyebrow – pulled Sasuke down, and rolled so that the surprised (and pissed) girl was pinned securely underneath him.

He could actually hear Sasuke seething. " You idiot…!"

He gave a toothy grin. " What? You don't like the taste of your own medicine?" It wasn't until then he realized the sensations whirling inside him, noticed the surging and twirling Sasuke's warm, surprisingly soft body underneath his was causing. Despite all resistance, his eyes nearly bulged out when he felt a extremely uncomfortable, and very, very much unwanted tension begin to appear. Before he could stop it his face went beat-red. " Oh crap…!"

Sasuke's face gained a clear murderous intent. " Get OFF me, idiot, NOW!"

Despite all pulsating and terrifying new emotions, Naruto managed to grin sheepishly while he rapidly distanced himself from the raven, allowing her to get up. " Heh, sorry 'bout that… I… suppose I got a bit carried away."

Sasuke rolled her eyes. " You think?"

Naruto, however, barely heard her, because his messed-up mind was filled with something entirely different.

For at that moment – as he watched the raven get up in a fluid motion and clean her clothes from grass, pale rays of sun playing in her long hair and onyx eyes – what'd been obvious to everyone else for a very long time finally cleared to him as well. Sasuke Uchiha was now a girl, nothing could change that. And… No matter how much it horrified him, how much he would've wanted to rid such a thought, he couldn't stop himself from wondering if now, something more than friendship could exist between them…

**¨**

Sasuke had never been accused of having a poor vision. That's why her sideways-glance immediately caught Naruto's stare. A dark tug tormented her chest.

_Damn you, dobe._

She'd never been a fool enough to think distancing Naruto from her would be easy, especially after Jiraiya's death. But clearly, it'd now be thousand times harder and more painful than she'd feared.

Fortunately, those thoughts vanished when her attention caught something else. Her dark eyes narrowed when she noticed a smallish figure that was covered by a black hood emerge from a nearby forest, then calmly cross the field ahead them, most likely not even noticing them.

" Naruto", she hissed barely audibly.

Alarmed by her voice, Naruto glanced towards the same direction. Blue eyes hardened and flashed when spotting the figure. " What are we gonna do? Should we attack?"

She shook her head, feeling something overpoweringly strong – chakra, perhaps? – spreading from the figure. This intruder wasn't someone they should attack mindlessly, even together. " We'll better keep an eye on that one", she whispered, preparing herself. " C'mon."

Naruto responded with a nod.

Suspicion and alertness written all over their faces, they started following the figure.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes were focused on the book in his hand as he walked slowly through the small alleyway nearby his home, thoughts working on everything else but his surroundings. 

He really should've been more careful. Because before he felt more than a ominous tingle on his skin, a sharp knife (far longer and sharper than a ordinary kunai) was placed firmly and skilfully against his throat. " You've really gotten rusty, Scarecrow", a voice told him. The blade squeezed an inch tighter. " It'll be the death of you."

* * *

Shikamaru (who'd shocked himself with waking up much too early) had just found a particularly good cloud-gazing spot from a rooftop, when his activities were cut by a unexpected appearance. He frowned when noticing Temari stood beside the ladder that lead to the roof. " Now what are you doing here?" He then shivered a bit when a horrifying thought floated in. " Does Gaara know you're here?" 

Some irritation appeared into the blonde's eyes. " Yeah." She started climbing up, and was soon sitting next to him. " But don't worry, I told him I've got a mission – you know, the good old excuse."

That calmed him, but only a little. With that redhead, he definitely wasn't about to take any chances. " Are you sure he doesn't…?"  
He could hear Temari growl. " He – doesn't – know, okay? He's busy with his duties and trying to shake off all those nasty rumours concerning he and one of his female-students. But I didn't come here to talk about my brother – I have something important I need to tell you."

Suspicion, perhaps even worry, swelled inside him. Temari had always been… well, a little rough around the edges. But usually she wasn't this harsh. " What's wrong?" he demanded.

He saw her take a deep breath, as though preparing to hold it for the next decade. " Do you remember that… particular night? You know, after your birthday-party?" Did her voice just shudder an inch? " Well, apparently, it had some… consequences."

For a genius, he certainly clicked slowly. When he finally did, his eyes practically popped out. " Oh… Shit…"

" Yeah, exactly." Temari's eyes flashed – with panic, anger, annoyance or a mixture of all those, he wasn't sure. " I'm pregnant."

At that moment, only one coherent thought fit into his head, which was suddenly spinning in a mad speed.

This was definitely the most troublesome thing he'd _ever_ encountered.

Almost ten minutes must've passed by before he managed to wheeze. " Wh… What are we going to do?"

" I don't have a flaming clue of what you're gonna do, but I'm having a baby." Her eyes were stern, yet held some carefully hidden fear he failed to notice at the time, when glancing towards him. " With or without you."

Still in a panic, he didn't manage to think clearly. His eyes held terror as he spoke the last words he should've uttered. " Temari, you've gotta be kidding me! You're only seventeen, I'm sixteen, and we're both ninjas – there's no way we'd be able to handle a baby! And what about our families? They'll kill us when they find out! And…!"

The dangerous, or fair enough, murderous look that rose to the girl's face effectively silenced him. Her voice dripped with ice and venom as she pushed herself up and spoke. " I should've known better than to expect a positive, sensible reaction from you." She started to climb down the ladder, much faster than would've been safe. Just before she was out of earshot, she spoke once more. " You know what, Nara? Since that's the way you feel, do all us three a favour and stay the hell away from us." And so she was gone.

It was at that moment Shikamaru finally realized what he'd done. Listing all the curses he could possibly come up with (along with some new ones) he slapped a hand against his forehead. " Oh shit…"

He'd just made the biggest mistake in his entire life. And knowing Temari, it'd take long before he'd get to fix it – that is, if she'd ever give him a opportunity to.

* * *

In the meantime, Sasuke and Naruto – having stayed on the mysterious intruder's tracks with jumping from a rooftop to another – caught up with their target. Finding the figure threatening Kakashi, their faces gained steely expressions as they prepared to defend their former sensei. 

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke snarled, eyes obtaining a red colour as Sharingan activated obediently. " Show your face!"

Gradually, the hood was removed – and they were revealed a rather beautiful, amused face of a woman in her mid-twenties. Her about shoulder-length plait – which was ivory-white, apart from two black stripes decorating the front – flowed a bit as she turned her head to look at them with her fierce, brown eyes that held clear touches of gold and red. " Well hello there", she greeted.

Sasuke's hand moved swiftly to her kunai, whereas Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman, pointing at her with one finger. " Who the heck are you? Take that knife away from Kakashi-sensei, do you hear me!"

To the teens' surprise, the woman smirked with growing hilarity. Her knife – which seemed far sharper than those they saw in Konoha – was, however, removed from Kakashi's throat. " Naruto Uzumaki. You've certainly grown up from the last time I saw you."

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. " How can you know my name?"

" Because she's a Konoha-ninja. ANBU-member since she was fourteen", Kakashi revealed, seeming like he'd been smirking underneath his mask.

Both teens' eyes widened.

" I suppose we should do proper introductions", the woman stated. " My name is Aika Hideko. I apologize for startling you."

It wasn't until then the teens noticed just how short Aika was – at least a good head away from Kakashi's height. On her she had black pants and a sleeveless, purple shirt. She seemed far more fragile than the teens had been expecting, but neither dared to let their guard down.

Naruto seemed confused, perhaps even doubtful. " I don't remember ever seeing you around here."

Something close to sadness passed through Aika's eyes. " I've been… away, on a mission, for the past six years." Her eyebrow rose with extreme surprise when she noticed Sasuke's eyes, which were still glowing red. She obviously recognized, but instead of asking a thing, she spoke something else entirely. Her eyes turned more harsh. " But now… I'll better go to Tsunade – she's been waiting for me for quite a while already."

" No way – we're coming along!" Naruto's eyes were flaming. " I'm not letting some… trespasser meet Baa-chan alone, even though Kakashi sensei knows you."

Aika gave a deep sigh of defeat. With just one glance, she knew there was no room for objections.

* * *

In Konoha-hospital, Sakura and Ino (who'd been working all night long) both gave deep sighs of pleasure when finally – first time in several hours – getting a chance to sit down. " Am I imagining things, or is every single ninja in this damn village injured today?" Ino whined, stretching her sore muscles. 

Sakura smiled faintly, tentatively massaging her throbbing forehead with two fingers. Gosh, she couldn't wait for her shift to end – for a chance to get to spend a day with _him_. " Only two more hours", she reminded the blonde. She then decided to switch topic. " What are you going to when you get out of here?"

Ino shrugged. " I don't know. I'll probably hang out with Sai – he's been teaching me some of his tricks for almost a month now. Who would've thought he'd be a good teacher."

Sakura frowned a little, digesting Ino's words. After thinking for a moment, she decided to go ahead and ask what'd been on her mind for weeks. " Ino… Are you having a crush on him?"

For a moment, Ino tensed completely, blue eyes widening. Then, a small laughter that sounded nothing like the blonde's erupted. " Don't be daft, Forehead! This is _Sai_ we're talking about – I could _never_, everhave a crush on someone like him!" _One silent and moody is enough on my list_, she mused, though she couldn't be too sure if she meant it.

Ino didn't sense the presence until it was too late. Already fearing and expecting the worst, she reluctantly turned her head. True enough, Sai was standing there, so close he must've heard everything. And no matter how hard he obviously struggled to hide it, she could see deep hurt in his eyes.

She swallowed laboriously, feeling more horrible than ever in her life, although she wasn't entirely sure why. It took a while before words came. " Sai, I'm…"

But, she came to discover, it was too late to undo the damage. With how much time they'd spent together during the past month, she could tell the smile appearing to his face was a fake-one. " No, don't apologize. Everything's alright." With that, he turned around and begun to walk away with sharp steps. " I see you're busy right now. I'm sorry for bothering you."

It wasn't until he was gone did Ino realize what was happening. With a loud groan, she covered her face with one hand. She was almost startled by how her chest wrenched mercilessly. " I just screwed up royally, didn't I?"

Sakura was silent for a very long time, as though not sure what to say. Finally, the pinkette gave her the bluntest possible response. " Yeah. You did."

Sinking into her thoughts, Ino couldn't keep herself from wondering just how much harm had been done to the bond of trust that was still fresh and tender between she and Sai.

She got her answer later that day. Sai never appeared to walk her home once her shift ended. (Nor did he say bye to her before heading for a mission in the mist of the next morning.)

**¨**

Looking at her childhood-friend's face that held a thick shadow of misery, Sakura opened her mouth to comfort the other. All words, however, stilled into her throat as she saw a certain group of four through a window. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi, accompanied by a woman she'd never seen before. Seeing the looks upon their faces, she immediately gathered something big was going on.

Unnerving chills ran down her spine.

* * *

Sun had just about made its way up to the sky while Tsunade stood before a huge window, a somewhat foggy look in her brown eyes as a array of emotions clouded them. Once more, the same emotions she'd been engulfed by for almost three weeks already came flooding back; sadness, anger, remorse. 

She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

'What ifs' would do no good – it was hopelessly too late. There was no point in driving herself into insanity with wondering what could've been if she hadn't been so stubborn and foolish.

With a small, bitter smile, she lifted a half-empty glass of sake. " Happy birthday, Pervert, wherever you are."

Soon enough she put the glass away, deciding that she'd had enough when she could've sworn there was a response.

A door was opened behind her. " Lady Tsunade, they're here", Shizune's familiar voice announced, slightly tentative.

She nodded, more to herself than the younger woman. " Good. Tell them to come in."

After a few moments, the group of four entered. Her brow furrowed a bit when she noticed the teens. " I see you managed to get company."

Aika gave the teens a sour look. " I'm afraid I didn't have much choice over the matter."

Naruto immediately pointed at the woman with one finger. " Baa-chan, she threatened Kakashi sensei with a knife! What were we supposed to do?!"

Tsunade gave the two younger adults a weird look, but in the end decided to jump to more important matters. " So… Kakashi told me about your warning-message. I assume it's something vital since you took the risk of abandoning your mission and coming here."

Aika nodded, eyes turning into a shade of dark brown. " It is. The Akutsuki is on the move for the remained tailed beasts. Preparations are almost done."

At first, Naruto frowned, then – everything clicking together – his eyes widened to impossible size. _But, that means… They're coming after me!_ " WHAT?!"

Tsunade, not seeming to hear him, shuddered scarcely visibly. " Already?"

" They're desperate – Konoha-ninjas have killed off most of the members. Plus, they already have almost all of the tailed beasts. The time of waiting and lurking in the shadows has come to an end." Aika glanced at Naruto, her eyes growing darker. " They'll come after Kyuubi very soon. We can't take the chance of them getting their hands on yet another beast."

Sasuke frowned, but Kakashi spoke before she got the chance, seeming to be dangling between worry, terror and rage. " In that case, we'll have to start getting ready. We can't let them anywhere near Naruto."

Aika nodded, face stern. " Also, there's something more that's important for you to know." Her eyes turned a lot more red than they'd been before. " Aside the Nine-Tailed, there's one more of those demons left out loose – sealed and safe, for now." Her eyes flashed. " It's Hachibi."

Tsunade's eyes widened. " The Eight Tailed."

She nodded solemnly. " I was also able to locate the container. None of the Akatsuki-members knows this yet, thank goodness, but it's only a matter of time. If we want even a slightest chance to save the world, we have to get the container into safety before it's too late."

First time since Jiraiya's death, a fire could be seen in Tsunade's eyes. " I'll gather a group of ninjas as soon as possible to start out a rescue-mission. They can't be of the highest rank – the Akatsuki would immediately realize what we're trying to do."

" And I think it's the best you don't tell the participants everything about the mission. That way, its true purpose would remain a secret as long as possible", Kakashi suggested, eyes hard and serious.

Aika nodded her agreement. " I'm going to help you as much as I possibly can. For now, I'm the only one who knows the container's whereabouts, so I'll leave the team some roadmarks."

Tsunade frowned. " If the Akatsuki finds out about your betrayal, you'll be in a great danger."

" I know. But for this, I'm willing to take that chance." She then looked at Naruto and Sasuke with stony eyes. " This is our soul opportunity to stay one step ahead of the Akatsuki, and you're only allowed to hear this much for the sake of Naruto's safety. I trust you two to not tell _anyone_ about this."

Sasuke nodded, Naruto seemed slightly shaken when mimicking the gesture. Then – so suddenly it startled them all – he created one of his trademark grins and rubbed his hands together. " So… When are we gonna go and retrieve that container?"

Tsunade seemed like she couldn't decide between amusement and annoyance. " You're not going anywhere, Naruto."

Naruto's blue eyes flamed with disappointment as he flapped his arms. " But… But… But…! No! I'm going to become a Hokage one day! I can't just sit back when my village needs me! I won't…!"

" As has been said before, we can't afford to lose you. So – if you really want to ever become a Hokage – stay here, or I'll order you into a particularly strict house-arrest."

Pouting like a five-year-old, Naruto folded his arms. " Fine."

Tsunade's eyes were a shade softer when they shifted to Sasuke. " You're still living with him, no? I want you to keep an eye on him at all times, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

For a second time that day, Sasuke's eyebrow begun to twitch violently. " I'm not going to be that idiot's baby-sitter!" Although… She didn't seem quite as reluctant as she made out to be…

The look upon Tsunade's face would've been enough to turn a lesser soul into ashes. " Consider this an order, Uchiha! If you fail, you'll face punishments worse than even your most horrendous nightmares could come up with. Understood?" Receiving what she assumed to be a glare of agreement, she glanced towards Naruto once more. " Unless you want her to suffer, stay in this village."

What appeared as a reply was dark muttering. Some incoherent words could be distinguished. " … stupid… baby-sitter… suffer… who's the idiot…"

Laughter flickered in Aika's eyes, but they quickly darkened when she glanced out the window. She made a small hiss they all figured to be a heavy curse. " I've already spent here a lot longer than I should've." She cast the two teens a one last glance. " You, stay quiet, and stay away from trouble." She then looked at Tsunade, and made a smallest bow with her head. " Lady Tsunade, I'll report as soon as I can."

Tsunade nodded, thousands of emotions dancing upon her face. " Of course. Be careful."

Aika nodded again. She then headed towards the door while sneaking a swift glanced towards Kakashi, but didn't say a word. (Obviously, they'd say goodbye later.) Then, before any of them could blink twice, she was gone.

Naruto – being the curious nature he is – obviously decided to distract himself from thinking about everything that'd just been said with focusing on other things. His eyes were cast towards the door through which Aika had just walked. " Baa-chan, just out of curiosity… What's her story? Are you sure we can trust her?"

Tsunade's eyes clouded for a moment. " I don't know the whole story. But according to what I've been told, she was seven when Kakashi found her half-dead from hunger and cold, and brought her into Konoha. When she was asked about her family, she claimed she has none. And so she was raised in here." She gave the blonde a look of mild mirth. " She's a skilled ninja, and hasn't made even a slightest movement indicating she'd be betraying us during these long years she's spent on this mission. I can assure you, she's completely trustworthy – despite her powers."

Sasuke's eyebrows knit together immediately, Naruto blinked. " Huh?"

Tsunade pressed her lips tightly together, realizing that she'd already revealed far more than the white-haired woman would've liked. She spoke after a moment. " Okay, you two – and Kakashi. With what was just revealed, I've got tons of work to do. So you get your asses out of my office." She then looked at Naruto with eyes that radiated worry above all else. " And you, be careful and don't do anything reckless, or I'll make damn sure you'll regret it."

Naruto rolled his eyes. " Yeah, yeah." Rapidly and far more tightly than would've been necessary, the blonde graphed a handful of Sasuke's white shirt. " C'mon, teme. Let's go."

As soon as the two were gone, Kakashi's voice broke through Tsunade's thoughts. " I wouldn't worry about Naruto. It looks like he's quite well protected."

She arched an eyebrow at the younger man. " Care to clarify?"

But the copy-nin disappeared without another word, strange and quite ominous look of amusement upon his face.

* * *

On the building's rooftop, Aika made carefully sure unwanted eyes weren't observing her before she stood still, as nearby the ledge as she dared. Her brown eyes lost all their redness while sweeping across the steadily awakening village she'd once upon a time called home, multi-coloured pools filling with immense yearning and misery. 

Gosh, she'd already been away for such a long time! Would she ever get the chance return for good again?

Suddenly, a extremely painful, burning sensation pulled her attention elsewhere. Looking down, she noticed that a bluish fire had taken over her hands, scorching agonisingly although it left no marks. Her eyes narrowed.

She'd better get her emotions into check, or her kekkei genkai would break out of control again.

" Here you are." She jumped but didn't turn, recognizing the soft male-voice. " Shizune told me you're back, and I just had to make sure with my own two eyes."

There was a tiny grin decorating her lips as she peered over her shoulder after a moment, meeting Iruka's familiar, warm eyes. " Hey. Long time no see."

Iruka gave her a wry smile. It took a moment before he spoke again. " Are you here to stay this time?"

Immediately – responding to her emotions – the painful flames burned brighter. She couldn't keep herself from wincing a little as ache intensified. " I'm afraid the mission isn't over yet. Technically, I should be going back already."

Iruka's eyes darkened while he nodded slowly. It was then he noticed the flames on her hands. Judging by the look upon his face, only the fear of getting burned kept him from reaching out and touching comfortingly. " Does it still hurt?" he asked, voice soft and somewhat sad.

She nodded, and watched as the flames slowly died down alongside her longing and gloominess. " But at least I'm learning to control it now."

Iruka nodded barely traceably. As though following some call he couldn't name, his hand begun to move towards the woman's – but came to abrupt stop when he saw the look of confusion and warning in her eyes, not to mention the steps they heard some moments later. " So this is where you disappeared off to." There seemed to be a weird tone in Kakashi's voice, but it could've been their imagination.

Aika found herself shuddering slightly, partially because she could feel Pain trying to contact her with telepathy. She sighed a little, feeling her skin bristle with flames struggling to erupt. " I'll better go, before those creeps find out where I am." She glanced at the two men – her best friends – for a long time, something inside cracking as she realized there was no telling when she'd see them again. " I want you to be alive and in one piece when I come back. So take care of yourselves, understood?"

Kakashi gave the white-haired a small smile behind his mask. " You too, 'Ai-Ai."

Hearing the childish nickname, Aika made a very immature face, then – something close to sadness visible in her eyes – waved a hand and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

The two men looked on silently as last traces of the smoke their long-time friend had left behind faded away. " Do you think we'll see her soon?" Iruka inquired finally.

Kakashi nodded, a strangest look in his visible eye. " I'm sure of it."

There was something awkward, almost dark, hiding behind the silence that lingered between them as they stood, cold wind biting all the way to bone despite pale sunrays.

* * *

After gathering their thoughts for some time, Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the building, both sunken deep into thought. 

Naruto found himself shivering, and it wasn't just because the temperature had dropped several degrees from the earlier morning.

Of course he'd been preparing himself for the fact that one day, there'd be people coming after the demon inside him. But now that it was actually happening, any given day, and he wasn't allowed to do a thing… It was surprisingly terrifying.

" Thinking about those freaks, dobe?" Sasuke's voice pulled him out of those dark thoughts.

He nodded, chewing his lip. " I… just want to get rid of all this demon-crap. I'm so sick of having to be on my toes because of that damn thing all the time, and having to fear that it breaks out of my control one day."

Sasuke understood, better than well. For all his life, Naruto had been hated because of that cursed Nine Tailed, deprived of having a normal childhood with friends and love. And since Naruto had found out about the evil forces lurking underneath his skin, he'd been forced to carry the dangerous secret. Something like that would be too much for anyone.

She searched for the right words for a very long time before finally speaking out. " It's going to be okay", she stated, voice an octave more quiet than usually. "You've managed to keep that freakin' thing under control for such a long time – you're strong. And as for those bastards, you have a lot of people protecting you from them." She sounded out of character, but at the moment refused to care.

For a brief moment, Naruto glanced towards her. " Including you, teme?" The voice was amused, but it wasn't hard to detect the hidden urgency behind it.

She felt like screaming, but instead emitted another sound through tightly gritted teeth. " Hn." It wasn't until then she was able to look at Naruto. There was a surprisingly thoughtful look upon the blonde's face. " Something else on your mind, dobe?"

For a moment, Naruto looked down, almost as though debuting, then practically whispered. " It's… Today's Pervy-Sage's birthday." The blonde swallowed heavily, eyes refusing to even flicker his way. " Do you think we could take a candle to his grave?"

Too tired to fight on his cold façade, Sasuke allowed her eyes to grow warm. " Sure. It's not like I'd have anything better to do, anyway."

Naruto gave something that could've been a sob or laughter. " Bastard."

As they walked on in silence (far closer to each other than either would've ever cared to admit), Sasuke allowed his mind to spin.

She… didn't have all that much time, but… Before she'd leave, she'd make sure those freaks weren't after Naruto anymore. She'd make sure he was safe.

How ironic. Her life got a whole another meaning when there was so little of it left.

" Sasuke, look!" Naruto sounded like a excited five-year-old while motioning towards the sky. " It's starting to snow!"

Blinking a little with surprise, Sasuke also lifted her gaze, watched the almost surreally beautiful white flakes floating towards them.

For the next few moments of bliss, both pretended they didn't notice how Naruto's hand slipped cautiously into hers, and her slightly trembling fingers squeezed feebly around it. And Sasuke convinced herself it was melting snow – not something as pathetic as tears – on her cheeks.

* * *

In a shadowy room, Pain's eyes opened slowly, a dangerous look in them. " I can sense her. She's in Konoha." 

Before him, a pair of sea-foam coloured eyes darkened. " I told you she can't be trusted any longer." There was a pause. " How do we proceed?"

" We'll let her live, for now." Pain's eyes narrowed. " If we're lucky enough, she'll lead us straight to what we've been looking for…"

**¨**

Behind a nearby corner, Aika's eyes narrowed.

_So much for the hide and seek…_

She could only hope Tsunade would manage to gather and prepare the required team fast, for it seemed time was running out.

* * *

In a dark, forgotten tiny village, a pair of golden eyes flew open, filled with panic. The entire small cell was pulsating with a darkest chakra. The demon inside knew. 

For years, this prison had been a sanctuary, it's walls enough to hide and protect, but now…

_They're getting onto my tracks!_

Amidst awakening terror, one thing was for certain.

Time of peace and quiet had came to an end.

* * *

TBC??

* * *

A/N: Uh-huh, so NOW the plot is beginning to speed forward, huh? The race for the last unknown demon-container is on! 

Once more, I remind you that I'm still VERY green when it comes to Naruto, so… If the characters are completely out of whack, or false information has slipped in (winces), PLEASE let me know so I can correct my mistake, 'k?

Gah, I've been in front of my computer for so long that I'm growing roots, so I'll better tune out. **PLEASE** review – even if it's just to warn me that I'm heading straight towards a brick-wall with this thing!

Until next time, folks! Be good!

* * *

**Dragon77**: I'm beyond ecstatic you've liked so far! Thee, I'm DEFINITELY working my very hardest to convince myself into updating ASAP – with my hopelessly impatient nature, I know perfectly how murderous waiting for a new chappy is. (grits teeth) 

Again, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! 'Hope you'll stay tuned!

**¨**

**ofdarknesschaos**: Yes, sir! (grins) I'm so proud of myself I managed to post this one in a week!

Once more, huge thanks for the review! Stay tuned, ya?

**¨**

**Demonkid**: Working my hardest. (smirks) This one became formed in only a week, which is a excellent sign indicating my future update gaps. (cheers)

Bunch of thank yous for reviewing! Stay tuned!

**¨**

**VyseN**: Lol! Can I take this as I'm not the only one who nearly laughs out loud every time when imagining female-Sasuke? Definite crack-stuff!

(So far, I've only managed to dig out TWO!!! FemSasu-fics from "One Wish" from Nigellica, and "The Great Uchiha Curse" from Ki Ai Sky. I haven't dared to read them in fear of catching ideas, though.)

Yeah, I've been purposely avoiding action so far, as I've been more focused on building up the plot and getting used to the characters. (Naruto is still so unfamiliar ground to me it's scary!) But now, I think the plot is thickening – as is the action… (grins wickedly)

Brilliant job? (blushes heavily) Gosh, I'll work with tons of sweat on my forehead to maintain the quality!

Once more, thank you so much for the utterly heart-warming review – and compliment! 'Hope you'll keep sticking around!

**¨**

**SilverMoon Wolf**: Lol! FemSasu MUST be the weirdest idea I've EVER had when writing fan-fiction! I seriously have no idea of where it came from! I'm so glad you're getting used to the idea.

Heh, I'm seriously working my hardest on the updates; with how impatient nature I am, I know first-hand how annoying waiting for a new chapter is!

(blushes) Thank you SO MUCH for the review, not the mention the compliment! I seriously hope the quality will remain!

**¨**

**Kai's kitty**: (wipes tears) I also feel terrible for Jiraiya's death. Poor pervert – he so would've deserved to life! (starts bawling)

Muah-hah-haa, Naruto's just too damn oblivious, huh?

Oh, I agree – there's just something… chillingly amusing about imagining Sasuke in Sexy no jutsu-form. Damn, I'm waiting for the day they'll show that! (Though the hell will probably freeze over first…)

Again, thank you so much for review! 'Hope I'll keep seeing you around!  
**¨**

**dragonmagik**: Damn, they're both just too damn oblivious for their own good, aren't they? (grits teeth)

Thee, as for Sasuke surviving… We'll just have to wait and see what my sadistic side decides. (winces and sweatdrops) (Btw, congrats! Judging by your review, you've managed to guess one huge twist soon to come. But shh – I don't think the others are on to it yet!) (winks with a wicked grin)

Once more, thank you SO MUCH for the heart-warming review – I'm so glad you've liked the story and storyline so far! I sincerely hope the quality will remain in future!

**¨**

**LunaLocket**: Hooray – so I'm not he only romance/angst –lover around here! (dances around with joy)

Tons of thank yous for reviewing – I'm way beyond thrilled you've liked so far! Laters?

**¨**

**Miah-Chan**: (raises one hand with a pained wince) Here's a definite fan-girl victim. I wouldn't survive a day if those creepy things were real! (sweatdrops)

Yea, Jiraiya dies (or so I've assumed; I haven't given up on hope completely just yet) – not telling how, so I won't spoil it for you. I still can't believe they actually killed him! (sniffs loudly)

Phew, I'm glad you've got nothing against InoxSai – I was sure there'd be tons of flames when the couple was introduced, but thankfully there's been none so far! (I hope you'll get to know Sai better. He's very much okay, once you get used to his personality.)

Loads of thank yous for reviewing – I'm certainly working my butt out to keep up the quality! 'Hope I'll be seeing you around!  
**¨**

**Chibi-Chaaan**: Lol, I just can't help cracking up every time I think about femSasuke – it's total crack-stuff! I seriously have no idea of from what dark corners of my mind the idea came from!

Thank you so much for reviewing – I'm utterly elated you like the idea! 'Hope you'll keep sticking around!

**¨**

**encyser**: Heh, I'll DEFINITELY work my best on the updates. Being a extremely impatient personality, I know better than well how excruciating waiting for a new chapter is. (grits teeth with a grimace)

Thank you so much for reviewing – I'm so glad you're beginning to like the story! I really hope you'll be staying tuned!


	5. December

A/N: I just can't believe it – another chapter done, and actually in less than a week! Woo-hoo!

But first… Truck-loads of thank yous for those AMAZING reviews – geez, I can't believe you've liked that much so far! (HUUUUUGS!) Responses, just like always, should be found from underneath the chappy. And also thank yous to all of those who've listed this story of mine!

Well… It's time to move on with the story, no? Eh, I'm still VERY unsure concerning writing about Naruto (so far, there's only one anime to which I've been writing fan-fics, so this is a shaky ground for me), so it's hard to say how this turned out. I really hope you'll like anyhow!

Oh yes, and **a disclaimer**... The song in this chapter is "Burning" from Cue. Although I really love it (especially the last two lines), I really, honestly don't own anything about it.

* * *

**December**

* * *

The first of December – a little over two weeks from the top-secret meeting in Tsunade's office – it was time for a team of three to prepare for a mission. 

Aburame ShinoHyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba were chosen.

This new mission itself was a mystery to them. All Tsunade had told was that it'd be a basic retrieval/escort –mission. They'd find a person, then bring them to Konoha. On their way, Tsunade had quite cryptically explained, someone would leave them signs as to where to go – they still didn't have a slightest clue of who this person would be. But overall, the mission should be easy, C-ranked if even that. Simple and clean. The only problem was that their target lived in a extremely far-away village, which meant that the mission would last for at least a month, perhaps even two

And hence, the day before their departure, they decided that they'd have to celebrate Hinata's birthday a little early, when they still had the chance.

**¨**

That morning – the day of the planned party – Iruka found himself more distracted than he'd been in several years. No matter how hard he tried to reason, all panic just wouldn't remain in control.

Aika… She was still out there – now, in more danger than ever. And whenever he thought about her, this dark, heavy weight landed onto his chest.

" Iruka sensei?" Naruto's somewhat annoyed voice snatched him from those thoughts. The blonde seemed amused and mildly offended when looking at him. " If you really came over to make sure I don't make a move to join the mission to save that container, you're not doing a very good job. It took me a full minute to make you snap out of it – I could've made it far away from here!"  
He gave his ex-student a sheepish look. " I'm sorry, Naruto. I just… had something on my mind." A knowing look spread to his face when he spotted traces of tension and sleepless nights upon Naruto's cheery face. " But it looks like I'm not the only one."

Looking down towards his warm drink, Naruto allowed his mask to slip for a moment, face darkening. " I just…" The blonde nibbled his lip, then looked at him with distraught eyes. " Iruka sensei, are you sure they'll be okay? I mean, with the Akatsuki roaming around and all…"

Despite his own worries concerning this mission, he couldn't help smiling a bit. Naruto had always been one of his most empathetic and warmest (alright, hot-headed as well…) students. He should've expected the blonde to worry. " I'm sure", he stated softly and as reassuringly as he possibly could. He then frowned, noticing that the mars of Naruto's face hadn't disappeared completely. " But I've got a feeling that's not the only thing bothering you."

Again, Naruto chewed his lip and looked down, appearing… embarrassed, almost. Uncharacteristically, the blonde measured his words for a long time before uttering them. " I…" Faintest of blushes appeared. After a long silence, the blonde made a sound of exasperation, folding his arms. " Have you ever noticed that friendships can be unhealthily complicated?"

Iruka was forced to smother a tiny, bitter laughter. He then showed his thoughts forcefully back towards Naruto, and understood. He should've known… " This is about Sasuke, right?"

For a moment, Naruto's eyes widened with surprise. Rapidly, however, the blonde snorted, rolling his eyes. " Yeah, right… Not all world revolves around that bastard."

Iruka was a ninja, and as a schoolteacher, he'd seen quite a bit of drama. With all that experience, it wasn't difficult for him to identify the flash in Naruto's eyes. It took his all to stifle a laughter, and he just couldn't keep the words from coming. " Not all world. But it looks like yours does."

Naruto frowned. " What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Iruka could even consider anything as a response, the door of Naruto's home was thrown open. In came (or rather dashed) Sasuke, who had a look of extreme annoyance upon her face as she muttered curses half-aloud.

Naruto seemed to catch on. " Fanboys again?"

Sasuke's sour expression spoke louder than any words. " I'm going to kill Sakura and Ino for forcing me into shopping." It was then the raven noticed Iruka, and greeted the man with a nod.

The corners of his lips twitching with just about erupting laughter, Iruka returned the gesture, then pushed himself up. " I'll better get going. You two probably need some peace and quiet… to prepare for the party." Glancing towards Naruto, he just couldn't help adding. " Think about what I said, alright?" With a one more look towards both teens, he took his exit.

Just before the door was closed, he could hear two sentences. " Do I even want to know what that was all about?"

For a second time, Naruto snorted. " Trust me, you don't."

* * *

Neji had a deep frown upon his face as he walked towards Tsunade's office after a long training-session with TenTen. 

He knew well he should've just let his cousin stand on her own two feet, to let Hinata take care of her missions by herself. But… Something about this newest mission was bothering him.

If it was really only C-ranked… Why was there such a shadow of secrecy around it? Why had there been a edge of nervousness and anxiety upon everyone who went to Tsunade's office lately?

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted Kiba emerging from the office, carrying a huge cardboard-box in his arms. Everything about the brunette's posture shouted out that he was doing something he _definitely_ wasn't supposed to.

The frown upon his face deepened. " What are you doing here?"

Kiba jolted visibly, but managed to create a deeply nervous smile. " I… was just going to ask Tsunade something, about… the mission. But she's… not there." The brunette was obviously in a hurry to leave. " Gotta go, bye!" And before he could even consider using his Kekkei Genkai to see what was inside the box, the boy was gone.

For a moment, he stared at the direction to which the brunette had disappeared, utterly suspicious. He, however, quickly shook away those thoughts.

There were thousands of things more important to think about than Kiba's strange behavior.

With some disappointment, he glanced towards the door of Tsunade's office. It appeared he'd have to come back later. And then, he'd get answers.

First Sasuke came back to life, then appeared this odd mission, and suddenly everyone was tiptoeing around. Either Konoha was going crazy, or something bad was going on.

He had a dark feeling in his guts it was the latter.

* * *

No matter how furiously he tried, Naruto just couldn't get Iruka's words out of his head. 

/ _" Not all world. But it looks like yours does."_ /

As little as he would've liked to admit it, since the forbidden thought of he and Sasuke becoming more than friends had lurked into his mind about three weeks earlier, he'd started to feel… well, strange whenever he was around Sasuke. And it didn't make things any easier that they spent pretty much all their time together, no matter how loudly Sasuke protested against it.

It wasn't a crush, of that he was sure – it'd never been quite like this with Sakura. But no matter how good he was at deluding himself, he couldn't tell himself that there was nothing strange about the way he felt for the raven-haired girl. And it unnerved him.

Speaking of Sasuke…

He glanced towards the bathroom-door with a deep frown. " Hey, teme, you've been there for almost twenty minutes. Are you okay?"

He could've sworn he heard her muttering something very dark that concerned Sakura and Ino. Very slowly, the door inched open. " If you value your life, don't say another word."

Naruto was pretty sure the movement in his chest wasn't natural as he stared (damnright gawked) at the girl before him. " Uh-huh…"

On Sasuke, was a outfit Sakura and Ino had most definitely convinced her into buying (heaven only knows how). It was a very beautiful dress that didn't even meet her knees, held colours of black and darkest blue. It matched perfectly with Sasuke's pale skin and dark eyes.

Inside him and down below, the reactions of his body gained a mind of their own.

Sasuke's eyebrow begun to twitch. " Idiot, if you don't wipe off that look and stop staring at me during the next ten seconds, I won't be responsible of my actions."  
Blinking far more quickly than should've been humanly possible, he managed to regain a pail trace of composure. " Don't flatter yourself, bastard. You don't look that good."

Sasuke rolled her eyes. " Whatever." She then darted a long, evaluating look towards him. " You'll better start getting changed, too. The earlier we get there, the sooner we can leave."

Finally, his thoughts gained a at least remotely normal track. " Yeah, yeah, sure." In a briefest flash, he was in the tiny 'bedroom' –part of his apartment, and closed the door as fast as he possibly could. The moment he was safe from the Uchiha's eyes, he leaned against the door and gave a loud grunt.

But no amount of deep breaths made the mighty bulge on his pants disappear.

It looked like he was running out of denial.

Groaning again, he slammed a hand against his forehead. " I'm so screwed…"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hinata's party was in full glory – with the birthday-girl having regained consciousness. (She'd collapsed the moment she'd seen all the guests, and it'd taken several minutes to wake her up. They immediately made a mental note to never arrange a surprise-party for the poor girl again.)

* * *

/ _**You gotta be kiddin'**_

_**This is unbelievable**_

_**Don't make me curious**_

_**Leave me alone**_

_**The message is hidden**_

_**It's inconceivable**_

_**Let's get serious**_

_**What's going on?**_ /

* * *

Shikamaru could hear the music from inside much too clearly as he stepped outside, searching for a cigarette from his pocket. 

He didn't understand why he'd even bothered to show up in this mood. Most likely for Hinata's sake – she was a good girl, and he didn't really want to feel guilty about hurting her feelings, too.

Just then, he was surprised to discover that he wasn't alone – and grew even further stunned when discovering who his companion was. The search of cigarette was immediately forgotten. " Temari?" What could she possibly be doing in Konoha? Could it be that she'd forgiven him?

He was soon reminded that this was Temari – she didn't forgive quite that easily. Her eyes were colder than blocks of ice when meeting his. " Before you start getting any ideas, I'm only here for a pregnancy-inspection. I figured I should drop by and bring Hinata a gift before I leave." Her eyes became even harder. " And no, I haven't told Gaara about the baby yet, so you're still safe and sound." Catching the slight glimmer of relief in his eyes, she snorted and begun to leave. " I just knew I shouldn't have made the mistake of thinking you would've grown up."

At that moment, Shikamaru's head of a genius finally caught on. If he wanted to ever have any part whatsoever in his child's – and Temari's – life, he had to make his move now.

Temari gave him a look of genuine surprise when he graphed her wrist. The look soon turned into that of severe irritation. " Let. Go. _Now_."

" I'm sorry!" Goodness, how strange those words sounded when coming from his mouth! " I'm sorry, okay? I was acting like a total prick – I got scared – and I feel horrible about it!" He gestured wildly with his free hand, desperation sinking in when her face showed no signs of softening. " What else can I say or do to assure you?!"

Very slowly, a thinnest of smiles appeared to her lips. " We'll see." With that, she begun to walk away. He could hear her speak out once more. " Just for the record… This wasn't a terrible start."

Looking at her distancing back, he just couldn't keep himself from smiling.

* * *

/ _**Hey! Hey! You make things difficult**_

_**You make it hard livin' on**_ /

* * *

Some minutes later inside the building, a group of teen-ninjas watched with great amusement as Naruto – who'd taken two or so glasses more of Kiba's mysterious punch than they – swayed slightly on his seat and nearly stumbled into Sasuke's arms when returning from a bathroom, resulting into leaning quite embarrassingly against the girl with both hands. The blonde gave the raven a sheepish look. " Heh, 'orry." 

The Uchiha's eyebrow made a clearly visible twitch. " Keep your hands to yourself, idiot." It was then – as she smelled Naruto's breath – Sasuke seemed to figure something out. " Alcohol?" Her eyes were dangerous when darting towards Kiba, who seemed to shiver slightly. " You were responsible for the punch, weren't you?"

Neji – also catching on – didn't seem any less threatening. " I saw him sneaking from Tsunade's office today. I should've noticed that stuff tasted weird."

Chouji's eyes became bigger than saucers. " You stole alcohol from the Hokage?! She's gonna kill you!

Kiba (his eyes obtaining a slightly panicked look) obviously prepared himself to dash out. " Uh… I just remembered that I have… something important to do before tomorrow's mission."

Unfortunately for him, Neji was sitting nearby, and managed to block his escape-route. " You're not going anywhere before you tell us what the hell you put into it."

" It was sake, alright!" Kiba nearly yelped. " Sake, and… I don't know – some… colorless stuff. They're not poisonous, and most of those things taste like lemonade or juice. What else is there to know?"

A huge set of loud groans escaped, followed by murderous glances directed to the dog-boy. " You idiot…", someone hissed – they couldn't tell who it was, possibly more than just one.

Kiba huffed, folding his arms. " Oh, please, don't act so shocked. We're all big boys and girls, right? I'm sure you've all had this stuff before. Besides, I didn't _steal_ anything from anyone. Those bottles were in a box Tsunade had ordered Shizune to throw away. So no harm done."

TenTen – apparently deciding to switch topic before things would turn life-threatening for the male brunette – suddenly frowned, looking around. " Hey, have you guys seen Lee? He isn't anywhere around here." Her frown deepened. " And neither is Sakura, for the matter."

Naruto blinked, obviously surprised he hadn't noticed Sakura's absence before. " What's up with them?"

" They showed up for a minute, then left." Ino gave Naruto a sly look. " Those two have pulled up a lot of disappearance-stunts together lately. You do the math."

Sasuke (alcohol clearly kicking in) made a sound that was suspiciously close to a laughter. " I'm not sure if hints work with this one, Ino", she teased.

Naruto made a very immature gesture, then punched Sasuke's arm. " Bastard! I'll show you my intelligence when I'm a Hokage!" Sadly, all efficiency was stripped away from that pronouncement by audible slurring.

Sasuke countered by smacking Naruto's head. " Well that'll certainly be a long wait, dobe."

Naruto tried to strike back, but (due to his currently poor balance) instead nearly fell into Sasuke's lap – again. " Bastard!"

" Dobe."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. " Just quit with the foreplay and move on to action already, will you?"

Any lesser man would've searched for cover when faced with the look Sasuke gave to him then. The raven's voice was crackling with venom as he spoke. " Nara…"

The others were too absorbed into watching the glaring-contest that ensued between the two to notice anything weird about Hinata's expression and voice as she stood up shakily. " I… I n-need to go to the b-bathroom. I'll be r – right back." She hurried off.

In the end, it was Naruto who finished the childish game for the two teens. " C'mon, S'uke bastard. Time to dance." Judging by how drunk he obviously was, Naruto's moves were surprisingly firm when he hauled the nearly seething raven-haired from her seat. " And don't you dare give me that look – it doesn't work with me. I like this just as little as you do, but I want you to cool down your jets before there'll be blood-shedding."

For a second time that night, the raven's eyebrow twitched. " And you actually think swaying with an idiot helps me do that?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. " Just shut up and follow me, bastard."

Watching the two walk to the dance-floor, Neji shook his head with a look of deep annoyance. " For a supposedly genius and someone who thinks he's the future Hokage, those two are unbelievably blind."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

In the middle of all other hassle, Kiba was the only one to notice that if Hinata really had been going to a bathroom, she'd taken the wrong way. " Guys, I need to check out something. I'll be back in a sec." He glanced downwards, gesturing. " Let's go, Akamaru." Receiving a bark of acceptance, they left.

It took Kiba only a minute to find Hinata. She'd slumped to a small hallway, legs brought against her chest and arms wrapped around them. She wasn't crying, but there was a incredibly sad, heartbreaking look in her eyes.

He felt a heavy sting in his chest as he knelt to the girl's level. " Hey…", he spoke softly, and soon understood. " This is about Naruto, right?" Seeing her nod barely traceably, he sighed and resisted the urge to smack himself. " Look, I'm sorry – I…"

" N – no, it's a – alright…" There was a small smile that held something miserable to it upon her face. " I… I knew t – that there was n – never a chance. I… I'm okay."

He fought back a grunt. _Yeah right…_ Hinata'd had a crush on Naruto for such a long time – he could only imagine how painfully it stung her. He, however, smiled. " That's good." He then remembered something, and after searching through his pockets for a while handed her a small, rather lousily wrapped up package. He barely managed to fight back a faintest of blushes. " It's nothing much, but… I think it suits you."

Her cheeks flushed evidently as she took the gift. " T – thank you."

With slow moves, she begun to unwrap the present – and her eyes grew to a nearly comical size when the content was revealed. It was a gorgeous, smallish silvery bird that had its wings spread majestically, hanging on a necklace.

Her blush deepened several shades as she looked at him. " It's beautiful! Thank you so much, Kiba!" Seeing the look he gave her, she blinked. " W – what's wrong?"

He grinned, unable to resist thinking how damn cute she looked right then. " You just spoke two sentences without a hint of stuttering." He then pushed himself up. " Well, I'm going back to the others. You coming along?"

She nodded shyly, and he felt a flutter when noticing that she was already putting on the necklace. " In just a minute."

He grinned, at that moment absolutely sure she was going to be okay. His eyes shifted to Akamaru, who was looking at him expectantly. " C'mon boy, let's go back."

**¨**

For some reason she just couldn't name, Hinata found herself lifting her gaze and observing Kiba as he went. Blush and smile both remained firmly on place while her fingers brushed the silvery bird gently.

And suddenly, she wasn't quite as pained by the idea of losing Naruto as she had been.

* * *

/ _**I'm going crazy**_

_**Livin' this way**_

_**I'm giving all my life to you**_

_**Baby I'm crazy**_

_**But I'm going insane**_

_**I shouldn't love you like I do**_ /

* * *

Sai had never been much of a party-person – heck, there was no way he could've cared less. But now that he was about to stay in Konoha, he figured that he should at least try following the flow, for just this once. 

At least at the point where Kiba's punch started to work its magic, he found himself regretting the decision. If he'd thought the young nins in Konoha were… overwhelming in their usual condition, they were million times worse when drunk.

Eventually – after two people had accidentally poured their drinks on him and he'd been molested by a guy who's name he couldn't even remember – his limit of endurance was crossed. Gritting his teeth tightly, he got up from the couch he'd been occupying and sneaked his way towards the door. Once outside in cold, fresh winter-air, he took a deep sigh of relief. No one had noticed him leaving, no one followed.

Or… So he blissfully thought. For before he'd taken more than four steps, a very much familiar, badly slurring voice stopped him. " S-hai? Wher' 'o goi'?"

Turning his head slowly and facing Ino, he pushed on a soft fake-smile. " I… will be heading for a mission soon. I'm going home to rest." It was a flat-out lie – he wouldn't be having any missions for about two weeks since he'd just returned from his last one – but he wanted to get away from the situation. After Ino's announcement to Sakura back then, there was still just too much tension between them.

To his great surprise, however, Ino wasn't about to let him slip away quite that easily. As hastily as she could in her current state, she stumbled forward, ending up stumbling quite ungracefully against his chest. They both shivered. " No-oh, 'n't go! N't 'fore I a'gize…"

He blinked with confusion, barely able to comprehend. " Apologize?" He couldn't understand. Yes, hearing her say those words (declaring that there was absolutely no hope for their relationship), had stung (worse than he would've ever expected). But… She'd only told how she felt. Surely, that couldn't be something she needed to be sorry about. " What for?"

It took a long time before she managed to speak, and during the pause he felt increasingly uncomfortable as her body pressed even more tightly against his. Her barely focused eyes somehow managed to find his. " 'or… lying…" With that she (intentionally or not) stumbled forward – and her lips crashed against his, sending his heart nearly flying out of his chest.

Then, as fast as the kiss had started, it ended as she slipped limply against him, out cold. Skillfully catching her, he stared at her unmoving form for a long time, confused as to what he should do with her.

Eventually, he gave a deep sigh and gathered her into his arms, starting to make his way towards where he knew her home would be.

This one would be a real joy to be sorted out in the morning…

* * *

_**I must have been screaming**_

_**That was unintentional**_

_**I do apologize**_

_**For the way I feel**_

_**So tell me I'm dreaming**_

_**cause I'm a bit conventional**_

_**Don't psychologize**_

_**It's no big deal**_ /

* * *

Back on the dance-floor, Naruto had no idea of what was happening to him as he laid his hand to Sasuke's shoulder, then allowed it to slide downwards on her back, feeling something tickling underneath his skin. 

It was as though he'd been… excited about this.

When his other hand moved as well, Sasuke's dark eyes sent him a threatening look. " If those grimy hands of yours move an inch lower…"

He made a sound of irritation, though his stomach and chest felt funny. " Oh please. It's not like this'd be the first time I'm touching you."

Sasuke muttered something he couldn't make out as response.

* * *

/ _**Come on! Come on! Don't make things difficult**_

_**Don't make it hard livin' on**_ /

* * *

During the next couple of lines of lyrics, both teens felt that the room had became several degrees warmer all of a sudden.

The first few moments had been… awkward, to say the least, but now, as the song wore on… It felt as thought they'd been melting by the heat. Their hips moved together in perfect sync, and suddenly their arms around each other didn't feel as uncomfortable anymore.

The song swallowed them, and their movements went on in utter harmony, almost like their minds had been connected and each beat had been perfectly designed.

In their heads, both came to a conclusion that they were now officially out of their minds.

* * *

/ _**I'm going crazy**_

_**Livin' this way**_

_**I'm giving all my life to you**_

_**Baby I'm crazy**_

_**But I'm going insane**_

_**I shouldn't love you like I do**_ /

* * *

The alcohol taking over full-force, Naruto found it increasingly hard to keep his head – and hands – in line. And so, despite Sasuke's warnings, his hands indeed proceeded lower – came to rest quite comfortably on the girl's ass.

It was much too late when he realized what he was doing. Huge array of emotions went through him then – from chest to beneath waistline.

_Oh hell…_

And when he felt her short and warm, surprised breath against his face, and her onyx eyes clashed with his, all hope of control was lost.

**¨**

Heaven knows, Sasuke wasn't an idiot. But as Naruto's hold on her became… a lot more intimate, she didn't have a slightest clue of what was going on. (She was fairly certain it was alcohol eating up all sense from her head.) " Idiot, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto grinned brightly at her. There was a clearly evident blush dancing on the blonde's cheeks. " Dancing."

She was astonished that despite the infuriating racing of her heart and billions of emotions swirling inside, her expression was purely that of annoyance. " Get your hands off me!"

But instead of obeying, Naruto leaned his ear against her chest, snuggling closer. The raven could've sworn she heard him mutter. " … so fast …"

Despite all resistance, she emitted a sound of exasperation.

_You idiot… Why the hell do you have to make everything so damn difficult?!_

* * *

/ _**Don't take this personal**_

_**We're in too deep**_

_**Maybe the cure is**_

_**Worse than the disease**_ /

* * *

Naruto felt like he'd been flying in some parallel universe. All of this… It was just to surreal – too good to be true, his drunken mind stated before he managed to silence it. 

Sasuke in his arms, so close, this intoxicating scent of exotic herbs coming from her hair.

Unable to restrain himself, he felt his hand slide downwards on her warm body again, almost as though investigating. " Too damn long…", he murmured, although he had no clue of what he meant.

**¨**

Despite all other desires, Sasuke soon realized she was trembling under Naruto's prying hands. Hearing the blonde's murmur, she finally lost it. " Stop groping me, you idiot!" she half-hissed, half-moaned, utterly clueless as to what it really was she wanted him to do.

This was just too damn confusing!  
Very much to her dismay, she realized she shuddered again when Naruto's eyes faced him, holding a look she'd never seen in them before. Was that… lust? " C'mon, teme, don't tell me you don't want this, too."

With those words, his hand proceeded again.

* * *

/ _**I'm going crazy**_

_**Livin' this way**_

_**I'm giving all my life to you**_

_**Baby I'm crazy**_

_**But I'm going insane**_

_**I shouldn't love you like I do**_ /

* * *

Sasuke knew she was insane letting Naruto touch her like that. She knew she should've pushed him away, screamed at him, anything to stop this. She couldn't do this to Naruto – she couldn't let him this close (and she didn't even want to, a stubborn part somewhere deep inside piped out)! 

But – much thanks to alcohol numbing her brain – despite all the roaring of reason, her completely tensed body melted when Naruto's drunken lips fumbled for hers.

And the last thing Sasuke Uchiha remembered of that night was the music.

* * *

/ _**I shouldn't love you like I do**__**…**_

_**I shouldn't love you, but I do…**_/

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up to such headache he was sure his head was about to explode. He groaned loudly while shielding his eyes from light, offering a list of the most venomous curses he could possibly come up with. 

Still not daring to open up his eyes, he struggled through mist, desperately trying to crawl back into reality and awareness.

What the hell happened last night?!

And just then – as though having been called – a extremely foggy glimpse of memory floated in, causing a cruel stab of pain to his head.

* * *

/ _Feeling Sasuke's naked form grow stiff under his hands, Naruto came to think of something. He grinned brightly when looking at the girl, and blamed his drunken state when he caught himself being marveled by how beautiful she was just then. " Sasuke… Is this your… first time?"_

He wasn't exactly sure why it hurt so much when she looked away with darkening eyes, then shook her head slowly. " No."

_For this oddest reason, he felt like something had been stolen from him. Because even though he perhaps wasn't the smartest ninja around, he understood._

Orochimaru's lair…

_A lot can happen in two and a half years._

_Sasuke shuddered in a very un-Uchiha-like manner when his lips found a sensitive spot on the girl's neck. " Na'uto, what…?" the raven half-moaned._

_He then realized that Sasuke was still unnaturally tense – and shivering badly. He couldn't restrain himself from stroking the raven's cheek with a frown. " Geez… What the hell did they do to you?" Facing a pair of distrust-filled black eyes, he realized he'd said the wrong thing and tried again. All of a sudden, he found it hard to figure out what to do with his hands – Sasuke Uchiha was more dangerous to handle than any form of explosive. " Hey, it's okay." His voice was firm and tender, like a rope that was supposed to keep one from falling. " You know me – I'd _never_ hurt you. I'm not one of those bastards."_

_Sasuke responded with slamming her lips against his with ferocity unlike anything he'd faced before, causing his balance to break and the two of them fall down, Sasuke taking the top._

_From thereon, everything was blurry for the blonde._ /

* * *

Immediately, his eyes flew open. He wasn't sure if the next curse was directed more to the memory or the light assaulting his eyes mercilessly. " Oh shit…" 

It was then his ears (extremely sensitive to all noises at the moment) caught this strangest, muffled sound, as well as rustle of clothing. Bracing himself, he bravely pushed his eyes back open again, giving a small sigh of pleasure when they didn't hurt as badly this time around.

All relief, however, disappeared when the sight before him begun to clear out. There – only about three steps away from the bed – was Sasuke with her back to him, dressed (aside the pants she was just pulling on) and all her few belongings packed up.

A deep frown furrowed his eyebrows. " Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Hearing his voice, Sasuke tensed and stilled for a moment, but quickly went back to what she'd been doing. " What does it look like, dobe?" There was something strange he just couldn't name in the girl's voice. " I'm leaving."

Those words struck Naruto more painfully than any stab of hangoverish headache. It felt like ice had been poured to his insides. " W – what?!" Then – all striking him full force – he bounced into a sitting position, defying all dizziness and nausea. Slowly but surely, anger secluded all other feelings. " You can't be serious! After… After… that thing, we've gotta talk – even I know that! You can't just walk out on me!"

The Uchiha was silent for a moment, and he could see her fists clench to such extend knuckles turned white. Again, there was that muffled sound he'd heard shortly after waking up. " Naruto…" Had he been in his full wits, he would've heard how unbelievably sad, how utterly exhausted, the voice was. " Right now… I just can't stand living with you, alright?" Slowly, the girl picked up her small bag, obviously about to walk off. " We made a huge mistake. This is the only way to fix things." And so she started approaching the door.

No matter how loudly some part inside tried to tell Naruto he was being out of line, that he was doing something completely stupid, he couldn't keep the bitter, venomous words from slipping out. " Fine, then go, run away. After all, that's what you know best, isn't it?"

Her hand on the doorknob, Sasuke paused once more, as though hesitating. (Although Uchihas never hesitate.) Once more, came that muffled sound he just couldn't identify. " I'm sorry. For everything. But trust me, this is for the best – for us both." And she was gone in just one blink, as though a shadow.

It wasn't until she'd left did Naruto sense something moist on his cheeks. Reaching out a hand, he was surprised to discovered it was tears. Quite soon, a violent tug of pain attacked his chest, and it was then he understood something loudly and clearly.

This was _not_ how you were supposed to feel for someone who was only a friend to you.

* * *

When Ino woke up that morning, she could've sworn someone was drilling straight through her skull. The annoying throbbing caused her to emit a pitiable moan. " Damnit…" 

What the hell had she done to herself?

The pain intensified tenfold when there was a soft knock on her door. She winced, barely managing to open up her eyes. " Please, stop knocking and come in before my head cracks apart", she groaned. Her heart jumped, and all the little colour she'd had on her face disappeared when she discovered her visitor was Sai, who had a glass of something in his hand. She swallowed thickly. " H – hi…" She winced again upon realizing that she sounded like a five-year-old.

Sai nodded his head just a little. " Good morning." Slowly, he walked up to her and handed over the glass. " It should make you feel better."

Somewhat embarrassed, she took the offering, casting him a grateful glance. " Thanks…" Having gulped down the drink, she came to think of something and frowned. " Sai… The about last thing I remember is Kiba admitting he… spiked up the punch… What the heck did he put into it? Did he poison us?" Because at the moment, she seriously felt as though she'd been dying.

Amusement flickered in Sai's dark eyes. " No one knows for sure, but he visited Lady Tsunade's stash. According to him, there was at least sake."

She growled loudly – with far more volume than her head would've endured. " That bloody moron… He's dead when I'll get my hands on him…" It wasn't until then she spotted a dark, very pronounced shiner decorating his left eye. Her eyes widened. " Oh crap… Who did that to you?! Don't tell me I…!"

" No, no!" Sai hurried to calm her. He hesitated for a long time before continuing. " It… was your father. Quite understandably, he didn't appreciate it too much when someone dragged her daughter home passed out in the middle of the night."

Another corner of her lips twitched with annoyance. " Where is he? I'm going to have a little… _word_ with him when this damn headache subsides."

" Right outside the door, a Windmill Shuriken in his hand. He promised me five minutes to make sure you're okay." A weird look appeared into his eyes. " Well, now that I have…"

" One more question…" She frowned, desperately and futilely trying to remember. She chewed her lower lip. " Sai, last night… Did I do anything… embarrassing I should know about?"

She'd learned to know quite a bit about Sai by then. But she didn't know him well enough to figure out that he was lying when he smiled and replied smoothly. " No, you didn't." With that, he begun to leave. " I'm glad to see you're okay."

Just before he left, she opened her mouth once more. " Hey, Sai!" Gaining his attention, she grinned. " Thanks, for bringing me home and coming to see me – even at the risk of my father."

Her heart became unnaturally light when he gave a small, yet genuine smile. " No problem." And so he was gone.

For a longest time she looked at the closed door, widest of grins plastered to her face, her headache completely forgotten.

She'd honestly thought that she'd trashed everything between them completely. But right now, she dared to think that perhaps there was still hope, after all.

* * *

Around the same time, the team that'd been assigned for the retrieval-mission stood some distance from Konoha, glancing towards the possible roads before them. 

" How the heck are we supposed to know which way to go?" Kiba exclaimed eventually, flapping his arms with exasperation.

Shino's sharp eyes were the ones to spot what they'd been looking for. With a nod, he signaled the two others to glance towards it.

There, almost hidden to a tree-trunk beside a narrow path, was a handprint – scorched to the wood. It definitely didn't seem natural.

" Lady T – Tsunade… She t – told us to follow a s – sign", Hinata remembered. " I – is that the o –one?"

Kiba grinned wolfishly. " There's only one way to find out."

And so, trusting themselves into the hands of fate, they took the path.

* * *

Sooner than anyone would've expected, it was Christmas. Everyone in Konoha was excitedly preparing for the holidays – well, all except for few unfortunate souls. 

No matter how damn hard she tried, how furiously she told herself that she'd done the right thing, Sasuke just couldn't get the irritating sound of Naruto's voice (so filled with hurt) out of her buzzing head.

What had she been supposed to do?! There was no way they could actually… proceed anywhere even if they both would have _those_ feelings – not when she had only about nine months of time left! It would've been unfair to let Naruto think otherwise. So why was she feeling so damn guilty – and sad?

Forcefully ushering her thoughts elsewhere, she pushed herself up from the chair she'd been captured by and started to walk quite aimlessly around the room, subconsciously laying one hand to her stomach that felt odd. A small growl of frustration crawled its way through her throat. " Damn you, Naruto."

While focusing on her walking, she glanced around the apartment around her.

Once fleeing from Naruto's apartment, she'd found herself from Kakashi's doorsteps – she still didn't understand why. Thankfully, he'd agreed to take her in, just for a while – most likely softened by her at the time quite sympathy-arousing appearance. And here she still was, just as bloody confused and frustrated as back then.

All of a sudden, her eyes caught something she'd never seen before despite the countless amount of times she'd been pacing around this room. She frowned.

There, on a tiny desk, nearly hidden by mountains of papers left laying around carelessly, was a photograph. From what she could see, it represented Kakashi at around the age of nineteen, but he wasn't alone. With him was Iruka, and in the middle of the boys (protected by the arms both had wrapped around her) was no one other than Aika, proudly wearing her brand-new ANBU-outfit. All three were smiling brightly, but… Sasuke could sense something else – tension, almost – hidden carefully beneath the surface.

Her frown deepened and she felt a shiver, almost like she'd been catching a glimpse of something secret and forbidden.

All her musings were, however, cut when the copy-nin entered the house, carrying a armful of groceries. " Sasuke, could you give me a hand?"

She nodded – truthfully, she was relieved to have something reasonable to do.

As they started sorting out the foodstuff in comfortable silence, she sneaked a glance at Kakashi's masked face. No matter how well the silver-haired tried to hide it, she could still see certain darkness – sadness and worry, almost – in his eyes, had seen since she'd first moved in. And especially after seeing that picture, she couldn't help wondering if Aika had something to do with it…

Kakashi, of course, noticed her thoughtfulness. " Sasuke, is there something bothering you?"

She shook her head. This, she decided, wasn't something she had any right to pry. " No." At that moment, she finally managed to push away her cursed Uchiha's pride enough to say something that should've been voiced a long time ago. " Kakashi sensei…" (1) She swallowed heavily, the last word foreign on her tongue. " Thank you."

Kakashi gawked at her with utter stun, but before the copy-nin could say another word, there was a knock on the door. Still speechless, the silver-haired walked up to open.

She could hear muffled words, and after a moment Kakashi returned, a strange expression upon his face. There was obviously someone standing behind him. " Sasuke, we got company."

Her heart, she noticed with great confusion, nearly stopped when she was met by Naruto's face. It took a thick gulp before she managed to speak. " Dobe, what are you doing here?" She cursed how raspy her voice sounded. " Didn't I already make my point clear?"

" Yeah, you did. And I'm still pissed off beyond any limits for that." The blonde's eyes – gosh, so tired and puffy – darkened. " But we've been through too much – I'm not letting you go that easily, no matter how much of a bastard you make out to be."

At this point, Kakashi decided he'd received his cue to leave. " I'll be nearby, if you need me." Neither of the teens heard him.

Looking at Naruto's face, Sasuke realized (much to her dismay) that she was shivering, just slightly, and there was a dull, thumping throb in her chest. She couldn't stand this; one more word from Naruto, and she'd crack. Neither of them could afford that to happen.

Gritting her teeth, she started her walk away. " If you're not leaving, then I am. Another one of us has to, before this'll go too far."

She should've known better than to expect Naruto to give in just like that. She didn't manage to take more than three steps before he reacted. Despite all her self-control, she shuddered when Naruto's irony hold crushed around her wrist. " No!"

**¨**

Naruto was almost startled by how hard and merciless his grasp was when he took a firm hold of Sasuke's wrist. " I struggled for well over two and a half years to get you back, bastard. There's no way I'm letting you walk away from me again."

He could feel Sasuke stiffen, but the raven didn't say another word.

" Please." He didn't bother to hide the hint of desperation in his voice – right now, there was no point in pretending. " Don't do this to me, not again. I'm not letting you."

Back to him, Sasuke remained silent for a very long time. " It'd be awkward."

" I don't care." The comeback came so fast it shocked him. His hold on the girl's hand tightened still, and he was almost sure he heard a faintest meow of discomfort. " I've grown used to your damn company already, 'k? The house… It isn't the same without you around anymore. So, just…" He swallowed, these words tasting odd in his mouth. " Just come back home, will you? We'll work through the rest together."

**¨**

Sasuke could only wonder how it was possible Naruto didn't notice how harsh and heavy her breathing was as she desperately attempted to fight away the emotions.

She'd sworn herself that she'd push Naruto away, as far as possible – she had to, especially after that stupid, drunken night. But…

Damnit, she couldn't do this! She just didn't have it in her to torture Naruto this way.

She could almost sense Naruto's surprise when she started to walk on (never bothering to snatch her wrist him his hold). " 'You coming to help me pack or not, dobe?"

This was a mistake – definitely on the top five of her worst ones ever.

But – feeling Naruto's wide grin that could just about outshine sun itself – how the hell was she supposed to feel bad or guilty?

**¨**

From a chair in which he was hiding behind a book, Kakashi gave a wide grin underneath his mask when watching the two.

Maybe things would work out after all.

* * *

Quite far from Konoha, the team that'd been sent to their mysterious mission realized that the signs they'd been following had ran out. Frustration and near-anger filled them all. With the un-traveled paths in a terrible condition and snowstorm constantly attacking them, their journey so far had taken ages. They couldn't afford another setback. 

" W – what now?" Hinata uttered.

Their situation certainly wasn't a dreamy one. They were stood in the middle of a forest, only a small, dark, snow-packed path ahead of them, breaking nearby and leading to three different directions. And they had no idea of which way to choose.

Kiba had already opened his mouth for some well-chosen words to express his emotions towards the situation at hand, when he noticed that Akamaru was growing restless, sniffed the air with what can only be called a thoughtful expression. He frowned. " Hey, boy, what's up?"

His two team-mates also turned to look at Akamaru with anxious looks, by now knowing that the instincts of Kiba's white-furred friend shouldn't be underestimated.

After a moment, Akamaru – obviously sensing something – jumped forward, its tail wagging busily and eyes gleaming with expectation. And just then, they all blinked when a creature appeared from behind trees.

It was a extremely beautiful tiger, with a fur whiter than the snow around them and eyes the shade of finest cherry-tree. They immediately realized that this was no ordinary being – something like this could only appear when being summoned. It looked at them expectantly.

" W – what should w – we do?" Hinata inquired, seeming hesitant and mildly afraid of the huge feline before them.

Again, Shino was the first one to notice. " Look", he stated, nodding his head towards the summoned tiger's side. True enough, there was a red handprint staining the spotless white – a sign almost just like those they'd been following. " I think we should follow it."

Noticing that Akamaru still wasn't showing any hostility towards the strange being, Kiba grinned. " Then what are we waiting for? Let's go – who knows how long walk we'll have ahead of us!"

And so the group marched on, following their strange new addition as it chose the darkest one of those three paths ahead. And it was then they begun to wonder just what they'd gotten themselves into.

Who could they possibly be searching for from such darkness?

* * *

A mile or so behind, Aika opened her eyes with a small, relieved grin. 

If she'd go any further from here, she'd endanger everything, lead enemies straight to the Eight Tailed. But Kaleiga had found the team. The mission was still on.

She sensed threat just before the voice came. " So you did betray me after all." Her partner's voice was filled with disgust and something close to disappointment. " I suppose I should've known better than to trust a Hideko."

She turned around slowly, surprising herself with how little she felt when facing those brisling eyes. " Yes", she stated, calling her Kekkei Genkai to life. " You should've."

Her partner's eyes turned so sinister that for a moment, she was sure he'd just kill her there and then, no questions asked. His voice screeched when he spoke. " Where are they?"

She took a defensive stance and braced herself, her eyes narrowing. She'd sensed this moment approaching for a long time now – she just would've wished the team from Konoha would've made it further before that. " They're already far away from here, safe from you", she announced in a cold voice, feeling painful flames already awakening on her skin. " You are never going to find them – or the container."

Her former partner's face showed no signs of effect. All that appeared was a icy smirk. " Do you really expect me to believe that?" The sea-foam coloured eyes grew dark and ominous. " I will finish you off, just like the pathetic traitor such as you deserves. And then, I will get both of the Tailed Beasts left into my hands – as well as haunt down the last Uchiha."

It took all of Aika's skill not to let her emotions show. Those bastards… They knew Sasuke was alive, that the power of Sharingan still existed – that they still had a small chance to one day control the Nine Tailed's power?

The stakes were even higher than she'd expected.

The scorching, agonizing flames all around her body grew ten times stronger while her other hand formed handseals in a rapid phase. " It may take my life to stop you, you fuck", she admitted in a voice that didn't sound anything like hers. " But I'll sure as hell take you down with me."

**¨**

A silent figure observed from tree-branches as their battle begun.

* * *

TBC??

* * *

**1**) If I remember correctly and have my facts right, Sasuke has never called Kakashi 'Kakashi sensei'. Please do correct me if I'm wrong!

* * *

A/N: (smirks evilly) I just couldn't resist writing that one particular scene. (But geez, those two are still just too bone-headed for their own damn good!) 

And so, the plot keeps twitching forward, little by little. I can almost guarantee that there'll be some more action in the next chapter. (grins)

Oh yes, before I forget… **A little heads-up concerning the next update** (that is, if you still want one, of course). School is just eating me up alive right now, so I'm afraid I won't be able to update the next week. (cringes and whimpers) But I promise, I'll work my best to get an update out as soon as humanly possible!

Awkay, I think that's just about all for now, folks. Please do review – and dear goodness, let me know if the characters are going OOC or I've (shudders) managed to write in plain errors! I'd REALLY appreciate hearing from you!

Until next time, guys!

Take care!

* * *

**IceCreamXD**: (blushes BRIGHT red) Wow – I honestly can't believe you liked the last chapter (and the story) that much! Gosh, you have no idea of how unsure I was about it; it's beyond relieving to know it was readable!  
Thank you SO MUCH for the ASTONISHING review! I really hope you'll keep looking forward to new chapters in future! 

**¨**

**Chibi-Chaaan**: Lol, you can't even imagine how many times I've spelled 'he' instead of 'she' when writing about Sasuke – the number must be somewhere around million now!

SasuNaru-numminess (goodness, what a cute word!) definitely owns! (insert a squeal here…) (Heh, I think I actually managed to put more of it into this chapter! Yippee!)

(snickers evilly) As for the future of Sasuke and Naruto… Darnit, I'm afraid I can't say much without giving away the plot. But if it offers any consolation, I totally sympathise you – being the queen of impatientness (is that even a word?!), I know just how excruciating it is to watch the couple dancing around (lol, quite literally in this chapter, actually).

Cargo-loads of thank yous for reviewing! I sincerely hope you'll be staying tuned!

**¨**

**SilverMoon Wolf**: Lol, you can't even imagine how many times I've spelled 'he' instead of 'she' when writing about Sasuke – geez, the number is probably somewhere around infinity now!

(gives a HUUUUGE sigh of relief) You know, making the characters act like themselves has been probably my biggest concern through this fic so far – I'm beyond ecstatic to think I've at least somewhat succeeded! (Heh! Oh yes, how could we NOT love Naru-chan!) (huggles) (And indeed, SasuNaru RULES!) (insert a long squeal…)

Gigantic thank yous for reviewing – I'm completely, utterly flattered to think I've managed to scrabble up a sufficient fic so far! 'Hope I'll keep seeing you around!

**¨**

**Miah-Chan**: (sniffs as well) I'm still missing Jiraiya, too. The poor pervert definitely would've deserved to live.

Yup, according to what I know, Sai indeed draws – and I think his technique even allows him to bring his drawn beasts to life. 0.0 And he does have some resemblance to Sasuke, doesn't he? (So it's not just my imagination!) Heh, gotta like the silent ones – and Naruto Uzumaki. (grins)

Once more, MASSIVE thank yous for reviewing – you have no idea how thrilled I am you've liked so far! Stick around, yeah?

**¨**

**Umbra Estel**: Yeah, nine months. (sniff) I'm seriously not envying her right now!

Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing – I'm miles above flattered you've liked so far! Please do stay tuned!

**¨**

**Kai's kitty**: So I'm not the only one who misses Sasori! (sniff) The flashes from his past were probably on the Top20 of saddest scenes in the entire anime – I was an inch from tears when watching! I kinda miss Deidara, too. I just couldn't help liking him. (I seem to have a real thing for bad guys right now, huh?) (shudders)

Hooray, I'm so glad you like ShikaTema (it's one of my favourite pairings), as well as the pregnancy-twist! (Heh, Shika-chan's going to sleep with one eye open when Gaara finds out about it.)

(smirks evilly) I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't say much about Sasuke becoming pregnant, or our two beloved boneheads ending up together, without giving out the plot. (smiles mysteriously) We'll wait and see…

Again, enormous thank yous for reviewing! I sincerely hope you'll keep sticking around!

**¨**

**Pheonix To Flame**: FemSasu indeed is a taunting task to find, huh? So far, I've only managed to find TWO from (Which is partially why I wrote this – the idea was just too amusing and cracky to be passed!)

Once more, thank you so much for reviewing – I'm so glad you've liked the story so far! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**Dragon77**: (blushes) I'm miles beyond overjoyed you've liked so far! (squeals with delight) I shall definitely work my best on the updates so I won't make you guys wait for too long.

Once more, loads of thank yous for reviewing! I really hope I'll keep seeing you around!


	6. January

A/N: SURPRISE! I managed to snatch some time to scrabble up a new chapter for this week after all! (dances around while wiping sweat from forehead)

Do I even need to mention that the most important reason to why I update this soon is your support? Thank you from the bottom of my heart for those breathtaking reviews – wow, it seems this 'lil fic of mine has gained friends! THANK YOU! (HUGE hugs to each and every one of you) I'm living in belief that I've responded to all your reviews (the responses are located underneath the chapter, as always), but if yours appears missing, let me know, 'k?

Okay, it's time to get going! As always, I'm having huge uncertainties concerning this chapter, but I hope it turned out okay anyway!

* * *

**January**

* * *

Ever since the day of Sasuke's 'death', Naruto's restless dreams had been haunted by sickening images he would've wanted to forget with all his heart.

Time after time, he was forced to watch Itachi's attack hit Sasuke instead of him. Again and again, the raven fell limply into his arms, became mercilessly still. And every single time he was doomed to watch helplessly as the last remaining Uchiha's life slipped right through his fingers.

Just like so many times before, he bounced up in his small bed as the nightmare finally released its grip, and screamed out loud. " SASUKE!"

It took a longest time before his poor, stubborn heart finally realized that it'd been just a damn dream – that Sasuke had came back, that the raven was alive and alright, sleeping soundly just one ajar door away from him.

Or… Perhaps not so soundly, after all.

He frowned when hearing strange, muffled sounds – choked screams or pleas, he couldn't tell – and after debuting for a moment pushed himself out of the bed, tiptoeing to the door. His frown deepened when he peered towards the mattress on which Sasuke was sleeping, and saw the girl moving around restlessly in her sleep, cold sweat glimmering on her forehead. The look upon her face was what got to him the most – it was that of near-terror and anxiety. " Sasuke?" When the raven didn't even stir – only kept trashing around and muttering those strange, fervent words he couldn't make out – he dared himself to move a lot closer, knelt to the girl's side. " Hey, Sasuke, wake up. You're having a nightmare – snap out of it, will you?"

But if anything, Sasuke's agitation became even worse. This time, he could distinguish one haunted word. " … 'tachi…"

Ice-cold shivers went through him. This time, he decided to toss aside all caution and reached out a hand, roughly graphing the girl's shoulder. " Sasuke, wake up!"

Shock froze him for a moment when without a warning, Sasuke's fist was flying towards him, as the raven was startled out of her terrifying dreams. He shocked them both with actually managing to snatch the girl's hand just before it would've harmed him. The dream must've been a terrible one to slow her down like this. He shivered when meeting a pair of shaken obsidian eyes that shone unnaturally in the lack of lightning. " Sasuke, calm down, will you? It's just me – you're safe now. Everything's alright." Gradually, Sasuke's wild eyes calmed down and her fist slackened open, allowing him to link his fingers with hers. He gave her a moment to calm down before speaking again. " Were you dreaming of Itachi?" He said the name cautiously, prepared for any response.

He could feel Sasuke shiver as she looked away, because of anger or humiliation, he couldn't tell. " Yes." There was no real point in trying to deny it.

He nodded, and tightened his hold on Sasuke's hand in a desperate attempt to prove the girl he was there, that there was nothing to be ashamed of. " Do you dream about him every night?" This was the first time since the final battle Itachi could be mentioned by name – he welcomed it as a good sign.

In darkness, Sasuke shook her head. They were both stunned when she spoke – apparently, she was a lot more open when drowsy. " It's either about him, Orochimaru's lair or you."

He blinked in surprise, and opened his mouth in a feverish desire to ask what the dreams of him were about. But in the end, he snapped his lips tightly together again. Even he understood that Sasuke had showed him a tremendous amount of trust already – pressuring would only drive her back into her shell.

He found himself growing torn. No matter how much he would've liked to deny such a feeling, he realized that he didn't want to go back to bed alone, to face another attack of nightmares. And so, he did the about last thing either of them would've expected. His hand still firmly around Sasuke's, he got back up, pulling her with him.

As Sasuke had predicted, things had been… well, uncomfortable between them since _that_ night, although they'd came to a mutual understanding those events would never be discussed about. And they were still somewhat cautious around each other. But he just didn't have to strength to resist a urge this strong.

Sasuke – her head finally clearing – gave him a look of suspicion as his hold on her remained and tightened. " Idiot, exactly what do you think you're doing?"

" Taking you to bed with me." He was extremely startled by how easily and naturally it came. The look Sasuke gave him firmly ushered him to go on. " What?! I can't leave you here to fight with nightmares all alone! Besides I'm cold, and judging by the way you're shivering so are you. So stop being stubborn and come with me."

Surprisingly enough, Sasuke made no move to break free from his hold while she rolled her eyes. " Dobe."

As they walked in a companionable silence, Naruto was forced to admit to himself that he'd never felt as warm as he did just then. He forgot to let go of Sasuke's hand when they slipped into bed.

Neither had more nightmares that night.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open to meet rays of pale light of still waking up sun. She blinked sluggishly, trying to figure out where she was – and then tensed completely when feeling arms holding her, entrapping her.

_Oh hell…_

Swiftly – fully prepared to defend herself – she whipped her gaze to side, but her eyes changed when instead of the face she'd feared to find the most, they met Naruto, who'd snuggled as close to her as humanly possible. The blonde was sleeping serenely with his arms wrapped protectively around her, his forehead leaned against her shoulder. There was a small smile upon his face, and she could've sworn she heard this faintest purring.

As little as she liked to admit it, she couldn't deny that at the moment, Naruto was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

She wasn't sure if she felt relieved or annoyed when a powerful, convulse-like wave of nausea suddenly attacked her, cutting all other thoughts.

_Not again…_

She knew even someone who slept as heavily as Naruto was bound to wake up to the way she jumped out of the bed, but at the moment, she didn't really have a choice.

**¨**

Naruto nearly fell off the bed with startle when he felt Sasuke print into movement, and for several moments he didn't have even a slightest clue of what was going on. Was the sky falling down on him or something?!

As things begun to clear out little by little, he gave a sound of heavy annoyance. " Stupid teme… What the hell did you do that for?! Do you want me to get a heart-attack? Because if I get one, I swear you'll be left homeless!"

Irritation, however, faded when a sound of Sasuke throwing up met his ears.

Worry caused a shiver into the pit of his stomach as he stumbled to his feet, managing to make his way to the bathroom-door that'd been left hanging open. There, Sasuke had fallen to her knees beside the toilet, and was gasping for breath in the middle of heavy waves of nausea.

A deep frown came to his face, and he shuddered. " Sasuke, are you alright?"

He regretted speaking when Sasuke visibly jumped, surprising them both with not having heard him coming. Finally managing to gain control over her stomach, she half-whispered in a hoarse voice, visibly irritated with having been caught in a moment of weakness like this. " Yeah, dobe, I'm fine… It's just a stomach-bug."

Every single one of Naruto sense's tingled, screaming at him to not believe the girl. For a moment, he opened his mouth for a protest, but ended up changing his mind. There was no way he could pressure Sasuke into revealing anything. And therefore he decided to do something else. " I'll go and get you a glass of water."

**¨**

Left alone, Sasuke gave a nearly inaudible groan and pressed a hand against her face, shivering uncontrollably.

This was at least the fifth morning of nausea she'd had. And she wasn't an idiot – unless this really was a case of stomach-flue, there was only one, _very_ unpleasant option left. And her suspicions were multiplied by the fact that a certain monthly occurrence was _badly_ late.

No matter how much she hated the idea, she'd need to talk to Sakura to make sure. She could only pray the pinkette wouldn't confirm what she feared the most.

* * *

Sleep was still clouding Ino's head as she staggered through the door of her house, stifling a yawn. She squinted angrily at the bright sunlight that attacked her eyes, deciding to never stay up as late as she had the night before if she had a morning-shift.

Her fatigue, however, subsided a little when she found a familiar face. Just like countless of times before, Sai was stood just a tiny distance away, leaning against a wall with a stoic expression and drawing something into his sketchbook.

She grinned brightly. " Hi! I thought you weren't supposed to have time to come today!"

He shrugged, dark eyes moving towards her. " The mission was rescheduled." He then seemed to prepare himself to leave. " Should we go?"

Ino nodded with a smirk still upon her face. She was defenceless under the small blush that appeared when she linked her fingers with his, and felt the surprisingly soft touch of his cool skin. " Let's go. Lady Tsunade will kill me if I appear late again."

**¨**

During their walk to the hospital, Sai found himself growing more and more uncomfortable with Ino's hand clasped tightly and determinedly around his, the girl walking so close that her blonde hair almost touched him. And when they got into the building, he came to a conclusion that very soon, he'd do something he might regret dearly later.

Those thoughts were pushed into the darkest corners of his mind when Ino suddenly stopped and turned to look at him. " I'll better get going. Whenever that mission of your begins, come and say bye to me, 'k?"

He nodded. " Of course." It was then he noticed the soft rosy hue that was covering the girl's cheeks, and frowned. That change of colour had been appearing often lately.

Noticing the look upon his face, Ino gazed at him worriedly. " Sai, what's wrong?"

And then, he did the act of impulse he'd been fearing earlier. He reached out a hand, laid it to her unexpectedly hot cheek. " What does this expression mean?" Because he'd never seen it before.

The colour intensified, and the look upon Ino's face turned to such he couldn't recognize. Her mouth opened for several times without a sound.

Yes, Sai was extremely skilled in the field of self-control. But at that moment, that one time, he surrendered under such voice inside he'd never heard before. His heart making movements he knew it shouldn't have been capable of, he leaned forward, and for one fleeing second laid his lips to Ino's, giving her a kiss lighter than butterfly's wings.

Hearing her gasp into his mouth, he immediately pulled back. There was a strangest tug in his chest when he found her staring at him with an expression he strongly suspected shouldn't have appeared after such an act of tenderness. He swallowed heavily to rid her forbidden taste of berries from his mouth. " I'll go now." Using every ounce of skill he'd learned, he managed to push a frail fake-smile. " Have a good day, Ino-chan."

Perhaps it made a pathetic coward out of him. But at that moment, Sai rushed faster than ever in his life.

* * *

Sasuke was deeply confused and annoyed by how long she had to gather her courage before she finally dared to enter the hospital. On her way towards the small room she knew Sakura would be in, she caught a glimpse of Ino, who was stood stoned in the middle of the hallway, eyes widened to a comical size and hand brought to her lips. She arched an eyebrow, but immediately came to a conclusion that she didn't even want to know.

Sakura's room was surprisingly easy to find – one floor up, one turn right, then through a door and straight forward until she was stood before a fifth door on left. She gulped thickly, steeling herself once more, then knocked almost cautiously.

She grew suspicious when hearing sounds of several objects falling, silent cursing and stumbling from the inside. " J – just a second, L – Lady Tsunade!"

After a longest time, the door was opened, and her suspicions were confirmed when she faced Lee, who's hair was a mess and face flushed. There was a fresh white bandage covering his thigh. " M – morning, Sasuke."

She had hard time disguising her amusement as she gave a nod of acknowledgement. Sakura (who seemed just as shabby as the boy) looked at her with surprise. " Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here – are you sick?"

Mirth faded when she was yet against slapped with what she'd came for. This… would _not_ be fun. She made a strangest noise in the back of her throat. " I… came for a certain test."

Sakura blinked at her. " Could you be a little more specific?"

She growled under her breath. Geez, this was even more embarrassing than she'd thought… Then, gathering all the courage of a Uchiha, she prepared herself and spat out the words. " Pregnancy test."

For several endless moments, Sakura gawked at her with such expression she was sure the pinkette would pass out. Then, there was a smallest wheeze. " P – pregnant?" Her eyes grew rapidly and steadily when it sunk in. " So… You and Naruto…!"

She could just feel her face gain a nice red shade. " Let's just get this over with, alright?"

Finally waking up from her stupor, Sakura nodded and bounced up, then begun to search for something. Eventually she handed her a rather small package. " Here – this one should be quite reliable. All you have to do…" Words died out.

The red shade deepened despite resistance. " I think I know what to do", she muttered, more embarrassed than she'd been in her entire life (the old one, or this new one).

Sakura nodded quickly. " Yeah, of course, that's right…" She then pointed towards a door nearby. " That's the bathroom."

Sasuke nearly walked straight against the door on her way there.

**¨**

Sasuke strongly suspected eternity must've passed when they sat in chairs right across each other, Sakura (who was holding the precious stick as she'd been proven incapable to do it) still in a shock, and she wanting to be pretty much anywhere else instead.

She expected the worst when Sakura suddenly gulped, then all but whispered. " So… You and Naruto…" She looked at him with a utterly perplexed expression. " Are you…?"

Damnit, she should've known better than to think Sakura would just let this slide… " We both agreed it was a unfortunate mistake." Her eyes darted towards the stick. " Isn't it time already?"

Sakura blinked, surprised by the sudden change of topic, then nodded. Sasuke could feel her heart first race, then forget all its duties as she watched Sakura's eyes grow to a size that was definitely not normal. The pinkette seemed to be shivering when looking back at her, face falling pale. " Sasuke-kun, it's… it's positive."

The mighty Uchiha looked just about ready to collapse as she stared at Sakura, black eyes widening despite resistance and all colour abandoning her usually porcelain face.

_Pregnant?_

Distantly, words that weird voice had said came to her ears.

/ " _I happen to know that there is another ambition your heart desires, although you've nearly forgotten it. That's why I'm sending you back with some… changes so you'll be able to achieve that goal during this year._" /

Suddenly, she understood all too clearly.

" Oh… fuck…"

Seeing her pitifully obvious distress, Sakura attempted to smile reassuringly. " Hey, it's alright. I'm sure you and Naruto will become excellent parents when the time comes. And…"

" Sakura!" She couldn't keep herself from snapping. Seeing the look in the pinkette's green eyes, she realized that it was too late to retreat. She'd have to spit out her secret. " That's… not the only thing I'm worried about."

Sakura frowned. " Then what is it?"

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut to conceal her whirr of emotions. " Sakura… I…" She licked her lips and braced herself. " I was only given one year, so… Pretty much as soon as this baby should be born… I'll be gone." She felt something crackle and snap when it was said out loud.

It became completely, utterly silent, and eventually she had to open her eyes to make sure Sakura hadn't passed out. Her green eyes were widened and teary when staring at her. " Sasuke…", she finally managed to breathe out. It was obvious she would've wanted to run and embrace her, but fortunately knew better. " I… I'm so sorry!"

She shook her head, forcing emotions away from her eyes. " Don't." The last thing she needed right now was pity.

After several blinks Sakura had managed to clear her head enough to come to think of something. " Have… Have you told Naruto?"

Again, she shook her head. " No." She then cast Sakura a firm, dangerous look. " And you won't, either."

" Of course not." Gosh, she'd never seen a look that sad upon Sakura's face before! " But I really think you should. He deserves to know."

She look away with a sigh. " I know. And I will tell him, eventually." She just didn't have a slightest clue of how she'd manage to do that. If even telling Sakura stung this badly…

At that moment, it appeared, Sakura forgot all carefulness. Sasuke felt her body convulse when a pair of arms wrapped around her without a warning, holding so tightly it was almost smothering. She opened her mouth to tell Sakura to let go, but nothing came.

Sasuke Uchiha was the master of bottling up emotions. But her self-control had been stretched to extreme during the past months – with every single radiant smile Naruto gave her, not knowing she hadn't came back to him to stay. And now – as she heard Sakura begin to sob quietly, could already feel the beginning of a new life inside her and the bitter reality of just how much she'd be missing out dawned – her limit was finally crossed.

The fabric covering Sakura's shoulder grew moist as she leaned her head against it in utter exhaustion, and shed some tears she later hated herself for.

* * *

Iruka had always been the type that wakes up early. Usually, he followed a certain routine; first breakfast and other morning-duties, then to school, an hour before any of his students would appear. He felt comfortable with this – considering how unreliable a ninja's life is, it was a relief to have at least one pattern to fall on to.

But that morning, he just couldn't find his usual peace. Eventually deciding to follow his instincts, he frowned and started a small walk. After all, he had no hurry to the school just yet.

At first, he didn't see anything particularly exceptional as he followed a path quite close to the village's gates. But then, something caught his eye – and the school-teacher's heart nearly stilled as blood refused to move.

Fallen into snow only a step or so from the gate, was no one other but Aika. Although her clothes were dark, he could see even darker spots of blood covering them. There was also a nasty, deep cut on her right cheek, and blood stained her unnaturally pale face. She wasn't moving even a slightest bit.

His eyes grew to unnatural size as he begun to speed towards her. " Aika!"

It wasn't until he was a couple of steps away did he detect the threatening growling. Immediately halting and turning his gaze a little, he spotted a familiar, beautiful tiger only a small distance from the young woman. Its teeth were revealed as it glared at him, taking a protective stance in front of the woman.

Forcing his racing heart to calm down, he pushed a small smile. " Kaleiga, it's alright", he told the creature. " It's me, Iruka – you know me, right? I'm only trying to help her."

For another moment, the tiger kept glaring at him, until it retreated just a little bit with apparent reluctance. Its eyes kept observing him without an inch of weaver as he sped to Aika's side, desperately searched for a pulse. He nearly cried out with relief when there was one – frail and slow, but still there. She hadn't managed to slip away just yet.

Trembling despite all his experience as a ninja, he carefully gathered her battered body into his arms, and was startled by just how cold she was. Biting his lip just a little, he held her close. " Hold on, alright?" His voice didn't sound familiar in his ears. " I'm not about to let you get away, so you'll better hang in there, do you hear me?"

As he sped off towards the hospital, he didn't even notice how the tiger begun to jog after him.

* * *

Meanwhile in a whole another village, Temari gave a small grunt of abhorrence when putting on her clothes – or rather, _attempting to_ do so. It appeared that now, with her pregnancy progressed to fourth month already, the belly that'd so far been wonderfully small had decided to make itself more announced.

Now that the thrill of morning-sickness was finally over and dealt with, this gave her another reason to wish she could strangle Shikamaru in his sleep (no matter how messed up her feeling for him were).

She blinked a bit when there was a sudden knock on her door. Giving another long groan when taking a look at her clothes that'd once upon a time fit perfectly, she called out. " Did you manage to find that drink, Kankuro?"

But to her surprise, it wasn't he who entered. She swallowed a bit when seeing the look upon Gaara's face as the redhead walked in. Something told her that this would not be pretty… " What's up?"

He sighed heavily. " I may be busy, but I'm not blind or deaf", he told her.

She frowned, resisting the urge to shiver. _Oh crap…_ " What are you talking about?" Yeah, right, like she hadn't known all too well already…

Slowly, Gaara's eyes fell to her abdomen, and she shuddered a bit when realizing that although tiny, the bulge was clearly visible. " Are you going to tell me who the father is, or do I have to travel to Konoha and find out?"

Her next swallow was even more laborious than the last one.

_I'm so sorry, Shika…_

* * *

In Konoha, Shikamaru – who'd been sparring with Chouji partially because he'd been ordered to, and partially because he was getting bored out of his mind – suddenly jolted with wide eyes, his face falling pallid. This most ominous feeling washed over him.

He made a loud snarl when the other boy's stony hit threw him heavily to the ground, punishing him for carelessness.

Chouji glanced towards him with worry. " Oh man, I didn't mean to strike that hard! Are you okay?"

He gave the other a rather menacing look. " That friggin' hurt!"

" Sorry." Chouji extended a hand, helping him up. " You should've noticed that hit coming, though. What did you zone out for?"

He resisted the urge to laugh out.

_I really wish I knew._

Silently agreeing that they'd been training enough for one day, they begun to walk away to have something to eat, he still shivering a bit under the feeling of something bad approaching.

He woke up from his thoughts when Chouji spoke again. " So… Have you been thinking about Temari? What are you going to do?"

He fought back a smirk. _Finally_ a troublesome problem he was finding a solution for. " I'm gonna make her realize that I'm not the bastard I've made myself look like, that I really do care about her", he announced, allowing some confidence to slip into his tone.

Chouji gave him a confused look. " Exactly how are you going to do that?"

He smirked mysteriously. " You'll see, my friend", he promised, his eyes flashing with a surprising amount of determination. " You'll see…"

Little did he know, troublesome times were far from over…

* * *

Kakashi's head was in a complete chaos as he rushed into the hospital, darting towards a particular room and mind forming soundless pleas.

As he threw open the door, he found ashen-faced Iruka sitting in a chair quite close by the bed where Aika was resting, still unconscious. His chest and stomach moved unnaturally as he saw all her injuries that were partially revealed with her long jacket removed, and realized just how abnormally still she was.

Forcing his eyes away before emotions would slip out of control, he looked at Tsunade, who just removed her hand from Aika's forehead. " How is she?" He was surprised by how normal his voice managed to sound.

The look upon Tsunade's face alarmed him more than any words could. " She has several severe injuries, quite a bit of blood-loss and her Chakra is so drained it's a miracle she's made it this far." A frown marred her features. " This, however, is what worries me the most."

As she carefully moved Aika so that her shoulder could be seen, both men fell even paler than they'd been. There, almost like tattooed to her skin, was a strange mark that seemed all too familiar to them.

" A Cursed Seal…", Kakashi choked out. " How…?"

" I'm not sure yet." Her eyes were filled with something neither of the men had ever seen before. " It's not as strong as those Orochimaru created, but skilled work nonetheless. Whoever did this must've been one of Orochimaru's students."

Iruka gulped thickly, and anyone could see him trembling. It took a long while before he spoke. " Is she going to be alright?"

Tsunade sighed heavily, obviously exhausted. " It's impossible to tell before she wakes up." ' _If she wakes up_', she didn't dare to say.

For Kakashi, this was all becoming too much. After having lost pretty much everyone dear to him, the mere thought of yet another loss – especially one this great – felt unbearable and crushing. And so he firmly ushered his thoughts elsewhere, for the sake of his sanity. " What about the mission?" Even he was surprised by how well most of emotions were hidden. " Did the team found the escort?"

Rapidly, Iruka's eyes turned towards him with an expression that clearly said ' _Is that all you care about?!_'.

Feeling a heavy stab of guilt, he looked the other way with all his determination, choking down all that would've wanted push into open. This… wasn't the time and place to break down, no matter how much he would've wanted to.

Tsunade, apparently understanding, had some sympathy in her worried eyes. " We don't know. All we can do is wait." She then sighed once more, and swayed barely traceably while giving the unconscious young woman a one last look and beginning to walk away. " Now, there's a lot of work ahead, so I'm leaving her to rest. I suggest you to do the same – she isn't going to wake up for at least several days."

Kakashi nodded, feeling blissfully numb as his eyes traveled to Aika's sickly-pale face. The door made a hollow sound when closing after Tsunade.

He wasn't sure for how long it took before his body agreed to comply once more. It was a struggle to remain composed as he forced his eyes away from the woman and started to make his way out.

" Now where are you going?" Iruka's voice carried a uncharacteristic sharp edge that slashed deeper than he would've expected.

His visible eye flashed dangerously. " Those people who did this are still out there", he stated in a voice that came quite close to normal. " Like Tsunade said, there's a lot of work to do."

Nothing more was said as he left and closed the door soundlessly.

* * *

The following morning, Sasuke frowned when waking up to a strangest, alarming scent of something burning.

_What the…?_

Her eyes snapped open immediately, scanning about the room to detect danger, and finally locked to a familiar figure working furiously around the apartment's lousy-shaped stove, swearing half-aloud every now and then.

She frowned, her mind still trying to wake up. " Na'uto, what…?"

Hold on a second… Naruto, was he actually trying to… cook?

The blonde smirked sheepishly when tossing something to two plates, then beginning to make his way towards her. " I tried to make some egg and toast, but I suppose I scorched them."

It took many hard swallows for Sasuke to chase away the morning-sickness climbing persistently into her throat. " It's okay." Her nausea didn't ease at all when she saw what she suspected to be food; the bread was more like a pile of ashes, and the egg was barely recognizable. But she knew how much effort it had taken of Naruto to prepare this, and that's why she fought out a word that felt odd in her mouth. " Thanks."

Naruto grinned brilliantly. " Just eat, teme. Kakashi sensei and Sakura-chan are gonna make me suffer if I let you get any thinner than you already are."

She fought back yet another vicious attack of queasiness. " Hn." She then came to glance out of the window, and her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed how high sun was. It had to be noon already. " Dobe, why didn't you wake me up for training?"

" Because you've been sick lately, bastard. I don't want you to make it worse with working your ass out." Concern marred Naruto's features. " Besides, you came home pretty late last night. Are you okay?"

This, Sasuke realized with a jolt, was a golden opportunity to tell the blonde everything, and that's exactly what a tiny part of her would've wanted to do. To scream out about the baby, about how little time she had left, about how freaking terrified she was about leaving Naruto all alone to raise their child. But she, of course, said none of this. " I'm fine, dobe." Smelling something burning again, she frowned and looked towards the stove, where a piece of fabric Naruto had used to clean up a part of his mess was now flaming. " Your oven's on fire."

Naruto blinked at her. " Huh?" Just then noticing the danger, the blonde's eyes widened. " Oh crap!" Spotting her starting to get up, he pointed threateningly. " Don't you dare move a muscle!"

As she watched Naruto hassling around – furiously trying to diminish the amount of damage – Sasuke felt her chest grow tight and heavy.

Naruto… She barely dared to think about leaving him alone. And now… She was supposed to make a teenage single-parent out of him? There was no way Naruto could handle something like that all alone!

She resisted the urge to groan loudly, instead focused determinedly on her food.

What the hell was she going to do?!

**¨**

But little did Sasuke know, that her efforts were to become even harder.

Because meanwhile – whilst cleaning up the mess he'd made sneaking a glance towards her nibbling the food in bright light – Naruto made a terrifying discovery that turned the blonde's world and insides upside down. It was nothing specific about the moment that triggered this sudden realization – after all, it was just another morning. It was more like a damn had been cracked open after being strained for far too long.

Oh no, he wasn't having a crush on Sasuke, most definitely not. Because… No matter how hard and stubbornly he tried to deny it… he was beginning to sink even deeper.

He'd need to have a long talk with Iruka or Sakura – fast.

As he forgot to look away, Sasuke peered up at him with a quizzical expression. " Now what are you staring at me for?"

He gulped thickly, but it didn't ease speaking at all. " For no reason", he managed. " No reason at all."

* * *

A small, furious hiss of pain echoed in the walls when a heavy layer of bandages was removed from covering a skin that'd been practically scorched. " Be careful, will you?"

Konan's pale-coloured eyes flickered upwards to meet the sea-foam shaded ones. " I'm sorry, but I'm afraid there's no way to do this with any less pain."

From shadows, Pain's familiar figure appeared. There was a strange look in his eyes. " What does it look like?"

Konan's gaze moved back to the damaged flesh. " Considering that half of the body was burned up by Aika's attack, the healing-process has been remarkably quick."

" Fast enough to allow the hunt to go on?"

Konan nodded, replacing the stained bandage she'd removed with a fresh one. " Yes."

" That's good." Out of nowhere, it seemed, yet another person – a strangely beautiful woman with pale-brown hair – had appeared. Her sharp, green eyes gleamed. " Because I just received information of where the Eight-Tailed is."

As well as pleased for this information, Pain seemed annoyed when glancing at her bloodied clothes. Clearly, none of the crimson was hers. " Was that necessary to get the information?"

The woman rolled her eyes. " Yes. You should know me well enough not to ask such things." She then went on with her story. " The container is in a tiny village the name of which no one remembers anymore. We'll better get going before those brats from Konoha get there first."

" I agree." Despite immense agony, a hand didn't tremble even a slightest bit as it reached out, taking a hold of a black mask placed nearby. In an instant, the burned, tormented face had been hidden. A voice spoke while a pair of gloves was put on the cover one equally tormented hand and another healthy. " We'll go right now."

Pain's eyes hardened a bit. " I'm trusting you to be fast and careful. Don't fail."

The woman rolled her eyes. " Yeah, yeah. See you soon."

Pain and Konan watched in silence as two puffs of smoke disappeared.

* * *

Tensei – a middle-aged male-guard in the smallest, most insignificant prison in the entire known world – certainly wasn't having the best of days. After preventing a prison-break, having what was quite close to a war with his superior and having received a irritating wound onto his shoulder, he was seriously wondering exactly what had allured him into this job.

And he suspected his day wouldn't be getting any better when a young, scared-looking guard-trainee burst through his office-door. " S – sir, a group of three ninjas from Konoha j – just appeared." The younger man swallowed. " T – they said they came for _her_."

He frowned. Perhaps this would get interesting, after all… " Take me to them."

**¨**

After having traveled through the roughest, most deserted wasteland and tons of snow, Shino, Kiba and Hinata were hungry, tired and extremely irritated. Especially after the mysterious summoned tiger had abandoned them to the edge of this tiny, isolated village (leaving them with nothing but a smudged note that had letters 'pron' they'd found hidden under its leathery collar), leaving them to travel with luck, they wished nothing more than to just get this damn mission done so they'd get back to Konoha.

But as a stone-faced male-guard appeared, they knew such wishes were most definitely a waste of time. The man eyed at them with threatening eyes that made even the strongest of souls fidget. " Now what do you think you're doing here?"

" We were assigned to come and retrieve someone", Shino stated. Seeing the man's suspicious look, he handed the older a scroll. " This is from Lady Hokage."

Emitting a small, bark-like sound, the man ripped the scroll from Shino's hold, then scanned it through briefly. A voice of amusement followed. " So she sent a bunch of brats… That woman sure is smart."

Kiba immediately growled, eyes flashing. " Hey, watch what you're saying! We're all full-flexed ninjas, so you'll better…!"

" Kiba", Shino's voice was firm and commanding. " Don't. We don't have time for that right now."

Kiba opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it with a sulking expression that caused Hinata to look like she'd been about to laugh.

The guard gave them a annoyed look and sighed. " Come on, then. We don't have all day", he stated grumpily, then begun to lead them through a heavy metallic door that lead to the building's cell-section.

The hallways were dark as they were guided towards a small, tightly locked up door. The Konohan trio's suspicions begun to rise once more. Exactly who or what had they been sent to retrieve?

" W – why is h – he locked u – up here?" Hinata surprised them all with daring to utter.

The guard's eyes moved only a slightest bit. " It was _her_ own request. A safety-precaution."

All three shivered, not sure if they even wanted to hear more.

Just then, they stood before a small door, more tightly locked than any of those they'd seen before. They couldn't help noticing that the guard's hands trembled as he opened up the locks. " I must warn you… She isn't expecting you. And she's been very agitated lately", he announced.

They expected to meet someone utterly threatening, judging by the guard's nervousness something close to a monster. That's why they blinked in surprise when finally getting face to face with their escort.

She was possibly the most frail creature they'd ever seen, which was made even more pronounced by her overly big gray shirt and pants. Although she was most definitely at the age of sixteen, she was good half a head behind Hinata's height, and her skin was so pale they could easily imagine it turning transparent. The skin was made even more striking by a beautiful, blue sign tattooed to her forehead. Her eyes of darkest maroon scanned them through with extreme alert, and she ran a nervous hand through blackish blue hair that met her shoulders. They were surprised to discover that even inside, she was wearing a pair of thick, black gloves.

" It's alright", the guard told her, sounding mildly tense. " These three are from Konoha. They've come to collect you."

If possible, her eyes became even wider, and she shook her head firmly, jumping up from her poor-shaped bed. She was clearly preparing to protect herself.

Kiba snarled a bit, growing irritated. " Hey, c'mon! We've come a long way to get you! There's no way we'll be going back without you!"

Shino opened his mouth to stop the brunette, but was interrupted when a ominous tingle went through him. As he glanced towards Hinata and Kiba, he could tell they'd felt it too, and Akamaru was growling with fury, all hair in the back of its neck high up.

He opened his mouth, but before he could say a thing a horrendously strong attack was aimed at the prison's wall, and soon enough bluish light came to view when the wall begun to crumble piece by piece. He frowned when hearing a sound that was almost like… birds chirping. Chills washed over.

_Chidori?_

And then, the wall gave in, and they could see two people – a masked figure with wild orange hair, and a woman in late-twenties with some red paint decorating her cheeks, long pale-brown hair tied up and sharp green eyes. Her hand crackled for a moment with Chidori's light before returning to normal. Neither arrival paid attention to the guard who laid on the floor unconscious, halfway buried by pieces of the wall.

Kiba's growl was almost as loud as Akamaru's. " Who the hell are you?"

The woman smirked. " Oh, just a couple of ninjas on a mission – just like you." Her eyes shifted swiftly towards their escort, who was looking back with feral eyes. " Hello there. So you're the one who's been causing all this hassle?"

At this point, Shino realized that something needed to be done, _fast_. Even though he hated the idea of leaving his team-mates, he knew that they'd been trained for this, and they'd still have each other. Plus, at the moment, their escort was the top-priority.

His eyes flashed behind his glasses. " Kiba, Hinata." Catching their attention, he went on, inching closer to the petite girl nearby. " Are you going to make it?"

Kiba snorted. " Just go already, will you?"

In a flash, he'd snatched the escort and sped off, hoping dearly for the best.

Kiba and Hinata felt their heartbeats quicken when they noticed the masked attacker take off after Shino. But at the moment, they weren't given any time to worry about the bug-boy, because the young woman who'd helped herself in with force took a step closer. " Well then… Now that there's just the two of you left, this will be a lot easier." Before either could move a muscle, she'd performed a breathtaking collection of hand seals, and unwillingly they became entranced by her eyes. " Shikumi no Jutsu!"

Never before had either faced anything that horrible. In a mere flash, they experienced themselves being torn to shreds, felt pain worse than any words could describe when they were slaughtered mercilessly, their blood splashing everywhere. As they became paralyzed, neither was rational enough to remember that it was nothing but a illusion.

**¨**

Having ran for what felt like a decade Shino finally stopped, heart racing in his throat, and listened carefully, trying to catch any sign whatsoever indicating that they were being followed. He dared to relax just a little when nothing like that came.

After catching his breath for a moment, he looked towards their mysterious escort. She was shivering a bit, and had a somewhat distraught look upon her face. " Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, blinking as she lifted her eyes towards the sun. " Yes." Her voice was rough and hoarse, she obviously hadn't been using it for a long time. " It's just… strange to be outside."

With slowly rising curiosity, he wondered just how long she'd been locked into that cell. But he figured asking that might be too much now that she finally trusted him enough to speak, so he chose something else. " What's your name?"

She never got the chance to reply, because just then they both spotted movement amongst the nearby snow-covered trees. Before he could do as much as move a muscle, the masked figure was stood before him. " Going somewhere, brat?"

He grit his teeth and stood so that he was a shield between the girl and the attacker. This was definitely moving towards a undesired direction…

The masked one chuckled darkly. " Yes, I didn't think so." The attacker then begun to form hand seals, almost faster than he could see them. " Now stand perfectly still, and this will be over swiftly and painlessly."

But oh, he wasn't ready to give in just like that – not when the stakes were this high.

Faster than his opponent blinked, he'd thrown at least six shurikens towards the man. He shivered a bit when watching the other dodge skillfully with a jump. He cast their escort a sideways-glance. " Go hiding, now."

She nodded with apparent reluctance and retreated, but remained behind trees quite nearby, prepared to jump in.

Just then, he spotted movement in corner of his eye – or actually, both of them. With just one glance, he realized he'd been surrounded by ten clones of his opponent. " So you want to do this the hard way, hmm?" they all stated. " That's just fine with us."

He arched a suspicious eyebrow while beginning the work to destroy the clones. With surprisingly little effort they were gone.

_This is a simple technique_, he mused. _What is this guy doing?_

His thoughts were cut when he felt a kunai being pressed against his throat. " Now… I don't have all day, so I'll just get this over and done with quickly. It would be very nice if you'd stop squirming, because frankly, it's quite pathetic."

Gritting his teeth, he graphed the attacker's wrist, wincing a little as his bugs obeyed. Soon enough he heard a hiss of pain when the bugs inflated. " Unless I order them to stop, they are going to torment you for a very, very long time", he explained.

" Oh, I think I can very well handle a couple of insects. Besides, I'm quite sure they'll obey me nicely after a while", the other told him in a smooth voice, then sped to stand before him. " But we're about to find out how you like my little surprise…"

He had no chance to stop what was happening when his opponent suddenly made a strangest gesture with gloved hands, then stiffened in concentration. A second later, he found himself floating in complete darkness. And then – without any warning – a crushing force attacked him, squeezing his head and mind so tightly that the pain itself was nearly enough to sweep away all thoughts. Along agony, he was bombarded with flashes of such nauseating cruelty he could barely stand. No matter how much he would've wanted to scream, he found his whole being paralyzed. And the sickening flashes kept scrolling in a rapidly growing speed, slowly numbing his brain, the ache also constantly intensifying.

_Kekkei Genkai…_, a steadily shutting down coherent part of his brain realized.

Before everything turned dark and hollow, he could've sworn he heard a voice whispering. " Welcome to my mind, Aburame Shino."

Neither knew that the girl hiding nearby had begun to move, preparing for a attack. Her skin was changing rapidly as the darkest power inside took over.

* * *

TBC?

* * *

A/N: (snickers) Surprise – she's pregnant! (sighs with a shake of head) Poor Sasuke's seriously not having it the easy way.

Urgh, I have about billion things I should be doing right now, so I'll better get going. But before that, PLEASE leave a review – if for nothing else to let me know I'm running straight against a brick-wall with the characters or facts! (I'm REALLY nervous again, especially now that more action-department and characters have kicked in.) Do I even need to mention how much I love hearing from you and how much your support means to me?

Oh yeah, about the next update… I'm pretty sure I'll be able to ship out chapter seven in a week (that is, of course, if you want such). But I'm warning you, school's still eating up my time and brain-cells, so nothing's certain! (sweatdrops while glaring towards school) Try to bear with me, 'k?

Until next time, folks! Be good!

* * *

**Chibi-Chaaan**: (snickers) Perhaps I'm a total softie, but I felt all warm and fuzzy inside when writing that dancing-scene. Those two were just asking for it!

Huge thank yous for reviewing! Stick around, ya?

¨

**Kai's kitty**: Heh, I just had to make things a bit easier for Shika-kun and Temari (for a little while, anyway). They're just too damn cute! (Too bad Gaara's most likely not gonna feel the same way…)

Thee-hee, our two beloved stubborn bakas just asked for THAT scene to appear! (smirks slyly) And oh yeah, nine months indeed. You have no idea of how hard it was not to tell you – I was so excited to notice a reader had caught on! (bounces all over the place with cheers)

(weeps) So I'm not the only one who was choking back tears during that 'Sasori with puppet-parents' –scene – I don't think I'll ever forget that one! It's only for a few times (if even that) I would've been that awed and touched by anime before (or after)!

(sniff) Deidara and his 'uns' shall also be missed. He and Sasori were definitely a cute couple (romantic or not).

Once more, massive thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**IceCreamXD**: (squeals LOUDLY) I'm sky-high above flattered of you having liked the chappy – not to mention your compliment! (blushes – again) I'll definitely do my best to deserve it!

Again, truck-loads of thank yous for the INCREDIBLE review! (HUGS!) I sincerely hope the quality will remain!

**¨**

**Dragon77**: (cheeks gain a bright red tinge) I'm so glad you liked chapter 5, especially with my still remaining level of insecurity!

Once again, enormous thank yous for the flattering review! I REALLY hope chapter 6 was worth the wait!

**¨**

**VyseN**: Guarh, how sad those stories… well, weren't 'favorite story' –material, especially considering how few femSasu fics there are. I'm well beyond thrilled if my fic's been readable so far! (Thee-hee, well, I'm at least TRYING to have a plot… of some sort. We'll see how badly it springs out of my control when my devious mind takes over…)

Lol, I SO envy Aika for having that summoned tiger! It'd DEFINITELY be cool to have one! (sighs dreamily)

Once more, GIGANTIC thank yous for the review that just blew my mind away! (HUGS) I REALLY hope this'll remain worthy of reading!

**¨**

**blugirlami21**: So I'm not the only one who's noticed that there's unjustifiably few femSasu –fics around! That's a huge part as to why I came up with this one. I'm beyond flattered to think some of my ideas could be unique ones!

Heh, I've also been wondering how I should finish this; it'll certainly be one of the most tricky parts with this ficcy. So far, I've come up with about FOUR different possible endings! (sweatdrops) It'll definitely NOT be fun to choose from those…

(Before I forget, thank you SO MUCH for giving me the names of those fics! I'll definitely go and check them all out once I'm done with this – I don't dare to do it sooner in fear of catching influences.)

Once more, enormous thank yous for reviewing! I hope you'll be staying tuned!

**¨**

**Mizuki hikari**: Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing – you can't even imagine how glad I am you've liked this far! I really hope you'll be staying tuned!

**¨**

**Pheonix To Flame**: (blushes beyond any limits) You have no idea how flattered I am you've liked my femSasu so far! (snickers) It's been amusing to picture him as a girl, but also challenged my limits of imagination, so I'm relieved to think I've at least somewhat succeeded!

Loads and loads of thank yous for reviewing, let alone complimenting! I sincerely hope the quality will remain!

**¨**

**Miah-Chan**: Lol, I think I also just about mixed up Sasuke and Sai – it's incredible how alike they are! (Sai's talent indeed is awesome!) (goes green with envy)

I've had incredible self-reliance problems as to whether the characters are coming out right. I'm relieved beyond belief to think I've at least somewhat succeeded!

(howls with laughter) At first, I had huge trouble when I came up with the idea of someone spiking up the punch, but couldn't come up with who it'd be. Then, out of nowhere, Kiba's face came floating in, and I just couldn't resist the temptation!

SASUXNARU ACTION ROCKS!

Again, GIGANTIC thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you'll keep looking forward to the chapters to come!  
**¨**

**Kamitra**: Phew, I'm so glad I had my facts right! (wipes forehead)

Thank you so much for reviewing, let alone relieving my mind! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**dragonmagik**: (snickers) I just couldn't resist the temptation to make Sasuke pregnant when I got the chance! If only she'd manage to convince herself into telling Naruto – the poor knucklehead's gonna need a LOT of coaching to became a parent (let alone a teenage single-one)!

Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing! I really, really hope this ficcy's updates will remain good enough to be looked forward to!

**¨**

**Ryan-Draven57**: Yay, you have no idea of how relieved I am you've liked so far, especially considering how insecure I've been with this one!

Huge thank yous for reviewing, let alone complimenting! I hope you'll be sticking around!


	7. February

A/N: FINALLY, slightly behind schedule, the new chapter is here! (wipes forehead with a sigh of relief) To be honest, with how school's been eating me (or well, my free-time, anyway) up, I'm amazed it was born this quickly. (Heh, I finished this at about one o'clock last night. I'm a sleepwalker right now, but it was so worth it!)

BUT, before getting to business… Thank you from the very bottom of my heart for those AMAZING reviews and listing this 'lil fic! (eyes nearly pop out with shock) I've seriously had NEVER had this me many listings on a ficcy before! THANK YOU! As always, the responses to reviews SHOULD be located right below the chappy.

Oh, and hey, **a little announcement** concerning reviewing my ficcies! **Anonymous reviewing is now enabled**, in case you like commenting that way better! As embarrassed as I am to admit it, I didn't know until quite recently I'd had the possibility disabled. Huge thank yous to the reviewer who winked me about it!

Okay, before you'll get completely fed up with me… Here we go – chapter seven, folks! I seriously hope it didn't turn out completely crappy, considering the hours I wrote it in!

* * *

**February**

* * *

Although Naruto knew Sasuke better than anyone else, he'd never understood her perfectly – whoever could? Hence he could tell that lately, the raven's behaviour had been… well, bizarre. Oddest carefulness during training-sessions, moments of such silence that wasn't usual to even Sasuke, constant twitches between warm and cold behaviour (though that wasn't exactly abnormal)… And that day, he got a yet another testimony supporting those thoughts. 

Coming home from having been asking Tsunade if there'd been a word of Hinata, Kiba and Shino (or improvement in Aika's condition, for the matter), Naruto faced something no one would've believed if he'd tried to tell them. For sitting on a couch with a book in her lap was Sasuke, something in her hand he would've least expected to find there.

He blinked with complete, utter stun.

_A bag of… liquorice?_

Yes, there were many layers in the Uchiha he had no idea of. But this, he knew better than well. Sasuke Uchiha did _not_ like sweets. So what the hell was going on?

Dark eyes didn't move as the girl spoke. " Dobe, you know better than well how I feel about being stared at."

Feeling no coherent thoughts willing to work, he blurted out the first thing floating in. " But… But you don't do candies!"

The Uchiha arched an eyebrow when peering towards her. " Am I not allowed to eat them every once in a while?" Then, apparently, it was a time to switch topic. Dark eyes shifted back to the book. " Is your ass still hurting?"

Naruto gave the raven a sour look. " I landed straight onto it after you'd kicked me miles backwards. What the heck do you think?!"

If he hadn't known better, he could've sworn the girl was holding back a laughter. " It's not my fault you don't pay enough of attention, dead-last."

Making a very immature expression, Naruto finally toddled forward, flopping to the couch (never even noticing how close proximity to Sasuke). Feeling this uncontrollable urge for comfort, he subconsciously leaned his forehead against her shoulder (surprised upon discovering she didn't pull away), then murmured. " There's still no trace of them."

It took a moment before Sasuke responded. " They're fine, Naruto, I'm sure. And I'm sure they wouldn't want you to worry yourself sick for them."

Another bout of silence followed as he remained where he was, for once disregarding the fact that he shouldn't have wanted to be close to Sasuke like this and just enjoying the raven's soothing warmth. He jolted a bit of surprise when there was a sound of rustling, and was stunned even further upon realizing that Sasuke had pushed the bag of liquorice just a little bit closer, so that it was placed exactly halfway between them.

Sensing his quizzical look, the raven spoke atypically softly. " You need them more than I do, dobe."

Flashing the girl a look of gratitude, he reached out a hand and took one candy. Savouring its taste, he didn't even realize that he was snuggling all the more close to the Uchiha.

Screw logic and common sense. He felt too comfortable to think right now.

* * *

/ _Hinata had no idea of how long the torture had lasted when she suddenly found herself being hurled to side. " Hinata, snap out of it!" In some miraculous way, Kiba's familiar voice managed to reach out for her through darkness. " It's just a Genjutsu! Wake up!"_

_She gasped loudly, her eyes flying wide as the horrifying images that'd been attacking them slowly faded. Now, she could tell the figure standing beside her was a real one. __" K – Kiba-kun…?"_

_In a spur of a moment, she could tell, he laid a hand to her cheek. " Are you awake now?"_

_She nodded slowly, and it wasn't until then she noticed that Kiba's other hand was somewhat bloodied. Seeing what she was looking at, the brunette spoke out again. " It's just a scratch – Akamaru had to do it to bring me back to reality."_

" _Hey, children." Turning their heads (Kiba with a loud growl), they found the woman who'd broken into the prison looking at them with a unreadable expression. " You're fairly amusing and adorable, but I got strict instructions to be fast. So if you don't mind, I'll finish this off now."_

_Not giving either of the females a chance to do as much as blink, Kiba was storming towards the mysterious villain in his more canine-like form. " You're not going to finish off anything!" the boy practically barked out._

_All Hinata could convince herself into doing was watch as the boy and woman clashed – any interference could've endangered everything. She was stunned by how evenly-matched they were, even after the older had pulled out a long, thin sword and slashed towards the bruenette swiftly and mercilessly. Obviously, Kiba's drive to protect was not to be underestimated._

_It's very well possible Kiba could've even won. But then, without a warning, the game became ugly. Causing Kiba to stumble backwards with a long slash that left a nasty wound to the boy's shoulder and back, the woman managed to gamble herself enough of time to mutter something and perform hand-seals. And before Hinata managed to even gasp, a wall of fire was storming towards her._

_At the worst moment possible, her body froze completely. But Kiba's didn't._

_All happened in such a flash that she had no time to register it as the boy flew forward, tackling her down. " Hinata!"_

_The woman's fire-attack missed them – but the real one didn't. Once more her eyes widened drastically as Kiba screamed loudly, then (after a struggle and a gasp of pain) fell limply into her arms. She yelped when discovering a set of Shuriken's slammed all over his back, sunken deep. " KIBA-KUN!" Gosh, there was blood… There was so much blood…_

_Trembling uncontrollably, she lifted her gaze and wrapped a pair of protective arms around the boy when she heard the woman snort. Those eyes showed nothing but amusement and even pity when looking at her, watching as tears broke through and rolled across her cheeks. " You're not even worthy of killing", the woman declared, then disappeared in a briefest flash._ /

* * *

Hinata had never been particularly strong or courageous – that much was known by everyone in Konoha, and most of all by herself. That's why the situation she was in now was almost too much for her to handle. 

Turning her head once again towards Kiba, whom she'd placed to Akamaru's back, she gulped thickly and shuddered. The boy had once again slipped into unconsciousness, which was in a chilling way a good thing, for it kept him from feeling the excruciating pain (or perhaps not, because even now, his face was twisted into a grimace). Her eyes travelled towards the huge roll of bandage she's wrapped extremely poorly around his torso, and she could barely keep herself from whimpering upon discovering it was stained by blood. There was absolutely no time to waste.

Forcing her eyes away from the brunette, she cast her gaze towards the ground, feeling tears building up. Yet another failed mission.

It wasn't enough that there was nothing she could do for Kiba, but she hadn't managed to find Shino, either. She's searched for days, but eventually – with no medic skilled enough to help him in the tiny village – Kiba's condition had worsened so drastically that she'd been faced with the most horrible decision in her entire life; which one of her team-mates was she willing to sacrifice. The decision had nearly killed her, but after finding a stomach-turning amount of blood Akamaru confirmed as Shino's, as well as a set of dead bugs, she'd made up her mind. Now, all she could do was hope she'd done the right thing.

Akamaru's quiet, whimpering sound called her back from those gloomy thoughts. She felt close to tears again when noticing how desperately the poor things was trying to catch a glimpse of the brunette on its back, terror, confusion and sadness clearly visible in its eyes.

It took a long while before Hinata manage to gather her voice enough to speak. " H-he's going to b-be alright", she nearly whispered, far from able to convince even herself after seeing all the blood-loss and infected tissue. " W-we're almost h-home already. He's g-going to be j-just fine."

With that said, she cast her gaze towards ground again, biting her lip so tightly blood almost spilled.

_Please, please, let him be alright. Don't let me lose him, too._ She sniffed. _Don't let him die just because he was trying to protect me, please. I can't lose him._

Only silence and Akamaru's whimpers answered her.

* * *

Five days later, yet another day with nothing concerning Aika changing slowly but surely passing by, Iruka found himself sauntering through the hospital's hallways that'd already became much too familiar to him. Reaching the hallway where a small office given to Sakura was located with many other rooms, he was surprised to find a familiar blonde sitting in a very uncomfortable-looking chair, fiddling nervously with his fingers. " Naruto?" 

The blonde tried to grin, but something wasn't quite in place about it. " Hi, Iruka-sensei!"

He frowned. Something was obviously going on, and he had a pretty good guess as to what it was about… " Now what are you doing here? I thought you didn't like hospitals."

Naruto looked away, scratching his head. " I… came to see Sakura-chan. But she's busy right now, so…"

Suddenly, he found himself feeling very, very guilty. He'd been so wrapped up with other things that he'd barely had the time and energy to go and see his favourite student, let alone to actually talk with him. Now, that'd have to change. He gave the teen a small, warm smile. " Naruto, I know I haven't been around lately, but… You can still talk to me about anything. I'm still here for you. You know that, right?"

There was a long silence. Naruto's eyes were filled with a wide mixture of messed up feelings when they finally found his. " Iruka-sensei… How did you know your feelings weren't… hundred percent friend's ones anymore?"

He nearly choked on his breath, and couldn't quite fight off the hint of a blush that appeared. " W – What… are you talking about?"

Naruto rolled his eyes with annoyance, amusement and exasperation. " Oh c'mon. I may not be the smartest one around, but I'm not completely blind."

He couldn't help catching the evident pleading in those words. And so he found himself melting, and before he could stop himself the words rolled. " It's quite simple, Naruto. If it's there and you let yourself feel it… you'll know."

The blonde gave him a questioning look, but before anything more could be said a set of steps interrupted them. Turning their heads, they found Shizune running towards them. The woman panted for a while before words agreed to come. " … I had to… come and… get you…" Another much too long pause. " She… she's awake… Aika's… awake…"

He was running before echo of the last syllable had died.

* * *

Shikamaru wasn't someone to become amazed, let alone baffled, easily. That's why he was surprised by the intensity of the emotions awakening inside as he stared at the new-born baby of his late sensei, the bungle having been handed over to him by Kurenai. 

Ino (who'd helped with the delivery) and Choji, who were also present, immediately huddled closer. The blonde babbled something about how adorable the new-born was, but he couldn't hear a word.

Shikamaru stared at the baby with utter marvel, barely daring to breathe in fear of breaking something. Eventually – after holding his breath for so long he was getting dizzy – he gasped. " Wow…"

Smelling the tobacco of his breath, the baby immediately made a astonishingly loud, extremely adorable chirping sound, gesturing wildly with his tiny arms.

No one in the room managed to stifle a laughter. " The little one's definitely taking after his father", Chouji announced with a wide smirk that locked back something slightly sad.

Kurenai groaned a bit, although her eyes remained soft and tender. " Oh great… That means I'll really have my hands full."

There was a moment's silence as they all admired the new-born, until Ino nearly whispered. " Does he have a name yet?"

A somewhat sad look came to Kurenai's face as she gently took her son from Shikamaru, cradling the still cooing child closer. " Actually, he does", she replied in a softest voice, losing herself into the baby's dark eyes that were already slightly open. " Asuma, before he…" She swallowed. " … we talked about kids' names." A tiny smile came. " He said that if he'd ever get a son, he should be named Daiki – it means 'of great value'. He said it'll tell just how much the child means to us."

There was a moment of respectful, yearning silence as Team 10 lingered in the memory of their sensei, finally coming to a conclusion that perhaps now, the man wasn't completely gone after all.

" It's a cute name", Ino finally stated. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

They all turned around when the room's door was inched open. In peered Konohamaru, who had a anxious look upon his face. " Is it okay to come in?"

Although she must've been exhausted and overwhelmed, Kurenai smiled. " Of course. Come and say 'hi' to your new cousin."

All of what was happening finally sinking into Shimaru, he finally properly realized that soon enough, he'd also be a parent. And at the moment…

_Maybe it won't be so troublesome after all._

He, however, quickly changed his mind when the baby burst into a shrill cry, startled by Konohamaru.

_Who the hell am I kidding? I'm screwed._

But to be fully honest, he couldn't convince himself to be too annoyed or upset anymore.

**¨**

About an hour later, having decided he needed some time to think and process, Shimaru found himself walking through the streets of Konoha, having no real destination in mind. Slowly but steadily, he discovered things weren't getting an inch clearer and emitted a loud groan.

But oh, if he'd thought things were complicated and twisted now, he was to discover they could get much, much worse. For a heartbeat later, he heard a far too familiar voice. " Nara Shikamaru." Turning around slowly, and with utter reluctance, he felt breath building up into his throat as he became face to face with no one other than Gaara. Just one glimpse revealed to even the dumbest that the redhead was _not_ happy. " I believe we have some chatting to do."

He gulped laboriously, but fortunately before he would've been forced to swallow an ounce more of his dignity another voice spoke out. " Gaara, if you want me to speak to you ever again, you'll wipe off that look right now and stop intimidating him", Temari – appearing from behind a house – growled.

He grit his teeth. " Hey, I wasn't intimidated!" His slightly squeaky tone, however, sliced off pretty much all convincing from the statement.

Neither of the siblings heard him. Gaara frowned when glancing towards his sister. " He got you pregnant. Give me one good reason why I should go easy with him."

" Shikamaru did WHAT?!"

All three jumped at the sound of Naruto's – to put it nicely – noisy exclaim. Turning his head, Shikamaru gave a small growl. " You almost gave me a heart-attack!"

Sasuke – who was currently stood beside the shocked looking blonde – snorted. (They all wondered if the two noticed they were holding hands.) " The idiot's gained a nasty habit of sneaking up on people lately."

" Hey!" The blonde attempted to smack Sasuke's head, but the raven, of course, dodged with ease. " Watch it, unless you want me to smash your ass when we spar again!"

Sasuke rolled her eyes. " Considering your lousy excuse of a performance this morning, that doesn't sound exactly convincing, dobe."  
Naruto gave the raven something that looked suspiciously lot like sticking out his tongue, then focused on the Sand-siblings and ashen-faced Shikamaru once more. " But now… Are you three gonna spill it, or do I have to annoy you into doing it?"

* * *

As expected when having let Naruto choose the place, the five found themselves from a ramen bar. The other four sat with glasses of water while Naruto was busily and hungrily emptying a respectfully sizeable bowl of steaming treat. Understandably enough – with Gaara glaring at Shikamaru, the genius desperately eyeing for an escape-route and Temari having buried her face into one hand with utter embarrassment – the mood wasn't exactly joyful. 

" So…", Naruto managed with his mouth momentarily empty. " Let me get this straight." He pointed towards Shikamaru with one chopstick. " You're… going to be a dad?"

The genius nodded slowly. " Yeah."

Naruto's eyes widened as the blonde stared.

Although Sasuke's face showed no change, her heartbeat shot up. For the past endlessly long weeks, she'd been trying to gather what it would've required to get the beans spilled to Naruto. If the blonde would react to this at least somewhat rationally…

Soon, she felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had been poured onto her. Naruto fell completely pale, and the blonde's lips twitched for several times before a wheeze came. " But… But you're just teenagers! How… How are you going to take care of a baby?! There's no way…!"

" Because we're going to do this all together", Shikamaru stated sternly. His eyes flickered towards Gaara. " Unlike _some people_ seem to think, I'm not a bastard who knocks a girl up and leaves her alone to deal with the mess. I'll be there for her – and the baby – every step in the way."

Naruto shook his head, waving his chopsticks animatedly. " Damn, you're brave! I can't even imagine myself as a dad! Heck, I'd probably end up killing the poor kid in less than twenty-four hours!"

Shikamaru couldn't keep himself from chuckling at that. " I'm afraid I can't really oppose that."

Sasuke felt her stomach curl up into a small, tight ball, and her usually onyx eyes became darker still. Far too fast for her head's liking, she bounced up from her seat. " As entertaining as this is, I'll get going. Sparring's a lot more profitable passing of time than this."

She'd have to get the hell away from here, because there was no telling for how much longer she'd be able to keep her stomach in order (it was tingling and scorching, almost like there'd been a fire burning).

**¨**

Glancing towards Sasuke, and something (be it the years spent with the Uchiha or something far deeper) inside giving him a shrill warning, Naruto (who'd gone back to eating) found himself frowning. " W't a sp'ing p'ar'er?" he inquired through a mouthful of ramen. ('Want a sparring partner?' they supposed he'd been trying to say.)

Sasuke looked at him with a very loudly speaking arched eyebrow and eyes that told him to choose his words carefully. " Do I look like I'd need a babysitter, idiot?"

" Bastard!" he accused. " Would it kill you to not be so rude?!"

The words Sasuke's barely moving lips uttered as she walked away were such even the keenest of ears couldn't have heard them.

Naruto watched his best friend's distancing back with a utterly perplexed expression. " What the heck is her problem?"

Surprisingly enough, the response came from Temari. Far harder than Naruto would've considered healthy, she smacked his head. " Gosh, Naruto! You're a real baka sometimes, you know that?" she huffed.

Holding his hurting head, he gazed at her, even further lost. " Hey, what was that for?"

Temari just shook her head with a deep sigh, glancing towards the direction to which Sasuke had disappeared.

At that moment, still tenderly massaging his throbbing skull, Naruto Uzumaki came to a conclusion.

He'd never understand girls.

**¨**

Outside, Sasuke found herself leaning against a wall, the little air left within wheezing in her throat. The burning in her belly escalated.

She'd _never_ be able to tell Naruto.

She grimaced, resisting the urge to either swear loudly or bang her head against the nearest wall.

Why couldn't anything be simple with that damn idiot?!

" Sasuke?" Looking to side, she found Kakashi stood nearby, eyebrow arched. " You look just about ready to kill someone. Is everything alright?"

It was quite a chore to suppress a snort. Her face, however, revealed no change. " Yeah." Seeing Kakashi's gaze travel downwards, she placed both hands to shield her still very much flat belly, a defensive frown rising to her features. " What?" Kakashi couldn't possibly know – right?

" You really should tell Naruto. He may be oblivious, but he's also the most compassionate person I've ever come across. He wouldn't turn his back on you." A soft look appeared to the silver-haired's face as he noticed her apprehensive look she didn't manage to disguise. " How long is it going to take for you to realize that you don't have to be alone anymore? There are many people who'd like to be there for all of you three."

She just didn't know what to say, and her pride would've never allowed her to utter something as pathetic as 'thank you'. Therefore, she simply nodded, then – after a moment's pause – walked past her former sensei, disappearing to behind a corner.

**¨**

Watching Sasuke walk away, Kakashi sighed heavily.

Those two boneheads definitely had a long way left to go.

Just then, his instincts tingled. He managed to turn his head just in time to see a tall, skinny female-medic running towards him. The young woman seemed just about ready to collapse. " H – Hatake Kakashi?" she wheezed.

He nodded, tensing allover. " Yes. What is this about?"

* * *

For a second time in a month and a half, Kakashi found himself speeding through the hospital's hallways, his heart yet again racing. 

As he finally reached the room, he froze to the doorway.

Laying on her on bed, just an inch from full wakefulness, Aika had a small grimace upon her face as ominous black patterns begun to dance upon her skin. He caught on immediately.

The seal was activating.

Tsunade was forced to remove her hand from the younger woman's forehead and take a step back. There was a look of extreme worry and alert upon the Hokage's face. " I sent the medic to get you because I've understood you've dealt with this before."

He nodded tensely, his terrified eyes never once leaving the white-haired woman. And it was at that instant Aika was fully awake, bounced into a sitting position in her bed with eyes that were nothing like her usual ones. The dance of patterns became all the more violent.

Despite Tsunade's presence, Kakashi didn't dare to wait for another second. Faster than thought travels he'd sprinted to her, with his arms wrapping around her from behind. It stung him surprisingly badly to feel how furiously she immediately begun to wiggle against his embrace. " Aika, please!" He wasn't one to plead easily, but his voice was now filled with utter despair. He could feel her Kekkei Genkai crawling towards wakefulness, and knew that very soon the embrace would become beyond dangerous, but didn't manage to care. " Stop it! I need you to calm down!" Her entire body begun to pulsate, and his heart sped faster at the same rate. " You're stronger than this, damnit! Snap out of it!" A dark-blue flame took over her hands, and he shivered. " Ai-Ai, please…!"

The nickname, he discovered with wonder and relief, did the trick. Slowly but surely, the dark-blue patterns dancing on her skin begun to fade, as did her flames. In a couple of blinks, she slumped backwards, panting and trembling.

Ignoring all caution and ninja-rules, he tightened his hold on her. " 'You okay?"

There was quite a while of silence, until his ears detected a barely audible " Ouch…"

Deciding that this was her cue to leave, Tsunade pushed herself into movement. " I'll let you sleep for a while before any questions", she stated, then gave Kakashi a stern look. " Make sure she rests, alright? She'll need all her strength to make sure the cursed seal won't get out of control."

Struck wordless by all that was happening, all the white-haired could do was blink.

Once they were left alone, he finally dared to let his hold from her slip just slightly, knowing that she wasn't one to like touching all that much. He opened his mouth, but she beat him to speaking. " It was the cursed seal, wasn't it?" It was no question, but he nodded slightly anyhow. She breathed out a long curse, then spoke in a surprisingly strong voice considering her condition. " I know you can suppress it. I need you to do it, _now_."

" You can't be serious!" Both jolted with fright upon hearing the exclaim, and realizing that Iruka had sneaked up to the doorway.

Kakashi's visible eye was stern when shifting towards the woman once more. " I agree with him", he announced, voice unusually stiff. " You're still recovering from severe injuries, and you've just woken up from several weeks of unconsciousness. It's too dangerous!"

Aika's eyes flashed when meeting his. " Kakashi, you know there's no other choice. The only reason those bastards didn't kill me was that with this mark and my Kekkei Genkai, I could very well destroy most of Konoha. I'm not about to let that happen, so either you help me, or I'll find another way." She held a small, hiss-long pause. " I can handle the procedure, but there's no way I'd be strong enough to hold back the cursed seal. And I have no intention to end up destroying the village. So please."

Kakashi found himself torn. He knew she was right, but risking her safety – maybe even her life – like this… He swallowed thickly. " Are you sure about this?"

" Kakashi!" Iruka all but screamed out, usually gentle eyes now filled with something else entirely. " You can't do that to her!"

" He can, because I order him to." Her voice was soft, but so determined that it left absolutely no room for objections. " There's no other choice."

After hesitating for a longest time, Iruka stepped forward, reluctance still clear and thick upon his face. Kakashi stiffened, feeling strangely helpless as he watched the brunette gently scoop the still injured woman into his arms. She tensed at first, but soon relaxed and rested her head against the scar-faced man's shoulder. (Kakashi found himself wanting to believe it was because she was too exhausted to care much.)

Forcing himself to function once more, he spoke. " I know a place where this can be done privately."

* * *

Once the very, very uncomfortable little meeting was over Shikamaru found himself leaning against a wall right outside the ramen-bar. He sucked in one hungry breath of air, then let it out, slowly and shakily. 

He was still alive. That was more than he would've ever dared to hope for.

" I must admit that you impressed me today – and Gaara, too, though he'd rather die than admit it." Temari's voice manage to startle him. The girl was stood nearby with a small, sneaky smile upon her face. " Whoever knows… Maybe even you're growing up, after all."

He just had to grin a bit. " We all have to eventually, don't we?"

Temari's lifted a delicate eyebrow. " Can I take this as you won't be backing down on your word?"

He nodded firmly. There wasn't a trace of doubt in him. " No chance." He glanced towards the small bulge of her belly. " You and he are stuck with me."

" 'She'." Seeing the look upon his face, Temari smirked. " Trust me. A mother knows these things."

He opened his mouth, but all attempted words disappeared when Gaara suddenly stepped out. There was a steel-hard look upon the redhead's face. " Here you are", the boy stated, gaze locking to Temari. " I've been looking for you."

Temari's jaw tightened. " So you're going to drag me back?"

To both their stun, Gaara shook his head. " I hate even the mere thought, but I'm afraid I can't keep you away from where you belong."

A wide grin appeared to the blonde's lips, and a whirr of hormones and emotions caused her eyes to shimmer. " Thank you."

Gaara nodded a bit. " Just be careful, and remember that it's never too late to come back home." Then, the redhead's eyes became several degrees harder when meeting his. " And I don't want to hear as much as rumours of her being hurt ever again. Understood?"

Shikamaru couldn't do anything but nod shakily.

Watching Temari hug Gaara tightly goodbye, Shikamaru blinked, suddenly overcome by exactly what was happening.

He… had a family. At the age of sixteen, he was becoming a family man.

Things would get… interesting (and with Gaara watching over them like a hawk, dangerous) from now on. And that was the pretty much only thing he knew for sure at the moment.

* * *

No matter for how long he'd been a ninja, Kakashi found himself shivering as he gently laid a hand to Aika's skin, felt both her shudder and the cursed seal's determined pulsation. There was no time to waste. " This is going to hurt, a lot." His voice was croaky, but at the moment it didn't matter a slightest bit. " The about only comfort I can give you is that it won't last for long." 

She gave a small, hoarse laughter. " Then you'll better get started, Scarecrow." She darted him a brief glance over her shoulder. " I won't break, I promise."

After a swallowing heavily, he got started – and immediately wished he hadn't.

His heart almost literally broke to thousands of pieces as Aika screamed at the top of her lungs, shivering violently under his tender hold. He grit his teeth, desperately trying to block out the tormenting sound, but came to discover that no magic-tricks could've wiped it from his mind.

After what felt like an eternity to him, and definitely that much longer to the white-haired woman, it was finally done. He could still feel her shivering – from exhaustion, pain or something else, was impossible to tell.

He opened his mouth (without noticing it tightening his hold on her a bit), but before any words came out Iruka (who'd been standing in the sidelines) stepped forward, kneeling to the woman's level, same that was whirring inside him clearly visible in those warm eyes. " Are you okay?" the brunette inquired in a voice Kakashi knew he used only with few people.

Aika nodded dazedly, managing a frail grin. " Yeah… I've been through worse", she all but whispered, blinking sluggishly. " I… Sorry 'bout this…" Then – so promptly that both men were startled – she suddenly slumped forward into the brunette's arms, unconscious.

It took a while for Kakashi to convince his heart into calming down as it jumped off track. When finally capable of rational thinking, he glanced towards Iruka's terrified face. And it was then he once again remembered the brunette had never seen anything like this before. " She's alright", he reassured his friend, exhaustion beginning to kick in. Funny, he didn't remember it being this demanding with Sasuke. (He firmly refused to believe it could've been because he was growing old.) " That took a lot of her, especially in that shape. She'll be resting for a while."

Wordless, Iruka merely nodded. After a moment, there was a frailest of whispers. " Thank you."

This time it was he who nodded, his gaze sweeping towards the woman for one forbidden moment. He opened his mouth, but realized that he couldn't think of anything to say.

Again, his chest moved unnaturally as he watched Iruka gathering Aika gently into his arms and cradling her close. For a briefest moment, his eyes filled with something strange, but it disappeared as soon as it'd came. " We should get her back to bed."

Iruka's eyes revealed he was million miles away. " Yeah." Momentarily returning to reality, the brunette glanced towards him. " And you should get some rest. You look like you're about to fall over."

Absolute silence lingered as they walked away.

* * *

Sakura had known Ino for a long time. And even though they'd been bitter rivals for a good part of that period, she could clearly tell something was bothering her friend as they walked towards the hospital. It didn't take her long to figure out. " So you still haven't managed to talk to Sai?" 

The blonde huffed. " It's like haunting down a ghost! Whenever I've almost caught up with him, he's already gone." The girl flapped her arms in exasperation. " I swear, that guy's the most frustrating creature ever walked on the face of this planet!" Once the worst fumes had settled, Ino gave her a frown. " But you've been oddly quit for weeks now. What's going on?"

She looked away rapidly to hide all the emotions flashing by her face as Sasuke's words came haunting back once more.

/ _" I was only given one year."_ /

Even though Sasuke was now a girl, and Sakura herself was dating Lee, the raven was still one of her dearest friends, someone she consider a precious person. And so, even the mere idea of losing Sasuke all over again…

She bit her lip hard not to cry – and it was then the sight met her. Her eyes grew to a impossible size. " Ino, look!"

The blonde did as ordered, and she could immediately hear a gasp. " Holy shit…"

Only nine or so steps away, wobbled in Akamaru, along with Hinata, who was barely standing. But what truly frightened her was on the dog's back. There, limply as a rag-doll, laid Kiba, blood covering the bandages wrapped around him.

The two training medics immediately rushed forward. Hinata nearly burst into tears of relief when seeing them. " T – thank g – goodness…! K-Kiba-kun… He's r-really hurt!

Sakura nodded, then noticed something missing and shivered. " Hinata… Where's Shino?"

Unable to hold them back for another second, the smaller girl allowed some tears to roll. " T – there was an a-attack… I… I think h-he's…" The last word died out.

Feeling like she'd just been punched right across the face, Sakura jerked back, but then forced some composure back. This wasn't the time to get emotional. Harshness forced into her eyes, she turned towards Ino. " Go and prepare a room, quick."

Wordless, Ino nodded, and after staring at Kiba's bloodied form for a moment with wide, shaken eyes sped into motion.

It took Sakura ten deep breaths and a painful grit of teeth to force her body into motion. Everything seemed to move in a slowed motion, and felt blissfully distant from the stomach-turning situation as she dashed to Akamaru, gently examining the brunette's injuries. Her chest heaved, but after having treated so many people she considered friends she managed to convince herself that she couldn't drown into those feelings now.

It wasn't until they started to hurry towards the hospital she was shaken out of those thoughts by Hinata's voice that was even more quiet than usually. " I – is… Is h-he going t-to be a-alright?"

Sakura's lips became a tight line, and her hand – pressed comfortingly against Akamaru's fur – gave a shudder. She… had no idea of what to say. And that's why she said nothing at all, afraid of what might come out.

They rushed on in silence.

* * *

Shino had no idea of for how long he'd been drifting inside darkness when the haze finally begun to subside. Forcing his eyes open was a taunting task, but he pushed through anyhow, straining his willpower and stubbornness to extreme. 

He blinked, eyes stinging with a heavy stench of smoke and herbs, when realizing that he was in a small, dimly-lit space that had walls of stone.

_A… cave?_

How the heck had he ended up here?

All his muscles tensed when his sensitive ears suddenly detected movement, but he quickly found himself completely paralysed, waiting for the inevitable.

His distress, however, was proven premature when instead of a enemy, he met the face of his team's mysterious escort. She had a couple of bruises, but overall she seemed fine. There was a soft look in her eyes. " Calm down. You were injured – you've been resting for quite a while now."

He frowned, still feeling a bit lost. Injured? But… how? Why wasn't he feeling any pain?

Almost like reading his mind, the girl went on. " The herbs I use take away your pain, but unfortunately they also temporarily hinder you from moving." Seeing his expression, she smiled again. " Don't worry, there's been no enemies anywhere nearby. They won't find us from here."

_Neither will helpers_, his mind noted, but at the moment, he was too tired and numbed feel troubled by that fact. (What had the girl meant when saying he'd been resting? With how exhausted he was, he couldn't have!)

He must've dozed off for a while, because the next thing he registered was the girl returning to his side with a strange can full of what he discovered to be water. He drank hungrily as she poured the sweet-tasting liquid into his mouth, feeling like he hadn't had any fluids in a decade.

After a moment – precisely when he'd had enough – she removed the can from his lips. There was a somewhat soft look in her eyes. " Before the battle begun, you asked my name", she stated. " It's Miyako." Absentmindedly she brushed one stray-lock from his forehead with a hand he discovered gloved. " Now sleep. The herbs are strong, but you still need all your strength to recover."

As a ninja, he knew well trusting strangers was dangerous. But despite all that, he found himself complying. Still feeling blissfully numb, he allowed his eyelids to droop close. In a matter of seconds, he was sound asleep.

* * *

That night, it was rather late when Naruto finally made his way home, having needed some time alone to clear his head after finding out Kiba had been hurt and Shino was missing. Right now, the only thing linking him to sanity was his stubbornness. 

Kiba _would _be alright, he told himself, having repeated it for so many times he was beginning to believe it. Shino _would_ be found, alive and well.

To keep himself from crackling apart, he clung to things that weren't completely out of his hands. It was sad and infuriating, really, that those things didn't bring much peace of mind – anything else, actually. Uninvited, Iruka's words came haunting back.

/ _" It's quite simple, Naruto. If it's there and you let yourself feel it… you'll know."_ /

Damnit, his brain hadn't been designed for functioning with tangles of emotions like this!

All frustration, however, faded when he discovered a dark figure laying on his couch. It was obvious Sasuke had struggled furiously to stay awake (after all, it wouldn't have been Uchiha-like to give up easily), but eventually sleep had taken the best of her. For once, the raven didn't appear to be having nightmares, but there was still a pouting look upon her face, and she'd brought one hand to her stomach. She looked like a disappointed child, which was an expression she would've _never_ allowed _anyone_ to see in broad daylight.

He found himself smirking widely at the heart-warming sight. At that moment, all self-control broke, and he found himself sneaking closer towards Sasuke.

His lips were already pressed against the girl's pale cheek when he finally realized exactly what was happening. Gasping so loudly he was amazed the raven didn't wake up, he pulled backwards, eyes widening and colour steadily draining from his face. He jumped a mighty leap backwards, almost ending up losing his balance.

_Oh shit…_

He… was in a _deep_ trouble. Because at that moment, he indeed knew.

Face paler than any sheet or even snow, he hurriedly tiptoed into his room, prepared for a long sleepless night.

Things were getting just too damn confusing.

**¨**

Had he paused to look over his shoulder, he would've seen Sasuke's eyes flutter open. It didn't take a trained eye to notice the raven shudder slightly as she watched the door of Naruto's room (which was now fully closed for a first time since she'd moved in).

She'd suspected from the very beginning that this wouldn't end prettily. But it was that night she got the first bitter taste of just how ugly it would become…

* * *

In a far darker place, Konan entered a small, dimly lit room to find the Akatsuki's orange-haired, masked ally sitting in the middle of the floor in a meditative stance. " Has the pain now subsided?" 

The other nodded. " As I expected, that brat's bugs took care of that damn vessel's poison." She could tell the masked one grimaced. " Unfortunately, they can't do much about the other injuries."

Nodding, she walked up to the other without a word, holding out a mug-full of a drink that smelled like chamomile and exotic herbs. " It should take away the pain and help you heal faster", she explained.

She could sense an arched eyebrow. " Are you drugging me?"

She didn't say a word, only started the work of changing his bandages. She couldn't restrain a frown when noticing just how many injuries there were.

She shuddered a bit, almost dropping the clean roll of bandage she was holding, when the door opened. In came Pein, a look that couldn't predict anything good upon his face. " Is the healing progressing as expected?"

She nodded, not expecting the masked one to be speak. " It'll still take time before all wounds are healed and scarred, but… The work is in progress."

" Good." Pein's eyes flickered a bit. " I came to inform that the search for the Eight-Tailed's container is still in progress. Also, I've decided it's time to test the Nine-Tailed's container and the Uchiha's strength before the final attack."

She felt the masked one struggling to stand up, but (much because of his state) she managed to keep him in place. " When am I leaving?"

The their surprise, the leader shook his head. " Not this time. We can't afford another slipup, not when we're this close. To be cautious, I'm sending there two scouts. I will let you know when you're needed."

She could've sworn she heard a grit of teeth. " Alright."

Pein's eyes moved towards her. " I'm expecting you within an hour." Receiving a nod from her, the man left.

Once the door was closed, she went back to her work. It took a moment before she realized just how tense the masked one was. Her pale eyes moved upwards. " What's wrong?"

There was a silence. " Just do your work, Konan."

Cold shivers running through, she nodded. Nothing more was said during the fifty-five more minutes she spent with the other.

* * *

TBC??

* * *

A/N: (shudders) And the action's picking up – and Sasuke's time is halfway ran out (as is this ficcy, btw)! 

Urgh, I seriously have to get going now! But before that… PLEASE, do review – anonymously or not! You know how damn insecure I still am with this, so hearing your opinions (even constructive criticism, including warnings I've got no clue of what the heck I'm doing) REALLY means a world to be!

Until next time – hopefully, I'll be able to update in schedule!

Take care, everyone!

**AND HAVE A NICE, FUZZY, ROMANTIC VALENTINE'S DAY!**

* * *

**Dragon77**: (snickers) I just couldn't resist the urge to make Sasu-chan pregnant once I got the chance. (lower lip quivers a bit) I also hope the poor girl lives. Imagining Naruto as a single parent… (shudders) 

Again, massive thank yous for reviewing – I'm so glad you found previous chapter worth the wait! Stay tuned, yea?

**¨**

**Pheonix To Flame**: Gosh, I also so feel so sorry for poor Sasuke! She's seriously not having it too easy right now. (huggles the poor thing – only to get smacked right across the face)

Once more, GIGANTIC thank yous for the amazing review – you have no idea of how flattered I am you've liked so far! 'Hope you'll be sticking around!

**¨**

**SilverMoon Wolf**: (giggles in a yaoi-fangirlish way) Gosh, I had fun writing the SasuNaru-scene – I'm so glad you liked it! (As well as I'm happy you enjoyed that Gaara's line. I just couldn't help feeling it'd fit into his mouth. Poor Shika-chan.)

Once more, giant-sized thank yous for reviewing! Stick around, yea?

**¨**

**VyseN**: Lol! I swear, I almost started laughing hysterically in front of my computer when I imagined femSasuke nine months pregnant – it's gotta be one of the most bizarre mental images I've ever received!

Probably needless to say, I definitely prefer femSasu to femNaru (unlike most people, I've always found it easier to imagine Sasuke as the 'girly half' than Naruto). (cheeks gain a heavy rosy tint) I've shown you femSasu can be done right? WOW!

Again, HUGE thank yous for the absolutely BAFFLING review – I'm so flattered you liked the last chapter! 'Hope I'll be seeing you around!

(retreats to plan on how to kidnap the OC's tiger…)

**¨**

**Miah-Chan**: You figured there'd be a baby? (squeals loudly) Yay! I love it when readers catch up!

(snivels a bit) I feel really sorry poor Kiba and Hinata – okay, and Kakashi and Iruka, too. There'll be quite a bit of mess ahead of them, huh? (smirks) But hey, I'm so glad you've liked the action so far! Seeing as I'm just dealing with my first attempts of 'Naruto-action', I'm beyond relieved to think that at least so far, I haven't ran against a wall! And I'm even further so to think I haven't managed to make the characters completely OCC thus far!

Yet again, enormous thank yous for the amazing review! I really hope you'll keep liking and sticking around!

(Btw, I couldn't believe my eyes when spotting that you indeed were the author of 'You're My Dobe, Dobe', which I'd been reading for a while – I was baffled that someone who writes that well had liked my story! I'm still sorry I didn't review earlier! Laziness is my only excuse. --'')

**¨**

**Mizuki hikari**: (sighs with a shake of head) Sasuke would really need some guidance right now, huh? Hmm… Angel sounds like a very nice idea!

Once more, huge thank yous for reviewing! Stick around, yea?

**¨**

**dragonmagik**: Lol, Sasuke crawing for ramen would DEFINITELY spook Naruto senseless!

(shakes head, sweatdropping) I totally agree with you! Naruto as a single parent… (shudders, sweatdropping even more)

Again, giant sized thank yous for reviewing – I'm beyond thrilled you've liked so far! 'Hope you'll stay tuned for the next update!

**¨**

**IceCreamXD**: First of all, thank you SO MUCH for letting me know I had anonymous reviewing disabled! Embarrassed as I am to say this, I had no idea before your message! Now I FINALLY have the thing fixed. Hooray!

Lol, Naruto indeed needs a massive amount of cooking-lessons. (snickers evilly) Whoever knows, perhaps help is quite close by…

(whirls around with excitement) Once more, MASSIVE thank yous for the absolutely ego-bursting review – my goodness, how glad and flattered I am you've liked so far! (keeps jumping around) 'Hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**Chibi-Chaaan**: (smirks) Heh, I suppose those two boneheads are cute enough together to warm even the iciest of hearts. (sinks into a SasuNaru-fangirl la-la –land)

Again, BIG thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope you'll be staying tuned!

**¨**

**Kai's kitty**: (grins WIDELY) I'm so glad the pregnancy-thing made you happy! I just couldn't resist the idea of getting Sasu-chan pregnant when I got the chance! I also go hyper with the mere idea! (shakes head with a roll of eyes and deep sigh) Naru-chan sure is a oblivious lil' thing, huh? (I wonder if he's even properly processed the concept of how babies are put to start…) But heh, that's a part of why we love him so much.

(snickers) As long as Temari has feelings for Shikamaru, poor Shika-chan's safe – Temari would kick a if the lil-bro did something to the genius. Let's just hope Shika-chan'll NEVER hurt her again. I don't dare to even think what'd happen… (sweatdrops) (Btw, I'm so glad you found 'protective Gaara' fitting. I can't help, he just strikes to me as that type!)

Again, cargo loads of thank yous for reviewing! Stay tuned, yea?


	8. March

A/N: Oh yeah, another chapter is done! (cheers and performs a extremely embarrassing dance) But first things first…

HUGE, gigantic thank yous for all those absolutely baffling reviews! (HUUUGS!) I'm practically speechless right now! During this ficcy, you guys have broken all my personal records on – most hits, names on alert-list, reviews per chapter… Everything! Thank you so much! (Go ahead and look for the responses to reviews from underneath the chappy. If you can't find yours, let me know, un!) (Sorry, couldn't resist!)

Okay, okay, to reward you for the trouble, I'll just stop babbling and let you got on with the story. I really hope this one turned even one tenth as good as you'd deserve!

* * *

**March**

* * *

The first thing Naruto felt upon waking up was a pair of warm, protective arms around him. Yawning foxily, he managed to convince his mind into waking up enough to allow him to shift around so that he could see who was embracing him. A widest smirk spread to his features when he found the half-open eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. " Hey", he murmured, then – unable to restrain himself for another second – latched his lips demandingly against the raven's. His grin widened when he felt her respond without an inch of hesitation. 

Unfortunately, they were eventually forced to break apart due to lack of oxygen. Sasuke's dark eyes were surprisingly soft when looking into his. " Morning to you, too", she murmured, and he could've sworn she snuggled closer. " Now what were you dreaming about? I saw you smiling."

Smirking mischievously, he pressed his forehead against hers, enjoying of her soothing warmth. " I had this sweet dream", he revealed in a soft tone, placing a hand to her cheek and caressing, never noticing how alarmingly cold her skin was. " But it was nothing compared to this."

He shivered with pleasure when she first nibbled his ear playfully, then placed a tender kiss right next to it – straight to the spot that drove him crazy. Hair in his neck rose when she suddenly whispered. " You know, that dream… You're still in it."

Before Naruto could make a single demand for clarification, he found himself falling – and gave a loud growl when hitting the floor next to his bed head first.

Massaging his pained scull, he came to a tart realization. His bed was empty. That… _moment_ with Sasuke had been nothing more than a fragment of his overactive imagination. He still hadn't managed to gather his damn courage enough to reveal Sasuke exactly what was roaming around his mind (and quite a bunch of other places…) every bloody time he as much as looked at her. And he didn't think he'd ever dare (or even want) to ask if there was even a slightest chance she could feel the same.

He was called out of those thoughts by a feeling of all too clear tightness he didn't notice until then. All his fears were confirmed when he glanced down at his boxers, and saw a majestic bulge.

Groaning quite loudly, he buried his face into his hands. " Oh great…", he muttered bitterly. " This day just keeps getting better and better…"

**¨**

Sasuke wasn't having exactly the best morning of her life, either. First of all, there was that nausea she couldn't find words vicious enough to describe. And now, apparently, the little one had came up with some new tricks. For as she stood before a bathroom-mirror, she realized with a huge mixture of feelings that now, the beginning of a new life was beginning to make itself more pronounced. There was no denying the tiny bulge that'd appeared without her even noticing before. At the moment, she was beyond glad she preferred baggy clothes.

Emitting a groan of annoyance, she pulled on a shirt, disguising her secret. " Damnit, squirt." Not self noticing the action, she brought a tender hand to the bump. " You're already a handful."

It wasn't until the words left her lips did she realize what she'd been doing. She frowned and blinked, confused with herself.

_So I'm talking to it now? It can't even hear me!_

But, as a bitter-tasting rational part in her head hurried to remind her, she had to let her child hear her voice now, before it'd be too late…

Fortunately, Naruto's voice cut those sour thoughts before they managed to swallow her up. " Teme, you've been locked in there for ages! I need to get a shower, too, you know!"

Gritting her teeth, she took one deep breath. Her body working somewhat automatically, she turned around and stepped out, rolling her eyes. " So you finally decided to wake up."

Naruto huffed, folding his arms. " Well some of us actually need sleep." The blonde's eyebrows then furrowed. " Who were you talking to, anyway?"

Sasuke found herself pausing for a step, although no shock flashed across her face. He'd heard her? It was a small miracle she managed to maintain her usual expression. " You're hearing things, dead-last", she announced, attempting to make her way past him. It however appeared that Naruto wasn't about to let her get away from this easily, for he moved to stand in front of her. She gave him a loudly speaking look. " Idiot, if you want to get breakfast this morning, you'll better move _now_."

There were many threats Naruto could brush off. Those concerning food weren't among such. Face paling slightly, the blonde moved away, still seeming suspicious and grumpy. " Fine, then be that way."

She rolled her eyes, corners of her lips twitching despite all the shadows hanging right above her head. Once Naruto emerged the bathroom about ten minutes later and she'd already managed to haunt down all necessary things, she spoke again, glancing towards the blonde. " Are you gonna help me, or will I have to force you?"

Naruto huffed, though it seemed to come more out of a habit than actual reluctance. " Fine. Just don't give me any work that requires using a kitchen-knife, 'k? You remember how the last time ended."

She shuddered a bit at the memory of blood-shedding and screaming. " Considering how dangerous weapons you handle on daily basis, it's disturbing how using a friggin' knife is beyond you."

Naruto gave her a temperamental look. " Oh shut it, teme. It's not like you wouldn't have ever cut yourself while making food."

" I did, once. When I was seven-years-old", she responded dryly, just then noticing that tomatoes were still missing.

Walking to fridge, she drifted so deep into thought that she nearly humiliated herself with yelping when Naruto spoke. " Hey, teme?"

Just then spotting the tomatoes (and noting with great annoyance that Naruto had placed then to underneath pretty much everything), she reached out a hand and took them. " Hn?"

The blonde held a extremely long pause, obviously not sure if he really wanted to say this. " I just… Living with you… It isn't quite as bad as I thought it'd be." They both knew those words held in whole a lot more than first appeared.

The tiny, secret smile that momentarily came to her face was a incredibly sad one. _That damn dobe…_ Just like countless of times before, she firmly swallowed what she would've wanted to say – for Naruto's sake, she told herself. Her tightening hold nearly crushed the tomatoes. " There's no sweet-talking your way out of this one", she stated in a remarkably well faked gruff voice.

" Bastard!"

A silence that can only be called companionable lingered as they continued performing their tasks (adorably oblivious to how smoothly their moves blended together).

* * *

As TenTen begun to perform her usual daily routines, she was fairly certain she'd forgotten about something. She, however, quite soon dismissed the feeling as a trick of sleep-deprived night. 

As soundlessly as expected of a ninja with her skill-level, she tiptoed through her home, careful not to wake up her parents. She never noticed the three small packages left to living-room table when hurrying out.

Just like every single morning, Neji was already waiting for her by the training-grounds. There was something strange she couldn't name in his pale eyes when they darted towards her. " You're late", he noted, though his voice didn't sound all that offended.

She gave him an apologetic smile. " Sorry. I didn't sleep well last night, so I ended up oversleeping." It wasn't until she noticed that there was a small package Neji's hand the Hyuuga was desperately trying to hide, as though ashamed. She frowned. " What's that all about?"

For a moment, she was almost sure he'd deny everything. He, however, managed to swallow his pride and gather his courage, and after a long moment he walked up to her, offering her a tidily wrapped package in a surprisingly gentle gesture. " Happy birthday, TenTen."

Her eyes widened as she finally realized what she'd forgotten. " I… I didn't even remember!" Finally coming out of her stupor with a shake of head, she smiled and begun to unwrap the gift. " Thank you, Neji!"

He opened his mouth, but in the end said nothing.

Growing curious, she finally managed to open up the present – and her eyes immediately flew wide. " Wow…"

From amidst the paper, was revealed a extremely beautiful statue. It was a small, glass-made female-ballerina, its body bent into a most elegant of moves. The dancer's hairstyle was exactly like hers, and in one hand, it held what looked suspiciously lot like a kunai.

A faintest blush fought its way to surface. " It's… It's amazing!" Her eyes still huge, she looked at her team-mate. " Where on earth did you find this?!"

" I have my ways." Unusually soft look appeared to the boy's face. " I'm glad you like it."

No matter how foolish it made her look like, she couldn't contain herself from grinning. " I love it!" She knew Neji wasn't exactly a fan of touching, but at the moment, she just couldn't bring herself to care. And that's why she wrapped one arm tightly around the Hyuuga while other hand carefully held the precious gift. " Thank you so much!"

She could've sworn Neji's body turned just a little bit warmer in her embrace. To both their shock, he returned the hold, albeit in a slightly gauche way. " It… was nothing. It just… looked like you", he stated in a oddly hoarse voice. There was a long pause, as neither was too sure if they should (or wanted to, they silently admitted) let go. Eventually, he spoke again. " We should get some training done."

She nodded, speechless.

**¨**

Sitting on a nearby tree-branch, a little bird gave a knowing whistle when looking at the two, then spread its wings victoriously and flew off. Of course, it couldn't possibly know of all ache that was to come.

* * *

As a ninja, Sai had always been very good at sneaking around. That's how he'd managed to avoid bumping into Ino almost completely since that extremely embarrassing small kiss he would've most rather just wanted to forget. 

But that day, he finally ran out of luck. For as he limped home after yet another mission (which he'd insisted to get despite Tsunade's warnings), he froze completely when seeing Ino sitting before his door. It was obvious the girl had been waiting for quite a long time; she'd brought her legs firmly against her chest to stay warm, but she was still trembling visibly, and he could actually hear her teeth clattering.

Feeling a bang of guilt, he started to approach her with slow steps. " Hey."

Jolting out of her thoughts, she whipped her gaze towards him and grinned, although her lips were slightly blue. " Hey."

For a long, somewhat awkward moment (during which he strongly debuted whether he should attempt an escape) it was silent, until he managed to find words. " For how long have you been here?"

Ino shrugged, looking away with what looked like embarrassment. " I came as soon as my shift ended."

Sai had to blink a bit. " That was seven hours ago", he pointed out.

Ino snorted, rolling her eyes. " No kidding?" She looked at him again, blue eyes filled with steely determination and annoyance. " Now… Are you gonna let me in to take a look at that ankle of yours, or will you let me freeze to death out here?"

**¨**

Silence – surprisingly enough a comfortable one – lingered while Ino's gentle nursing slowly soothed the throbbing pain in Sai's badly swollen ankle.

Finally, as Ino's work was finished and she just sat there, massaging his skin, Sai managed to gather all the pieces of his courage and whisper. " Look, Ino-chan…" He swallowed, casting his gaze downwards to her hands. " I'm sorry, about that kiss."

Her response was the last one he would've expected. " Well that's too bad. Because… While I've been sitting out there for five evenings now with my ass frozen numb, and during all those weeks you've spent away… I've had quite a bit of time to think. And…" Finally daring to look up, he met a pair of soft blue eyes. " I'm not sorry you did it. Not one bit." And to emphasise her words, she unexpectedly leaned forward, her still cool lips pressing firmly against his.

As the sweet kiss ended, Sai sat completely paralyzed for a longest time, black eyes slightly widened and dazed. It must've taken at least a full minute before he managed to wheeze. " What… am I supposed to do know?" he inquired, utterly lost. He'd never faced a situation even remotely like this one before, how was he supposed to know?!

Ino chuckled. " Well, for starters, you could help me warm up a bit. Then… We'll see."

He found it very hard not to smile.

* * *

Shino was patient by his nature, always had been. But like anyone, even he had his limits. And after staying in the cave Miyako had managed to find for weeks, he came to a conclusion that if he wouldn't get home soon, he'd officially lose his mind. 

Miyako's dark eyes observed with worry as he took some steps that were still a bit shaky, preparing himself for a leave. " Are you sure you're ready for this?" she inquired after remaining silent for a mighty while.

He nodded, his expression soft despite the dark glasses he wore despite lack of light. " I've been healing for a long time already. I'm alright."

She seemed slightly hesitant, but apparently decided to believe in his word. " Alright."

From thereon, the preparations went on in silence as both drifted into their thoughts.

On the very verge of getting back home to Konoha, Shino couldn't help wondering what'd happened to Hinata ja Kiba when he'd been separated from them. What had that woman done to them? Were they okay?

He shuddered a bit.

What if…?

A sudden, tiny mew of pain halted his train of thoughts. Turning his gaze, he noticed that while searching for something in the darkness, Miyako had sliced her glowed hand to a extremely sharp piece of rock. Her eyes were slightly widened as she watched the small river of crimson flow, seeming like she'd been drifting between marvel and terror.

Feeling his chest move strangely, he quickly walked up to her, ripping a slice of clothing from his shirt. " It seems deep. Let me take a look at it."

To his surprise, however, she pulled back in a terrified move. " Don't touch me!" she yelped, ripping her hand as far away from him as she possibly could. After taking a couple of breaths, she spoke again. " Don't… touch me, please. It's… It's not safe."

He frowned, completely lost and growing suspicious. " Why so?"

She refused to respond, wouldn't even look at him, and eventually he was forced to admit his defeat. Swallowing down a sigh, he gave her the piece of clothing in his hand. Cautiously accepting the offering, she flashed him a faint, apologetic smile. " Thank you."

Once more he nodded, having no clue of what to say. At that moment, a terrifying thought came to his mind.

Exactly who was he taking to Konoha?

* * *

Sitting in a hospital room some weeks later, Hinata wasn't exactly sure of how many days (weeks, who knew) had passed from when she'd returned to the village with Kiba and Akamaru. During that time, what'd felt like bazillion people had passed by, each repeating the same phrases from 'it wasn't your fault' to 'everything's going to work out'. Kurenai had appeared almost daily with her baby-boy to check up on her former student. (During those visits, it'd became apparent only the new-born was keeping her former sensei from joining those who'd been trying to find Shino.) 

Hinata never wavered from Kiba's side, not even when Sakura had carefully revealed that there was no telling how bad the infection ravishing the boy's body had became. She'd already failed to save Shino. She wasn't about to lose another team-mate.

That early, misty morning – the last of March – her surprising bout of stubbornness was finally rewarded. For as she sat in her chair, nearly dozing off, the cool hand in hers suddenly twitched. Her eyes immediately alert and open wide, she darted her gaze towards Kiba's face to see a familiar pair of black eyes inch slightly open. " K – Kiba-kun?" she whispered tentatively, not sure if the volume was painful to him.

At first, the brunette blinked sluggishly, as though not exactly sure of where he was and what the heck was going on. Then – everything beginning to click – he grinned a bit despite obvious exhaustion. " 'nata…"

She couldn't help melting into a tiny smile of utter relief. " H-hi", she managed to utter with severe difficulty, her fingers twitching nervously as she wasn't exactly sure of what she wanted to do with them. Noticing that Kiba was struggling towards a sitting position, she hurriedly placed a gentle hand to his chest to keep him still. " Y-you were hurt. You s-should rest."

It was, apparently, then he remembered exactly what had happened. Terror squeezed her stomach as she watched the expression upon his face change. How would he react to the fact that he could've died because of her?

But Kiba did none of the things she'd feared he might. She shivered a little when his hand tightened barely traceably around hers. " 'u 'kay?"

She nodded, feeling a faintest rosy hue appearing to her cheeks. " Y – yeah." Not knowing what to do next, she decided it'd be wisest to just flee. " I… I should just g-go. Y-you need rest."

But Kiba wasn't about to let her sip away just like that. A bulge that felt melon-sized seemed to move in her chest as his determined hold tightened. Her face turning beat-red, she looked at him with confused eyes. " W-what are you doing?"

A look that can only be described pleading came to the boy's eyes. " Stay?" he murmured, too tired for full sentences.

Her face turning even deeper crimson (as far as it was humanly possible) she stood frozen for a long moment.

She knew that this'd be a big mistake, but as his hand pulled her towards the bed, she found herself taking a step closer.

**¨**

Laying on the floor, loyally quite nearby the bed, Akamaru opened one eye upon hearing Kiba's familiar voice. If it's possible for dogs to smile, that's what it did when watching Hinata snuggle shyly just a little bit closer to Kiba, then closing its eye contentedly.

* * *

/ _Seven-years-old Aika had been granted sharp instincts. Perhaps that's why she woke up from her deep slumber that night of coldest winter, cold sweat glimmering on her forehead and a choking sensation in her throat. " M – mommy…?"_

_Soon enough voices – hushed, yet filled with tenseness and terror – carried to her sensitive ears. " … destroyed a village, Moemi!" a voice of old woman's she distantly recognized announced, sounding like a snarl. " How many signs and proves more do you need before you finally understand?!"_

_She jolted a bit at the sound of something glass-made breaking. A strange noise followed suite. Was that a sob? " She… Mother, she's… she's my daughter!" her mother all but veiled._

" _Yes, I know." There was no mercy in that voice. " But she's also _his_ child. And we all know what she's capable of – how dangerous she is."_

_Now, she knew for sure her mother was crying. " I can teach her!" There was so much desperation in that voice it brought tears to her eyes as well. " I… I can make sure she learns to control it! I can…!"_

_It took all she had not to yelp when she heard a sound of someone being slapped, hard. " You fool!" Now, her grandmother was bellowing, obviously not caring a slightest if she'd wake up the entire village. " Do you want us all to get slaughtered? When she finally kills us, follows her father's footsteps and burns this village down, is that when you finally get it?" It was a venomous hiss. " Because I'm most certainly not waiting for that to happen!" There was a moment's silence that shuddered with wrath. " This, Moemi, is the price you'll pay for making the mistake of having an affair with _him_. Tomorrow she leaves, with or without your permission – before she kills us all."_

_Five endless days later, Kakashi Hatake from Konoha found her, an inch from frozen to death._ /

* * *

Aika shuddered as she woke up from her slumber, finding herself choking for breath, hand pressed against her chest. 

She tried to shake off the last remnants of that dream (a dark memory) as soft, almost soundless steps entered the room. Iruka had a frown of worry upon his face as he looked at her. " You were whimpering in your sleep. What's wrong?"

Despite all, she couldn't help smiling weakly. " I was just having a nightmare." Seeing no reassurance, she decided to go on, instinctively brushing her shoulder with three fingers. " And no, the seal isn't acting up. I'm okay."

Relaxing just a bit, Iruka nodded slowly. " 'K."

Her eyes darting towards the window next to her and the landscape of slowly rising morning, she sunk into her thoughts. She had no idea of how to feel about Iruka's quite clear worry – if she should've been annoyed, amused or guilty. All she knew was that ever since she'd been released from the hospital and she'd temporarily moved into Iruka's apartment (as she'd had no other place to go after spending so many years on a mission), that fret hadn't left his eyes for even a second. And she hated it, because she didn't deserve it.

" Stop worrying, 'Ruka", she found herself murmuring out loud. " Heaven knows, you already stress far too much for your own damn good. I don't want to see my name on your list of things to worry about."

The man gave a small, slightly sad laughter. " I'm afraid there's nothing much you could do about it, Tiger."

She just had to laugh and shake her head. " Geez, I haven't heard that nickname since I was eight!"

Iruka chuckled. " You nearly broke my nose when I used it for a first time."

She shrugged with her best innocent look, still not looking towards him. " What can I say? Never underestimate the power of a pissed off little girl."

Iruka made a huffing sound that obviously hid a laughter.

She was snapped from other thoughts when all of a sudden, her eyes met a certain window nearby that had a inviting candle placed to window-sill. The apartment was Kakashi's.

She blinked with surprise.

_Now when did he come back from his mission?_

" I saw him crawling home about two hours ago." Iruka's voice had never sounded that tense before. "You should go and see him. To make sure he's alright."

She was torn, although she wasn't exactly sure why – after all, this was only a matter of with which dear friend she wanted to spend a morning with. Almost cautiously, she peered towards Iruka. " Are you sure you'll make it on your own for a few hours?"

She didn't know what it was she saw behind his soft smile, but she didn't like it. " Of course I will. Besides, I should be heading towards school soon, anyway."

After a wordless nod, she begun to prepare herself for leaving. About ten minutes later, she was heading towards the apartment's front-door – and spotted that Iruka was still rooted to the spot by her tiny room's doorway. Her chest heaved, and she uttered three words although she wasn't completely sure why. " I'm sorry."

Iruka had never been much good when it came to hiding his feelings. Thus she could see very, very clearly through his smile. " No need to be, Tiger. Just tell him 'hi' from me."

She nodded, this oddest stiffness filling her. " Of course." She left as quickly as she could, the changed atmosphere proving to be too much for her. She hadn't been this confused since her childhood.

What the heck was going on?

* * *

During the past weeks she'd spent with Shikamaru, Temari had grown rather well used to his… well, bizarre antics; such as sleeping so that his head was hanging from the bed upside down, including ketchup to absolutely every single food and a closet that looked like it'd been through a medium-sized atomic bomb. But that morning, the genius was acting even more strangely than usually. 

Feeling highly amused as well as mildly alarmed, she watched as the brunette kept muttering darkly and spacing around, looking like he'd been running around in circles. Eventually – as the boy was beginning to give her a headache – she just had to speak out. " Entertaining as this is, you're making me queasy." She snapped closed the book on her lap, giving up on her futile attempts of reading. " Have you lost something?"

" Stupid, useless, troublesome…" Just then catching her voice, the boy gave her a bizarre look. " Um… I was just… wondering where I left… something."

Growing even further suspicious, she arched an eyebrow. _Now_ this was getting interesting… " And what would that be?"

Shikamaru looked away a bit too quickly, practically attacking a pile of clothes that'd been left laying around to the floor. " Nothing important."

She resisted the urge to laugh. It never ceased amazing her how terrible liar he was for a highly skilled ninja.

Her interest was, however, ripped away from him as she saw something laying on a floor, almost having slid out of sight to underneath the couch she was occupying. With a frown, she managed to shift so that she was just able to reach it. A strangest sensation flowed through her when she discovered that it was a beautiful, small, dark-blue box.

_What the…?!_

Her thought was cut short when Shikamaru spun around, most likely alarmed by some sound she had no idea she'd made. He'd only ever been that pale and wide-eyed before when she'd told him that she was pregnant. " No!" His shriek sounded so out of character that only stun kept her from laughing out loud. " You… You weren't supposed to find it!"

This time, she had to give a chuckle. " Why not?"

" Because I've been trying to find a perfect way to propose for a month now, damnit, and you're wrecking all my plans!" he exclaimed, flapping his arms with exasperation. It wasn't until then he realized what he'd said. With a loud groan, he slammed a hand against his forehead. " Oh crap… I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Temari couldn't respond, because – pretty much for a first time in her entire life – she was struck utterly, absolutely speechless. Then, very slowly, a smile begun to sneak its way to her lips.

This was most definitely not the dreamiest possible proposal a girl could fantasise of. But then again, since when the heck had their relationship ever been a average one?

No matter how much of a hard-ass ninja Shikamaru was, he gave a muffled cry into her mouth as she launched herself at him with as much ferocity as she could without harming their baby.

Once the kiss ended – with both of them suffering from a severe lack of oxygen – and blood slowly returned to Shikamaru's head, he just about managed to stammer. " So…" He licked his lips to find her taste of kiwis still lingering on them. " Was that… a yes?"

Temari rolled her eyes with a deep sigh. " You know… For a genius, you really are an idiot sometimes", she pointed out rather wryly, then – hormones once more taking over – attacked his lips again.

Shikamaru found himself smirking into the kiss. He was almost sure he could feel the baby's kick.

Hell yes, this'd be troublesome – having a wife and a kid (plus Gaara…) as a teenager. But if he was completely honest with himself… He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

He could very well handle overprotective brothers (even someone as dangerous as Gaara) if this was his reward.

* * *

Kakashi most certainly hadn't been expecting any visitors as he stumbled home from his latest mission, beginning his usual routine of coming up with excuses to postpone doing paperwork. 

This time, however, he was given a decent justification, for there was a knock on his door. He blinked a bit with surprise before walking up to open. What he found caused a small, strangely pleasant pulsation to his chest.

Seeing his dishevelled appearance, not to mention the numerous cuts all over his face and exposed arms, Aika arched an eyebrow. One look would've told even the dumbest that she was _not_ impressed. " So you went and got yourself hurt?" she stated in a deep sigh. Her eyes were filled with both anger and relief.

He scratched his head, totally clueless as to what to say. " Eh… Sorry?"

She sighed again with a suffering expression. " Let me take a look at those, okay? I'm no medic, but perhaps I can do something."

**¨**

About fifteen minutes later he was sitting on a couch with embarrassingly little clothing, with her cleaning and patching up his wounds as skilfully and carefully as she could. He didn't even notice they'd been sitting in silence until she suddenly spoke. " Would you care to explain to me how a ninja with your experience managed to sustain injuries like these from a borderline C-ranked mission?"

He looked down with a sheepish look. " I… guess I was hurrying home."

A unexpected smack directed to his head caused him to emit a extremely embarrassing, uncharacteristic grunt of pain. " Damnit, Hatake!" Aika snarled, sounding more worried than anything else. " With all the missions you've had, you should know hell a lot better than to get careless! You could've been killed!"

Trying to catch her eyes – now the shade of darkest brown – he felt a small flutter in his chest. Maybe… " Why do care so much?" he asked in a oddly soft voice, fighting the urge to stroke her hand as it moved around a particularly nasty cut on his arm.

Her expression was a mixture of feelings from hurt and annoyance to amusement and guilt. " Haven't you figured that out by now, Scarecrow?" She cast a brief glance towards him. " You're one of my two best friends. I can't just stop worrying about your bonehead, no matter how hard I try."

The flutter died instantly, but a frail ghost of a smile remained. " Hmm."

He couldn't stop himself from noticing that her hand lingered on his skin just a faint beat longer than would've been necessary. " You should let a medic take a look at that one. It's deep, and seems to be getting infected."

He nodded dully, feeling strangely cold without her touch. " I know. I'll stop by to the hospital as soon as I've got the paperwork done."

Aika snorted. " Heck no, you're not pulling that stunt on me." She graphed his hand with a hold so firm it surprised him. " I've got… something to talk to Tsunade about. On my way there, I'll make damn sure you actually go to the hospital this time around."

Giving a rather childish moan and admitting his defeat, he allowed her to pull him up. (Though secretly, he didn't find the situation all that uncomfortable…)

* * *

The closer to Konoha Shino and Miyako got, the more relieved and nervous he became. It was so good to go back home, he was more glad to get to do it than any words could describe. But he also couldn't help wondering what kind of news would be waiting for them… 

" Shino-kun, look!"

Jolted back into reality by Miyako's gasp, he followed her pointed finger – and found himself reeling back a step with surprise. For crawling on the shining snow, its odd yellowish-green eyes observing them intently, was a small, extremely beautiful green snake.

He frowned. " I've always thought snakes can't survive through winter awake."

Miyako smiled surprisingly fondly, walking up to the creature without a hint of fear and kneeling to it. " She isn't a normal snake", she explained in a soft voice, patting the tiny green head. He was astounded to see the creature lean to her touch and caressing her glowed hand with its long tongue. Wind caressed her midnight-blue hair. " I've met this one before, a long time ago."

He begun to catch on. " Is it summoned?"

She remained silent for a while, looking at the snake straight into eyes. " I guess you could call her that." He watched with amazement as her lips moved, forming words he couldn't hear, and the snake listened intently, never stopping caressing her hand. Once she was done, she outstretched a hand. The snake crawled onto it without questioning, and he could've sworn he heard it give a small purr as she gently dropped it into her pocket.

He blinked behind his glasses. " How…?" The rest just wouldn't come out.

She gave him a smile. " Snakes have always liked me."

He was silent for quite a while, yet again left speechless by her. Eventually, he managed to utter. " We should keep moving. Konoha's only a day away."

He didn't notice her nervousness and hesitation as she begun to follow.

Shadows started to close in on them as they approached the village.

* * *

In her office, Tsunade found her eyes fluttering open, and her heart forgot one precious beat. " The Eight-Tailed's container will be in Konoha soon", she nearly whispered to Shizune, who was stood nearby. Her eyes flashed with an array of emotions. She couldn't explain why, but… Suddenly, she was having a very, very dark feeling in her chest. 

" Yeah. In a little while, we'll have two containers to protect." Shizune frowned when glancing towards her. " But somehow, I have a feeling that's not the only thing troubling you."

Before she ever had to comment, there was a knock on the door. She cleared her throat. " Yes?"

In came a young female ninja she'd recently taken as her apprentice, a shy look upon her face. " I… I'm sorry to interrupt, but… Aika Hideko is here. She says it's important."

* * *

Tsunade frowned deeply when looking at Aika with evaluating eyes. " Are you sure you're ready for this?" 

She nodded, gritting her teeth so tightly they moaned. " I've already spent weeks recovering, and all that time, I've had this… feeling that I saw something important when I was attacked. I need to get back my memories of that day, and you're the only one who can help me."

After a long moment of consideration, the Hokage nodded slowly, eyes still holding a troubled look. " As little as I like putting you through this, whatever it is you saw may be vital to Konoha. But if you start to feel pained or uncomfortable at any point of the procedure, let me know and it'll be interrupted, alright?"

She nodded again, allowing her eyes to slip closed.

Soon enough, she felt as though she'd been sinking underwater, everything was murky and she was beginning to feel impossibly heavy. Then, came the tiny pieces of memories.

/ _She was just about to win her battle against her 'partner', when something struck her neck, immediately making her feel dizzy. She couldn't keep herself from screaming when pain – cause of which was unknown to her – struck her full-force._ /

/ _Distantly and through extreme pain, she could hear her 'partner' scream, suffering from at least ten times more intense agony than she was after the burns she'd given him._ /

/ _A figure she (despite her blurring and shutting down mind) recognized as a female landed in front of her without a sound, watching as she struggled to stand. She couldn't see the other's face, but she was able to make out long brown hair. " Don't worry", a jumbled voice told her. " This'll only sting for a moment." As the stranger approached, she felt her eyes widen when spotting a all too clear symbol of Konoha tattooed nearby her neck._ /

Her eyes flew open and wide, and a strangled gasp escaped her throat. " Are you alright?" Tsunade inquired.

She barely heard, her eyes still wide. " L-Lady Tsunade…" She blinked and gulped, unable to believe her conclusion. " The one who gave me the cursed seal… She was from Konoha."

" What?!" Tsunade shuddered as though she'd been punched. " Aika, are you absolutely certain about this?"

She nodded, gazing straight into the older woman's eyes. " Yeah." Just then, a sharpest attack of pain assaulted her neck and she emitted a hiss, doubling over and clutching to her shoulder, straight from where the mark was.

Tsunade caught on immediately. Fret rose into the woman's eyes. " It's the seal, isn't it?"

She nodded, wincing involuntarily under the almost unbearable burning. " She… The one who gave it to me… She's close." She felt coldness travel through. " She's already in Konoha."

* * *

Despite the coldness of early spring and evening slowly darkening, birds where whistling in trees as Sasuke and Naruto reached their newest favourite training-spot in the middle of the woods. After months of experience, Sasuke found Naruto's constant babbling soothing, and she listened with half a ear while enjoying of the moment (while she still could, a bitter part inside bit out). 

Just then, her other musings were cut when she felt something strange and startling in her belly. At first, she couldn't quite tell what it was, but then… It came flooding down on her.

The baby… For a first time, she could truly feel it. A new life was moving inside her.

Unfortunately, Naruto could hear the faint gasp she emitted. He glanced towards her with deep confusion. " Teme? Is something wrong?"

She wasn't sure if she would've wanted to laugh, cry or just simply lose it. Fortunately, she managed to restrain herself from doing any of those. " No." Her voice didn't sound quite right, but the change was so small she was fairly sure even Naruto hadn't detected it. She then firmly focused her thoughts elsewhere, no matter how excruciatingly hard it was. " Now do you want to get this training-session over and done with or not?"

That definitely pushed Naruto back onto track. Blue eyes flashing, the blonde stormed towards her, fully prepared. " Bring it on, Sasuke!"

**¨**

The moment their sparring begun, Naruto found himself entranced. Almost like performing this incredibly beautiful, sensual dance, they whirled around each other. Every kick and punch exchanged was more like a caress than anything else, each jump and twirl inevitably brought them closer once more, no matter how furiously they attempted to break apart.

Naruto shuddered a bit under the pulsation that coursed through, suddenly terrified that his barely holding self-control would snap broken when Sasuke's long hair kept touching his skin along with fiery hands.

Suddenly – so out of blue they were both surprised – he noticed that he'd managed to pin the mighty Uchiha steadily against a tree, his hold not harmful but definitely firm enough to keep her securely in place.

He smirked like a predator who'd just caught up with its prey. " You're losing your touch", he all but purred.

Sasuke's onyx eyes flashed. " Don't be so sure, idiot."

He heard a softest swish as Sasuke's leg moved. However, after all the times he'd ended up falling flat on his butt, he wasn't quite that easily shaken off this once. Far more rapidly than either would've expected, he managed to wrap a pair of almost tender arms around the girl, successfully pulling her down with him. His heart practically spun around in his chest as the raven fell on top of him, their lips lingering inches apart, and he could've sworn the Uchiha also shivered.

For a moment, this strangest look could be seen in Sasuke's darkened eyes, until annoyance washed it away. " Let go, idiot", came a husky fake-hiss.

He snorted, trembling as the scent of Sasuke's shampoo took over all of his senses. " I don't see you trying to get off, bastard."

Sasuke growled, another eyebrow twitching. The raven opened her mouth for words he could only guess, until she suddenly stiffened, face tightening. " Naruto, listen."

Heart jumping into his throat, he did. And although he certainly wasn't one of Konoha's most observant ninjas, he most definitely caught the alarming sounds.

Snuffles of steps, whispers of hoods. Soft thumps as feet brushed tree-branches.

There were at least two ninjas approaching them. And judging by how quietly they moved, their intentions sure as hell weren't decent.

Fast and soundlessly, they were both on their feet, preparing themselves.

For a moment, they already wondered if they'd imagined the whole thing, as nothing happened. But then, they both herd sounds of metal tapping against wood in a clear rhythm, almost like forming words.

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed as pieces begun to click.

_They're… communicating?_

Naruto frowned and balled his fists, seeming anxious. " What the heck are they doing?"

Sasuke, however, never got the chance to voice out her thought, because a surprising attack already graphed a hold of them. No matter how much she hated it, her eyes widened when at least five senbons were suddenly flying through the air – slamming straight at Naruto. The blonde screamed, as did she without even noticing it. " NARUTO!"

" That, you brats, was a warm-up." The velvet-like male-voice seemed to be coming from all directions at once. " The next ones will be far more painful."

Naruto snarled loudly, straightening his form and whirling around. " Come out of hiding, you cowards! If you want a fight, then come and do it properly!"

A dark chuckle erupted. " You have quite a loud mouth for someone who was just ambushed like a pathetic rookie. But very well." Snow thudded as their mysterious opponent hit the ground, softly and suavely as a feline. The attacker appeared to be a surprisingly small-sized, approximately thirty-years-old man with sleeked plum-coloured hair and dangerous amethyst eyes. " If you want a battle, then that's what shall be given to you."

Before Sasuke managed to move a muscle, the man was attacking Naruto, and the two were locked into a battle.

She knew more than well that the knucklehead had grown stronger during the time they'd spent apart – _a lot_ stronger. But she couldn't hold herself back for another second, and only a flash later she was sprinting towards the battle.

She, however, didn't get far before she was stopped. She couldn't keep herself from arching an eyebrow when facing her enemy – which was a perfect replica of the one fighting Naruto.

_Twins?_

The man sneered. " That's right, brat. You're not seeing double – yet."  
Rather easily, she managed to dodge the three punches sent her way, and delivered her own a flash after the man's last one, knowing he was off balance. Shiver of pleasure travelled through her as the man flew backwards with a hissed curse.

The man, however, wasn't defeated quite that easily. She managed to blink once until the battle was raging again, the man attacking her with all the power of his humiliation. " You think you can take me down just like that?"

She activated her Sharingan as response.

Their moves flowed fluently as they struck time after time, whirling madly around each other, neither missing a beat. Although they were avoiding using jutsus, both knew better than to get careless. The dangerous dance scrolled on for what felt like ages until there was finally progress.

She felt her eyes flash as she found the man pinned to ground underneath her. Her eyes managed to catch that he was still holding a kunai. " Put that away before I'm forced to make you."

The man, however, didn't seem to even hear. She frowned when his fingertips (covered by what looked like metallic claws) begun to tap the metal of the weapon with a clearly detectable rhythm.

The brothers were communicating again, she understood. And she didn't like it one bit.

She was just about to demand what was going on, when she noticed the twin attacking Naruto nod briefly. And before she could even twitch, a merciless hit was aimed at the blonde. Had her nature allowed her to do such a pathetic thing, she would've shrieked as the blonde fell with a groan.

Unfortunately, that small distraction was all her opponent needed. She gasped when a alarmingly hard hit was aimed at her – straight to her belly. Despite her well-trained self-control, she couldn't restrain her eyes from widening while she slumped backwards just a little under a sledgehammer-hard wave of pain, instinctively clutching to her bump.

_NO!_

" So I found your weak spot, brat." The man snickered. " What's wrong? Is this getting too much for a little girl?"

She growled, a hand still on her stomach, and her eyes gleamed dangerously.

She had three of them to look after now. She'd have to bring an end to this, _fast_.

The man most likely never even saw her move before she was already stood behind him. He shuddered when she hissed. " Allow me to demonstrate what a 'little girl' can do."

He was flying before the next heartbeat disappeared. A chilling wave of something close to satisfaction came when she watched him hit a tree, then fall with a crack as his arm twisted. He laid perfectly still.

A second later, however, she came to a conclusion that there was no time for lazing around just yet. Eyes glowing red, she turned her gaze towards Naruto – only to discover that the his battle was over, too. Going through the blonde with his gaze, she felt far more relived than she would've cared to admit upon discovering that apart from bruises, small wounds and bloodied knuckles, he seemed fine. The blonde appeared to be shivering with anger. " That… That idiot just disappeared! And he didn't even fight me for real – it was like he was toying with me!" The blonde glanced at her with utter confusion. " What the heck was this about?!"

She frowned. " I don't know", she confessed through gritted teeth. But she had a dark feeling that those twins had been measuring them for whatever a reason. That thought unnerved her.

Soon enough, her thoughts were thrown elsewhere.

Despite all her pride, Sasuke couldn't keep herself from wincing as a merciless stab of pain made its way from abdomen to through her entire body, stinging like a worst electric-shock.

_What the…?_

Naruto gazed at her with a small frown. " Hey, teme, are you okay?"

She gave the blonde as meaningful look, working her hardest to contain worry (or perhaps even panic). " Yes, dobe. So you can stop looking at me like that."

Naruto frowned, not seeming too reassured just yet. " If you say so…" The blonde then looked towards the man she'd managed to knock down. " Should we take him…?" She knew he kept speaking, for she saw his lips move. But she didn't register a word.

Fair enough, Sasuke had never been overly cautious when it came to her health. But even she knew something was wrong with the way her head was swaying at that moment, not to mention the hellish, scorching pain in her abdomen.

Forced to search support from a nearby tree, she managed to wheeze out. " Dobe…"

The blonde peered towards her. " What?" As though by instinct, Naruto's gaze dropped all the way down to her pants, and she swore her heart skipped a beat when he saw the boy's eyes widen drastically. " What… What the hell's going on?"

Slowly looking down, even more dizzy than before, she felt breath catching into her throat upon discovering that there was blood staining her pants. Panic went through her like a flare.

_No… No, no…!_

" Sasuke, what's going on?!"

She barely heard Naruto's terrified screech, because she was already slipping towards the ground, darkness swallowing her.

**¨**

From nearby trees, a brown-haired woman watched with great curiosity as Naruto sprinted forward, managing to catch the raven tenderly just before she would've hit the cold ground. " SASUKE!"

_So the Uchiha's pregnant?_

Her eyebrow bounced up, and a carnivorous smirk revealed a row of flawless teeth. Obviously, this little test had turned out to be far more informative than she or Pein could've ever imagined…

_In case she doesn't end up losing the kid because of those two imbeciles, this'll be very, very interesting…_

All the noise from Naruto's rushing, panicked steps effectively silenced the whisper-light sounds she made when beginning to follow the petrified blonde, jumping from a tree-branch to another.

* * *

TBC?

* * *

A/N: (sweatdrops) And here I go with cliffies again… (begins to retreat slowly) 

What makes me feel even worse, is that I once again can't guarantee anything when it comes to the next update. But I promise you guys, I'll ship out the next chapter as soon as is humanly possible! Pinkie swear!

BUT, until then… **Please** do review – anonymously or not, shortly or with length, I love reading your comments in all shapes and sizes! With how hectic things are right now, your support would really be golden. And I'm still encouraging you to tell me if I'm heading into rocks with the characters, plot, facts or anything else. That way I'll be able to fix my mistakes.

Okay, as I'm feeling a strong urge to run after that lil' cliffie, I'll just get going. I really hope I'll be seeing you all when chapter April arrives!

Peace out!

* * *

**VyseN**: (ends up blushing brightly – once again) WOAH! (eyes nearly pop out with shock) You can't even imagine how utterly flattered I am you've liked the plot-line and characters so far, not to mention you're so eagerly waiting to see what is to happen! Even in my wildest imaginations I could've NEVER imagined someone would like a fic (or a half of such) I've written that much! (And I'm also glad to think my grammar doesn't suck all that badly. As a non-native, I'm more than a bit self-conscious when it comes to writing in English.) 

Once more, MASSIVE thank yous for the astounding, ego-bursting review! (hugs) I sincerely hope I did manage to make you proud with this newest chappy!

**¨**

**Pheonix To Flame**: (snickers) Oh yes, a pregnant woman indeed knows another, hmm?

Wanna hear a secret? I actually do have sort of a clue as to which gender the baby shall be. (smiles mysteriously) But I'm all ears for suggestions! (winks)

Again, enormous thank yous for reviewing – I'm so glad you've liked this far! (dances with joy) Laters?

**¨**

**Miah-Chan**: Heh, Kurenai's baby surprised me, too. I was writing the last chapter when I mused that wait a second, she's pregnant in the manga, is she not – there's gotta be a baby eventually! And before I knew it, the tiny part was born. (I'm still slightly saddened by the fact that Asuma never got to live and see the lil' bungle.) (sniffs)

(smirks) I'm so glad you liked the 'protective Gaara'! (I've recently found a huge liking to the character, btw.) But he has no reason to worry, I'm sure – I'm also confident that after some practise, Shika-chan'll be a phenomenal daddy. (Btw, the baby indeed will be born in this ficcy. But I'm afraid I can't tell when, since I'd give away a part of the plot.)

Lol, pregnancy indeed brings the weirdest things – even for Sasu-chan. (begins to howl with laughter) Oh, I can just picture the look upon Naruto's if/when he hears about the baby! Absolutely priceless!

You hope for HinaxKiba, hmm? (smirks evilly) We shall see, we shall see…

Once more, MASSIVE thank yous for reviewing – I'm flying sky-high to think I haven't managed to make the characters OOC so far, and also that you've liked the action (which, excluding character-building, is my greatest worry when writing this)! See ya around, yeah?

(As for my review, no problemo! As I've come to discover, it's a pleasure to review a fic that deserves it. I suppose I should do it more often. Your review was the ninth one I've ever sent! --'')

**¨**

**dragonmagik**: Poor Sasu-chan indeed – I can't believe what the poor thing's forced to go through! (sniffs)

Yet again, truck-loads of thank yous for reviewing – you can't even imagine how glad I am you've liked so far! 'Hope you'll still be sticking around for more!

**¨**

**Dragon77**: HUGE thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you'll keep looking forward to the next chapter!

**¨**

**Justhere101**: Massive thank yous for the review! I sincerely hope you'll keep staying tuned for more!

**¨**

**swordzoro**: You like SaixIno? Hooray! It's a weird pairing, but I've found myself falling for it! I'm glad I didn't mess up with bringing it along.

And I'm even more glad you've enjoyed the way the characters have been involved! My brain-cells have been on fire as I've been trying to figure out a way to do it properly, so I'm overjoyed to think I've at least somewhat succeeded.

Once more, enormous thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope you'll stay tuned!

**¨**

**Kai's kitty**: (snickers) I just couldn't bring myself to have Gaara beat living daylights out of Shika-kun – Temari would've strangled to poor redhead! Gosh, it indeed must've taken all Gaara had to manage to let Temari stay in Konoha. (Heh, I totally agree with you! Gaara'll make a phenomenal uncle!)

(smirks) I figured that Kakashi isn't the type to let something like pregnancy of his ex-student go unnoticed. As you said, he's a genius, after all!

Poor Sasu-chan. (sighs) But I once again agree with you; there aren't many people who'd offer the baby as much love as Naruto would! If only Sasuke would manage to tell him!

Aww, no worries, you're not interfering the story-line! I, however, find your idea of several babies extremely interesting… (rubs chin with a mysterious small grin)

Again, MASSIVE thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope I'll keep seeing you around!

**¨**

**Chibi-Chaaan**: TOTAL agreement to that. When it comes to Sasuke and Naruto, there's no such concept as impossible. (sweatdrops)

(sniffs a bit) I still feel sorry for poor Sasu-chan. Naruto really is a dobe – but, thank goodness, a adorable one.

Once more, huge thank yous for reviewing! See ya around, yeah?

**¨**

**IceCreamXD**: According to the research I've made (heh, I'm beginning to sound like Jiraiya…), most women begin to show at around the fourth month, though there's so much individual variation I nearly ended up exploding my head trying to figure facts out. I'm so glad that in this chapter, I finally got to give Sasu-chan a adorable lil' baby-bump! (bounces around) This chapter follows her fourth month of pregnancy, so the due to –date is right around the day her time is up. (sweatdrops) Quite a close call, huh?

Again, enormous thank yous for reviewing – I'm so glad you've liked the story so far! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**craftworld**: Thank you so much for reviewing – I'm beyond glad you've liked so far! I really hope you'll stick around for more!  
(Btw, you sent my very first anonymous review ever. Hooray!)


	9. April

A/N: I'm so sorry – I'm running a bit late, but school's REALLY swallowed me up! But, before getting to the chapter…

Thank you SO MUCH for those AMAZING reviews! (hugs and candies to all!) I'm still baffled by how much you guys have liked this so far. Thank you!

Okay, as I left you to a REALLY cruel cliffied, let's go! I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

**April**

* * *

Evening was already darkening when Kakashi was making his way towards home, finally having been stitched up by a extremely grumpy medic. His steps paused when he suddenly spotted a very much familiar figure speeding towards the forest nearby. His eyebrows furrowed as he instantly gathered that something was seriously wrong. " Aika? What's going on?"

She halted and looked at him, odd mixture of anger, fear and anxiety in her eyes. " The one who gave me the cursed seal is somewhere around here", she explained in a tight voice. " She's managed to sneak her way into Konoha."

Kakashi's heart made a strange move. " Let's go."

Neither said a word as they sped on, hearing strained to extreme to pick any possible threat. (Kakashi was pleased to discover the medic had done good job enough to allow him to run.) After quite a while, they ended up to the opening where Naruto and Sasuke had been practising and paused to listen, some whispering threat alerting them.

Kakashi looked around with sharp eyes, his hand constantly prepared to graph weapons, and felt ominous tingling on his skin as he witnessed the subtle signs of battle everywhere. Then, despite slowly falling darkness, his well-trained eyes caught the most unnerving thing. In snow, stains of blood could clearly be seen.

He shuddered just a little.

_What the heck happened here?_

Aika's voice ripped him from those thoughts. " Kakashi, look."

Gazing towards the same direction as she, he arched an eyebrow upon noticing a unconscious, purple-haired man laying on the snowy ground, moaning a bit while slowly regaining consciousness. " Now what should we do with this one?"

" Let's take him to the prison", Aika stated, alerted eyes still gazing around, searching. Subconsciously, she rubbed her shoulder. " I'm sure the interrogators will have a lot of fun with this one." He didn't notice how she swiftly picked up something and hid it into her pocket.

As Kakashi flung the man roughly to his shoulder and they begun to make their way away, neither noticed a figure that observed them from trees.

* * *

Naruto could almost literally feel his heart in his throat while sitting in the hospital's waiting room, fiddling with his fingers until they turned sore. For about millionth time since he'd brought Sasuke in his eyes travelled towards the clock hanging on a nearby wall. Ten minutes past midnight.

A tiny growl escaped him.

_What the hell is taking them this damn long?!_

During the seemingly endless amount of time he'd spent in this extremely unnerving room, his mind had came up with such dreadful horror-images that he was sure he'd lose the last of his sanity if he wouldn't get some news soon.

He nibbled his lower lip and wrapped his arms tightly around his upper body, feeling very cold.

_Please let her be okay_, he pleaded although he had no idea of from whom. His eyes darkened. _I just got her back. Don't you dare rip her away from me again._

Yet another forever must've passed until Sakura finally appeared, exhausted look upon her face. He was up faster than he'd ever moved. " Is she okay? What happened? What the heck was that bleeding about? How…?"

" Naruto", the pinkette stopped his rambling in a stern voice. A faintest smile appeared. " She's fine, although shaken." She hesitated for a while before nearly whispering. " And… so is the baby. It was a close call, but they're both okay."

It took a tireless age before Naruto's brain – clouded by tiredness, relief and slowly draining stress – finally registered those words. Once it all sunk in, his eyes widened to unimaginable size, and his face lost absolutely all colour.

He sat frozen and muted by shock for so long that Sakura gave him a worried frown. " Naruto? You're not gonna pass out on me, are you?"

He barely heard, his mind still much too busy with the former things she'd told him. " P – pregnant…", he finally wheezed, showing first signs of life in almost two full minutes.

Sakura nodded slowly. " Yeah."

At those words, shock gave room for full-blown panic. " But…! But she can't be!" And then, all terror was unleashed. If it was even possible, his eyes became wider still. " Sakura, there… There's no way I could manage being a father! I… I'd kill the poor thing, I…!"

" Naruto!" Sakura's yell was most definitely loud enough to awaken people in the rooms nearby, but she didn't seem to care. Gradually, a soft smile came to her face. " I know you're scared, and it's understandable. But I can assure you that you'll do just fine. There's still several months for you to prepare yourself, and there are many people who want to help you. Besides, I'm sure no one could give a baby more love than you."

He looked down towards his nervously twitching hands, nodding deeply. " Yeah…", he managed to murmur, almost able to convince himself. " And I'll have Sasuke-teme taking care of the mess with me." Despite all, he just had to chuckle a bit. " Damn, it's surreal to think about her as a mother!" Not that picturing himself as a father would've made even slightly more sense…

Sakura was silent for a long moment, until she finally voiced her thoughts in a odd tone. " Naruto… Do you love her?"

His eyes widened to such extend they nearly popped out of their sockets. " WHAT?! No way, I could never…!" Then, words suddenly ran out as he realized that there was no way he could lie to Sakura (or himself) like this. His head dropped, blonde locks shadowing his face. " Yeah."

There was something bizarre he just couldn't name in the girl's voice as she spoke next. " Then walk into that room and tell her. Show her how much she means to you before it's too late."

He frowned and looked at her. " Too late?"

Sakura's green eyes flashed, clearly stating that there was no room for more questions. " Just get in there, Naruto. I know she'd want you there."

Seeming somewhat confused, Naruto nodded and opened his mouth for questions, but then changed his mind. " Thanks, Sakura-chan", he half-whispered, beginning to make his way towards the door of Sasuke's room.

" Anytime."

**¨**

Watching Naruto's distancing back, Sakura found it hard to hold back a small sob.

_Damnit, you two… You've gotta stop wasting time._

As though working on their own accord, her eyes moved towards the clock Naruto had been stubbornly staring at for the past endless hours.

Another month had just begun. Sasuke's time had just ticked even shorter.

She shivered, feeling impossibly cold. A burning sensation she just managed to blink away took over her green eyes.

_Fate really does suck_, she decided right there and then.

**¨**

Naruto barely dared to breathe as he slowly entered Sasuke's room, cautiously taking two surprisingly silent steps.

He wasn't entirely sure of what he'd been expecting to find, but he realized a breathe of relief escaping as he discovered that although Sasuke's face seemed far paler than usual and she had a frown of discomfort upon her face while sleeping, she appeared to be alright.

Slowly, his thoughts settling into control again, he found his gaze sweeping towards her stomach, which was protected by one of her hands. Far more than he would've been able to process went through his head as he little by little begun to realize that in there, was growing a child. Their child. _His_ child.

His eyes widened at the thought.

_Holy crap…_

He was about to become a father!

Those thoughts overwhelming him, he didn't even realize he was approaching Sasuke's bed until he was already there. He gulped thickly, uncertain of what to do.

Sasuke needed rest, but… He just had to – needed to – make sure…

As thought approaching some type of a wild-beast, he outstretched a hand, laying it gently to Sasuke's cheek. The raven twitched, protecting her bump even more determinedly, but didn't stir. " Sasuke?" he whispered, almost sure the Uchiha wouldn't even hear him.

He reeled back a step when somewhat hazy onyx eyes suddenly did crack open, peering towards him with confusion. " … 'uto?"

He nodded, unsure as to whether he wanted to start roaring, crying of relief or laughing.

For a moment, Sasuke blinked with a frown, then – so suddenly it startled him – fell even more pale than before, dark eyes flying wide and filling with emotions drugs and fatigue allowed her to show. At first, Naruto was slightly confused by her sudden terror, until he realized that she was clutching the fabric covering her abdomen with a seizure-like, frantic hold. As though following some instinct, he laid his hand to hers, feeling tensed muscles immediately relax a bit. " The baby's okay", he told her in a surprisingly soft voice. Even with his current state of mind and logical thinking, he understood it wouldn't have been wise to tell her just close to disaster things had came.

His words slipping in slowly but surely, the girl relaxed with a shuddering sigh, sinking deeper into the bed.

At first, he managed to contain himself, for Sasuke's sake. But in the end, his temper sprung out of control. " Teme, why the hell didn't you tell me?" He started to flap wildly with one hand (the other still resting on the girl's shoulder). " We're going to have a baby! Why…?"

Sasuke gazed towards him with a very meaningful look. " Because I knew you'd react that way, dobe. And the last thing I needed was you having a panic attack."

Managing to calm down, Naruto pouted. " Well I have every right to panic! I nearly got a heart attack when you passed out bleeding!"

Making a strange sound in the back of her throat, Sasuke rubbed her face with one hand. " Sorry", she murmured, obviously in no state of mind to control her tongue.

At that unexpected word, Naruto felt the last frail traces of self-control disappear. It stung a lot more than he would've expected when Sasuke jolted as though in pain when he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms tenderly around the raven. Before he even registered himself moving, he'd pulled the girl close and buried his face into her hair.

No matter how much Sasuke tensed, how badly he could sense she was wanting to get away from his hold, he refused to back down. " Let go, dobe", a slightly tired, strained voice barked out.

Face still hidden into her bangs, he shook his head, not wavering. " Nu-uh, teme." He had to gulp a bit to rid the lump in his throat. " This has been a very, very bad night, okay? And I know it's been even worse for you. So suck down your damn pride and stop squirming, okay?"

A small growl erupted from the Uchiha. " You'll better keep your hands in line, idiot."

He couldn't keep himself from smirking faintly. " Bastard."

Feeling Sasuke's body slowly but surely relax, Naruto found himself staring at the girl's face, as though not yet daring to believe she was really alright. Subconsciously, he pulled her even closer.

He'd already lost one chance, stolen by Itachi. He wasn't about to make the same mistake the second time around.

His hand brushed the Uchiha's bump ever so lightly.

There was no room for screwing around when the stakes were this high.

With those thoughts he drifted off into a slumber, the sleeping raven cradled protectively against him.

* * *

Gorgi Teshini had been working in the Konoha's dark, dusty prison for as long as he could possibly remember. During that time, such villains had been dragged in right across his eyes that he most likely didn't even want to know what they'd done to end up into this dark rat-hole.

That evening, a purple-haired man he'd paid hardly any attention to had been practically thrown into one of the interrogation-rooms to wait for inevitable. But overall, it'd been one of the most boring days during his entire work-history.

He'd almost managed to doze off when he was awakened by sounds of approaching heavy steps. Lifting his gaze and clearing his throat, he discovered Ibiki's familiar face nearby. Cold, unnerving chills of alarm went through him, but he quickly disregarded them as a trick of overactive imagination. " You hear for the newest rat?" he inquired, handing the man a pen and a paper.

The larger man nodded, a chilling look in his eyes Gorgi didn't recall seeing before. " They said this one's a tough one to crack. I'm curious to see for myself", the man stated while giving a signature.

With a small, envious sigh, he struggled up from his chair and walked a couple of hallways, Ibiki's loud steps following him close. The sensation of threat from before became even clearer now, but he paid no mind to it.

_Perhaps it's time for me to get another job_, he mused. _It looks like I'm losing my mind here._

Noticing that he'd reached to correct door, he fished out a key and opened it. " Have fun", he stated before sauntering back to his usual spot.

He never saw the blood-freezing smile aimed at his back. " I definitely will."

**¨**

The purple-haired man's head rose at the sound of someone entering and door being closed. He snorted upon meeting the scarred man. " So you're getting this desperate? Don't you understand that…" It was then, the person before him begun to change. His eyes widened to a comical size when the large man turned into a much too familiar, brown-haired woman. He gulped laboriously. " W-what are you d-doing here?"

" You've caused quite a bit of trouble", she announced in a venomous voice, pulling out a long dagger. " I'm here to clean it up."

**¨**

It wasn't until after a couple of minutes did pieces finally click in Gorgi's head. A low growl escaped his throat. " Oh crap…"

Unless Ibiki had suddenly became both-handed, he'd just screwed up loyally.

Without wasting another second he bounced up and sprinted to the cell as fast as humanly possible. But it appeared he'd been too late, after all.

His eyes widened at the stomach-turning sight. " Holy…!"

The prisoner was slumped very down in his chair, glazed eyes still filled with terror and mouth wide open for a prayer that'd never get a chance to be heard. There were three long, gaping slashes decorating his neck.

The mysterious intruder was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Iruka had almost fallen asleep into his armchair when he suddenly heard somewhat shushed voices from outside the house's door. Rubbing his eyes to wake up a little, he struggled up from the chair and sauntered towards a window to see what was going on. Soon enough, he wished he hadn't.

Outside, just visible with the little light of night, were Aika and Kakashi. He couldn't hear what they were saying, of course, but the look upon Kakashi's face told all necessary. For he knew his friend well enough to know the man didn't wear that expression too often.

Feeling a slash, he turned away from the sight and walked back to his chair to pick up the book he'd left there.

A couple of seconds later, Aika came in. She blinked with surprise when finding him awake. " Iruka? What are you still doing up?" She then sighed, understanding. " Don't tell me you stayed up waiting for me."

Not sure of how to respond, he decided to switch topic. He managed to distract himself a bit with returning the book into a bookshelf. " You stayed out for a long time. Is everything alright?"

She looked away, and he couldn't help noticing she was rubbing her shoulder with a barely traceable hint of pain in her eyes. " Yeah. Though Kakashi and I found a rogue-ninja collapsed into snow." Before he could even gasp, she spotted his arising shock and went on. " Don't worry, the guy was harmless. According to what we know, Sasuke and Naruto fought he and his brother, and Sasuke knocked him out. Unfortunately his brother got away."

Coloured drained from Iruka's face and his eyes grew huge as worry sunk in. " Are they alright?"

" Yeah, thank goodness. Kakashi just visited the hospital to make sure." A mischievous smirk spread across her face. " All three of them are just fine."

His eyes became even wider than before as realization dawned. " You mean…?!"

Her grin grew. " Oh yeah. Your ex-students are going to be parents."

Iruka's head spun a bit as he attempted to digest the absurd thought. So… His students – who'd been just kids five minutes ago – were about to have a family. Eventually he winced. " I feel really, really old right now."

Aika laughed, then became considerably more solemn. " 'Ruka… There's something more I should tell you." She searched through her pockets. " I found this laying nearby the attacker:"

At first, Iruka frowned, not recognizing the pendant she showed him – a beautiful silvery one, representing spread wings. But then, he forgot to take one precious breath when remembering. " That's _hers_, isn't it?" he wheezed. Receiving a nod, he went on. " Have you told Kakashi?"

Aika shook her head, putting the necklace back into her pocket. " If she's really alive, I'll tell him – he deserves to know. But for now, I don't want him to get any false hopes. It's highly likely that bastard stole it from her before or after her death. It's impossible to know before I'll get to ask some questions."

This time Iruka nodded in agreement, at a complete loss of words.

_She… could still be alive, after all this time?_

It was silent for some very long moments, until he noticed that she was still rubbing the place where her cursed seal was with a visibly strained expression. " It's really giving you hard time, isn't it?"

She nodded with apparent reluctance. " It's still scorching." She seemed to shudder. " I'm not sure if that woman who gave it is in Konoha, but she's definitely not far."

This time Iruka shivered. After hesitating for a long moment, he graphed her hand. Seeing her suspicious expression, he felt a need to explain. " I was just wondering if some massaging would take a part of the pain away."

She chuckled as they sat down, Iruka into his chair and she to the floor, leaning against his legs. " We haven't done this since I was ten."

" Well isn't it about time, then?"

" Hn." After a longest moment, she went on. " Thank you." Heaven knows, she was thanking for so much more than the massage.

He smiled softly. " No problem."

Iruka wasn't entirely sure of for how long they'd been in silence – he massaging her slowly but steadily relaxing shoulders with gentle, firm motions – when he finally gathered the courage to say something that'd been dangling by his tongue for a very long time already. " Tiger, I was wondering…" It was at that point he realized why she'd became so relaxed all of a sudden; she'd fallen asleep. His eyes softened and obtained something close to disappointment. " Never mind."

**¨**

In his house, Kakashi suddenly felt a strangest jolt go through him. Frowning a bit, he turned his gaze towards a window, and felt his heart lurch.

For his eyes locked to the room of Iruka's house, or more precisely to the window of the room that'd been given to Aika. As he watched (unable to do anything else), the brunette laid the woman gently into the bed, then pulled a blanket to cover her. After hesitating for a longest time, Iruka planted a chaste, tiny kiss to her forehead. With that, the brunette (who seemed quite rattled by his own actions) all but hurried out of the room, turning off the light.

After standing frozen for a couple of seconds, Kakashi emitted a deep sigh and walked up to his window, pulling a curtain to cover it (as well as to hide the sight outside).

He knew all too clearly that his dreams would be far from pleasant that night.

* * *

It was rather early in the following morning when Hinata finally decided to emerge from Kiba's hospital room, feeling it was now safe to leave the brunette to rest.

She wasn't exactly surprised to discover that instead of home, her feet carried her towards a whole another destination – to a certain stone she would've most rather never seen again.

Shino's name wasn't there yet, but she still needed to let him know that Kiba was alright. To tell him how sorry she was for not coming sooner.

She, however, didn't get even close to her destination before her steps halted and her eyes widened tenfold. Her head was sent whirring so badly she was surprised she didn't just faint there and then. " S – Shino?"  
But no, her Hyuuga's eyes weren't failing her. Shino was indeed walking towards her – unscratched, and most of all, alive. Such a wave of relief flowed through her that she was nearly knocked off her feet.

Shino was alright, and so was Kiba. Her team was still whole. She hadn't managed to get two of her most precious friends killed, after all.

Managing to overcome initial shock, she took some slightly wobbly steps forward. " A – Are you a – alright?"

He nodded, his face strangely soft behind his glasses. " Yeah. And I assume you are, too." It was then he noticed something, and a tiny frown came. " Where's Kiba?"

No matter how hard everyone had been trying to convince her that none of what'd happened was her fault, Hinata felt a stab of guilt go all the way through. She looked down and swallowed hard. " H – he's in a h – hospital. He got b – badly hurt, but h – he'll be alright."

She could've sworn she heard Shino take a deep breath of relief. It took a moment before he spoke. " I'll go and see him, as soon as I've taken Miyako to see Tsunade."

Hinata's head snapped up with surprise, and it wasn't until then she noticed their tiny-sized escort, who was practically hiding behind Shino's back. Her eyes widened a bit. " The m – mission…"

Shino nodded. " It was a success."

Hinata felt like a ton's weight had been lifted from her chest.

They'd succeeded, after all. She hadn't managed to destroy everything.

Understanding seemed to flash by the boy's face. He seemed… mirthful, almost. " You should go back to Kiba. I'm sure he'd like to hear the news from you."

She nodded, blushing a bit although she wasn't entirely sure why. Just before he walked away, she spoke once more. " S – Shino?" She went on as he turned to look at her. " I'm g – glad you're o – okay."

Shino nodded with a slightly softer expression, then walked away with the strange, scared-looking girl. She, on the other hand, spun around and begun to rush towards the hospital once more.

She couldn't wait to get to tell Kiba the good news.

* * *

In the hospital, Sasuke woke up to a sound of extremely loud snoring. Her eyebrows furrowed.

_What the…?_

Slowly coaxing her eyes open, he wasn't entirely sure whether she wanted to snarl or laugh when the sight met her. For sleeping right beside her was Naruto, snoring with a extremely contented look upon his face. His arms were wrapped so tightly around her that there was no hope for her to be able to move without him waking up.

Involuntarily losing herself into gazing at his face for a moment, she once again found herself cursing how damn adorable Naruto could be at times.

Sighing with irritation, she moved the hand that'd been resting on the blonde's shoulder and gently smacked him to head. " Dobe, wake up. You're crushing me."

Naruto made a grumpy sound and wrinkled his nose, extremely slowly inching his eyelids. " Teme, why can't you ever wake me up without causing physical injuries?"

She rolled her eyes. " Stop being cry-baby, or I'll smack you for real."

Sasuke would've most definitely noticed that Naruto's hold on her still hadn't even loosened, if her thoughts wouldn't have been snatched elsewhere. For at that exact moment, she felt a certain thing for a first time since the hellish previous day. At first she thought she was going to feel sick, but then… She realized that it was the baby moving.

It was extremely hard for her not to gasp as her hand flew to her belly, and something must've have shown from her face since Naruto frowned. " What's wrong?"

She couldn't keep softness away from her eyes and voice. " Nothing's wrong, dobe. It's just… Unlike you, the squirt seems to be morning-active. It's practising ninjitsu in there."

Naruto's eyes widened. " You mean… You can already feel it?" Rapidly, the blonde's hand was clasped against her abdomen (which caused her to jolt in reflex). Soon enough a pout of disappointment came. " I can't feel anything."

He restrained a chuckle. " Of course you can't, idiot. It's still too early."

Naruto cast him a wary look. " But… The kid's okay?"

" Yeah", she murmured, fighting the urge to move her hand so that it would've touched his. " Everything's okay." For another few months, at least…

She was hurled out of those thoughts upon noticing that there was a odd look upon Naruto's face, almost like the blonde had been… gathering courage for something. Extremely bad feeling begun to swell inside her. " Naruto?"

The blonde swallowed hard, not looking at her. " Sasuke… You'd never hate me, no matter what I told you. Right?"

Extreme coldness filled her as she begun to understand all too clearly. " By now, you should know better than to have to ask something like that, dobe."

After a extremely deep breath, Naruto opened his mouth again – but before he managed to utter a word, there was a knock on the room's door. After a moment, Sakura peered in. They could've sworn her small smile widened when he saw them in the same bed. " Hey. I came to see if you two had woken up already."

Successfully regaining his usual cheery expression, Naruto grinned. " What's up, Sakura-chan?"

" Now that you've rested, I'll have to make a ultra-scan to make sure the baby's alright." Seeing Sasuke scowl, she gave the raven a threatening look. " That look doesn't work on me anymore. It's for the baby's sake, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha growled with a sulking expression. " Fine."

Naruto grinned goofily. " Meh, don't be such a sourpuss, teme. It'll be amazing – we'll get to see our baby for a first time!"

Sasuke cast her eyes towards heavens, not completely unable to disguise her amusement. " You're a real goofball, dobe."

" Bastard!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, unable to hide a smirk. " C'mon, you two. None of us has all day."

**¨**

About fifteen minutes later (most of which had been used with convincing Sasuke into removing her shirt), the extremely humiliated and violated looking raven was laying on a bed with Naruto and Sakura both so close it made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She darted a warning look towards the machine Sakura was carting her way. " You're not bringing that thing an inch closer."

Once again, the pinkette rolled her eyes. " Sasuke-kun, I know you hate hospitals and especially being poked on, but after the blow you received this'll have to be done." She smiled. " This'll be over in a few minutes, I promise."

Sasuke grumbled something, but didn't resist despite all other urges when Sakura took a bottle of something and brought it closer. " This'll feel a little cold", she warned her.

An inch was snatched from he Uchiha's pride as she shuddered when icy gel was placed to her stomach. " 'A little cold'? That thing's worse than ice-cubes!"

Naruto's hand reached out and ruffled her hair. " Quit that complaining, teme. Sakura-chan said this'll only take a little why. I'm sure you can handle that much."

Sasuke gave him a sour look, but said nothing.

The machine Sakura had brought in earlier was taken closer. Only a moment later the examination begun. Sakura's careful eyes remained on a screen nearby. " Sometimes it takes a while to find the right spot", she murmured, then smirked victoriously. A sound of extremely rapid beating filled the room (or actually, it sounded more like _two_ beats). " Eureka! The baby's extremely active, and seems to be doing perfectly fine." After a moment, however, her expression became that of near-shock, and her face paled a shade. " What…?!"

Sasuke and Naruto were instantly alarmed. Sasuke tensed, but Naruto beat her to speaking. " Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura's eyes seemed unnaturally wide as they slowly turned towards them. " It's… There's… not just one baby." She made a shaky gulp. " It's… twins."

Sasuke, who usually detested any signs of emotions, found herself powerless to keep her eyes from widening. " What?!" she shrieked.

Naruto's eyes kept widening the exact same speed as colour drained from his face. It took a long time before he managed to stutter. " I… I think I'm going to be sick." With that, he sprinted off.

Sasuke, on the other hand, barely managed to register his exit, because shock had washed away all else.

_Twins?_

She could barely even think about dumping one baby into Naruto's hands, and now… She was supposed to leave behind _twins_?

How the hell was she going to be able to do this?

**¨**

Sakura felt her eyes sting as she watched the very uncharacteristic look of utter shock plastered upon Sasuke's face. After hesitating a moment, she cautiously laid a gentle hand to her shoulder. It was a extremely loud statement of Sasuke's state of mind that she didn't even flinch under the touch.

The only sound in the room was the twins' determined heartbeats.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't entirely sure of what power drove him towards the KIA-stone that early morning – most likely he needed guidance, especially after the extremely disturbing dreams that'd been bombarding him the entire long night.

He was there so early that he was sure he'd be alone. That's why he blinked a little with surprise when finding that stood before the stone was woman with ginger-coloured hair. Without saying a word, she turned to leave. And Kakashi felt his chest nearly still.

No, there was nothing horrendous about her. But… As he looked into her brown eyes, he found something so familiar it became hard to breathe.

While he stood frozen, the woman smiled (although something chilling remained lingering). " Good morning", she greeted, bowing slightly in a polite manner. " I'll leave you alone to pay your respects."

As she begun to walk away, he found himself speaking just before she would've disappeared. " Do… I know you?"

He couldn't see her face as she replied in a strange, amused voice. " Not anymore, I believe", was her cryptic response. What he also couldn't see was she returning to her real, brown-haired form. " Bye for now, Kakashi-kun."

His eyes flying wide and hand twitching towards weapons, he spun around to demand some answer. But she was already gone.

He found himself shuddering.

Who the hell was that woman? And why did he have such a nasty feeling about this?

* * *

Still in the mental turmoil Shino's return had brought, Hinata practically sprinted towards Kiba's room, desperately wanting to give him the good news. Approaching the correct hallway, she blinked with surprise upon hearing two familiar voices snarling.

" _Kiba, for the about thousandth time, you've been in bed for over a month! You can't just go jumping all over the place before proper rehabilitation!_" Ino sounded… rather edgy, actually.

" _I'm a ninja!_" Kiba sounded desperate. " _I can't just lie around like this!_"

She emitted a deep sigh.

_Oh no…_

A second later, she was close enough to see. She blinked a bit at the sight that met her. Akamaru was stood by a doorway with Kiba (who'd in some incomprehensible way managed to climb there) sitting on its back, a look of stubbornness upon his face. Ino, on the other hand, was standing right before him with her arms spread, blocking the duos way with a extremely annoyed expression.

" W – What are y – you doing, K – Kiba-kun?" she found herself asking.

Kiba's eyes softened just a little when finding hers. " That woman who attacked us is still out there. I want to find her, to ask what the hell she wanted with that girl, and to get our damn mission over with. And I can't do that if I'm tied up to a bed!"

" Kiba, let me say this in a way you'll understand", Ino snarled, blue eyes showing no signs of giving in. " At this point, your muscles don't have even the strength you'd need to stand up. And you're seriously planning to fight someone who just defeated the two of you? You'd get yourself killed, damnit!"

Hearing those words, Hinata just couldn't remain silent anymore. " Y – you really s – should listen to her. I d – don't want you to get h – hurt again." She knew there was a begging look in her eyes, but at the moment she refused to care. " P – please?"

**¨**

Slowly but surely, Kiba found himself melting under Hinata's pleading eyes. He, however, still sulked a bit. " Fine", he grumbled. " I'm staying in bed. But only because of you."

Approaching steps kept him from seeing how flushed Hinata's face became. They were all surprised when seeing Sai. " I heard shouting, and decided to come and see what was going on", the dark-eyed explained, seeming somewhat discomfited under their questioning looks.

" It's okay", Ino stated with a wave of hand, beginning to approach the boy. " I was just about to finish my shift and come to look for you, anyway."

Kiba's eyebrow bounced up and he gave a laughter. " Are you two going out for a date or something?"

He vaguely wondered if Sai was aware of the rosy tint that rose to his pale cheeks.

Ino merely rolled her eyes, although there was clear embarrassment upon her face, too. " Oh shut it, dog-boy." She then turned her attention to Hinata. " Take care of him so he doesn't get himself killed, okay?"

He was slightly surprised to see Hinata's face go beat-red. (And truth to be told, seeing the blush caused this strangest flutter into his stomach. It was almost like… hope.) " O – of course."

Watching Ino and Sai leave, Kiba grinned wolfishly when noticing that they were holding hands.

He'd just won quite a amount of betting-money…

Just then, a slash of intense pain went through him, sliding down his back that'd been injured. He hissed a bit.

_Fine, fiiine_, he mused with a murky expression. _I'll stop making fun of those two!_

Hinata's voice called him back from his thoughts. " K – Kiba-kun, a – are you okay?"

He was still grinning while waving a hand carelessly. " Yeah. A couple of scratches won't keep me down." Taking a look at her face, he just couldn't retrain himself from adding, no matter how out of character he sounded. " You know… You're kinda cute when you worry."

Hinata's face obtained a shade of dark crimson as her mouth opened, but a single world wouldn't come out.

Neither noticed the knowing, pleased look upon Akamaru's face as they made their way into the room.

* * *

There was a strange, almost anxious aura hanging above Tsunade's office as Shino entered, followed closely by extremely nervous Miyako. The Hokage – who seemed just about ready to rip apart or scorch the mountain of paperwork before her – visibly jolted when her eyes travelled to the girl. " I see your mission was a success, after all."

Shino nodded, inwardly frowning at the edge he could hear in the woman's voice.

A touch of softness appeared into Tsunde's warm-coloured eyes. " Konoha is glad to have you back." Then growing solemn once more, she turned to look at Shizune, who'd been stood nearby. " Shizune, could you please take our guest into a quiet room? I'm sure she'd need some rest."

Shino's face softened as the girl cast a terrified look towards him. " It's alright", he reassured her in a surprisingly soft tone. " These people are friends. You can trust them."

Seeming slightly calmer, the girl nodded stiffly, then hesitantly followed Shizune out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Tsunade spoke. " Shino… That girl is going to need a lot of protection – for both her sake and Konoha's. And it seems you're the only one she trusts. So…" Her eyes hardened. " Would you be willing to take accept the task?"

He nodded without a moment's hesitation. " Yes." He then grew suspicious, something close to alarm lingering underneath his skin. " But somehow, I've got a feeling I don't know everything about this… mission just yet, Lady Tsunade."

The Hokage gulped, darkening and hardening eyes darting towards window. " I didn't dare to tell you before in fear of endangering the mission, but now… You deserve to know, for the sake of your safety." She then looked at him straight into eye with a gaze that left no room for lies. " Would you still want the mission if you knew your escort is the Eight-Tailed Beast's container – as well as Orochimaru's daughter?"

Shino could just feel colour abandon his face, all blood froze in his veins until he could barely breathe. " W – what…?!"

She was… a demon-container, and a daughter of one of the greatest enemies Konoha had ever faced. And… he was…

" A lot of people already know she's a container – rumours travel pathetically fast around here. She's going to need protection from both allies and enemies." Tsunade's eyes didn't weaver from his. " Do you still want this mission?"

Shino shocked even himself with how little he hesitated. " Yes."

He must've been out of his mind, completely insane, perhaps even a masochist. But… All those days and weeks, she'd taken care of him, saved his life. And now he'd brought her here, into the worst place possible with her secret. Making sure she was safe was the least he could do. He owed that much to her.

That didn't have to have anything to do with how good he felt around her, right?

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Shikamaru and Temari came to realize that if they indeed wanted to get married before their child should be born, they had a bit of a problem. Technically, they were both still underage, which meant that they'd need their families' acceptance.

And that's why (with Temari standing bravely right beside him) Shikamaru was forced to face what he'd feared _almost_ most since he'd found out about Temari's pregnancy.

Shikaku Nara blinked with surprised as he opened up the door of his house and found the two of them. " Shikamaru? Now what are you doing here?" It was then he noticed Temari, and it didn't take ninja's eyes to detect her condition. The man gulped thickly, growing pale. " Uh-huh… Now this won't be pretty."

" Shikaku? Is it really Shikamaru?" Both men tensed and became visibly petrified at the sound of Yoshino Nara's voice. The woman had a look of threat upon her face as she appeared, wiping her hands to a kitchen-towel. " You'll better have a good reason to why you haven't showed up since you moved into your own house! Do you even understand how…!" And then, happened what both male's had been dreading for. A hazardous look appeared into her eyes when she spotted Temari's very much pronounced bump. " So this is why you moved out in such a hurry." The woman's voice was pure ice.

Shikaku gulped again, casting a look towards Temari. " We'll better go elsewhere. This won't be pretty."

She nodded in utter agreement.

They ended up into the house's small but comfortable living room. Although the door was closed, Temari could hear the hisses of Shikamaru's mother all too clearly. " Are you sure he'll be alright?" she found herself asking.

Shikaku grinned a bit. " Yeah. Deep down, Yoshino's far softer than she'd ever care to admit. I'm sure she'll be excited about being a grandmother." He sweatdropped upon hearing a yet another roar. " Eh… Eventually."

They sat in somewhat uncomfortable silence for a longest time, until Shikaku decided to break it. " So, you two…?" Although he was a hard-ass ninja, the man flushed.

Temari felt hotness take over her cheeks as well. " Yeah." What else was there to say?

Shikaku mused for a while. " Do you love him?"

She blinked with utter stun. In the end, her lips moved before thoughts could fully process what she was about to say. " Yeah." She blinked again, the answer just then sinking in. " Yeah, I do."

The man grinned once more. " Well, in that case… Welcome to the family." He flinched upon hearing a yet another scream. " That is, if you're willing to take the chance and join us."

Feeling her muscles relax, she just had to smirk as well. " I think it's well worth all risks."

After that, it became so silent in the hallway that Temari found herself growing alarmed. Just before she would've stood up, however, Shikamaru entered, rubbing his right, completely red ear with a wince. " We just got our permission", he announced.

Temari's smirk widened, and only the presence of Shikamaru's father and desire to maintain a piece of her dignity kept her from sprinting to the boy and throwing her arms around him. Now, they had only one obstacle ahead of them.

Her smirk faltered.

Unfortunately, that challenge was a far, far harder one.

Asking permission from Gaara.

* * *

As a ninja, Idago Himero had never expected to get to see even her fiftieth birthday. That's why the fatigue and slight pains she felt now – at the mighty age of eighty-two – didn't bother her all that much..

Pausing from her evening-walk, she was slightly surprised to see a brown-haired woman with some red paint on her cheeks stood on a tiny field right next to the path. Her heart filled with sadness when she discovered that the much younger woman was standing before two wooden crosses, one of them (with letters I and U engraved to its wood) decorated by a dark-red rose placed before it, although winter would soon kill it. " Is that someone you hold dear?" she asked in a gentle tone.

The younger one's eyes flashed with surprise and perhaps anger when darting towards her, then darkened as they were cast towards the cross again. " The father of my child."

Her heart tugged with sorrow. " Oh dear, I'm so sorry!"

" It's alright." There was something chilling in the woman's tone, yet alone upon her face. " The ones who killed him will soon be joining him."

This time, the sadness that flowed through was slightly different by its nature. " You shouldn't let anger eat away your heart. Revenge is such a lonely path." As the other didn't say a word (only stared at the cross before her with strangest eyes) and her feet finally felt ready to walk again, she begun to leave. " I hope you'll find some peace eventually. It'd be a pity if you'd end up wasting something as valuable as your life."

**¨**

Pretty much as soon as the old woman was gone, the younger one detected another presence. " Flowers for Itachi?" Zetsu's bemused voice sounded.

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't dignify him with responding in any way. " So I'm getting a babysitter now?"

" Pein is getting impatient. You really should come inside – you know how… uncomfortable things get when he's in a bad mood."

She made a sound of deep irritation. " Fine. I suppose I've been delaying this for long enough already."

Neither said a word as they walked off, Zetsu humming quietly.

Behind them, wind graphed a hold of the rose she'd left behind, nudging one petal off of it.

* * *

That evening (having been discharged from hospital with strict instructions to rest and take it easy), Sasuke (who'd, much to her shock, dozed off to a couch) found her mind waking up to extremely annoying sounds of shuffling steps and frustrated muttering. In the end, there was a very un-ninja-like 'eep' and a thud, followed by sounds of something falling and silently growled curses.

Oh, she knew all too clearly what – or rather, _who_ – was the source of that extremely infuriating commotion. She could feel a vein in her head swell until it was almost ready to pop.

She was going to strangle that damn idiot…

Coming to a grim realization that she wouldn't be getting any more sleep, she coaxed her eyes open, then allowed her gaze to travel towards the supposed direction of those noises. What she saw was so incredible that she had to blink once. Twice. Thrice. " What the hell do you think you're doing, dead-last?" he grumbled, although a part of her knew exactly.

For there, fallen to the floor, Naruto was practically buried by books about pregnancy and parenting. And Sasuke felt something swirl, melt and crack inside (although, of course, she wouldn't let such a pathetic thing show).

Naruto gave her a grumpy look, rubbing his apparently throbbing head with one hand. " I'm _trying_ to get some sense into this whole bloody mess, teme! We've got a baby incoming, we've gotta start getting ready!"

Feeling something inside melt even further, she struggled herself up from the couch, and soundlessly walked up to help the blonde. Not a word was said nor needed as they collected the books that'd been sprawled all over the place.

For a long time, the situation went on rather harmlessly – until Sasuke suddenly realized that they were only inches apart. She lifted an eyebrow when looking at the blonde, her chest making movements that were definitely not normal as she could feel his breath against her face. " Dobe, what are…?"

At that moment, apparently, Naruto lost absolutely all traces of self-control. There was a jump in her chest, and all blood stilled in her veins when Naruto's lips were pressed against hers without even a slightest warning. Her thoughts spun completely out of control.

This was no accident, nor a drunken mistake. This time… Naruto meant it.

Shock and something she could only call sorrow formed a tight ball into her stomach.

_Oh hell…_

But despite all that, for just a couple of strictly forbidden moments she found herself responding, until she finally regained her senses and rapidly pulled herself away. Her chest was heaving as she stared at the equally terrified blonde before her. " Sasuke, I… I'm so sorry…!"

But Sasuke could barely hear him, because she'd already pushed herself up. And faster than she could think what she was doing she was rushing away, feeling this strangest heat behind her eyes. Once out of the house, she leaned heavily against a wall, her chest heaving so badly that her breathing became nothing but a pathetic wheeze.

At that moment, she did what a tiny part inside she detested had probably been itching to do for a longest time. Placing one hand to cover her face, she felt two silent tears break free from her steely control.

When she'd heard it was twins she was carrying, she'd thought things couldn't possibly become any more messed up and painful. Obviously, she'd been sadly mistaken.

**¨**

Little did she know that on the opposite side of the door, Naruto had rested his forehead and one hand against the wood. He was shivering uncontrollably as he, too, allowed a couple of tears to reveal themselves.

How the hell was he going to fix this one?!

* * *

Pein's eyes snapped open at the sound of approaching steps. A barely traceable flash passed them as he spotted the familiar brown-haired woman. " You're late", he pointed out.

Her expression wavered only slightly. " I visited a couple of old friends." Her eyes showed no emotions. " Now… Do you want information or not?"

He waved a hand, uncharacteristic impatience kicking in once more. " Go ahead and report."

" As you instructed, I took care of that other idiot before he managed to become a problem. Apparently, the other one hasn't been stupid enough to show his face around here or Konoha since. And yes, there' something… interesting you should know." Her eyes flashed. " The Uchiha brat's pregnant."

Pein found his eyebrow bouncing up. Now this certainly was interesting… " Are you absolutely sure about this?"

" Oh yes." A carnivorous gleam came to her eyes. " Do you want me to go and… collect her?"

His eyes turned thoughtful as he shook his head. " No. We can't take the risk of her losing the baby in process – another pair of Sharingan-eyes is much too valuable."

She clenched her fists. " So… We wait?"

" Yes." He watched as a small bug made its way across the floor. After a moment's thought, he squashed it with the tip of his foot. " Once the pregnancy's progressed far enough, we'll get her here. The Kyuubi-container will follow straight after once have her."

The woman nodded slowly. " What about the Eight-Tailed's container?"

" We'll get her soon enough." He removed his foot from the completely squashed insect. " Even someone like Tsunade isn't powerful enough to protect those three brats. In a matter of months both Tailed Beasts and the legendary Sharingan-eyes will be ours."

* * *

TBC??

* * *

Just **in case you're wondering**:

Nope, in case you're afraid, there will NOT be a romantic relationship between Hinata and Shino. Their hearts are already taken… (smirks)

And in case you've forgotten, as it was mentioned a long time ago, Sakura knows Sasuke's 'little' secret about her time running out. Poor girl's in a REALLY nasty spot!

* * *

A/N: And so the things keep heating up, huh?

As I'm in a HUGE hurry right now, I've gotta go! But before that…

**A little voting**. As I'm completely clueless as to what to do with the KakaxOcxIru… formation that's kept appearing, I need your advice. Which one should I pair Aika up with? Or should there be no romantic relationship at all? You decide – go ahead and let me hear you out!

And please do review – inform me of my mistakes, or whatever's on your heart! By now, you guys gotta know your opinions REALLY matter.

As for next chapter... Let's say I can hear wedding-bells ringing. (snickers)

Until next time, everyone!

Peace out!

* * *

**Chibi-Chaaan**: (winces) I'm a real meanie-head (okay, that was an understatement…) with my cliffies, huh? I feel so sorry for you poor readers! (Btw, would you believe that one was still far from the worst I've made? I once threw four cliffies on one chapter! I'm still stunned no one came after my head for that one!)

(sobs) Gosh, it'd be so horrible if poor Sasu-chan lost the baby – I don't think she'd make it through that in full sanity! And GOODNESS, I agree – those two boneheads should DEFINTIELY get over their damn stubbornness and FINALLY become a couple! (rips hair with frustration)

(snickers) Shika-chan's a funny little sweetheart, isn't he? (huggles – to receive a death-glare)

Again, colossal (heh, one new word per day, right?) thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope you'll stay tuned!

**¨**

**VyseN**: (chuckles) BADLY delayed Valentine's roses and chocolates to you, too!

I definitely agree with you – punching a pregnant girl is definitely ALMOST as low as it goes! I'm so glad I got to do some 'hurting' to the guy… (grins somewhat sadistically)

With how many story-lines there's going on, I'm thrilled you haven't ended up completely lost just yet! I've noticed that I seem to have this nasty tendency of attaching about billions different stories into a single fic.

Again, ENORMOUS thank yous for the fantastic review – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**SilverMoon**** Wolf**: Don't worry about the delay! As long as you're still sticking around, that's all what matters! (Besides, as I've said thousands of times before, it's always better late than never.)

(chuckles) That beginning-scene was a big-time teaser, huh? Sorry – I just couldn't resist putting it in!

(howls with laughter) Kidnap me to make never-ending fanfics, hmm? Now there's a amusing thought! (Though indeed, I seriously wish you're not that mean!) (sweatdrops with a small eep)

Once more, massive thank yous for reviewing – I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter! Stick around, yeah?

**¨**

**DeathRow609**: First of all, I'm so sorry – it isn't until recently I discovered that as I always have only reviews for the latest chapters revealed as I begin to comment them, your reviews became un-commented! I'm so sorry! In this one, I'm commenting you former reviews too.

First of all, I'm SO glad you've liked the way the story's been progressing (as I've been very insecure about it), not to mention like the way SasuNaru's coming out! Hooray!

(snickers) I agree completely! With Sasuke and Naruto's genes combined, the baby's gonna be a real heartbreaker!

Thank you so much for all those AMAZING reviews – and once more, I'm so sorry about this embarrassing delay of commenting! I really hope you'll be sticking around!

**¨**

**Dragon77**: Enormous thank yous for reviewing – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! 'Hope I'll keep seeing you around!

**¨**

**swordzoro**: My writing matches with addiction to something as fantastic as tic-tacks? WOW! (blushes bright red) I find it absolutely surreal and overwhelming that someone'd like something I've written that much!  
I also hope poor Sasu-chan won't end up losing the baby – gosh, I don't think she'd ever survive through it in full sanity! (wipes eyes a bit) A boy, hmm? (snickers) We'll see, we'll see…

(Wanna hear a secret? I don't think I could ever actually discontinue a fic, especially since I hate it being done to stories as much as I do. Besides, with how many loyal readers this ficcy seems to have at the moment, I just couldn't do it to them.)

Once more, HUGE thank yous for the baffling review! Stick around, yeah?

**¨**

**avatarofdiscord**: (winces) I'm a real meanie when it comes to those cliffies of mine, aren't I? Just hang in there, 'k? I promise to do my best to not cause you poor readers to pull your hair in distress.

Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope I'll keep seeing you around!

**¨**

**Miah-Chan**: (cringes) Cliffies are evil little things, huh? I'm utterly surprised no one's come after my head because of them – I once put FOUR cliffies into one chapter! I'm so sorry for you poor guys!

I just love KibaxHina and SaixIno, too! (big surprise, eh?) Sai's a amusing little thing, isn't he?

Lol, I tried to figure out the most 'Shika-kun like' proposal, and that just slammed me across the face. I'm so glad you liked it!

There seems to be a bit of KakaxOCxIru –triangle in the air, hmm? Heh, feel free to take part to voting. I'm completely clueless as to where those three are headed! (sweatdrops)

(Btw, if you want to know how Asuma, Jiraiya or some of the other characters in Naruto died, let me know, ya? I might be able to give some spoilers.) (grins)

Colossal thank yous for the baffling review – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**Kai's kitty**: (pulls hair in distress) Naru-chan's a real dobe sometimes, eh?

Gosh, I agree with you – I don't think poor Sasu-chan would pull it through with full sanity if she'd end up losing the baby!  
Shika-kun's a clumsy little sweetheart, isn't he? (snickers) I have to agree with you – the baby's seriously gonna have one of the hottest uncles ever!

Enormous thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope you'll be sticking around!

**¨**

**CrimsonOmen**: (blushes brightly) My goodness, thank you so much for the AMAZING review – it just makes my head spin that someone would like something I've written that much! (And I'm particularly proud you find the plotline original!) And special thank yous for those listings!

'Hope you'll keep looking forward for more!

**¨**

**IceCreamXD**: Goodness, if Sasu-chan would end up losing the baby… I don't think she'd ever make it through such! (wipes eyes a bit)

Once more, HUGE thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you'll keep looking forward for more!


	10. May

A/N: Oh yeah, I'm back! It was an extreme touch and go with how damn busy school's kept me, but here it is!

BUT, first things first… Thank you SO MUCH for all those absolutely heart-swelling reviews! (sends HUGE hugs all over) You guys can't even imagine how much it means to me you've liked this lil' story of mine so much this far!

Okay, because I'm pretty sure you'd like to get going already… Here we go – chapter May! I REALLY hope this turned out okay, although I was forced to type this in absolutely insane hours of nighttime!

(Oh yes… The song in this chapter is 'You and me' from Lifehouse. Me no own, you no sue.)

* * *

**May**

* * *

Sasuke's head was beginning to hurt while she sat in Tsunade's office, with only a table separating them. She grit her teeth with a painful force.

Yes, she understood that these weekly… 'evaluative sessions', as Tsunade called them, were necessary for estimating her loyalty and state of mind – hell, with how badly she'd betrayed Konoha, this was far too gentle. But it nonetheless annoyed her to no end to be forced to sit here for hours every bloody week. She didn't have time for this!

" So…", Tsunade – who seemed oddly distracted, as she had for weeks now – mumbled, scrabbling something to her papers. " How are things going between you and Naruto?"

She felt like biting her tongue, and could've sworn a flash was seen in her eyes as they swept towards the window. " Fine." For one, forbidden moment her thoughts lingered on the kiss Naruto had given her. She'd never bothered telling Tsunade about it – or about how many times she'd gazed longingly towards Konoha's gates since in hopes of escaping all hurt, for the matter. " We haven't killed each other yet."

She could've sworn Tsunade rolled her eyes while once more writing down something. There was yet another long bout of silence before she spoke. " You've been spotted nearby Konoha's gates for several times. Would you care to explain why that is?" Her eyebrow then crooked. " You're not thinking about leaving again, are you?"

She looked away once more with a bitter laughter. " It's not like I ever could, no matter how much I wanted to." And there was no way she could stay, either. How amusing – and incredibly pathetic.

Tsunade's eyes (she could tell even without looking) were hard when glancing towards her. " You have many reasons to stay now, Sasuke", she remarked, and she knew the woman glanced towards her bump. The older one's tone became even icier. " You'll have to be smart and loyal now – for all four of your sakes. I won't watch you hurt any of them."

Sasuke could just barely restrain another tart laughter.

_If only that decision was in my hands…_

She was almost surprised by how little she saw the soon sounding knock coming. Turning her head, she saw Shizune stood by the doorway. There was a troubled look upon the young woman's face. " Lady Tsunade, you should come. It's about Miyako."

Something flashed by Tsunade's face, and it took a while before the woman recovered enough to look at her. " I'm afraid I'll have to go now. But you need to promise me you'll think through what I said." She simply nodded, not trusting any words to come out right. Tsunade returned the gesture. " Good. In that case, I'll see you next week."

* * *

Shino had never experienced such guilt he did when cleaning up one of the wounds on Miyako's face. Although he worked as gently as humanly possible, he felt her shudder slightly with pain. " You should tell me who did this to you", he all but hissed. " They'd receive a proper punishment."

To his shock, she shook her head, extremely sad look in her eyes. " It's not their fault, Shino-kun. With what I am… They have every right to hate me."

He shook his head as firmly as he possibly could, blinking against the hotness that filled his eyes. " They don't, not when you haven't done absolutely anything wrong. They don't even know you." He gave a deep sigh. " It's my duty to protect you. I failed."

Despite everything, the girl chuckled half-heartedly. " I'm not a mission, Shino-kun. You have no obligations concerning me, and you most certainly can't watch over me at all times. And I don't want you to, either. I'm not a child."

His movements paused for a beat as he itched to reveal how much more than just a mission she was to him, how much protecting her mattered to him. But the words sounded lame in his ears, so he kept his quiet and went back to work, his hands moving on her skin even more cautiously and tenderly than before.

A comfortable silence lingered between them.

**¨**

Through a huge window that appeared as a mirror on the other side, Iruka woke up from his thoughts to the sound of Tsunade's voice. " So those idiots attacked her?"

He nodded, eyes flashing with an array of emotions. " They caught up with her when she sneaked out of this building to take a look around. They stated – with quite colourful language – that they have no desire to tolerate another demon, let alone Orochimaru's daughter, in our village." Casting a quick glance to side, he found the woman approaching with Shizune. " Fortunately, I showed up before anything more severe could happen. She's scratched and shaken, but alright."

He was almost sure he heard a huge sigh of relief. " Thank goodness…" It sounded like Tsunade had been talking more to herself than him or Shizune. " If something had happened to her…" Her voice died out.

As much as he would've wanted to ask what she'd been about to say, he knew it wasn't his place to interfere. After a brief silence, he found his voice working once more. " Look, Lady Tsunade… You've seen how these people treat Naruto, even after all these years and after everything he's done for the village. And Miyako… She's ten times worse in their eyes. They'll never accept her." He looked at her with questioning eyes. " What are we going to do with her? We can't keep her locked up in here forever!"

Something strange appeared into Tsunade's eyes. " I know." With that, she began to leave. " Apparently, she has all the care she needs right now. I have other responsibilities to take care of."

Watching the woman walk away, he frowned deeply. " Where's she going?"

Shizune emitted a deep sigh. " She's troubled. Where do you think she'd be going?"

He knew the answer, and felt a slash of sadness.

To Jiraiya's grave – to the only person who could guide her, even now.

Silence lingered as they went back to watching the couple inside the room, both deep in thought.

* * *

Shikamaru had been through many missions, several of them so dangerous that they'd make even the sturdiest of ninjas miss a couple of heartbeats. But never in his life – not even when he'd heard Temari was pregnant, or when he'd told about it to his mother – had he been as terrified as he was right now, stood behind a door he wouldn't have dreamt of facing even in his worst nightmares.

He wasn't entirely sure of for how long he'd been standing there, when a much too familiar voice almost caused him to jump right out of his skin. " Are you about to knock, or do you just intend to stand there and then run away like a coward? Because I'm warning you, this has already been a long day, and my patience is running very, very short."

Slowly, and with more reluctance than he remembered ever feeling, he turned around and swallowed thickly upon facing Gaara's eyes. " H – Hey." Inwardly, he winced at the shuddering tone. It was humiliating enough to feel like a damn five-year-old. Did he have to sound like one, too?!

Even a trace of expression couldn't be seen changing upon the other's face. " Is this a social call, or did you actually have something in mind?"

He gulped once more. This was the moment of truth. " I… have something… _important_ to ask you." Miraculously, there was a tiniest hint of firmness in his tone. Perhaps this wouldn't be a complete disaster, after all.

Oh, who the hell was he kidding?

Gaara gave a deep, exasperated sigh, then gestured towards the door. " Maybe we should go inside, then. This sounds like a private matter." The redhead's face gained a dry look when the boy spotted the look of horror plastered to his face. " I'm not going to kill you, you know?"

Despite those words, he shuddered when moving out of the way to allow Gaara to the room, then following suit with deep reluctance.

_I wouldn't be so sure about that once you hear what I have to say…_, he mused darkly.

The silence that lingered for the next few moments – with he sitting in a chair right before Gaara's trembling (which, thank heavens, didn't show), and the redhead half-glaring at him, tapping impatient fingers against the table's wood – felt absolutely smothering. Finally, the village's leader seemed to have enough of the situation. " In case you haven't managed to figure as much on your own, I'm quite busy, so if you'd please get to the business…"

" I came to ask for your permission to marry Temari." It came out so swiftly and uncontrollably that he nearly ended up swallowing his tongue, but pressed on nonetheless. " We'd like to get married before the baby's born and we're underage, so…" He trailed off, and realized that he was holding his breath while observing Gaara's changing expression.

First came extreme disbelief, then something he identified as either amusement or slowly building up rage. It took far longer than he would've bared to wait before Gaara spoke in a smooth, dangerous tone. " Exactly what makes you think I'd ever give you such a permission?"

Shikamaru felt himself seethe with frustration, but he wasn't discouraged – after all, he'd expected this much of resistance. Besides, Gaara hadn't launched one of his deadly techniques at him yet. That had to be a good sign, right? " Because Temari's carrying my child." Seeing the hazardous look upon Gaara's face, he was hasty to elaborate. " I want to take care of them both. I… want her to be my family, okay?" Couldn't Gaara see how damn hard it was for him to speak out those words, how freakin' awkward he was feeling?! (Most likely yes, he figured.)

Gaara was silent for a torturously long time, observed him with a thoughtful expression. " Do you love her?"

The question hit him like a punch right across the face, and he sat paralyzed for a mighty while, simply staring at Gaara. In the end, a pathetic, childish wheeze erupted. " Y – yeah. I do. A lot."

Gaara nodded slowly, and was yet again silent for so long it nearly drove him insane. Eventually, the redhead's eyes swept sideways. " Kankurou, you can come out of hiding now."

After a moment, Kankurou stepped into view through a door Shikamaru hadn't even noticed, a bizarre, almost sheepish look upon his face. " I wasn't eavesdropping or anything…"

Gaara didn't seem to pay too much attention. " Could you get me certain documents? I believe you know which ones I'm talking about."

The look that rose to Kankurou's face was already amusing enough, but the one upon Shimakaru's was absolutely priceless. The Sand-brothers were almost sure the genius' eyes would bulge right out of their sockets. " You… You're actually…" He gulped thickly before managing the next words. " Thank you!"

" I wouldn't thank just yet." Gaara's voice sounded flat and dry, but there was also a sprinkle of something else in it. " You do realize what happens if you ever hurt her, let alone the child, no?"

His head was spinning so badly that he barely registered the words. " Y – yeah, of course. Sure." He stood up so abruptly he nearly knocked off his chair. " E – excuse me." With that, he sprinted off.

As the door closed, a look of mirth appeared to Kankurou's face. " Now there's a truly brave Shinobi", he remarked.

" Yeah. He passed the test." A smallest grin appeared to Gaara's face. " He'll be a great match for Temari."

His expression never wavering, Kankurou begun to make his way towards the door through which he'd entered. Just before he was out, he paused once more. " I'm just curious… Were you serious about that threat you gave him?"

Gaara gave him a look that was impossible to read. " You know I don't kid around, Kankurou."

Kankurou's smirk widened. " _She's_ seriously softened you up, hasn't she?"

Gaara was obviously deeply embarrassed by the faint flush that appeared to his face. " Just get those papers, will you?"

**¨**

As soon as he was in the hallway, Shikamaru leaned heavily against a wall, finally daring to let out a massive sigh of relief as everything begun to slide into place.

He was still alive. He was uninjured. Gaara had actually given him the permission. He was…

His eyes widened as it finally sunk in. " Holy damn!"

He was going to get married!

* * *

Sasuke had managed to escape from thinking about the kiss she and Naruto had shared for a time that felt endless. But after that morning's conversation with Tsunade… Her head was yet again torn to thousands of annoyingly painful shards.

Approaching Naruto's apartment (which she now almost called home, although only deep down), she found her hand brushing her bump, which had grown significantly during the past few weeks. Tsunade's voice resounded in her ears.

/ _" You have many reasons to stay now, Sasuke."_ /

Her dark eyes narrowed.

If only those reasons had been enough to grant her a one more chance…

Firmly pushing those thoughts aside, she opened the door (which she hadn't even noticed had been approaching), and entered. She frowned upon realizing that Naruto was still in bed. " Idiot, what are you still doing sleeping?" she inquired with skilfully created annoyance that masked all worry. " You were supposed to get up two hours ago!"

She found her chest squeezing into a small, tight ball as she reached the bedroom-door, and discovered Naruto trashing around in his bed and mumbling something, judging by the tinge on his cheeks in grips of quite a bit of fever.

She sighed heavily as she approached him with some hesitation and laid her hand gently to his forehead. It was scorching. (She didn't notice that as soon as her skin brushed his, Naruto relaxed completely.) " You idiot…", she murmured, resisting the desire to ruffle his messy blonde locks. " What did I tell you about training in rain?"

She just managed to keep herself from jumping backwards with startle when Naruto suddenly moved once more, leaning against her touch and graphing a firm hold of her wrist. " 'ske…", the blonde murmured ever so softly. A small smile upon his face, the boy opened his hazy, barely coherent eyes halfway, peering up at her. " Y' 'lly her'?"

Goodness, how her chest (or whole body, to be more exact) convulsed at those words! " Yeah, dobe. I'm here." Unable to fight off the desire for another second, she found her hand graphing a oddly tender hold of Naruto's. " Now go back to sleep – I'm not about to tend for you if you manage to make your condition any worse than this. I'll give you something hot to drink and food when you wake up, okay?"

Despite fever, Naruto's eyes sparkled. " R'men?"

She gave him a sour look. " No, idiot. Ramen won't do you any good, you've gotta know that by now." Seeing the pleading look in his cloudy eyes, she sighed in defeat. " Fine. So long as you don't make me eat it – I don't want the twins to get hooked on that cursed stuff already at this point."

Naruto beamed. " 'anks."

Seeing Naruto close his eyes and settle down once more, she decided to leave – to get away from this painful situation as fast as possible. But apparently, the knucklehead had other plans. She emitted a growl of ache and frustration when feeling the hand entrapping his squeeze tighter. " What now, dobe?"

Naruto's foggy eyes opened just slightly once more. " Stay 'ith me?"

Her heart nearly froze at those words, as for a tiniest of moments, she wondered if in some miraculous way the boy knew. But then, she quickly shook off such a thought – after all, this was Naruto. That realization, however, didn't make the feelings inside her any more pleasant, and she had to close her eyes to conceal emotions as she nodded faintly. " Of course, you idiot. Now sleep."

Naruto's eyes slid closed once more. " 'astard."

Sucking in deep, desperate breaths, she found herself staring at Naruto's face for a mighty while, a searing sensation sneaking into her eyes. After a longest moment, she finally managed to convince herself into moving away. She was beyond grateful for Naruto's tendency to sleep deeply as she ripped herself free of his hold and begun to sprint away in a very un-Uchiha-like manner.

She'd need a long, _long_ walk, for the sake of her sanity.

* * *

Sakura's mind was still somewhat sleepy as she left Lee's room through a window, and began to make her way towards the hospital. Yet again, she cursed her own stupidity for staying up until the crack of dawn.

All fatigue, however, became washed away when her slightly bleary eyes detected something amongst nearby trees. There, a very familiar figure was sitting on sun-warmed ground before a lone, plain wooden cross that seemed lonely and abandoned when separated from all other graves. " Sasuke-kun?"

As it appeared the raven hadn't heard her, she took her chance and approached. As always, her skin crawled and a painful sensation came to her belly when she red the name on the cross.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Sasuke had been back for months already. Why the hell had no one removed that yet?

Silence must've lasted for a long time before she spoke again. " What are you doing here?"

The Uchiha's eyes – which, if possible, seemed even darker than usually – gained an oddest look. " It's easy to think here", the raven explained in a voice that held so many uncontrollable emotions none of them could be identified.

She clicked instantly. " This is about Naruto, right?" She darted an accusing look towards the other. " You still haven't told him, have you?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed with what can only be called pain. At that moment, apparently, the raven lost all control. " How the hell am I supposed to, Sakura? How am I going to tell him that I'm going to leave him again, that I'll dump twins into his hands and slip away?"

She sighed, fighting the urge to graph the other girl's hand. " Then what are you going to do?"

Black locks fell to shield Sasuke's face as the girl looked downwards, clenching her fists. " Whatever I have to in order to keep him far enough."

She smiled sadly. " I'm afraid it's already a bit too late for that." Futilely she tried to meet the other's eyes. " Both of you deserve a chance to love and to be happy, no matter how little time that happiness would get to last. You do know that there's nothing wrong with making the most out of the time you have left, right?"

She couldn't read anything from Sasuke's dark eyes as the girl pushed herself up with a speed that must've made her dizzy. " I need to go now." With that, the raven started to walk away – only to pause after few steps. " Sakura… Thank you."

She shuddered, a nasty feeling of déjà vu striking. " Anytime, Sasuke-kun." Her eyes kept looking towards the direction to which the raven was disappearing long after the other was already gone.

" Sakura?" She jumped at the sudden sound of Ino's voice. Turning her head, she found the blonde looking at her with a worried expression. " What are you crying for?"

Wiping the moist from her cheek with a slightly trembling hand, she skilfully faked a smile. " I just got something into my eye." Ignoring Ino's sceptical look, she got up and started to walk on. " Our shift's about to start. Let's go."

Ino rolled her eyes. " You just love bossing me around, don't you?"

This time, the tiny grin that appeared was a genuine one. " Of course I do." It was then she spotted something on the blonde's neck. For a moment her eyes widened, after which she lost control over the laughter wanting to erupt. " Ino, that thing on your neck… Is it a hickey?!"

Eyes momentarily widening, Ino pressed a hand against the bruise, then growled. " Weren't we supposed to have work to do?"

* * *

(1) Days scrolled by deviously rapidly, and in a mere blink it was the last of May.

Naruto blinked somewhat sluggishly while waking up from his slumber, for a moment confused as to where exactly he was. Soon enough, however, his thoughts became slightly more coherent, and he yawned and stretched, convincing his still sleepy mind into wakefulness.

Suddenly – as though a lightning from a clear sky – a horrifying realization struck him, and his eyes flew wide.

Shikamaru and Temari's wedding day!

" Oh crap!" he growled while jumping out of the bed. " They're gonna kill me!"

He sprinted out of the room – only to freeze immediately, blinking under a surge of emotions.

On the couch, Sasuke was sitting and reading a thick book, wearing a dark-blue dress Sakura and Ino had persuaded (or perhaps threatened) her into buying. The raven's hand was most likely instinctively placed to her visibly swelled belly, and Naruto was sure the girl didn't know she was humming barely audibly.

He couldn't keep a small grin from appearing to his face.

No matter how ridiculous he felt for such a though, he mused that he could very well imagine waking up to something like this forever.

Not lifting her eyes from the book, Sasuke spoke. " I figured you'd sleep in, dead-last. I made you some breakfast so we'll have at least some hope of not appearing there late."

He nodded, absolutely speechless by such an uncharacteristic act of kindness from the Uchiha, then begun to walk towards the table where a plate was waiting. On his way, he already reached out a hand in a desperate, overwhelming desire to touch the girl, but then changed his mind. He'd made enough of damage with that stupid kiss. He couldn't take the risk of pushing Sasuke even further.

As he took a hold of his platehe felt a sudden need to say something, anything that would've ended this cursed, smothering silence between them. He gulped, barely daring to look at Sasuke. " Hey, teme…" He chewed the inner side of his left cheek. In the end, only one pathetic word willed its way out. " Thanks."

He could've sworn he saw Sasuke's eyes flash with something dark, although the girl didn't allow even a slightest fragment of emotion to her pale face. " Just eat, idiot. We're already late as it is", the raven ordered in an unfamiliar tone while turning yet another page of her book.

Falling into an old habit, he scoffed. " Geez, bastard. So kill me for trying to be polite!"

Somehow, he felt extremely relieved when spotting the thin trace of nearly showing tiny smile upon the girl's face.

Silence fell.

* * *

About an hour later in a small chapel, Chouji's eyes were filled with genuine concern as he watched Shikamaru stood next to the altar, and discovered that the brunette was gasping desperately, just about hyperventilating. " Hey, man, you've gotta breathe!" he instructed, laying a supportive hand to the other's shoulder. " You're gonna pass out if you keep doing that. Just relax, will you?"

Shikamaru darted him a venomous look. " _You_ try getting married without a care in the world!"

Just then, music begun to play. And as soon as the doors leading to the chapel were opened, he just saw all Shikamaru's fear fade away.

**¨**

Ever since his proposal, Shikamaru had been imagining this day (although he would've _never_ admitted it). But none of what he'd came up with could've possibly measured up with reality.

He paid no attention to Gaara, who was leading his sister forward, or to the threatening look upon the redhead's face. All he saw was Temari, who's elegant light-blue dress did miracles with hiding her mightily swelled belly. The sight caused him to lose even the very last of his wits, and he swallowed laboriously.

_Asuma-sensei, wish me luck, will you?_

Too impatient to wait, he found himself taking two steps towards the approaching siblings. Temari's eyes filled with amusement at his antics. At that moment, his fearful gaze strayed towards Gaara's face. For a moment, the redhead looked at him with extremely hard eyes – until there was a faintest of nods.

_She's yours now._

And then, Temari's hand was given to him.

For a moment, he stared at the other with disbelief-filled eyes, until he finally managed a shaky nod.

_Thank you._

His mind was worked up enough to hinder him from noticing that they were approaching the altar until they were already there, facing a grinning Tsunade. " Are you kids ready for this?" Receiving two firm nods she begun the ceremony. " It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today." Her smile widened just a bit. " Temari and Shikamaru, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"

She couple grinned brightly while taking each other's hands. " We will", they stated in perfect unison.

Temari swallowed a bit, and Shikamaru could've sworn she shuddered just a little before she went on in a completely steady voice that carried absolutely no doubt. " I, Temari, take you, Shikamaru, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us."  
For a longest moment, Shikamaru simply stared at Temari's face, completely paralyzed by marvel, until the girl whispered, seeming annoyed and amused. " It's your turn, you know?"

Everyone present chuckled as he blinked rapidly before managing to find his voice. And suddenly, all hesitation had disappeared. " I, Shikamaru, take you, Temari, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us."

Temari flashed him a bright grin, and he was almost sure he felt a squeeze on his hand.

It was then they realized it was time to exchange rings. Shikamaru turned his head, and a look of fright and threat rose when he found Chouji rummaging through his pockets fervently.

_PLEASE, don't tell me he…_

But just then, a huge smirk of relief rose to the other male's face, and two simple, yet extremely beautiful rings were passed their way.

Tsunade visibly swallowed down a breathe of relief before speaking. " The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

Shikamaru's fingers trembled just a little bit as he slipped the finger into Temari's finger. He was almost ridiculously happy to discover how smoothly it slid into place. " I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

Temari's eyes filled with uncharacteristic softness as she mimicked the gesture. " I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love."

It could've been because of sunlight radiating from outside or the smothering, intoxicating scent of flowers, but they could just see a moist shimmer in Tsunade's eyes. " You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other." Her eyes turned soft. " Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife." She grinned somewhat sneakily. " Congrats, brats. You're now officially married."

Almost everyone in the room cheered as Shikamaru slammed his lips hungrily against Temari's and wrapped his arms practically possessively around her form that'd been swelled by pregnancy. After a very long moment they ran out of oxygen, and he leaned his forehead against hers, panting. " Damn, I'm glad it's over!"

Temari snickered. " Hell no", she declared. " This is just getting started." And to prove her point, she took her turn in assaulting his lips.

**¨**

Tsunade felt a painful tug in her chest as she watched the teens embracing each other.

Most of those from her generation – including she – and the ones following had ended up wasting all their chances for happiness.

Thank goodness it looked like this newest one wasn't about to repeat their mistakes.

**¨**

Despite all other urges, Sasuke found herself jolting as a warm, ever so slightly quivering hand of Naruto's suddenly found its way around hers. Before she could do a thing to stop it, her fingers tightened in a reflex.

She pushed herself up as other guests begun to leave, but never remembered to let go of Naruto's hand. " Let's go, dobe."

A wide grin spread across Naruto's face as he followed her out.

Perhaps there was still hope of everything working out, after all.

* * *

After an hour of so, the freshly wedded couple and guests had already moved on to the wedding-reception.

Stood in the middle of the dance floor, Temari grinned at her husband. " I suppose we should get this crap started, don't you think?"

Shikamaru groaned. " I'm warning you – I'm terrible at this."

Temari's smirk didn't falter. " I'm willing to take my chances."

What looked suspiciously lot like a grin upon his face, Shikamaru walked up to a cd-player. Soon enough, a song floated out.

* * *

/ _**What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_ /

* * *

Temari burst out laughing. " I can't believe you picked this one!"

Shikamaru's cheeks turned bright red. " I lost a bet, okay? So sue me!"

Her grin from before widening still, Temari leaned forward and yet again slammed her lips demandingly against his. As soon as the soul-searing kiss was over, she leaned closer to his ear. " Spin me around, husband", she commanded in a teasing tone.

" You're seriously going to regret this, _wife_", Shikamaru announced somewhat grumpily, taking a tender hold on her.

She just smiled. " I know."

With that, they began their first dance together – as a married couple of anything else.

* * *

/ _**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_ /

* * *

A group consisting of Neji, TenTen, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Sai and Chouji observed with extremely amused looks as the newly wedded couple started out their dance. " I'm ready to bet quite a bit of money on Shikamaru crushing Temari's feet", Kiba declared.

Ino snorted. " Pick something that's a bit harder to predict, dog boy." She pointed towards the couple. " They've danced for… what, ten seconds, and he's already stomped on her toes twice." She winced. " Make it thrice."

The others (well, save Sai, and surprisingly enough TenTen) burst out laughing.

Neji found a deep frown making its way to his features as he yet again glanced towards TenTen. She'd been unnaturally quiet and distracted for some weeks already, but tonight… Something seemed to be seriously wrong. His suspicions were now confirmed when she – instead of laughing along – begun to take her leave with an oddest expression. " I'll… go and get a drink", she muttered.

His senses tingling, he decided to follow. She seemed almost startled when discovering him as she took a mug of punch with a trembling hand. " N – Neji?"

Seeing her expression, he decided to cut the chase. " You've been acting strange for almost two weeks now, and you've been even weirder today. What's wrong?"

She tried to laugh, but it sounded anything but natural. " I just got emotional because of the wedding, that's all. There's nothing to worry about."

He felt almost hurt. " I was hoping you'd know me better than trying that by now", he remarked somewhat stiffly.

A look that reminded him of a trapped animal appeared to her face as she swallowed loudly. And it was then he noticed it. Were those… tears in her eyes? " Neji, my father…" She looked towards the mug in her hand, shivering visibly. " He… He said that it's bad enough Tsunade protects the Kyuubi-container. He… isn't about to let me stay in a village that accepts in two demons."

Neji was amazed he managed to conceal all the emotions those words inspired. " What… is he going to do?" he asked in a choked voice, deep in his heart already knowing the answer.

She still didn't look at him. It took for quite a while before she responded, and when she did, her voice was barely audible. " In a week or two… I'll be leaving, Neji. I'm going to a village quite far from here, to some relatives. And it's highly unlikely I'd ever return."

It took a long time before those words sunk in properly. And when they did, Neji felt his whole body become numb and hollow, almost like life and warmth had been sucked right out of him. Unfortunately, at the exact moment the numbness came, TenTen looked up, obviously desperately trying to find something, anything, from his eyes. Of course she couldn't know that he was feeling just too much to really feel anything at all.

He could've sworn he saw a broken look appearing into her eyes as she seemed to come to a conclusion. " I'm going home now. I don't want to ruin Shimaru and Temari's big day with moping around." So skilfully it nearly startled him, she faked a smile. " Tell them congratulations for me, will you?" With those words, she was already gone, the mug she'd been holding placed to a nearby table.

It wasn't until she'd already left did he make a very, very important discovery.

He didn't want her to leave. And if he was completely honest with himself…

He… couldn't bear the idea of her leaving.

He swallowed thickly while shivering a bit, blinking furiously against the burning of his eyes.

What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

_**/ All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**_ /

* * *

The rest of the group watched the scene with perplexed, surprised eyes. " Now what the heck was that about?" Kiba mused out loud.

Ino sighed deeply, shaking her head. " Nothing pretty, I'm sure." Then obviously pushing the thought aside, she turned her head towards Sai, a sly look upon her face. " But now… You still owe me that dance, remember?"

Kiba could've sworn he saw a faintest tinge of red upon Sai's cheeks as the boy lead Ino away without saying a word.

Once they were left alone, Kiba felt a sudden need to say or do something. Hinata had put so much time and effort into making it possible for him to walk again. The least he could do was give her one dance.

She gave him a deeply puzzled look as he offered her a hand. " K – Kiba-kun, w – what are you d – doing?"

He grinned. " Do you have any idea of how pathetic we'll look if we're the only ones not dancing?" His smirk widened just a bit. " C'mon, just this song."

**¨**

Hinata's poor heart felt like it'd been about to explode as Kiba's arms wrapped rather clumsily around her petite form, and as he pulled her closer she was sure the colour of her face was brighter red than ever before in her entire life. " K – Kiba-kun, a – are you s – sure about t – this?"

He smirked. " Sure I am. If everyone else is dancing, why shouldn't we? I've gotta warn you, though." The brunette's face gained a deeply apologetic look. " If Shikamaru's a bad dancer, I'm even worse. I've got three left feet instead of two."

Blushing even more than before, Hinata giggled a bit. " I – it's o – okay." She looked down with embarrassment. " I – I've never d – danced, either."

Kiba grinned, showing a part of his white teeth. " That's a relief."

After that, they danced in comfortable silence with both blushing slightly, neither paying any attention to how they kept violating each others' toes – or just how close to one another they were.

* * *

_**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_ /

* * *

Not too far away on the dance floor, Ino felt very much contented when leaning against Sai. She lifted her head (which had been resting against his shoulder) just enough to see his dark eyes. " So… Do you still think it was a bad idea to come here?"

As Sai was still practising emotions, it was hard to name the one appearing to his face. Actions, however, yet again spoke far more loudly than any words. Her heart fluttered so badly she was almost sure it'd jump out of her chest when he pressed a tiny, extremely swift kiss to her forehead. " No."

A huge, bright smirk she was powerless against came to her face. " That's good."

That was the first official, planned sign of affection in public he'd ever given her. And suddenly… She was even more hopeful than she'd been before.

**¨**

Sai's chest was also making unnatural movements as her hold on him tightened. His thoughts were sent flying thousand miles per hour.

He had no idea of what the emotions Ino stirred inside of him were. But of this he was sure.

He was most definitely willing to get to know them. It was well worth all the risks.

* * *

_**There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right**_ /

* * *

With deep amusement and perhaps some melancholy, Kakashi, Aika and Iruka observed all the celebrating teens. " Do you remember how we always dreamt of our own wedding when we were in their age?" Iruka asked in a strange tone.

" Yeah", Aika stated dryly, rolling her eyes. " And I also remember how you nearly broke each others bones when fighting over which one of you boneheads would marry me."

" And _you_ almost broke _our_ bones in return to make us stop", Kakashi reminded, mirth evident in his visible eye.

As the three of them became lost into past in silence, they all came to the same conclusion.

It was sad they'd grown up so much and so fast.

Iruka was jolted quite harshly back into present upon spotting Kakashi move. His insides turned unnaturally cold when he noticed that the silver-haired had outstretched a hand towards Aika. " Well, now that we're not a bunch of idiotic kids anymore… How about a dance?"

Aika cast the copy-nin a warning look while accepting the hand. " So long as you don't have any perverted thoughts, Hatake." She then glanced towards Iruka, a somewhat guilty look in her eyes. " What about you?"

Although once upon a time Iruka had pretended a lot of emotions, it'd never been as hard to fake a smile as it was then. " I think I can manage on my own for a couple of minutes."

As he watched Kakashi hands taking a hold of Aika on the dance floor – almost like knowing exactly what to do – and the white-haired woman subconsciously lean just a little bit closer, Iruka came to a grim realization.

He'd never felt that much like an outsider before.

* * *

/ _**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_ /

* * *

Sasuke (who was currently stood outside, just close enough to the building to hear the music) had always detested parties of all types. And especially now – with millions of thoughts and concerns spinning around in her mind – a hassle like this was the last thing she would've wanted or needed.

She shuddered barely traceably with surprise when Naruto suddenly stood beside her. " Here you are – I've been looking all over for you, bastard!" There was a questioning expression upon his face. " What's up? You looked like the weight of the world had been put to your shoulders."

Determinedly, she locked her gaze towards some unnamed spot in distance. " I've just been thinking, dobe", she replied curtly, hoping to shake off all questions with that.

She was too late to keep herself from jolting when Naruto's hand took a firm hold of hers. A slightly hurt expression rose to the blonde's face as he bit his lip. " Have I really screwed things up this badly with that bloody kiss?"

At that moment, she finally managed to summon enough of courage to voice what'd been on her mind since that fateful day. " Why did you kiss me?" It was unnaturally quiet, but she was sure Naruto heard her anyway. Once the damn had been broken, she managed to spit out an even more dangerous question. " Did you mean it?"

Gosh, it wasn't often she would've seen Naruto's blue eyes that terrified! It took what felt like ages before the blonde finally whispered. " So what… if I did?"

Her chest making an extremely painful move, she rapidly closed her eyes, almost sure she winced. " Damnit, dobe…" With that, she planned on walking away – but never got the chance.

She realized she was shivering violently as Naruto's determined arms wrapped around her, but came to discover that fortunately, the blonde seemed oblivious to it for now. " You've slipped away from me for bazillion of times already, bastard." She could've imagined it, but she was almost sure the boy's voice sounded choked. " There's no way in hell I'd let you get away from me again. I'm not letting go."

Completely unable to control the action, she turned around slowly and buried her face into his shoulder, desperate to hide her expression. " You stubborn moron…"

Naruto emitted what could've been a sob, chuckle or snort. " Just shut up and dance with me, bastard."

Squeezing her eyes shut painfully tightly, she held on and begun to follow Naruto's motions, acting completely against her nature with allowing him to take the lead.

She didn't want to let go, either.

Her grip on his clothes became tight, nearly desperate.

It was too bad she had no control over the matter.

She was beyond relieved Naruto was too worked up to notice the slight moisture appearing.

* * *

/ _**What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive**_ /

* * *

For several months – maybe even years, who knew – Sakura hadn't had as much fun as she did that night. With Lee whirling her around one song after another, she felt all worries and shadows fade into distance.

For this one night, she could very well pretend that world was a perfect place, that there were no looming threats lingering.

Unfortunately, however, her blissful escape from reality was bound to be short.

A deep frown appeared to her face when she entered the ladies' room to find Temari, and spotted a look of deep discomfort upon the other's face. " Temari? What's wrong?"

The blonde emitted a deep growl, rubbing her huge belly. " I know those guys who took care of the catering were most likely professionals, but whatever they put into that damn food, my stomach or the little rascal's not liking it one bit. I've been having cramps for an hour and a half now."

Sakura felt colour drain from her face as she emitted a loud gasp. " How far apart are those… cramps?"

Temari glanced towards her, seeming suspicious. " About five minutes or so now. Why?" And then, it dawned on the blonde. Her eyes grew to a comical size. " Oh fuck…"

There was a sound of door opening, and after a moment Ino stepped in, blinking a bit upon seeing them. " Oh, so this one's full." She then frowned. " What's going on?"

Sakura's eyes remained on Temari. " Temari, I'm taking you to hospital with Ino, okay?" Receiving a dumbstruck nod, she turned her gaze towards Ino, a grin plastered to her face. " Ino, you'll better go and get Shikamaru. It looks like he's going to become a father tonight."

* * *

In the middle of darkness, Miyako's eyes flew open and gained a strangest colour as her slumber was interrupted by the softest of steps. The little snake she'd found just before entering Konoha hissed furiously while resting beside her pillow, prepared to defend her.

Fortunately, it appeared there was no reason for fret, as she soon heard Shino's familiar, comforting voice. " It's alright, it's just me", he reassured her. Turning her head, she found him slipping soundlessly through the room's door.

Had it been anyone else entering her room in the middle of the night, she would've been alarmed and prepared to defend herself. But ever since they'd came to Konoha, Shino had spent pretty much every night in her room – to guard her, he'd explained. She had nothing against such arrangement. They never did anything in particular (mostly Shino simply observed her or dozed on a mattress beside her bed while she slept), but after she'd spent so many years all alone, a company like this felt like a blessing. And truth to be told, she also found Shino's company quite… pleasant.

She smiled faintly while pushing herself into a sitting position. " Weren't you supposed to be at the wedding?"

The boy shrugged. " I left early. Parties have never been my thing." She was almost sure his eyes glanced towards her pet-snake with an odd look, but his face soon regained their usual expression. " Would you like to take a walk?"

That was another thing she would've considered extremely weird if suggested by anyone else. But during the past weeks, they'd made quite a number of midnight-strolls. They never talked too much during these walks, but with people like the two of them, that wasn't unexpected.

She nodded, and paid no mind to her rather light clothing after having known him for such a while. He turned away subtly so that she managed to get changed.

**¨**

After a moment, they were walking through the streets of sleeping Konoha, as per usual not saying much of a word.

It was when she realized that they were quite close to the gates through which she'd once arrived did she sense threat. Her eyebrows furrowed. " Shino-kun, why are you taking me here? You know I'm not allowed to leave this village."

" Yes, I do. But you shouldn't worry about that." The boy's voice sounded so strange that cold shivers travelled down her spine. " After all, you won't be walking away – you'll be taken."

At that moment, realization dawned, and she gasped.

Her lips opened, but before even a breath left them a horrendous, searing pain surged through her neck. Before the instant all light faded away, her mind managed to scream out one name.

' _Shino!_'

**¨**

Moonlight shone on a row of pearly teeth as the boy's arms caught her. " This is just too easy", a strange, gradually changing voice murmured.

A couple of blinks later, in Shino's place was stood a brown-haired woman, who observed the unconscious form in her arms with dangerous eyes.

Step one, completed.

Only about a minute later, the real Shino entered Miyako's room. All he found was curtains billowing in front of a wide-open window, and a furiously hissing tiny snake.

His eyes widened behind his glasses as he knew.

_Oh no…_

* * *

TBC??

* * *

1) I have absolutely no clue of how weddings are performed in Konoha, so… eh… I kinda had to swing it. I hope this didn't turn out to be too horrible!

Just to prevent any lawsuits and other nasty stuff, **I DID NOT INVENT THE VOWS SOON APPEARING**! I found them from internet. All credit for them to their original creators!

* * *

A/N: (shudders) So… The Akatsuki now seems to have its claws firmly on yet another Tailed Beast. And the romance-issues are twitching forward! Hooray! (I still can't believe Shikamaru and Temari are married!)

As I'm AGAIN running short of time, I've gotta take a hike now. But first… Please do review – especially if you spot mistakes or great deals of OCC:ness! Do I even have to mention how much hearing from you guys means to me?

Oh yeah, and **the voting** as to which one Aika should fall for **is still on**. This is a total cliché, but voting is the only way to make a difference, so… (glances hopefully)

Until next time, everyone!

Take care!

* * *

**DeathRow609**: (chuckles) With how many loyal readers this lil' fic seems to have, updating is my pleasure!

Enormous thank yous for reviewing – you have no idea of how glad I am you liked the chapter! 'Hope you'll stay tuned for more!

**¨**

**VyseN**: No worries, there will definitely NOT be a romantic relationship of any type for (even dead) Itachi for as long as I'm in charge of a fic! (cringes and nearly pukes at even the mere idea) I totally agree with you, it'd be a stomach-turning thing. Someone like Itachi (or this new Rin, for the matter) would never be capable of something like romance. So they indeed were nothing but comrades (if even that) who had… a fling as their urges sprung out of control.

(Btw, you can't even imagine how excited I was to discover you'd figured out the 'Rin-twist' – I love it when readers catch on!) (whirls around with joy)

Your vote for the triangle's been registered. Things are looking bright for KakaxOC right now. (grins) Thank you so much for helping me out!

Once more, thank you from the bottom of my heart for yet another astounding review – I'm completely beyond ecstatic and flattered you've liked this 'lil fic so much so far (not to mention to think that I manage to bring a smile to your face with updating)! 'Hope I'll keep seeing you around!

**¨**

**Miah-Chan**: (giggles) The suspension's really beginning to kick in, huh?

Massive thank yous for reviewing – goodness, how glad I am you liked the chapter! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**Chibi-Chaaan**: (chuckles) So I managed to sneak in a couple of nice 'lil surprises, huh?

Oooh yeah, Itachi indeed is a father – as is Orochimaru. (Geez, what a horrifying thought!) (sweatdrops) Apparently, the old geezer managed to snatch time from his… experiments and attempting reach eternal life to breed. (shudders)

Yet again, gigantic thank yous for reviewing! Stay tuned, and I swear to work my very hardest with updates!

**¨**

**IceCreamXD**: Natural talent? WOW – thank you SO MUCH! (huggies!) You have no idea of how much that comment flatters me, especially with all the annoying insecurities I've been having!

The Akatsuki's a real pain their s, eh? (growls loudly) Gosh, the gang (and especially our two beloved boneheads) has really been through quite a roller coaster, and it's not even over yet! (sweatdrops)

Again, massive thank yous for the review – and especially the compliment! I truly hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**Numbing-Pain95**: (Heh, so I'm not the only one completely clueless when it comes to the pairing-matter!)

WOW! Thank you so much for the absolutely flattering review, not to mention faving – you can't even imagine how glad I am you've liked so far! 'Hope you'll keep staying tuned for future updates!

**¨**

**Kai's kitty**: Don't worry about the delay. After all, you did review – isn't that all what matters? ('Hope you had a nice trip!)

GOSH, poor Sasu-chan and Naru-chan indeed! They've both faced so much pain, sadness and sorrow, and now that they're finally about to get some happiness, it's ripped away from them! (begins to bawl) I absolutely detest Pein right now!

(clears throat, sweatdropping) Okay, erh, not that I got that out of my system…

(giggles) I kinda figured that Shikamaru's parents wouldn't be too huge of an obstacle (even though Shika-chan's mom is a bit scary…) But Gaara definitely will be (or should I say, was) much more of trouble… (sweatdrops again) But I truly do agree with you. After all the suffering and loneliness he's faced, he definitely understands how valuable it is for a child to have a loving family, which is exactly what Temari and Shikamaru will give. (Gosh, I almost cry every time I watch the flashbacks of Gaara's past! It's absolutely heartbreaking!)

Yet again, HUGE thank yous for reviewing! See ya around, yeah?


	11. June

A/N: Oh yes, I did manage to get the new chapter done right on time! Hooray!

But, of course, first things always first. Goodness! Thank you from the very bottom of my heart for those many, AMAZING reviews! (HUGE hugs and chocolate to every single one of you!) Gosh, I just can't believe you've liked the story so much so far! **THANK YOU! **(As per usual, responses to reviews can be found from below this chapter.)

Okay, as I'm sure you'd love to get on with the story… Here we go – June! I REALLY hope you'll like!

**Song recommendation**: If it's possible, you should DEFINITELY listen to 'What hurts the most' from Rascal Flatts during the third and last Sasuke/Naruto –scene. It pumps up the emotional effectiveness of the scene. (I've added the lyrics for the song's chorus underneath this chapter.)

* * *

**June**

* * *

Shikamaru could've never imagined a human being could possibly scream as loudly as Temari did while laying on the hospital's bed, squeezing his poor hand (which he'd, being the naïve person he was, given her without questioning) so tightly he was sure some bones were crushed. What also came as a complete shock to him was that she flooded out so many swearwords he hadn't even known existed. " Shikamaru Nara, when this is over I'm going to kill you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

He barely heard, as he was currently using all his willpower to chasing away the spinning of his head.

He was _not_ going to pass out, damnit!

Temari's grip on his hand tightened still (as far as that was even possible), and this time they screamed together as she pushed yet again. After what felt like a decade to him (and definitely ten times longer for Temari), the girl paused, panting furiously.

He blinked and swallowed hard, eyes locked to the amount of blood that'd escaped during the labour. Why the hell had no one warned him a process most people called 'beautiful' and even 'magical' would be _this_ brutal? " You… You're doing great. It'll be over soon."

The girl darted an icy glare towards him. " Do you want me to hurt you that badly?" she hissed.

Tsunade (who'd most likely faced about thousand situations like this before) didn't seem even a slightest bit surprised or startled by any of this. " Temari, listen to me carefully", the woman instructed in a firm voice. " The baby is almost out. You need to push one more time, hard, and this will be over."

Temari panted, sweat evident upon her forehead. " I… can't… damnit… I… can't!"

Straining his strength and concentration to extreme, Shikamaru took a deep, evening breath, then stroked her hand with one finger. " C'mon, 'Mari. You just went through a dance with me. I'm sure you can do this, too."

Yet again, Temari's hand squeezed his, but this time the hold was almost tender instead of bone crushing.

As Temari's scream faded out another, much smaller one, replaced it. Shikamaru's eyes had never been as wide as they were when brightly smiling Tsunade lifted a tiny, shrilly crying baby into view. " Congratulations, brats. You have a gorgeous baby-girl."

At that moment, everything turned black for Shikamaru.

* * *

Shino didn't remember ever being as terrified as he was that morning, standing before a window in Tsunade's office and helplessly waiting for something – anything – to be decided and put into action. So far all that'd happened was that Tsunade had asked him what'd felt like millions of questions, and half an hour earlier Kakashi and Aika had also arrived to offer advisement. 

Shino was beginning to get very impatient. Couldn't they understand that with every passing second, their chances of ever finding Miyako before it'd be too late diminished? Couldn't they understand how greatly losing her could cost? Couldn't they understand how important she was?

But all of a sudden, things began to move forward.

No one but Kakashi noticed that Aika rubbed her cursed mark with one hand. Her eyes gained a strange gleam. " I have a lot of knowledge of the Akatsuki's hideouts, and Kaleiga can sense Miyako", she noted. " It'd be the easiest for me to find her."

First time since he'd discovered Aika missing, hope fluttered in Shino's stomach and chest. He turned to look at Tsunade. " I'm coming along." He went on before any objections could be voiced. " It was my responsibility to protect her, and I failed. It's my duty to bring her back."

Tsunade pondered over this for a very, very long time, until she finally nodded. " Very well. With all that's going on, there's no time to start out a fight with you", she stated, though something in her eyes revealed that she understood perfectly what he was going through. She then took a paper and begun to write. " I'm going to choose a third member to complete your team. The faster we proceed the better, so you'll be leaving as early as possible tomorrow."

¨

Kakashi knew perfectly it wasn't his place to interfere with the Hokage's decisions. But this time, he just couldn't keep his lips from parting slightly.

The last time Aika had left for a mission, she'd been gone for several years. And when she'd left to help the team that'd been sent to find Miyako for a first time, she'd received a cursed mark and almost been killed. Seeing her walk out of Konoha again…

But before he managed utter another word, there was a knock on the office's door. Encouraged by a half-grunt from Tsunade, Iruka entered with an apologetic expression. " I'm sorry I'm late. Two of my students managed to get into a fight, and it took a long while to sort it out."

Tsunade smiled, though it seemed somewhat stiff. " That's all right. But, now that you're both here…" She looked at them with strange eyes. " I'm sorry this comes upon such a short notice, but I'm afraid I've got a mission for you two as well."

Despite resistance, a frown of displeasure came to Kakashi's face. " What is this mission about?"

" This morning, I received message from the Claw Country's Daiyou. His daughter will be coming to Konoha for diplomatic reasons. But because of the country's recent complications with the Fang Country, he fears the journey won't be safe." She sighed heavily. " He told me to send two experienced ninjas to escort her here as soon as possible, and you two are the only ones available. Because the mission shouldn't be too challenging, I'm also adding an ANBU-rookie to fulfil your team. You'll meet him when you're leaving."

Kakashi nodded, managing to swallow down a sigh. " When are we going to leave?"

" Tomorrow morning, as early as possible."

Iruka frowned. " Tomorrow? But… I can't leave my students like this!"

Tsunade smiled. " Don't worry about them – I've made sure they'll have a good substitute teacher while you're away. But now… I have tons of paperwork to do, so you'll better get out of my office." She gave them a stern look. " Be careful, all of you. I'm expecting you to come back in one piece."

* * *

Naruto yawned foxily while waking up from the sweetest of slumbers. For a moment, he was about to sink back into those alluring dreams – until he realized that there was something warm and soft pressed against him. 

His eyes flew wide in an instant, and he prepared himself to fight, until he realized that there was no danger. For the warmth leaning against him was Sasuke.

Feeling a flutter in the pit of his stomach, he began to remember. The night before, they'd both had nightmares – again. With far less coaxing than he'd expected, he'd managed to persuade Sasuke into sleeping in the same bed with him – just to get rid of those annoying dreams, he'd explained (although they'd both known it was a pathetic lie).

Unable to resist the urge, he reached out a tentative hand and stroked the girl's silky raven locks. " Teme, wake up", he murmured, never ceasing the caressing motions. " I need to get to the bathroom, and you're blocking my way."  
A grunt was his reply. " It's your own fault for making me sleep here, idiot", Sasuke reminded him in a mutter, obviously still trying to wake up.

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. " Oh please… I know you had nothing against this arrangement, either."

" Hn." That comment as her final judgement, Sasuke pushed herself into a sitting position – only to pause to the edge of the bed with a somewhat surprised blink.

Naruto (who still had the image of bleeding Sasuke much too fresh in his mind) was immediately alarmed. " Teme, what's wrong?"

Although he'd spent so many months living under the same rooftop with the raven and knew the girl better than anyone, it stunned him to see how soft her onyx eyes became (most likely unbeknownst to her). " The squirts are going crazy again." The raven gave him a somewhat accusing look, but the new softness didn't quite disappear. " I should've known they'd take after you, idiot."

There and then, Naruto lost all self-control. He could feel Sasuke jolt as he laid a hand to her bump, but managed to pay hardly any mind to it. His eyes widened as he actually felt the thrusts – tiny and almost tentative at first, then much stronger, as though the twins had recognized him. " Wow…", was all he could muster.

Sasuke snorted. " You wouldn't say that if it was you they keep assaulting."

A huge grin appeared to his face, and he didn't manage to convince himself into pulling his hand away. " This is so cool!" he exclaimed, unable to restrain himself. He failed to notice how Sasuke shuddered as his hand made circling motions on her belly. " Can you believe that in a few months, we'll have twins to play around with! It'll be so cool to see you as a mommy!"

Something strange appeared into Sasuke's dark eyes, and as though working free of her will the raven's lips parted. " Naruto…" Nothing else would come out.

He frowned, growing suspicious and even alarmed. " What is it, teme?"

For a long moment, the raven remained silent. Then – obviously making up her mind about something – she got up and begun to walk towards the room's door. " I'll go and get the breakfast started. And I'm expecting help."

Blinking with confusion, Naruto stared towards the direction to which Sasuke disappeared.

Something was definitely wrong. If only he'd managed to put his finger to it…

Unfortunately for him, his need for bathroom grew significantly just then, effectively washing away all other thoughts. " Oh crap…"

Not wasting another second, he jumped out of the bed and rushed to his way.

* * *

Shikamaru frowned with annoyance at the bright light that attacked his eyes when consciousness finally begun to rush in. " Stupid… troublesome…" 

He could've sworn he heard a faintest chuckle. " Look, sweetie. It looks like daddy's finally decided to wake up."

Frown still apparent, he coaxed his eyes into inching open. Despite blinding light, he could fairly soon make out Temari's face. There seemed to be a rosy hue covering her cheeks. " Well morning. You sure took your sweet time."

His vision finally clearing, he frowned. " Are you okay?" His voice was slightly scratchy, but audible nonetheless.

Temari smirked. " Of course – though I still haven't decided whether I want to kill you or not. But, now that you're finally awake…" It wasn't until then he noticed the bungle that'd been covered by a pink blanket in his wife's arms. With the most gentle of moves, she laid the baby into his arms. Immediately when being placed nearby him, the baby begun to make extremely adorable small sounds and outstretched her tiny arms. " Look, sweetie. That's daddy."

As though obeying her mother, the little one actually did open her eyes. Shikamaru's chest made an oddest tremble when he was countered by teal-coloured orbs – exactly like Temari's.

It took a mighty while before he managed to find his voice. " She… She's got your eyes."  
Temari grinned again. " Yeah. And take a look at this." Tenderly, she moved the blanket just a little, revealing the baby's head. He blinked a bit when finding a tiny amount of dark-brown hair, precisely the same shade as his. " She's inherited your hair."

For once in his life, Shikamaru was completely, utterly speechless as he stared at the absolutely heart warming sight before him.

_Wow…!_, was all that fit into his mind.

He found himself leaning a bit closer as Temari wrapped both of her arms around him from behind, his eyes never leaving the breathtakingly amazing bungle in his arms. " You know…", his wife murmured in a soft voice he'd never heard her use before. " While you were out cold, I decided to do something useful with my time, and thought about names." The blonde reached out a hand and brushed the little one's nose with one finger. The baby immediately made a sound of happiness, reaching out and graphing her mother's finger. " What do you think about Shinju? I think it means 'pearl'."

Yet again, Shikamaru discovered he was grinning. He didn't think things had ever felt as un-troublesome as they did then, with him staring into his daughter's half-lidded eyes. " Shinju Nara…", he murmured, the smirk widening. " Yeah, that's definitely her name." After a moment's silence, he darted a brief glance towards Temari. " Does this mean you don't want to kill me anymore?"

Temari was skilled enough to keep the smile from showing, but the corners of her lips twitched. " I haven't made up my mind just yet."

They both lifted their heads with surprise when there was a firm knock on the room's door. Although Gaara had given him his blessing to marry Temari, Shikamaru felt colour drain from his face when the redhead entered.

Temari, on the other hand, grinned brightly when seeing her brother, her cheeks still glowing like they had when he'd woken up. " Hey! I thought you'd went back home already." She grinned slyly. " Isn't _she_ waiting for you already?"

For a millisecond, blush could be seen upon the village leader's face, until he managed to regain composure. " I just wanted to see my niece first." So saying, Gaara walked up to the baby, steps slow and nearly cautious (as though he'd been afraid of scaring the little one). Shikamaru was utterly stunned upon seeing the softness that appeared to the redhead's eyes when he reached out a hand and gently stroked Shinju's head (causing the baby to emit a chirp-like sound of delight). After looking at the baby-girl for a long while, the redhead nodded as though reaching a conclusion, an inch from smiling. " She'll be a powerful ninja one day", the boy announced.

Hearing those words of acceptance, Shikamaru felt bold enough to smirk. " With her genes, what else were you expecting?"

Gaara darted towards him what was probably supposed to be a glare, but it seemed much too soft to be threatening. He wasn't sure if the word he heard being muttered was 'idiot' or something else entirely.

Comfortable silence fell.

* * *

In the dawn of the next morning, Aika was once more stood by a old tree that'd became much too familiar to her during the years she'd lived in Konoha. 

Ever since they'd started to have real missions, she, Kakashi and Iruka had made a deal that whenever they were all leaving for separate missions, they'd meet there. To tell each other to be careful, to have a one last look at each other, just in case…

Feeling extremely cold despite unnaturally warm weather, she wrapped her arms tightly around her upper body, her eyes gaining a shade of darkest brown.

It didn't take more than a couple of beats before she heard approaching steps. Looking up, she met Kakashi's face. Even the copy-nin's mask didn't manage to disguise all the tension upon them. " I was really hoping we'd never have to meet here again."  
She barely managed to bite back a bitter laughter. " That makes two of us."

¨

Looking at his friend Kakashi swallowed, suddenly feeling awkward. " You'll be careful, right?"

Aika smirked, though there was something sad behind it. " I can take care of myself, Scarecrow." Her eyes then hardened. " You do the same thing, or there'll be a hell to pay. Understood?"

A tiniest bit of warmth flowed through Kakashi as he nodded, momentarily unable to form words.

After thinking about it for a longest time, Aika reached out a hand. A strange, jump-like sensation came to his chest when the hand searched for its target for a longest time, finally ending up brushing off some non-existent dust from his shoulder.

They both jolted a bit, and Aika's hand rapidly distanced from him when steps approached. Looking to side, they found Iruka walking towards them. They could've sworn something dark and nearly pained flashed in the bruenette's eyes when he saw them, but it disappeared as fast as it'd came. " It's time to go", the man announced in a somewhat scratchy voice.

Kakashi nodded again, still not trusting his voice to work.

Aika gave Iruka a somewhat miserable tiny smile. " I'm expecting you to come in one piece as well." She glanced at them both. " Look after each other's asses out there."

Kakashi felt his eyes soften. " Sure thing, Ai-Ai."

She growled faintly. " I'll make you pay for that one when you come back."

Iruka's eyes carried a hint of sorrow when finding hers while the two men begun to part. " We'll see you soon."

She nodded, and had to blink just a bit. " You'll better hold on to that one."

¨

Watching her two best friends walk away, Aika felt a whirr of pain and something close to nausea inside. For a moment, pressure was building up behind her eyes, but she managed to blink it away just before her destructive Kekkei Genkai would've spun out of control, reminding herself of Shinobi rules.

She grit her teeth so tightly that it hurt as she turned around and begun to walk away.

She had to start preparing herself for her own mission.

* * *

The first thing Miyako heard as he started to wake up was a smooth, cold male-voice. " You must be careful around her. Her powers are dangerous if awakened in a wrong place and time." 

" I was able to snatch her and bring her all the way here", a female-voice quipped rather sharply. " I think I can manage against her for a little while."

There was a scoff, after which another, extremely annoyed male-voice spoke. " I don't understand why you don't just take care of her right now. Konoha will definitely send several ninjas to rescue her if we don't finish her off."

" Because she has information that may prove to be important to us. Also, Tsunade… has quite a special bond with this girl. As long as she knows we have this child, she won't be able to concentrate fully. Konoha will be left vulnerable – as will our two other targets."

Finally managing to muster the strength it required, Miyako forced her eyes halfway open, cursing how bleary her vision was. As she turned her head with much effort, she managed to spot three figures – a man with a chilling amount of piercings (who was looking back at her with unnervingly calm, bizarre eyes), a brown-haired woman and a mask-faced man, who was leaning against a wall in what seemed like a grumpy posture.

All of a sudden, a wave of convulsion-like pain went through her, and she (as far as the restrains on her ankles and wrists allowed her to) turned to side, heaving loudly as her insides seemed to be turned upside down. She jolted when a gentle hand was laid to her shoulder, massaging gently.

Had she managed to look that way, she would've noticed how the masked one tensed. Unbeknownst to her, the pierced man frowned. " Konan, be careful with her. You know what her blood and touch could do to you."

The one named Konan didn't seem to hear. " You must calm down. The more stressed out you get, the worse you'll feel." The female-voice was so soft that had she been in any other situation, she would've relaxed. " The substance given to you was strong – it'll take a while before it disappears from your blood-stream. Calm down."

No matter how nightmarish the situation was, she had to restrain a laughter. She was supposed to calm down, when these people were planning on killing her eventually?!

The hand never paused its chillingly soothing, caressing motions. " You need to sleep and rest, so you'll be coherent enough to answer our questions." She gasped faintly when a sharp, quick jab of pain pierced her neck, causing her to feel extremely drowsy. " Sleep."

Everything faded again.

* * *

After her byes to Kakashi and Iruka, Aika's head was still somewhat numb and hazy as she walked up to the spot where she was supposed to meet her team for this mission. Surprisingly enough, Shino wasn't there yet, but she could see Sai fairly nearby, and blinked upon discovering the boy wasn't alone. Apparently, he'd chosen this as the moment to tell Ino that he was the third member chosen for this mission. 

At first, the blonde girl screamed something she couldn't hear from wind, and banged her trembling fists weakly to Sai's chest for several times – to push him away or to harm him, Aika had no idea. But eventually, growing weak and tired under the turmoil of emotions, Ino seemed to have a breakdown of some sort, and she leaned her head against Sai's chest, wrapping her arms tightly (almost desperately) around him. It didn't take long before the girl's body could quite clearly be seen shuddering from sobs. Sai – not used to facing situations like this, Aika knew – stood absolutely frozen for a long moment, arms spread to sides with what seemed like utter helplessness and confusion. Finally, the raven haired seemed to understand what was expected of him, and wrapped the pair of useless arms somewhat clumsily around her. When Ino snuggled closer, Aika could see the boy's lips moving. She couldn't hear a word (not that it would've been her place to eavesdrop, anyway), but she was fairly sure what was said went somewhere between the lines 'I'm sorry' and 'I will come back'. As Ino distanced herself from the boy after quite a long moment (her tears already dried) and the teens leaned towards each other, she turned away, not wanting to intrude to this private moment.

When she turned, her eyes fell to Shino, who was just approaching her. Seeing the couple's goodbyes, the boy dignified their privacy with not saying a word, and instead greeted her with a nod. She returned the gesture just as silently.

After some moments, they heard grass and dirt rustling. Turning their heads, they found Sai approaching. The boy wasn't crying (he just didn't have it in his nature), but his eyes carried a strange dark look.

She forced a small smile, although she knew it must've seemed sad. " Alright then, brats, let's go", she stated. " We'll better get this mission started."  
And so the trio started their journey, with her tiger Kaleiga walking obediently beside them.

* * *

Since Temari and Shikamaru's wedding about five days earlier, Lee had noticed that Neji was acting… well, oddly. He even dared to go as far as claiming the Hyuuga-prodigy had been distracted. 

He got confirmation to his thoughts when one of the easiest attacks he'd made went straight through Neji's defence, striking the brunette's face. He frowned while watching the other groan and rub his injured cheek. " What's going on? You've been spaced out all morning." And then, it hit him. He arched one of his mighty eyebrows. " It's about TenTen, isn't it?"

Neji's pale eyes flashed when darting his way. " You, stay out of this."

But oh, he wasn't chased away quite that easily. " It's so obvious to anyone but her that you like her. So show some courage and youth and tell her, before it's too late."

The brunette gave him a grumpy look. " It's not that simple."

He grinned radiantly. " Of course it is!" His smirk widening still, he lifted his thumb. " Now go – I'll be cheering for you."

**¨**

As Neji walked (or rather dragged his feet) towards TenTen's home, he swore to himself that he'd never, _ever_ listen to Lee again.

_What the hell am I doing?!_, he mentally roared at himself while stood behind the door, using all his might to keeping himself from trembling. _Maybe I should just…_

But he came to discover that it was already much too late, because the exact moment he intended to turn around, TenTen's father opened the door. A dangerous look appeared to the man's face. " Yes?"

His pride managed to keep him from gulping, but he was pretty sure he fell at least a shade paler than normal. " I… came to talk to TenTen", he announced in a voice that sounded nothing like his.

" Neji?" Turning his gaze, he found the girl, who had a look of surprise upon her face. He could've sworn he saw traces of recently cried tears in her eyes. " What are you doing here?"

Fortunately, her father spoke before he had to fumble for the remnants of his voice. " He said he came to talk to you." The man gave him an icy look. " We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

Those words hurt him more than he would have ever cared to admit. Had TenTen really planned on leaving without saying goodbye?

After yet another nod, he began to follow TenTen. As they reached her room, he found a strange slash attacking as he saw how empty the room seemed with almost everything packed up.

" So…" The girl cleared her throat while closing the door, obviously dealing with a lot of discomfort. " What's going on?"

Neji had never been much good with words. And at that moment, even the little skill he'd had so far seemed to simply fade away.

TenTen frowned when looking at him. " Neji? Are you okay?"

He felt so badly like laughing sullenly that it was next to impossible to lock it back. " No", he blurted out in such a bout of honesty it startled them both.

TenTen blinked with surprise, then frowned. " What's wrong?"

Neji swallowed down a snort. Like she hadn't known!

He looked downwards, too embarrassed to meet her eyes. And he knew that if he'd looked at her (faced just how real this ridiculous situation was) he would've never been able to say even one of the words spinning in his chaotic mind. " You… You're my best friend." It was a pure miracle he didn't stutter any worse than that. He cursed the faint heat he felt rising to his cheeks. It took absolutely all he had to push the next words through his ridiculously tight throat. " Don't go."

This most bizarre feeling he'd never experienced before appeared into his chest when completely out of blue – most likely acting in a spur of a moment – TenTen pressed her lips against his cheek. The kiss was chaste and quick, but nonetheless left this fluttering sensation to his skin. His eyes were slightly widened when finally meeting hers.

He could've sworn he saw a faintest blush upon the girl's cheeks. " Neji… I'm so sorry, but I have to go. But… When this is all over…" Her voice faded.

He nodded, infuriated by the fact that all words got stuck into his throat.

' _I'll wait for you.'_

Hell, for her, he was fully ready to do quite a bit of waiting.

He opened his mouth once more, but before anything came out TenTen's father knocked on the door and opened without waiting for more than a second. A loudly speaking look appeared to the man's eyes when they looked at his. " It's time for us to go."

Taking this as his sign to leave, he nodded, fighting against yet another lump in his throat. Once more, he turned his gaze towards TenTen. " Bye." It sounded lame and pathetic, but he couldn't come up with anything better, no matter how hard he tried.

She nodded with a smile, although sadness was visible in her eyes. " Bye – for now."

Unable to speak out another word, he walked away, a storm he just managed to keep from showing blowing inside.

Although he wasn't such a stern believer anymore, he couldn't keep himself from wondering just where destiny would lead to two of them from here.

* * *

About a week from when she'd sent the team to save Miyako, Tsunade (who'd been desperately attempting to keep herself busy with paperwork) woke up from her spinning thoughts when there was a knock on her office-door. " Yes?" 

After a second, in peered Sakura, who had an odd expression upon her face. " Lady Tsunade, can I… talk to you about something?"

She nodded, a bit confused. " Of course."

The girl stepped in and closed the door. It wasn't until the pinkette cleared her throat and bit her lip did Tsunade realize just how nervous she was. " Lady Tsunade, about a month ago something happened, and…" She trailed off, seeming to be at a complete loss of words.

Her patience stretched to extreme by the past week of torturous waiting and not knowing, Tsunade was about to usher her forward, until there was a second knock. She gave Sakura an apologetic look before calling out. " Come in."

The door was opened by a female ninja who had ANBU-outfit, piercing blue eyes, shortcut red hair and a long scar going all the way across her face. " Lady Hokage, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we've found something – or rather someone – we consider very important. And we managed to get some valuable information."

She nodded, growing impatient once more. " Yes?"

" Our new prisoner is a twin-brother of the rogue-ninja who attacked Naruto and Sasuke months ago. He surrendered to us when our squat found him hiding in a forest nearby a tiny village." The ninja's eyes were stern and filled with something she couldn't name. " According to him, the Akatsuki is after both remaining Tailed Beasts, as well as the Uchiha. They need hi… her eyes to be able to control Kyuubi's powers. He said that they'll strike immediately when they've managed to make Konoha vulnerable."

Tsunade's eyes flashed as she nodded stiffly. " Thank you. You may go now – I'm sure you have a lot of work to do."  
Giving a small nod of respect, the woman turned around and left the office.

Tsunade sunk so deep into her thoughts that she shivered a bit when Sakura's nearly anxious voice spoke. " Lady Tsunade, what are you going to do? Sasuke-kun and Naruto, you can't…" The pinkette trailed off.

Her eyes sharpened and narrowed, not looking towards the girl. " I should've seen this coming… I should've known Pein would think I'm blinded and deafened by my emotions." Then, finally regaining control over her emotions, she gazed towards Sakura. " Would you please go and get Naruto and Sasuke here?"

Still seeming tensed, the green-eyed girl nodded. " Of course."

Just before the girl was out, she remembered something. " Sakura, wait." She went on as the girl stopped and look towards her. " You had something you wanted to talk to me about. What is it?"

It took a while, but eventually a smile appeared. " This is more important right now. I can talk to you later."

As the girl left, she sighed deeply and shook her head.

Why on earth did they always have to try and grow up so too damn fast?

Her thoughts forming a huge mess once more, she slumped back in her chair, rubbing her suddenly sore temple with fingers of one hand. " Old pervert, if you're still keeping an eye on me up there, and I'm sure you are… Could you please give me some sort of a sign, just to tell me if I'm doing the right damn thing? Because…" She gave a small, somewhat wet laughter. " I could really use your words of advice right now, damnit."

Whether it meant she was officially insane or not, she couldn't help feeling slightly comforted by the touch she could've sworn feeling on her shoulder.

* * *

Summer had arrived to Konoha early that year, and that day of June it was almost unbearably hot. 

Thanks to her bump (which was, according to Sakura, firmly on the smallest side considering how far along she was), Sasuke was feeling particularly uncomfortable while sitting by a small river nearby the borderline of Konoha. Despite shadows cast by trees and small, cool breeze, she could just feel the heat getting to her.

Naruto, on the other hand, most likely didn't even notice the temperature, for he was currently swimming, splashing the water as such fountains she was almost sure he'd end up getting her soaked as well.

" Sasuke-teme, why don't you just come here already? I can tell temperature's rising!"

Sasuke shot a glare towards the blonde, moving her eyes from the book she'd been reading. Didn't Naruto get that she'd _never_ liked swimming? She'd explained that to the knucklehead twice already! And especially now, in her current… state, the mere idea of wearing any less clothing she was now caused her shivers of repulsion. " I'm not about to get in there, idiot."

She should've known better than to expect Naruto to give in that easily. The blonde grinned brightly, rays of sun shining in his wet locks. " C'mon teme, stop sulking! I know you're feeling hellishly hot. So why don't you just suck it up and get in here?"

Growling, she allowed her gaze to drop to the book she'd been reading. It wasn't until too late she realized this was Naruto she was dealing with.

She lifted her gaze when something blocked sunlight, and felt irritation rise once more when finding Naruto, who was trying to take a peek at her book. " What now, dobe?"

" So that's what's gotten you so wrapped up." The blonde gave him a sceptical look. " Is it really that good?"

She barely managed to restrain a glint of mischief. " Well, it's definitely a better way to use time than splashing around in water like a five-year-old."

" Bastard!" Naruto approached still and graphed her hand, apparently attempting to coax her into standing up. " Get your butt up and… AIEEEH!"

Naruto had always been clumsy. And right now he was in a very uncomfortable position and his feet were wet. That's why Sasuke realized she wasn't even surprised when the blonde started to fall towards her. She was just ridiculously relieved that boy managed to break his fall before he would've slumped to her bump. Their faces lingered only inches apart.

She growled, left eyebrow twitching, and cursed how hazy heat made her head. " Damnit, dobe… Get off me, will you? You're dropping water all over my clothes!"

But Naruto's head didn't seem to have what it would've taken to hear her.

Goddamnit, how the hell was he supposed to focus on _anything_, when Sasuke's parted lips were only millimetres away, and the raven's slightly shivering body was right underneath his, comfortably warm against his cool one?

Not bothering to fight against the overwhelming urge for another second, he leaned even closer, feeling his heart hammering beyond any human limitations. His lips were already hovering right on the brink of touching Sasuke's, when rustling of grass and leaves caused him to practically jump further with wide, panicked eyes.

Sasuke wasn't exactly sure if it was relief or fury pumping through her veins as her eyes detected Sakura, who was stood very nearby, the look upon the pinkette's face clearly stating she'd seen all necessary. She opened her mouth, but Naruto beat her to speaking. " S-Sakura-chan, what's up?"

Just about managing to gather her composure, the girl cleared her throat. " Tsunade, she… sent me to… get you." A bright blush appeared to the girl's cheeks. " Perhaps you should get dressed first."

¨

About twenty minutes later, the couple entered Tsunade's office. Both were instantly alarmed by the tightness upon the woman's face.

Naruto frowned. " Baachan, what's going on?"

Tsunade sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead with two fingers. " Quite recently, we received information that seems vital." The woman's eyes were somewhat hard. " Now that the Akatsuki has the Eight-Tailed, their next move is definitely to come after you – at all costs. We have to send you into one of Jiraiya's huts to hide until the danger fades."

Shock washed all colour from Naruto's face. " But… Sasuke-teme can come along, right?"

Tsunade's eyes flashed with sadness. " I'm sorry, but with her current state… It'd be too dangerous for her to travel, let alone stay away from immediate medical care, for that long."

Naruto gulped with wide eyes. " How… How long are you going to make me hide?!" he then practically yelped. " A week, two?"

Immense grief filled the Hokage's eyes, and it took a long moment before she replied. " One month, most likely two", she stated in an oddly quiet voice.

Sasuke felt a like a blade had just pierced her entire body, and despite all resistance she shuddered visibly. It took a mighty struggle to chase away the spinning of her head as grim realization dawned.

It'd definitely take far longer than a couple of months before all the danger threatening Naruto would be defeated. So, once Naruto would go… she'd never see him again.

She could faintly hear Naruto's voice. " But…! But…! Baachan, there's gotta be another choice!" The boy flapped his arms in what seemed pretty close to desperation. " I… I wouldn't be here to see the twins being born, I… I…!" A flow of emotions washed away the boy's voice.

Tsunade's eyes were filled with sadness. " I'm so sorry, Naruto, but this is the only way for us to protect you." She tried to smile a bit. " And there's a chance you'll make it back home on time. It all depends on how fast we get the situation under control."

At that moment, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Her face gaining a strange, almost stony look, she began to make her way out.

¨

Seeing Sasuke take her leave, Naruto frowned. " Teme, where are you going?"

The girl didn't turn to look at him. " The heat's just getting to me, dobe." The door was closed before any more questions could be voiced.

Still dumbfounded by everything, Naruto barely heard Tsunade's voice. " Sakura will be staying in the safehouse with you to make sure you stay there until it's safe to come back."

His voice was strange and scratchy as he spoke. " When… When am I going to leave?"

Tsunade's eyes turned even more miserable than they'd been. " As soon as possible. All arrangements will be done in silence and secrecy to ensure your safety." She sighed heavily. " Naruto, I truly am sorry for this."

All he could do was nod feebly. With that, he turned around and begun to saunter away, his head spinning worse than ever in his life.

He was too numbed to realize his cheeks were wet.

That night, he and Sasuke slept in the same bed once more. But this time, it didn't manage to chase all nightmares away.

* * *

There were few times Hinata would've felt as nervous as she did that evening, walking towards her home with Kiba from their… Actually, she wasn't sure of what to call it. Was it a date, or were they just hanging out as friends, or…? 

Her thoughts became interrupted as she realized that they were already standing behind her door. Feeling heat (or rather burning) on her cheeks, she turned to look at the brunette. " I… I guess I s – should go i – in." An extremely shy small smile came to her lips. " T – thank you f – for tonight."

Kiba grinned, and she could've sworn she saw a hint of a flush. " No problem." The boy then twidgeted nervously, rubbing his neck. " Eh… So…"

The heat on her cheeks grew even worse. " S – So…"

After they'd stood there for almost a full minute – neither daring or knowing how to proceed – Akamaru seemed to have enough of waiting. Giving a small, impatient bark, the dog gave Kiba's legs a mighty push, causing the unsuspecting boy to stumble forward with a tiny yelp.

Their hearts were sent making back flips neither would've ever believed possible as Kiba's lips crushed against hers. At first, utter shock paralyzed Hinata, but in the end she felt her lips moving against his with passion she could've never even imagined would be found from within her.

As they broke apart, Kiba was blushing almost as badly as she knew for sure she was. There was a wide, somewhat sheepish grin upon his face. " So… Heh…" He scratched his head, seeming deeply confused as to what he should do next. " See you tomorrow, at training."

" Y – yeah." It took her a moment to realize that she, too, was smiling quite widely. " See you tomorrow, Kiba-kun." She didn't even realize that she wasn't stuttering at all.

His grin growing still, Kiba waved a hand, then begun to walk away, with very much satisfied-looking Akamaru following close by.

Her smile remaining, Hinata stared at the boy's distancing back for a longest time, until she finally managed to convince herself into turning around and entering the house.

* * *

Inevitably, the day Sasuke had deep in her heart dreaded arrived. As she stood with Naruto and Sakura on a street right across the blonde's home, she was beyond relieved it was raining, because at the moment, it was the only thing that could hide her emotions. 

No matter how much a part of her would've wanted to, Sasuke didn't manage to convince herself into pushing Sakura away as the pinkette wrapped a pair of arms around her with a crushing force. " Sasuke-kun, I… I…" With that the other trailed off, either because her already feeble voice failed her or because she couldn't find words.

Her eyes narrowed angrily against rain and stinging. " Just take care of the dead-last, will you?" she replied, so quietly that Naruto (who was stood a small distance away) couldn't hear. " And don't you dare tell him anything." _You can't let him come back before it's safe._

She couldn't quite manage to convince herself that it wasn't a sob she heard. " We'll be back, before…" The pinkette swallowed. " I swear."

She took a deep breath that shuddered just a little. " Let go, will you? You're crushing me and the twins."

She was glad Naruto was too worked up to notice the movement with which Sakura wiped her eyes while obeying. " I… See you, Sasuke-kun."

All she could do was nod.

When Naruto walked up to her, neither of them noticed how Sakura walked subtly a bit further to give them some privacy.

Looking into Naruto's misery-filled eyes, Sasuke strained her willpower to extreme to keep herself from asking him to stay. When she'd be gone, the twins would need their father. And before she'd go, she needed to know the knucklehead was safe, protected and all right. There was nothing she could do to stop this, no matter how damn much this hurt.

It wasn't hard to detect the quiver of Naruto's lower lip. " This bites!" the blonde finally exclaimed.

She could just barely fight off an extremely bitter sound. _You can't even imagine…_ " You should just get going, dead-last. It's raining, and you have a long way to go."

Cracking under those words, Naruto yet again managed to catch her off guard. Making a loud, yet somewhat choked sound, the blonde wrapped a pair of tight, nearly desperate arms around her, pulling her as close as humanly possible. She could just feel how badly the boy would've wanted to say something (she had no clue of what), but his voice refused to work.

Full weight of the hellish situation kicking in, Sasuke was completely unable to restrain herself. Feeling her body shuddering furiously, she placed her slightly trembling hands to Naruto's cheeks (carefully imprinting to her mind how his skin felt), and crushed her lips to his, allowing his taste to linger in her mouth. She wasn't sure if the feeling inside her was closer to pleasure or pain when after a moment, Naruto's blissfully warm hand was laid resting to her own cheek with a caressing motion.

As they finally broke the kiss, Naruto stared at her with wide, dazed eyes. " Sasuke…" His voice faded away.

Goodness, how much it took of her to keep all her emotions away from her tone! And despite all her efforts, it still sounded strange and hollow. " Dobe…" She was out of words for a very long time, completely clueless as to what to say. What the hell could one say in a situation like this?! " Take care of yourself out there, dead last. No stupidities. Understood?"

Naruto emitted a hoarse, choked laughter. " How the hell am I supposed to leave now, bastard?!"

She scowled, for more reasons than Naruto could've even imagined. " Because this is the only way to keep you safe, idiot." She gulped thickly. " Just go, will you? And don't you dare look over your shoulder."

For a longest time, Naruto stood completely still, simply staring into her eyes, as though searching for answers. Eventually, the blonde nodded, and she could've sworn he was crying when he finally spoke. " I… I'll be back on time, I promise you. So… Wait for me, teme, will you?"

It took her all not to scream. " Go", she repeated in a rough voice.

What seemed to be in a spur of moment, Naruto pressed his lips to hers once more, then – with a look that seemed suspiciously close to pained upon his face – obviously forced himself away from her, beginning to all but run towards Sakura waiting nearby.

Sasuke (her body barely strong enough to allow her to stand at the moment) allowed her eyes to slip closed, unable to bear watching Naruto walk away.

_Goodbye._

¨

It wasn't until he was already walking away did Naruto realize something.

His eyes widened.

Raindrops weren't supposed to be warm, were they?

He turned his gaze, only to find that Sasuke had already disappeared.

¨

Safely inside Naruto's house, Sasuke leaned against the door she'd slammed closed with all her weight. And at that moment, she couldn't hold it inside any longer.

Luckily for her, roar of rain swallowed her long, loud scream of utter pain and frustration.

* * *

Keiko Irumatasu – who'd been managing an orphanage in a tiny, nearly deserted village in mountains for twenty years already – sighed wearily when pushing herself up from her rather comfortable armchair. Although she now (at the age of fifty-five) had finally given in to her husband's begs and hired three young women to assist her with daily duties, her help was still very much needed to convince twenty-five small kids to take a nap, especially when most of them wouldn't have wanted to sleep at all with all their nightmares. Sauntering out of her office, she yet again found herself wondering if she was too old for her job. 

So deep in thought she was, that she jumped with mild startle when finding a rather beautiful woman with brown hair and red paint decorating her cheeks stood by playroom's doorway, carefully out of sight. As she moved her gaze, she discovered that the woman was looking at an extremely beautiful (because that was the only word to describe him) two-years-old boy with onyx eyes and already long black hair on a ponytail, who was currently playing with building blocks.

She sighed, feeling a bang of sadness. " You should go and talk to him. Another day doesn't pass without him asking about you and his father."

The woman's eyes flashed. " You can tell him his father is dead." The woman's eyes swept briefly towards her. " And I advice to wipe off that judgemental look. I brought him here so he can avoid facing the same fate."

She found a small smile appearing. " I'm in no position to judge anyone", she reassured the younger woman. Her smile widened. " I just thought you should know he wouldn't do so, either."

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't read a single one of the emotions appearing to the brunette's face. After looking at her son for a couple of more minutes, the woman searched through her clothes and handed her something. " I want you to give this to him. Tell him it's a birthday present from… a friend."

Looking down at the object given to her, she frowned a bit when finding a silvery pendant that had a circle-like symbol of red and white colour decorating it. Where on earth had she seen that sign before?

Shaking away that thought – coming to a conclusion that it was none of her business – she looked back at the woman, only to notice that the other was already leaving. " Are you sure you don't want to give this to him yourself?"

But the woman was already gone.

¨

Inside the room, the raven-haired boy suddenly lifted his head with a frown, almost like sensing something or someone.

His frown, however, melted into a bright, trustful smile as Keiko appeared. The woman laughed a bit as he outstretched a pair of demanding arms. " All right now, Taichi, time to go to bed", the woman announced, gently scooping him into her arms (for this one time obviously disregarding the fact that he could've very well walked on his own).

He pouted. " Do't wanna sleep yet!" he protested.

Keiko smiled wistfully. " If you go to bed without causing a hassle, I'll give you one more birthday present when you wake up", she promised him.

He blinked with surprise. " Present? 'om who?"

Much thanks to his young age, he couldn't see anything weird about the expression that appeared to the woman's face. " From a very, very good friend."

Having child's curiosity, he would've wanted to ask a whole lot more, but at the moment sleep overtook him. Sighing contentedly, he leaned his head against the woman's shoulder and was asleep in an instant.

* * *

Almost four bloody weeks. That's how long Shino roughly counted they'd been trying to find Miyako, desperately following tracks that were so faint it made him want to scream and rip his hair with frustration. It didn't make the search or his frustration any easier that the Akatsuki seemed to have close to million hideouts, and they kept moving Miyako to a new place about once in every two days. 

He'd always been a calm, even patient nature. But this would've been too much for anyone.

However that day, it seemed they finally had some luck along. For as they entered a tiny, extremely dark village, Kaleiga suddenly tensed and growled, revealing its long fangs.

Aika's eyes flashed. " Miyako's here", she announced in an extremely tense voice.

" Well, then…", he all but whispered, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses. " Let's go and get her back."

¨

As they begun their search, they couldn't know that through an extremely filthy window, a pair of strange-coloured eyes (identical to Aika's) spotted them. Those strange eyes filled with surprise when spotting the white-haired woman. " Aika?"

It seemed things were about to get very interesting…

* * *

Miyako had no idea of for how long she'd been captured by the Akatsuki, when she woke up to a feeling she just couldn't name. Her eyes were somewhat widened as a part of her realized. 

_Shino?_

Her thoughts were, however, ripped elsewhere when she heard heavy steps from the hallway. And before she was even halfway prepared for it, keys clinked and the door was opened. In near-darkness, she could see a big-sized man with extremely messy hair. " Your regular babysitter had some things she needed to take care of. I'll be in charge today, and I was assigned to get some information." Beams of moonlight revealed a row of extremely bad-conditioned teeth. " I was given no restrictions."

Her heart jumped all the way to her throat, and no matter how much she tried to hold it back, the demon inside her begun to stir and fight over control as the man approached.

_Go away, please_, she begged inwardly. _Don't… Don't make me do this, please…_

While the man kept coming closer and closer, she shuddered when feeling a wave of pain and hearing a barely audible ripping sound. Gazing down, she felt her heart skip a beat when noticing that her nails had already changed, grown longer and now dripping with greenish substance.

Having been through this change for far more times than she would've cared to remember, she knew exactly what was going to happen. If that man wouldn't stop soon, things would become very, _very_ ugly.

And at that exact moment, the sneering man was stood before her. " Now… Be a nice girl, and this will all be over soon."

Terror filled Miyako as the man's hand approached her. " Don't!" she nearly screeched, her voice already changing. If… If he'd touch her, he'd… " Stay… the hell away… from me!"

The man snorted. " And exactly what do you think you could do to me?"

By then, her transformation was almost complete. As she sneered icily, two extremely sharp snake's fangs could be seen. " You can't even imagine", she replied in what seemed to be between a hiss and purr.

The man's eyes widened dramatically as he – despite the lack of lightning – saw that her skin was no longer that of human's, but reptile's. Reflection of her shining teeth could be seen in his petrified eyes. " Holy shit…"

But it was much too late to run.

* * *

TBC???

* * *

A/N: (sniffs) Emotional little piece, eh? (sweatdrops) 

I've got what seems like billions of things to do, so I really should get going, but first… I'm sorry to announce that **updates will slow down from now on**. I'm going to be annoyingly, insanely busy for the upcoming weeks, so basically my time for writing will be very, VERY short. I'll update, of course, but I'm afraid there's no chance for doing so once a week. I'm so sorry for this – I hate making you guys wait so much, but at the moment my hands are tied. (winces)

But until the next update… **PLEASE** do review – especially now, with so much going on, your support would mean a world to me! (sends huge puppy-dog eyes) And please do let me know if I'm going out of whack with the characters or facts, yeah?

Until next time, everyone – which I hope will come soon enough!

Take care!

* * *

Rascal Flatts – What hurts the most (chorus): 

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

* * *

**ana-pj**: I definitely agree with you! Sasu-chan's already made the idiotic mistake of leaving Naru-chan once. It'd be horrible if he…eh, she'd be a fool enough to repeat the mistake! 

Thank you so much for reviewing – gosh, you have no idea of how proud I am you've liked the story so far! 'Hope you'll stay tuned for more!

**¨**

**Chibi-Chaaan**: (blushes bright red) Brilliant? Wow, WOW – thank you so much!

(chuckles) Sasuke and Naruto seriously are two so damn adorable boneheads, huh? Like you said, they just can't do anything the easy way round, can they? (rips hair with frustration)

(laughs) So I'm not the only one who has this twisted liking to Orochimaru! I just can't understand why that is, no matter how hard I try! It's quite unnerving. (Goodness, his Japanese voice-actor is amazing!)

Once more, colossal thank yous for the breathtaking review! 'Hope you'll keep sticking around!

**¨**

**Miah-Chan**: A talent for writing?! (BLUSHES, nearly fainting from shock) Wow-ah, thank you SO MUCH! (hugs tightly) You can't even imagine how much it warms my heart and inflates my ego to read a baffling compliment like that, especially with the insecurities I've had when it comes to proceeding with this first longer Naruto-fic of mine! (Heh, very often the main-ideas form quite easily – such as what scenes I want to add – but goodness, is it a struggle at times to express those ideas with the exact words I want to find! Gosh, I'm glad it doesn't show!) (wipes forehead)

A girl softening Gaara-chan up indeed. (snickers mysteriously) No worries, that mystery shall be unravelled eventually.

Poor Sasuke, Naruto, Shino and Miyako indeed! (huggles) Those four are seriously having hard time, huh?

Actually, I'm beginning to have sort of an idea of the twins' genders. But, of course, I'm all ears for suggestions!) (smirks and chuckles) (Indeed, those kids are so gonna kick butt – in every single aspect!

Oh yeah, before I forget… I suppose I could offer you some relief with revealing that whatever happens with the KakaxAikaxIru… _thing_, friendships won't be ruined. (grins) With everything poor Kakashi-kun and Iruka-kun have gone through in their lives, I doubt they'd let a woman damage the bonds they've finally made. So no worries!

Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for the amazing review – not to mention the compliment! (I'm still having HUGE difficulties with imagining a fic of mine could've gotten someone addicted!) I really hope you'll be staying tuned!

**¨**

**NaruSasuNarulover**: I'm also totally hooked on femSasu! (Big surprise, eh?) (sweatdrops) There just isn't enough of those fics around!

Thank you so much for reviewing – gosh, how proud I am you've liked so far! Stick around, yeah?

**¨**

**DeathRow609**: A LOT is going on, huh? (sweatdrops) I'm so glad you haven't been buried under the flow just yet!

Once more, gigantic thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope you'll be sticking around!

**¨**

**VyseN**: And here we go blushing again… Thank you so much for the astounding compliments! Gosh, I find it unbelievable and baffling that someone would like a writing of mine that much! (I'm so proud to think I've managed to pull together the pairings nicely so far! It's been one of my biggest targets of attention and worry when writing this, especially when there are several couples.)

(chuckles) So I'm not the only one in love with NaruxfemSasu! I've noticed that the further I've written, to more addicted to the couple I've become. (I don't dare to even imagine how hooked I'll be when this story ends…) (sweatdrops)

You draw doujinshi?! Wow! Goodness, I admire people who have such an amazing talent – I'm completely hopeless when it comes to art! (If you've posted some into internet, I'd love to see them!) If you draw a femSasuxNaru one (and I really hope you will) I'd most definitely want to see/read it! And I also hope you'll end up writing/co-writing a femSasu fic (I'd certainly be one of the first ones reading it)! (snickers) There just isn't enough of femSasu around.

Once more, enormous thank yous for the AMAZING review that caused me to grin for several hours! (smirks) Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**shirilyle**: (smirks) So long as this ficcy keeps having as many loyal friends as it seems to have right now, I'll definitely continue!

Huge thank yous for reviewing! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**SakuraKissy**: Goodness, how I hope Sasu-chan won't have to die – it'd be so unfair I don't even have words harsh enough! (starts weeping) I can't even imagine how Naruto would be able to get through losing her all over again!

(squeals) Yay! Shika-chan and Temari indeed have a baby!  
Once more, enormous thank yous for reviewing! I really hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**Kamitra**: I'm so glad you liked the vows (I still can't believe someone's once come up with something that beautiful!), not to mention the progress of the story!

Again, huge thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope you'll stay tuned!

**¨**

**Kai's kitty**: (chuckles) Shika-chan's surely an amusing little thing, huh? (huggles – to receive a murderous look from Temari) Which is exactly why we love him so much. (I'm so glad you had fun with those scenes!)

A love sick Gaara-chan indeed. (smirks mysteriously) I'm curious to find out you and other readers' reactions when I reveal the other side of the pairing. According to what I know, the pairing has plenty of lovers but also haters, so… (sweatdrops) (Hey, another GaaraxNeji lover! Hooray!)

(Dark blue indeed is Sasu-chan's colour, heh!) (grins)

(sniffs) Goodness, I can't even imagine how much Tsunade misses Jiraiya! (I still miss him, too! And I still haven't managed to chase away the futile hope that he'll be found alive, after all.) (sighs and wipes tears) (If only…) Jiraiya indeed was murdered. Uh… I really hope you won't smash computer-screen or anything else when I reveal this, but the inexcusable, sickening thing was done by Pein, after a long and hard battle. (I still want to shred the b to pieces for that!) (growls) (I wish I could tell you in which anime-chapter this happened, but I just can't remember.)

Once more, enormous thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope you'll stay tuned!

**¨**

**Selene98**: I write well? (blushes) WOW – thank you so much!

I seem to have the tendency to add tales of about million characters into one story. I'm beyond glad to think it hasn't made this story unreadable!

Thank you so much for the amazing review – you have no idea of how proud I am you've liked the story so far (especially considering you don't usually like SasuNaru all that much)! Heh, so long as a reader like you stays tuned, I'll definitely work my very hardest on the updates!

**¨**

**Kuyeng13**: Gosh, I also hope so badly poor Naru-chan would find the truth about Sasu-chan SOON! He'd definitely deserve to know, before it's too late!  
Thank you so much for the review – I'm so glad you've liked so far! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**Numbing-Pain95**: (bows respectfully with a small blush) Writing a new chapter for a loyal reader like you is definitely my pleasure!

Enormous thank yous for the review – gosh, how glad I am you liked the chapter! (dances embarrassingly with joy) See ya around, un? (Sorry, couldn't resist!)

**¨**

**takuya**: Thank you SO MUCH for the review – you can't even imagine how flattered I am you've liked so far!

(grins) Stay tuned, and I'll definitely work my very hardest on the updates!


	12. July

A/N: I can't believe this – the new chapter is actually done! HOOOOORAY! (starts a extremely embarrassing dance)

But naturally, before letting you get to it… My dear goodness – thank you **SO MUCH** for those breathtaking, unbelievable and amazing reviews! (glomps each and every single one of you) NEVER has anything I've ever written before received this much of attention and liking! I seriously can't thank you enough!

Okay, all right, I suppose I should do the one thing I can to show my gratitude – here's the new chapter! I seriously hope this didn't turn out too bad, although some of the ideas were born around five thirty in the morning…

* * *

**July**

* * *

Naruto didn't think he'd ever wanted to be anywhere as little as he did in Jiraiya's old hut.

It was way more than bad enough that he couldn't be there with Sasuke and sort things out, not to mention that he was most likely going to miss seeing his children being born. And now he was stuck in this place, with every single thing reminding him of the old pervert, who'd been practically like a grandfather to him…

He was amazed he hadn't lost his sanity yet.

Sakura's extremely annoyed voice ripped him from his thoughts. " Naruto, would you please stop pacing around? You're making me nauseous!"

Alright… So much for that hopeful thought…

A feeble, sheepish grin upon his face, he turned to look at the girl. " Heh, sorry… I suppose I spaced out a bit."

Sakura's eyes softened. " And not for a first time."

He was silent for a longest moment, the words he would've wanted to say not wanting to shape into a right form. " Do you think Sasuke-teme's doing okay?" he finally all but whispered.

Had he not been so worked up, he would've noticed the weird look that flashed upon Sakura's face before she managed to hide it with a weak fake-smile. " Of course she is. The twins may be giving her a hard time, but I'm sure she's fine."

Naruto made a snort, but it didn't come out exactly right. " The bastard's probably overworking herself. I don't understand why she's still training, when the pregnancy's so far along."

Sakura grinned just a little bit while searching for food-supplies from refrigerator, desperately trying to keep herself busy. " Sasuke-kun's always been that way, Naruto – you know that as well as I do. But now…" She darted a somewhat threatening look towards him. " I'm starting to make dinner, so get out of the house unless you wish to be thrown out. I don't want to have you bouncing in the way."

He fought against rolling his eyes, desperately trying to find comfort from the pinkette's former words. " Yeah, yeah, Sakura-chan. I know the thrill." The moves seeming to require abnormally lot of effort, he started to make his way towards the door. " Holler me when the food's ready, 'k? I'm taking a walk."

Sakura's voice sounded somewhat flat as she spoke, which he failed to notice. " Sure."

They both knew from wide experience that he'd eat barely a bite.

¨

As soon as Naruto was out of the door, Sakura allowed her feeble attempts of appearing normal to drop and sighed heavily. Her green eyes darkened immensely as she watched the obviously deep in thought blonde through the window.

If only she could've told him…

She laid a gentle hand to her for the time being flat abdomen, biting her lip ruthlessly.

Truth to be told, Naruto wasn't the only one wanting to go home already…

* * *

Sasuke couldn't name many times she would've felt as helpless and frustrated he did when practising on the training-grounds, completely ignoring how unbearably hot it was with the merciless sun on noon high up in the sky.

Weeks had already passed, and no matter how hard she tried and how much it annoyed her, she couldn't stop herself from straying to Naruto. If he was alright, how he'd react upon coming home and finding her… gone, how he'd manage with the twins…

She didn't regret not telling him – he would've never left to safety if she had – but that didn't stop the annoying, quite large and stubborn part inside her from wishing he'd been there. For as much as she hated admitting it, it wasn't as easy as she'd thought in beforehand to go through all this damn pregnancy-hassle alone.

Suddenly, completely without warning, her knees buckled a bit, and only a firm hold she took from a nearby tree kept her from crashing to the ground. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she hissed, instinctively laying her free hand to her bump. " Damnit…"

So she couldn't even train properly anymore! Exactly how helpless was she about to become?

" Sasuke?" Neji's much, much too familiar voice caused her left eyebrow to twitch violently. " Are you alright?"

Great, perfect… So even the last traces of her dignity weren't spared. " Yeah", she muttered gruffly, carefully testing if she could stand without the tree's support. No such luck.

Neji sighed somewhat irritably. " Why do I have hard time believing that?" Leaves and grass rustled and murmured as the Hyuuga-prodigy approached. She tensed completely upon feeling that the boy was standing right next to her. " Come on, let me help you home. You've obviously been training in the sun for too long."

She cast a moody look towards the boy. " I'm fine. I don't need help."

Neji responded with a look of utter irritation. " Would you please suck up your damn pride? You want the twins to be okay, right?"

Reluctantly admitting to herself that he was right, Sasuke allowed him to wrap a supportive arm around her, no matter how little they both liked it.

After a couple of awkward steps, Neji's voice caught her attention. " When you've rested a bit, you should go to see Lady Tsunade to make sure everything's alright." The boy cast a sideways-glance towards her. " Please, don't give me that look. We both know I'm right."

She retreated back into her somewhat sulking silence. Her mind, however, was working on something else entirely. Because during the brief glance she'd just received, she'd realized something.

She wasn't the only one missing someone. And apparently, Neji knew the same thing.

Probably for a first time ever, there was understanding between them.

They walked on in comfortable silence.

* * *

Miyako knew the demon inside her had been unleashed long before she dared to open up her eyes. She could feel a much too familiar tingling on her skin, and there was a heavy, sickening stench of blood and death lingering in the air. She felt fully ready to throw up, and a tear of frustration and something close to self-hatred rolled.

_No… Please tell me I didn't, that I wouldn't have… Not again…_

" Pein, the brat's finally awake!" a deep male-voice – so loud it nearly exploded her ears – came from much too nearby. She could feel a warm breath against her skin as the one who'd spoken leaned closer. " You just killed off a very, very skilled guard. Do you have any idea of how hard those are to come by, brat?"

At that moment, she finally managed to open up her eyes enough to make out a masked face. Low, pitiably silent growl escaped her. " Don't… touch me… you freak."

" Leave her alone", another male-voice commanded harshly. Turning her gaze, she met a pierced man she now knew as Pein. " We've managed to leave the Konoha-ninjas far behind. It's time to begin the process."

The other man scoffed, and Miyako could've sworn he rolled his eyes behind his mask. " Well finally!"

Darting a venomous glance towards the other male, Pein turned around and begun to walk away. " Bring her to the main-hall. We'll get started in five minutes."

As Pain left, the other man graphed her arm with such ferocity it took a lot of her to keep herself from wincing. " C'mon, brat. Time to get this finished off."

She did her best to not shiver (and even succeeded rather well) as the man dragged her through pitch-black hallways towards a unknown location, squeezing one of her tightly tied wrists with such power she was sure it'd snap broken.

She lost her sense of time completely as they walked through darkness, and that's why she had no idea of for how long it took before they entered a rather huge, round-shaped room that had what looked like a stone-made table exactly in the middle of it. She couldn't restrain herself from shuddering as she noticed the metallic restrains that had long spikes on them attached to the 'bed'. Her heart was sent racing.

_No… No, this can't… They can't…_

So harshly she almost fell, the man behind her pushed her forward. " Walk, brat. We don't have all day."

Extremely reluctantly and her legs trembling uncontrollably, she obeyed. Movements again far more cruel than would've been necessary, the man pushed her to the bed, unbinding her wrists. Her eyes turned blurry and sore as the man proceeded to put the chilling restraints on her, and she could feel the demon inside struggling over control. " D – don't… touch me… Don't…"

The man paid absolutely no attention to her. After a moment, she was powerless against the loud scream that escaped from her as the spikes pierced her skin, causing a hellish surge of pain. (By then, her voice was foreign, already changing.)

¨

From the darkest corner of the room, Konan observed the girl with pale eyes that looked surprisingly troubled despite darkness. " Is that torture really necessary?"

Anyone else would've been glared at or worse for questioning Pein like that, but all she got was a strange loo. " We both know she's a special case. We can't take any chances", the man reminded her. With that, he started to approach the still whimpering girl. " Don't worry, I'll make sure this'll all be over soon."

¨

Miyako's head was hazy from pain when Pein appeared to view, glancing at her with his unfeeling, chilling eyes. " We'll better get started", the man stated. " The Eight-Tailed is already pushing towards control."

" Just get going already, will you?" the man who'd brought her in stated in a whine-like voice. " You've already added enough of drama. This is getting boring."

There was a somewhat dangerous flash in the pierced man's eyes, but it disappeared as fast as a fragment of imagination. As Pein begun to perform hand seals, she closed her eyes, deciding that she didn't want to see this.

At first, it was silent. Then, so many loud sounds came at once that she had extremely hard time making out them all. Eventually, she could hear sounds that resembled to screeching, and despite her better judgement she couldn't keep her eyes from inching open.

Her eyes widened to practically unnatural size when nine dragons appeared.

Less than a minute later, a loud, inhuman shriek ran through the walls.

* * *

It didn't take Sai, Shino and Aika long to find the Akatsuki's hideout from the tiny village. All three struggled against coughing when entering the dark building that had thick layers of dust everywhere, and even Aika's tiger Kaleiga seemed to sneeze a bit.

After squinting a little, their eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light, and Shino suddenly pointed towards something. Before them, attached to the floor, was a metallic hatch, leading to underground layers of the base.

Exchanging nods of agreement, they walked up to the hatch. It made much more noise than they would've desired as they opened it, and the old, wooden steps leading towards stone-floor also squeaked as they made their way down, into an unnervingly narrow hallway.

Down there, it was even darker than in the upper floor, and after debuting a moment Aika lifted her hand. Both boys blinked a bit with surprise when seeing the blue, bright light that took over it. " Let's go", she stated in a slightly gruff voice (speaking as quietly as possible), pleased to discover that her attempt to keep herself from wincing with pain worked.

Wordless or deciding not to take the chance of speaking, the boys nodded, and they walked forward.

None of them could even guess for how long they'd been moving, when they reached a spot where two hallways opened up ahead of them. Just then, a much too familiar scream suddenly floated to their ears. Shino could be seen shuddering. " Miyako…"

" Here you are." The male-voice managed to catch them all badly off-guard. " I was already getting worried you wouldn't show up at all."

As they turned around, Sai felt something he recognized as surprise or shock waking up inside him as he saw the unexpectedly small, approximately fifty-years-old man stood behind them. Long, white hair on a plait, strange brown eyes that also carried gold. He looked just too familiar.

_It can't be…_

" Brats." Aika's voice just reached their attention. " Get moving – we have a mission to complete."

Shino frowned, obviously desperate to get moving but unwilling to leave her behind. " What…?"

Her eyes turned into a shade of near red. " I'll be able to handle this freak. Now move!"

After some hesitation, the boys did as ordered. As soon as she was left alone with the man, Aika spoke. " I should've known a rat like you would be found here."

The man arched an eyebrow. " Is that how you greet your father?"

Her eyes were sent blazing. " You have no right to call yourself that, you piece of shit", she snarled in a voice that crackled with venom. She could feel the pain of flames taking over her hands, but was too overrun by adrenaline to pay any mind to it.

The man's eyes remained unchanging as they dropped from her face to her hands. " I would just control myself and save my strength if I were you. You know fire can't harm us." Faster than she could blink, the man's hand moved, and a moment later she gave a hiss of fury and pain as a star-shaped blade made a brutal cut to her shoulder. " But metal can."

Seeing what was happening, Kaleiga (who'd been standing faithfully beside her all this time) growled, hair in the back of its neck rising high up, and took a step forward.

Looking at the tiger, the man snorted a bit. " Would you please tell your kitten to stay away? I'd hate to fry its beautiful fur."

Looking into the man's eyes (so much like hers it sickened her), Aika felt her rage and agony subside, melt into a chilling sensation of peace. Because of this man, she'd been having nightmares for her entire life. Because of this man, she'd been feared and detested, her own home-village (her own grandmother) had exiled her. But now, it'd finally come to an end. " Kaleiga, stay back", she commanded in a strange, almost gentle voice. " I can take care of this."

Again, the man quirked an eyebrow, seeming almost amused. " Really now? Well, then… Give me your best shot."

Without wasting another blink, she was moving.

Time itself seemed to change its course while the two last members of their clan charged at each other, exchanging steely kicks and blows. The air around them spun around so fast that it felt surprisingly close to a storm. During the battle, both received some nasty wounds from a variety of weapons, but both barely cared.

When measured with ninja-standards, Aika's father was already a rather aged man. That's why he had no hope of keeping up with his daughter forever. And in the end, he inevitably slipped badly enough to allow Aika a chance to finish the fight.

The man gulped visibly as his daughter's fingers moved, most definitely sure she was planning on killing. " So… This is it, huh?"

Aika's eyes showed no emotions as she nodded in confirmation. " Yes. This is." A sickening tinge of pleasure coursed through her as she saw surprise flash upon the man's face before he fell to all fours, panting. " After that one, you won't be able to use any Jutsus or your Kekkei Genkai anymore."

The man's eyes carried a mixture of emotions she couldn't name when looking at her. " What… are you going to do to me?"

She still showed no emotions, barely felt anything, either, with all adrenaline striking her numb. " I'm taking you to Konoha – after all, you're a S-ranked criminal, destroyer of villages. The rest is up to them and you. But first…" She chained his wrists, making sure he was defenceless. " … you'll tell us where that girl the Akatsuki kidnapped is. And I'm warning you; a single lie, and I'll do something as appalling and painful as you'd deserve."

¨

Sai's dark eyes darted around with extreme caution as he and Shino proceeded in the darkness, carefully keeping an eye on any possible enemies.

The further they came, the more suspicious Sai found himself becoming. Where were all the Akatsuki members? Had they appeared too late after all?

He cast a brief sideways-glance towards Shino. Less than a year ago, he wouldn't have had a slightest clue of what the other was feeling right now, but now…

His thoughts were abruptly cut by an unnerving tingle of bad omen upon his skin. And it was then his ears caught a faintest hissing sound. His eyes flashed. " Shino, get down, now!"

He grabbed Shino's shoulder with as much force as he could without breaking bones, taking them both to the floor. And only a beat later, a deafening explosion echoed in the walls, sending pieces of debris raining down on them.

¨

_I should've known to expect traps_, Shino mentally roared at himself while the explosion caused his ears to ring and sharp edges of rock cut his skin like knifes. _I should've known…_

He coughed violently as a huge cloud of dust filled his lungs that'd already been stretched to extreme, and could hear his breath wheeze as his hearing slowly returned.

All the ringing and buzzing finally fading from his ears, he heard a quiet growl of pain. As he slowly managed to lift his head, he felt a tug of guilt when spotting Sai, who'd brought a hand to his bleeding neck. " You… okay?" he managed in between coughs.

Sai – who'd obviously breathed in a lot more dust than he – could only nod as response.

Steps were heard from behind them. " Are you brats okay?" Aika's voice was filled with worry and something they couldn't name.

" Yeah", Shino managed to murmur while succeeding in pushing himself up, and helping Sai to stand as well. " We should go and find Miyako. There's no one in here."

" Very well then." Aika darted a murderous glare at the man she'd captured. " I'm sure he'll love to show us the way."

¨

The journey through hallway after another seemed to take several eternities, and after not too long Shino found himself questioning if the man was leading them astray. But eventually, they were stood before a massive, stone-made door that was decorated with blood-stilling engravings. " See, there it is. Are you happy now?"

No one paid attention to him.

Shino had never felt as terrified as he did when pushing the door open and storming into the huge room, only to find Miyako laying there, unmoving on a sickening bed. His hitched breath shuddered and nearly failed as he understood. " No…"

They… They'd been too late. The Akatsuki had… She was already…

Barely realizing what he was doing, he moved forward with shaky legs, after what seemed to require crossing miles finally stood beside her. When observed carefully, his hand could be seen trembling as he laid it to the girl's cheek. The moment he felt her skin, his eyes widened behind his glasses.

_Warm…_

Desperate hope surging, he moved his hand to the girl's neck, and felt like he'd been breathing for a first time in years as a gasp escaped him. A pulse – faint, but still there. " She… She's still…"

He couldn't understand how on earth it was possible, and didn't even care. Miyako was still alive, still there, still with him. He hadn't came too late.

Not saying a word (respecting Shino's turmoil of emotions with silence), Sai and Aika watched as the boy lifted Miyako into his arms ever so gently, pulling her as close to his chest as possible. They could've sworn that despite darkness, they saw a single tear of relief slide down the boy's cheek.

" So you found the brat now", the man Aika had captured scoffed. " Would you please at least loosen my restraints now?"

Aika didn't seem to pay any mind to the man. " Let's go. We'll better get her to Konoha for medical care."

All Shino managed to do was nod.

* * *

Some days later, the brown-haired woman's sharp green eyes were filled with anticipation she always felt upon receiving a new mission as she stepped into the biggest room of the Akatsuki's temporary hideout to face Pein. " You called?"

" Yes." The man's eyes observed her from the room's darkness. " According to the information some of my allies have sent, three high-ranked Konoha-ninjas have been spotted in this area. I want you to go there and make sure they won't find us. We can't afford them to interfere, especially when we've come this close to accomplishing everything."

Her suspicion rose immediately. She knew this man too well to be fooled into thinking this was all. " What's the catch?"

The eyes keeping an eye on her changed into darker and sharper. " One of those ninjas is Kakashi Hatake."

Something she'd felt only few times before appeared into her chest, and a flame of such darkness it startled even her lit into her eyes. " I see."

A threatening look appeared into Pein's eyes. " Bear in mind that this is only a observation-mission. We can't take the risk of being found, so stay out of sight. Can you do that?"

She snorted, though the sound crackled. " Do you think I'm a pathetic rookie who can't control her emotions?" Seeing his expression, she grit her teeth and nodded. " Yes. I can do it."

" Then stop wasting time and go. Just remember…" Lesser soul would've shuddered under the gaze that was directed to her. " I don't give those who disobey many chances."

¨

As she left, the masked man who'd practically became a member of the Akatsuki emerged from shadows. " I really hope you know what you're doing", he remarked.

Pein's eyes remained dark and ominous. " This is a test. If she passes without hesitation, I can be sure Orochimaru succeeded in cutting all her ties to Konoha, made sure there's no heart yearning to go back home."

Behind his mask, his eyes filled with curiosity. " And if she doesn't?"

Pein didn't reply.

* * *

Already nearby Konoha, Kakashi couldn't help feelings amused as he watched the ANBU-newbie (a rather good looking young man named Shuichi with short mahogany hair and chocolate-coloured eyes) he and Iruka had been dragging along sitting on a tree-trunk with the Claw Country's Daimyou's daughter (a beautiful young girl named Naima with long pale-blue hair and huge almond-coloured eyes).

" You know, I think he's broken at least seven of ninja-rules by now", Iruka remarked. After a moment, the brunette blinked a bit, bending an eyebrow. " Make that eight."

" Relax", Kakashi stated half-heartedly, seeming to be focusing on something else entirely. " They're a couple of young naïve kids. They'll have plenty of time to wake up to the harshness of ninja-world later."

Understanding dawned in Iruka's eyes. " You're worried about _her_, aren't you?"

Kakashi fought the urge to chuckle. " And you're not?"

There was a faintest rosy hint upon Iruka's cheeks as the brunette looked away determinedly, not saying a word.

All of a sudden, Kakashi felt goose bumps rising to his skin. But before he could say another word of warning, what he'd anticipated was already happening.

Out of nowhere it seemed, ten blades flew, landing only inches from the couple sitting on the tree-trunk. Shuichi immediately moved to shield Naima, although it was impossible to tell where exactly the attack was coming from.

Iruka found with his hand reaching out for weapons while he glanced around with sharp eyes. " What the hell is going on?" He wasn't one to use such language easily, but he figured this was allowed to be an exception.

" I don't know", Kakashi admitted through gritted teeth, looking around with a tight, wary expression. Although there wasn't another attack, the sense of threat refused to disappear. " But we'll better get moving, _now_."

Not daring to speak, their group begun to move.

Kakashi roughly counted they'd taken twenty steps with him tailing behind the other three, when he heard a strange swish. His eye flashed, but before he could speak or draw out a weapon a woman was stood before him. A much, much too familiar woman, who had a smile he couldn't recognize upon her face. " Well hello there, Kakashi-kun." She was speaking so quietly the others couldn't possibly hear her. " I've been trailing you for two days already – frankly, I'm quite disappointed the legendary copy-nin never noticed me."

Kakashi's visible eye was widened to dramatic extend, and he was trembling so badly he was sure the woman noticed. This… couldn't be reality, couldn't possibly be… " R – Rin?"

The woman leaned to his ear. " You know… I'm actually glad you abandoned me to die when we were kids. If you hadn't, I'd still be that miserable weakling I was back then. Allow me to thank you properly."

There was a scarcely audible screech of metal, then a nauseating wet sound.

¨

A tingle going up and down his spine, Iruka froze all of a sudden and turned around slowly, as though afraid of what he'd find. He frowned yet again when finding the silver-haired stood there with impossibly wide eyes, a hand pressed firmly to a spot just below his chest. " Kakashi?"

It was then the blood appeared, and before he could even gasp Kakashi's eyes slipped closed and he started to fall towards the ground.

Iruka's heart skipped several beats as his muscles finally agreed to move, and he sprinted forward, managing to catch Kakashi just before the man would've hit the ground. " Kakashi!" There was no response, no reaction whatsoever.

Shuichi – who'd most likely never seen that much blood before – stared with huge eyes, seeming ready to throw up. " W – what the hell happened?"

Iruka – who had to use his all into remaining his composure and sanity – didn't reply as he held his unconscious friend, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

It was then Naima stepped forth, a look Iruka didn't remember ever seeing before in her eyes. " I've received some medical training", she explained in a tight voice. " I'm not too good, but perhaps I can still help."

In that moment of desperation, Iruka realized that there was no other choice, so he nodded and made room.

Time seemed to tick impossibly slowly since, but eventually Naima stopped the healing-process, panting heavily. " I… I did what I could", she explained in a near-whisper. " But… we need to… get him to… a hospital… fast."

Iruka nodded, his head whirring almost badly enough to prevent coherent thoughts. " Thank you."

Nothing more was said as their group continued their journey as fast as humanly possible, with he carrying Kakashi and Shuichi scooping Naima into his arms.

Casting a glance towards Kakashi's face, Iruka found himself gulping thickly.

_You'll better hang in there, do you hear me?_ His eyes darkened. _We promised her to protect each other. Don't you dare make me betray that promise._

There was no sign his soundless plea had been heard.

* * *

Before becoming a father, Shikamaru had expected a lot of things – after all, he'd always been good at detecting troublesome things.

He'd steeled himself for sleepless nights. He'd known to expect constant crying, diapers, smelling and puking. But never in million years would he have expected it to be _this_ troublesome.

Both he and Temari groaned loudly upon hearing a shrill cry from Shinju through a baby-monitor. " Your turn", they grunted together.

Shikamaru groaned loudly, cautiously half-opening one eye. " I've already been up twice tonight!" he whined. " It's your turn."

There seemed to be an unnerving tinge of murderous intent in Temari's eyes as they opened slowly. " Well I've been up four times, and I was the one who carried that little rascal inside me for nine freakin' months. So trust me, Nara, it's _your_ turn."

Shimaru growled again. " Troublesome woman…"

She closed her eyes, but her chilling gaze remained on his skin. " Do you want me to smack you? Because I'm warning you, I'm not all that sure I'd be able to control myself."

Muttering darkly under his breath, he gave in and stepped out of the bed with extreme caution, wincing at how cold the floor was.

The journey to Shinju's room took far longer than he'd remembered. As soon as the door made a slightest sound with him entering, the baby-girl's cries subsided, turning into extremely demanding sounds.

He sighed deeply while stopping to the baby's bed. " Now what's all this fuss about, 'Iju? Didn't mommy already feed you two hours ago?" As Shinju reached out a pair of tiny arms towards him, looking like she'd been about to cry again, he clicked. " Did you get lonely here?"

As the baby kept reaching out towards him, small sobs already sounding, he felt something softening and warming up in his chest. He grunted yet again while picking the petite one into his arms. " You really are a troublesome little thing, you know that?" But as Shinju wrapped her tiny arms around him with an extremely happy sound, he didn't quite manage to wipe of a small grin that'd appeared out of nowhere. " But I still love you."

The baby responded with another happy sound.

¨

Waking up a couple of hours later, Temari blinked upon discovering that Shikamaru had never returned to bed. She was almost alarmed, until she heard snoring through the baby-monitor.

A sigh of amusement and irritation erupted from her. " That idiot fell asleep again…"  
Yawning a little after the somewhat restless night, she hauled herself out of the bed and begun to saunter towards Shinju's room. As she opened the door soundlessly, she couldn't help but smirk widely at what she saw.

Laying on an old couch they'd managed to drag into the room, Shikamaru laid fast asleep, one hand tenderly protecting Shinju, who was also asleep in a carrying-bag that was placed to his chest. The baby's ear was placed so that she could hear her daddy's heartbeat. There was a small smile upon Shikamaru's face.

It took her all not to snicker. " You little softie…"

At that moment, she was powerless against the urge. Her steps didn't make a sound as she tiptoed to her husband and daughter. Ever so gently, she placed a chaste kiss to Shikamaru's lips and the top of Shinju's head, pleased to notice that neither of the two woke up.

A soft smile on her lips, she stroked both two with a tender hand and gave them one more look, then turned around and left the room without making a slightest sound.

It was time to get breakfast started.

* * *

Early in that same morning – after having been feeling slightly nauseous since her training-session the day before – Sasuke did what Neji had instructed with extreme reluctance.

After having made an unnerving number of odd sounds in the back of her throat while performing an ultra-scan and a huge amount of other examinations, Tsunade finally spoke. " Everything seems to be alright. Though I'd suggest you to have a lot of rest. Your blood pressure is quite high."

She nodded, a small amount of relief making its way through her. After a silence that must've lasted for a very long time, she couldn't keep herself from asking the question that'd been burning her tongue like acid. " Have you heard anything about Naruto?"

Tsunade's eyes were filled with some sadness and warmth she'd never showed nearby her before. " No. But that's a good thing. It means he hasn't been found and he's still safe. We'd know if something would've happened to him."

She nodded again, gulping down the sour taste in her mouth. She would've wanted so much more, but perhaps for now, she could settle with knowing that at least the knucklehead was alive and safe.

She was just about to leave when Tsunade's voice stopped her. " Not so fast. There's another thing I've been meaning to talk to you about." Her voice was somewhat harsh. " Sasuke, I know you've been keeping secrets for a long time. You're not leaving this office until you tell me exactly what it's all about."

She felt her blood turn very, very cold, and her chest tightened immensely. She didn't want to tell her this, but… She couldn't keep hiding this anymore – the weight of her bloody secret was just too much. She needed to be honest this time around. Her mouth was extremely dry as she turned slowly to face Tsunade and spoke. " When I… came back… I was only given one year."

¨

Looking at the girl's face, Tsunade felt her heart wrench as a simple truth finally begun to register to her.

No matter what Sasuke had done, how badly she'd once betrayed Konoha… She was still just a child. A child who'd been forced through far too much during her life. And despite all her deeds, she would've deserved far better than this.

The girl jolted violently as she wrapped a pair of arms around her, then tensed up, clearly wanting to get away from the touch. But eventually, Sasuke – obviously too tired to resist and most likely needing the comforting touch – melted a little, still trembling.

Not a word was said.

* * *

It had been a hard, excruciating job, butever since Sai's departure Ino had been desperately attempting to keep herself busy and her mind on anything else but the one person that constantly filled her thoughts.

That surprisingly rainy day of July, that job was harder than ever, and every two seconds she found her gaze sweeping towards the village's gates, hoping from the bottom of her heart that maybe…

" Ino!" Turning her gaze, she met Shizune's mildly annoyed face. " I've been calling your name for five times now."

She looked down towards the rolls of bandages she was holding, feeling mild heat on her cheeks. " Sorry. I was just… distracted."

A warm look of understanding appeared to the young woman's eyes. " I'm sure he'll come back alright."

Unable to respond with even a single word, she glanced out of the window again, and frowned at what she saw. Apparently, she wasn't the only one distracted.

Outside, obviously paying no attention to the pouring rain, Tsunade walked back towards her office from the direction of Jiraiya's grave, an unreadable mixture of emotions upon her face.

" Something's been bothering Lady Tsunade lately." Her frown deepened as something slid to place. " Actually… Ever since Miyako came to Konoha, and especially after she was kidnapped."

No matter how filled with other things her mind was, she didn't miss that odd flash in Shizune's eyes. " Ino… It would be the best if you didn't think about certain things too much."

If anything, those words managed to make her curiosity grow tenfold. She arched an eyebrow. " Why so?"

Shizune sighed deeply, beginning to gather some equipment. " Because some wounds should just be left into past."

But Yamanaka Ino wasn't someone to be shrugged off that easily, especially when she sensed something this juicy. " You know I won't stop pressing until you've told me, so why don't you make this easier on us both?"

A heavy, torn sigh escaped the raven-haired. After what felt like ages, there was what sounded suspiciously close to a whisper. " I need you to promise me that you'll never repeat what I now tell you to _anyone_. Understood?"

She nodded eagerly. " Of course."

After even longer pause, Shizune spoke once more, not looking at her. " Almost seventeen years ago – when I was only eleven – Orochimaru… took advantage of Lady Tsunade when she was at her most vulnerable and didn't know what she was doing." The raven's eyes hardened with utter hatred. " Five days later, he left the village. And nine months later, a baby-girl was born. After a long, hard labour the midwife told that the child had died at birth. I never truly believed that, and I don't think Lady Tsunade did in her heart, either." The raven's eyes filled with immense sadness. " But whatever the case, Lady Tsunade was never the same after that. Almost as soon as she was recovered enough, she wished to leave the village."

Shock caused Ino to freeze completely as bits and pieces connected harshly.

_Holy…!_

Never, in million years…

Her whirr was cut off by Shizune's voice that carried a strange hint. " Looks like your wait is finally over."

Slowly, almost too afraid of what she'd face, she turned her gaze. Her eyes widened dramatically as the sight she'd been praying for such a long time finally met them.

The bandages fell from her hands as she started to run.

* * *

Despite all the things bombarding her head after having just left her father into the Konohan prison with Sai (under the mercy of interrogators), Aika came close to laughing as she watched Ino sprint out of the hospital and jump on Sai only a fraction later, ignoring his wounds. Caught off guard, the boy tripled to the ground with Ino landing on top of him, her lips crushing harshly against his. Once the kiss finally ended, the girl took a bone-crushing hold of the boy, emitting words that were nowhere close to understandable. (She could've sworn she heard something like 'stupid idiot' and 'thank God'.)

Deciding to leave the two of them alone, she turned her gaze away. And at that exact moment, a very much familiar figure emerged from the hospital.

She gulped thickly before managing to speak. " 'Ruka?" He seemed slightly shabby, and there were dark bags of sleepless nights, but he was there nonetheless. Unharmed, alive and breathing. A cruel sting came to her eyes. " Thank goodness…"

But apparently, her happiness was premature. Her insides turned cold once more as she spotted the look upon the brunette's face. There was tremendous relief over seeing her alive and well with his own eyes, but also something far darker. " Aika… I… I heard you're back, and…" Iruka swallowed thickly and loudly, every word emitted a struggle he barely won. " There's… Kakashi…"

Her eyes widened dramatically, her dangerous Kekkei Genkai barely under control.

¨

As Iruka watched Aika rush off a couple of minutes later, he would've wanted more than anything to go with her – to offer support, to see how Kakashi was doing. But at that moment, his body became so paralyzed that he couldn't move even a single muscle.

When Aika disappeared into the hospital, he was glad he was too numb to feel a thing.

* * *

That night (barely having recovered from the turmoil her meeting with Tsunade had caused), Sasuke sat on right before the door of Naruto's apartment, not wanting to go inside a second before absolutely necessary. No matter how uncomfortable her constantly swelling belly made her feel, she barely noticed the suffocating heat wrapping around her.

Her onyx eyes cast towards the sky, she was so deep in thought that she made an very uncharacteristic jump when feeling a sudden set of sharp jolts in her stomach, such she'd never experienced before. Her eyes darkened just little as she subconsciously laid an extremely gentle hand to the bump. The kicks intensified immediately, and she caught herself emitting a slightly trembling sigh. " You miss that idiot too, don't you?" she murmured, so quietly it could barely be heard.

Yet another set of determined thrusts was her reply.

Feeling burning and stinging filling her eyes, she narrowed them furiously. She was not going to succumb to weakness like this, not again.

Gritting her teeth so tightly it hurt, she lifted her gaze to the stars once more, allowing them to overwhelm her.

And she couldn't help wondering…

¨

Little did she know that at the exact same moment, Naruto was sitting on the porch of Jiraiya's hut, his blue eyes cast towards the amazingly bright stars.

And suddenly, he knew.

Despite all, a grin made its way to his lips.

¨

First time during the weeks they'd spent apart, they felt just a tiniest hint of warmth.

* * *

Several days had already passed since the events in the Akatsuki's hideout when Shino sat unwaveringly by Miyako's bedside, guarding the girl who's eyes were still closed – from sleep, unconsciousness or something deeper he didn't know, and was too scared to go and find out.

According to Tsunade, this was only natural – after all, the girl had just went through a hellish ordeal, and it was a pure miracle no one could explain that she was still alive. (Wildest theories suggested it was because Orochimaru or someone else had moulded her body, but he liked to think it was because she'd had something to stay for.) But even so, he would've wished more than anything to see her awake, just to be sure…

He was just about to doze off from several sleepless nights, when he was jolted wide-awake upon spotting a faintest flutter of eyelashes. His heart was sent skipping madly, and he leaned forward in his chair without even noticing it. " Miyako?"

So rapidly it startled him, the girl's eyes flew wide open and she panted furiously, as though just having been ripped from gribs of a worst nightmare.

Feeling his heart ache just a bit, he took a tight hold of her glowed hand. " Hey, Miya, it's me. Calm down. It's over – you're safe now. You're home."

Those words of comfort were all it took. He shuddered just a little bit (not used to such impulsive gestures of affection) as she bolted into a sitting position and wrapped a pair of surprisingly tight arms around him, shivering uncontrollably. After a long moment there was scarcely audible murmur. " Thank you."  
He knew he was blushing (but didn't realize just how badly) as he finally returned her gesture, holding her as though a finest piece of porcelain. He had to clear his throat before he managed to croak out. " Y – you're welcome, Miya."

(He didn't leave her room the following night, too afraid to leave her again.)

¨

What the couple didn't know was that through a huge window that looked like a mirror to them, two pairs of eyes were observing.

Shizune knew that there was a lot of mess ahead. The Akatsuki now had eight of nine Tailed-Beast, and the organization was extremely strong although it didn't have many members. And Naruto was the next one in the line of fire.

But as she turned her gaze and saw Tsunade smile – really smile – for a first time in almost a full year, she didn't have the heart to remind her mentor of those facts. And therefore she, too, smiled, deciding that a tiny hint of happiness and relief was allowed in the middle of all this chaos.

* * *

Two long, excruciating weeks passed, and during that time only her obligations concerning reporting from the last mission and 'taking care' of her father kept Aika in full sanity and her mind collected.

As she yet again appeared into Kakashi's room that morning, she expected everything to be exactly the same as it'd been since that sickening day. After all, the facts had been explained to her loud and clear.

Kakashi had a large through and through wound. The loss of blood had been so great the medics were amazed the copy-nin had survived this far. The man hadn't woken up since he'd been brought into the hospital.

But today, obviously, things were finally about to change.

The look upon her face was definitely priceless when she entered the room to find Kakashi trashing around in his bed – something she hadn't seen since the days of their childhood. " 'Kashi?" she called out in a nickname she used only in carefully chosen situations. When he made no motion indicating he would've heard, she walked up to him, then – after a long moment of hesitation – laid a hand to his cheek. " 'Kashi, wake up. You're having a nightmare – I need you to wake up."

Her heart just about spun around in her chest when after what felt like ages, eye that wasn't covered by a mask fluttered open, gazing at her through apparent haze. She heard a laborious gulp before there was a faintest whisper. " 'Ai?"

She had to use all her willpower into controlling the burning of her eyes as she gave a slightly wet chuckle. " Yeah, Scarecrow, it's me." Unable to resist the urge, she stroked his cheek with a most gentle hand. " You idiot went and get yourself hurt, but you're going to be alright – though I felt like punching your nose broken when I found out. Iruka and the others are just fine, too."

Kakashi made a 'hmm' –like sound, amongst which she could've sworn hearing 'sorry'.

She couldn't help smiling faintly. " Just go to sleep, will you? Judging by the looks of it, you're in a need of some serious rest."

More than happy to obligate, Kakashi closed his eyes, and in a matter of moments his breathing evened out, suggesting that he'd fallen asleep.

Just before she left, Aika decided to let her control slip once more. Leaning down, she planted a butterfly-light kiss to the silver-haired man's forehead. " Goodnight, Scarecrow."

Little did she know that as she left, the corners of Kakashi's lips twitched upwards underneath his mask.

* * *

Hinata had always found surprises of any kind unnerving, mostly because she'd never received a pleasant one before. That's why she bit her lip nervously while allowing Kiba's gentle hand to guide her forward. " K – Kiba-kun, it's l – late at night. Where a – are you t – taking me?"

There was a warm chuckle that made a great part of her nervousness fade away. " Don't worry, Hinata-chan. I promise you, you'll like this surprise. So calm down and trust me."

Without self noticing it, she squeezed her hand a bit more tightly around his.

Trust him she did.

They walked just a bit further, when Kiba suddenly stopped. She could hear crickets and a faint, lulling sound of a small river. She frowned. This must've been a part of Konoha she'd never been in before. " Okay, we're here", the boy stated. " You can open up your eyes now."

She did – and felt her eyes grow to an unbelievable size as the sight greeted them. For a longest time, she was struck completely speechless.

They were standing on a small forest-opening, right next to an extremely beautiful river that seemed like liquid silver or diamonds as rays of moon played on its surface. But that wasn't what baffled her the most. For right before her and all around her, what looked like hundreds of butterflies were dancing in amazing, untraceable patterns, shining with unearthly glow in the moonlight.

" They come here to mate once a year, for just one night. According to the stories I've heard, they sometimes dance all night to find the perfect partner", Kiba told her, never loosening his hold on her hand. As she looked to side, she found him blushing. " I found this place when I was a kid, and decided that I'd only show this to a person I find just as special."

Once more, Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at the boy beside her. Never had she seen this side of Kiba before. It took a mighty while before she managed to speak, and when she did, there wasn't a trace of stutter. " Thank you, Kiba-kun."

From a couple of steps away, Akamaru watched with an extremely satisfied expression as the couple leaned forward. Apparently this time around, its help wasn't needed.

* * *

Konan felt her thoughts spinning around in wild patterns as she stood in the Akatsuki's newest hideout, staring out the window with hazy eyes that didn't see much anything, one hand brought to her abdomen. Her ears were so filled with words from past that the ones from present nearly startled her. " Are you alright?"

Her pale eyes didn't move, for she already knew she'd find masked face. " Yes", she murmured in a voice that didn't really sound like hers. " I just needed some time to think."

Judging by the faintest breath of air the man nodded, although she could sense suspect radiating from him. After a moment, he spoke with a voice that carried something dangerous and venomous she couldn't name. " Pein sent me to look for you."

She blinked once, feeling slightly surprised although she didn't know why. " Is it time?"

" Apparently yes." She could sense there was much more the man would've wanted to say, but in the end those words became swallowed away. " Now let's go. You know how little he likes waiting."

¨

Pein's eyes swept Konan's way as she entered, and for a moment she could just about see question in them. But when he couldn't find his reply his gaze changed. " So, now that you've finally showed up…" The voice was deviously flat, carried a lot more than untrained ear could've guessed. " I was just explaining Rin that it'll be her mission to go and collect the Uchiha for us."

The brunette darted a venomous look towards the leader. " I still can't believe you're assigning me to a stupid, useless mission like that. Snatching a pregnant girl is like taking candy from a kid."

Pein's eyes flashed barely traceably. " You know well how valuable she, and especially the seed she's carrying, is to us. Do not make the mistake of underestimating your mission – especially considering this is your one and only chance to prove your worth after you nearly destroyed everything with surrendering to revenge and attacking Kakashi."

The woman rolled her eyes, but was wise enough to not say another word.

Konan could sense the masked man's displeasure and annoyance over being left out of a mission again. " What about us?"

Although Konan had known the man for pretty much all her life, at that moment Pein's eyes seemed strange to her. " We'll wait and prepare yourselves. For once this is done, we'll have our hands very, very full."

* * *

As even more days (even weeks, he was sure) scrolled by, Naruto felt himself being stretched further and further to extreme.

The huge day was already growing so close, damnit! He wanted to go home!

Extremely moody look upon his face, he leaned back in his chair, hot whirl raging inside his veins.

Why the hell couldn't anything in his life go easily, for even just once!  
He lifted his head a bit – startled by the sound – when Sakura emerged from the bathroom. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed how pale she was. " Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

She managed an extremely tiny smile. " Y – yeah. Just… ate something I shouldn't have."

He blinked, somewhat confused, but decided to shrug it off. " Okay."

On her way to get a glass of water, Sakura (much to his embarrassment) noticed the letter he'd been desperately trying to hide. She frowned. " Are you actually writing a letter?" She sounded surprised (perhaps even shocked) and amused. " To whom?"

He felt his cheeks gain a shade of crimson, and he could no longer look at Sakura. It took a long time before he found his voice to reply. " To… Sasuke", he admitted, a huge part of him hoping the girl wouldn't hear. " A lot of things were left unsolved, and… Well, I just… don't want to leave anything unsaid when we meet again."

Utter, absolute silence was his only reply.

Turning his head in confusion, Naruto felt his blood turn into ice when she saw tears building up into Sakura's green eyes. She'd brought a trembling hand to her lips. " Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" As she remained silent, he begun to tremble – more out of terror or desperation, he had no idea. A sickening thought struck him. " Is… Is there something wrong with Sasuke?"

Sakura bit her lip. " She made me swear to not to tell you."

Absolute, utter horror flared through him. " Sakura-chan, tell me! Please!"

Her eyes slipped closed. Obviously, she couldn't bear seeing his face when telling this. " Naruto… When Sasuke-kun came back, she… she was only given one year."

Icy coldness filled him.

_One… year…?_

But… Didn't that mean…?

His eyes widened.

_No… No, no, NO!_ " No!" he yelped out loud.

But as Sakura finally opened her eyes, there was no lie in them. She sniffed loudly. " Naruto, I… I'm so sorry."

He didn't even notice the tears that appeared to his cheeks. " You… Please, tell me you're… Please…" This couldn't be happening! This… This was just too much, too unfair!

But Sakura's eyes left no room for hope. " I know what Lady Tsunade said, but… You should go, right now. Before it's too late."

A whirr of emotions bombarding his head, he opened his mouth in a desperate attempt to utter 'thank you', to say anything. But he ran out of words, and soon enough came to a conclusion that there was no time left to waste.

And so he rushed out of the hut and ran, faster than he'd ever moved in his entire life, praying from the bottom of his heart that he hadn't already wasted too much of precious days.

* * *

Sasuke shuddered slightly as she suddenly woke up, sensing presence. Her hand already reached out for any possible weapon, until she felt a pair of soft, familiar lips being placed to hers. Her heart forgetting a couple of vital beats, she gasped into Naruto's mouth before her own lips moved against his, softly and almost tentatively.

Hearing what sounded suspiciously lot like a sob and sensing something wet and warm dropping to her cheek, she opened her eyes halfway to meet Naruto's. Despite darkness, she could see that his eyes were shimmering. " Dobe…" It took a lot to not reach out a hand and touch him. " You weren't supposed to come back before it's safe."

This time, there was no denying the sound coming Naruto was a loud sniff. " Bastard", the blonde managed in a choked voice. " Why the hell didn't you tell me? I would've…! I could've…!" The boy's voice faded away.

She opened her mouth, but all of a sudden she had no clue of what to say. In the end, the words she barely even whispered were just about the last ones she'd been expecting. " I'm sorry, dobe."

She trembled, but surprisingly enough felt no desire to pull away when Naruto wrapped a pair of affectionate, almost tight arms around her, holding her as close as humanly possible. Immediately as the boy buried his face into her shoulder, she felt moisture. " I'll never leave you again, teme, believe it", the blonde all but whispered. " And I'm not about to let you leave me, either. Not ever again."

She clenched her eyes tightly shut while returning his embrace. " You idiot…", she murmured in a softest voice.

As their hold on each other tightened still, she sent desperate pleas from the bottom of her heart that she'd never have to let go again.

And then, her eyes flew open again, filled with fog that couldn't be caused solely by sleep. Emitting a long groan, she pressed a hand to her face. " Goddamnit…"

She was so sick of these damn dreams!

Just then, her thoughts were swept elsewhere as she sensed that she was no longer alone. And this time, the presence was definitely not Naruto's.

Her eyes flashing, she prepared herself and crawled soundlessly out of the bed. Her steps could barely be heard as she tiptoed her way towards the room's door. She froze to the doorway with her Sharingan activated as she spotted a woman with brown hair sitting on a couch, flipping through a book. " Well hello, Uchiha Sasuke", she greeted, still not looking his way. " I've been waiting for you to wake up, and frankly, I was already growing impatient."

Her eyes turned even more hazardous as she discovered a much too familiar cloak on the woman. So the Akatsuki was making its move… " You'll better get the hell out of here", she snarled.

The woman chuckled, finally glancing towards him with eyes that carried barely any emotions. " And exactly what are you going to do if I don't?" The woman's eyes met her very much swelled belly. " In your condition, you'd hardly be a match against me."

Her eyes were set on fire. " I am not about to let you harm the twins!" she growled, sounding exactly like a mother-tiger protecting its young.

The woman chuckled. " Calm down, kiddo. I'm not here to hurt you, just to… well, collect you."

Her Sharingan became activated as response.

The woman sighed heavily, shaking her head. " Why do they always have to want it the hard way? Well, then…"  
Sasuke's maternal instincts obviously kicked in just then, because despite her condition, she managed to defend herself rather well for a while. But of course, there was no way she could've stood her ground forever.

After several items of furniture and decoration had been toppled over and broken, she gave a small groan of pain as the woman's furious attack sent her flying, and she slammed her forehead quite nastily against a table's edge. The hit making her woozy, she couldn't make a move to prevent the action when the attacker hurled her up and pulled her close, causing her to tremble with repulsion. " Don't worry, kiddo, this will only hurt a while." And before she could do as much as blink, there was a sharp pain in her neck.

She couldn't smother a mew of pain as scorching pain flared through her from neck to all over her body, and her head started to grow hazy. " What… the hell… did you… give me?" she barely managed to bark out.

The woman chuckled a bit. " Don't worry, dear. It's just anaesthetic – strong, but not dangerous. After all, we wouldn't want to harm the precious life growing inside you, would we?"

Struggling on the very edge of consciousness, Sasuke tried feebly to fight against the arms entrapping her, but it was hopeless with the rate her head was blanking. And that moment, apparently, was when fate decided to make things even worse. For her already lulling head strayed to a window, and although her gaze was growing bleary she saw Naruto, who was still far off but approaching with a terrifying speed.

Her eyes widened.

_No…!_

This… This woman… She'd hurt him, too, she'd…

No matter how hard she tried to fight it off, Sasuke felt a burning sensation rising to her eyes as she watched the blonde, using all of her willpower to keeping herself from screaming.

The woman restraining her chuckled. " Oh, don't worry about your little friend. I'm not here to take him as well – I'd never stand a chance against the demon inside him. Besides, I'm sure he'll follow like a nice little puppy now that we have you, and in no time he'll fall straight into our hands." Strength and consciousness leaving her despite all struggle, she slumped limply against the woman. " Now sleep", the woman ordered, and she felt an urge to vomit as she stroked her hair. " Just go to sleep. There's nothing else you can do."

She was almost grateful when everything turned dark.

¨

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat while he ran as fast as he possibly could, his speed defying all laws of reason and physics. He paid no mind to the fact that his gaze was almost too blurry to actually allow him to see anything, or that his legs barely supported his weight after such a long run.

Now, he was finally in Konoha, so close to his destination that his blood begun to boil.

He didn't realize that Sasuke would most likely be asleep as he crashed through the doors of his apartment, then yelped in a pathetic, wheezing voice. " Sasuke!"

It was at that moment he realized that something was badly wrong, and icy shivers went through his entire body. His feet trembled from fear and fatigue as he took cautious steps forward – and his eyes widened to unbelievable size upon meeting all the signs of struggle, not to mention the small amount of blood on a sharp edge of a table that glimmered sickeningly in the moonlight.

What the hell had happened here!

Forcing his eyes away from the stomach-turning sight, he allowed his gaze to travel to the window he just then discovered open – and it felt like all wits had been sucked right out of him when he saw a piece of black fabric that had a much too familiar symbol decorating it.

The Akatsuki.

At the moment, his body wanted to do so many things at once that it shut down completely for a moment. Then, moving far faster than a lightning despite blinding tears, he sprinted into the bathroom and threw up violently.

* * *

TBC?

* * *

A/N: (sweatdrops) Why do I suddenly have a feeling that I should run – fast?

Gosh, I just hate breaking this to you, especially after leaving you to a cliffie like that, but I'm still filthily busy, and I have a project I must complete before I can get back to this story, so… eh… Basically, I can't promise for sure when I'll be able to update. Of course so long as I know there are people out there waiting for a new chapter I WILL update, but I'm afraid it'll take some time.

But, until then… PLEASE do review! You've gotta know that there's no better way to encourage a overly busy-swamped author than letting me know this story is considered worth working on. (Oh, I'm so not hinting anything!)

'Til next time, folks – I promise you, I work my best to make sure it comes as soon as humanly possible!

Take care!

* * *

**Psycotic Gothic Chick**: You made a picture of Sasuke and Orochimaru's son! Wow! Have you sent it into internet? Because if you have, I'd love to see it!

(snickers) So I'm not the only one who thinks Sasuke should've (probably) been a girl! Damn, would it have added spice to the manga/anime! (sighs dreamily)

Once more, thank you so much for reviewing! I really hope you've liked the rest of the chapters as well!

**¨**

**VyseN**: You've actually been asked if you're gay just because you read fan-fiction! So straight guys aren't allowed to read fics, is that what those people think? Talking about narrow-minded thinking, huh? (hugs) Don't worry, I'll treat you kindly (and I most certainly believe you're straight)! Male readers/reviewers indeed are rare breed – I'm glad to have you on board! (smirks)

And indeed, poor Sasuke's time is running short – it will all escalate in the next chapters! Eh-heh, to tell you the truth, I'm also curious to see how on earth I'll pull off this one. I have about half a dozen different ideas from happy to tragic zooming around my head right now, and I have no clue of how things will turn out. (sweatdrops)

Hey, before I forget, I did go and read/see that Doujinshi of yours! Goodness, I nearly fell off my chair from shock when I saw poor Naruto crucified! (Horrible as it is, I could actually imagine those damn villagers doing that to him.) I was relieved beyond belief to discover that the story would have a happy ending, after all. I really enjoyed the story and artwork – I hope the story will be updated someday soon, so please do keep drawing! (Heh, especially in one of your pictures, Sakura looked exactly like I could imagine her looking in the manga!) (Btw, you did something _no one's_ managed to do before – you made me start to warm up to NaruSaku! Thank you for that, too!)

Enormous, massive, GIGANTIC thank yous for yet another AMAZING, ego-bursting review – I find it simply unbelievable and overwhelming that someone would like something I've written THAT much!

Let the youth rock on and stay tuned, yeah? (snickers)

**¨**

**NaruSasuNarulover**: You love "What hurts the most", too? Hooray! (When a fic/chapter has that one as a 'theme song', it can never mean anything good, huh?) (sweatdrops)

And YAY to femSasu! There can NEVER be enough of that in the world! (snickers)

Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing – you have no idea of how proud I am you've liked the story so far! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**DeathRow609**: (wipes tears) Poor Sasu-chan and Naru-chan! Those two are seriously going through everything the hard way. (sniffs)

Again, HUGE thank yous for reviewing – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! 'Hope you'll be staying tuned!

**¨**

**Chibi-Chaaan**: LOL! (laughs hysterically) Adopt me, hmm? What an interesting idea, but I doubt you'd have the money to feed me. (I may be tiny, but my appetite would put Naru-chan to shame!)

(blushes beat-red – again) You think I'm amazing? Wooo-aaaaaaah! (makes an anime fall) Thank you so much!

Again, MASSIVE thank yous for the absolutely amazing review! I really hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**Boredwithlifeandlove**: You think I write well? (blushes) WOW – thank you so much!

HUGE thank yous for the amazing review – I can't even begin to describe how glad I am you've liked the story so far! 'Hope you'll stay tuned!

**¨**

**Izolda**: My chapters indeed are long, huh? (They always spin out of my control!) I'm glad it hasn't managed to scare you off so far!

Thank you so much for the review – I'm beyond glad you liked the chapter! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**Starchii**: Thank you so much about informing me about the 'grabbing' –thing! As a non-native, I'm sometimes forced to rely on my computer's… spelling-system (or whatever that damn thing is called), and sometimes it isn't exactly reliable. I'm so glad you enlightened me – nothing's more annoying than stupid little spelling-errors like that one!

Wow! Wow, wow, WOW! If that isn't one of the most amazing reviews I've EVER received, then I don't know what is! Thank you SO MUCH – you can't even imagine how ecstatic, flattered and bewildered I am you've liked the story so much so far! I really hope I'll be seeing you around!

(And also thanks for the 'cyber-cheesecakes'. ;) They indeed helped with finding inspiration.)

**¨**

**swordzoro**: Uuuuh yeah, Taichi indeed is Itachi's son. Creepy, huh? (shudders) I just love your adopting-idea! The poor kid would seriously deserve a loving family!

You like my OCs? HOORAY! I'm so glad and flattered to read that, especially considering you don't normally like them too much! (dances around with joy)

Oh yeah, and before I manage to forget! If you'd like to read an epilogue, I'd love to write one! I'm kinda hooked on those things.

Yet again, colossal thank yous for the review! Stick around, yeah?

**¨**

**Selene98**: Lol! Indeed, Shika-chan was sooo masculine when fainting during the labour! (huggles the poor thing) He's such an adorable little thing I couldn't resist writing that scene.

Poor Sasu-chan and Naru-chan! Those two are seriously taking the hardest possible path, huh? (glomps them both, only to be met by Sasuke's fist)

Massive thank yous for the review – I'm above ecstatic you liked the chapter! I really hope you'll be sticking around!

**¨**

**Kai's kitty**: We really should put together a 'Let's kill Pein!' club. My account would probably be disabled if I'd describe all the things I'd like to do to that freak…

Btw, I couldn't believe my eyes when I read your prediction that Shika-chan was going to faint from a review for chapter before – I'd been planning on the thing ever since I'd decided he'd become a father! Two minds can really work alike, huh? (snickers)

And I still think Shinju has one of the hottest uncles in the entire universe. (drools) (Heh, Gaara and Neji should so take turns!) (smirks evilly while letting imagination play around…)

Again, massive thank yous for reviewing! I really hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**Miah-Chan**: Yay, another one who loves "What hurts the most"!

That part was quite heartbreaking, huh? I just about had to bite my lip while writing it. (sniffles a bit) Eh-heh, actually, according to my poor math, Sasu-chan's time is just about up – in fact, it runs out in the next chapter! I also really hope Naru-chan will be there when the time comes – she'd really need him!

(chuckles) Poor Shika-chan! But I'm sure he'll rock as a daddy despite the rocky start. (glomps) I'm so glad you liked Shinju's name – and Taichi's, too! (I find it extremely creepy to think of Itachi as a father.) (shudders)

Lol, I nearly squealed when writing that KibaxHina –scene! (hugs Akamaru tightly) Akamaru's definitely a ninja's best friend!

I'm also glad you liked the shy Neji – I found the idea just too cute to resist! (I really hope he'll get the chance to tell TenTen. Those two would definitely deserve a chance for love!)

Natural talent? You're actually addicted to this fic? WOOOOOOAAH! (almost collapses from shock) Gosh, it goes beyond me anyone could like something I've written even nearly THAT much!

Thank you SO MUCH for the utterly ego-bursting review! I really hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**SakuraKissy**: Poor Naru-chan and Sasu-chan, huh? I seriously hope they'll be getting a happy ending despite all this! (starts bawling)

Once more, huge thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope you'll be sticking around!

**¨**

**shirilyle**: Indeed, Sasu-chan only has a couple of months left. (wipes tears)

Enormous thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope you'll stay tuned!

**¨**

**yaoirulz**: I actually managed to make you cry? Oh dear! I'm not sure if I should be sorry or flattered. (sweatdrops)

I really hope Sasu-chan won't have to die, too – gosh, it'd be just too heartbreaking! Poor Naru-chan would have to make it through losing her all over again! (sniffs loudly)

Thank you so much for reviewing! Stay tuned, yeah?

**¨**

**takuya**: Poor Sasu-chan and Naru-chan! Fate is seriously against those two! (sniffs loudly)

Enormous thank yous for reviewing! I really hope I'll be seeing you around! 

**¨**

**RYAN-SENSEI**: You actually spent several hours reading something I've written! WOAH! (nearly faints from shock) You can't even begin to imagine how flattered I am that you've liked the way I've developed the story and characters so far! (dances around with utter joy)

(chuckles) To tell you the truth, I have no clue of where the femSasu –idea came from (perhaps I've just had too many nights of too little sleep)! Maybe, to tell you the truth, I've always thought that Sasuke would make a perfect girl – I wish he would've been made one. (Damn, am I glad Sasu-chan's not real when I say this – I'd be my head's height shorter!)

Once more, colossal thank yous for the absolutely baffling review! I really hope you'll stick around and keep liking the story!

**¨**

**Pheonix To Flame**: Yay, I'm so glad you're back! Don't feel bad about the delay – I seriously know how badly being grounded from computer bites… (mutters darkly)

I have sort of an idea of the twins' genders and names, but I'd love to hear your suggestions! I'm a bit obsessed with names, so I want to make sure I'll find the perfect one. You could have just the thing! (smirks)

Gigantic thank yous for reviewing! I really hope I'll be seeing you around!

**¨**

**demon thing**: You spent whole day reading my fic? WOAH! (nearly collapses from shock)

Massive thank yous for the review – you have no idea of how flattered I am you've liked so far (despite the agonizingly long chapters I can't keep myself from writing)! Stay tuned, yeah?


	13. August, part one of two

A/N: Right now, I'm exhausted to the core (not out of writing this fic, so no worries), but thrilled, for the new chapter is FINALLY here! I'm SO SORRY for this late update, but I've been so busy my mind's complete whirr right now!

Unfortunately, I was forced to cut August in two, for it would've become about thirty pages long, but at least this is something.

Before getting to it… Goodness – thank you from the deepest bottom of my heart for all those absolutely baffling reviews, plus listings! (hugs you all tightly) I just can't believe you're actually liking my story this much! THANK YOU!

Okay, okay, now let's get down to business, shall we? Here we go – August, part one.

**WARNING**: This chapter most likely includes a lot of spelling-errors, for (as said) I'm really exhausted right now, plus busy, so I haven't been able to proofread this as well as I would've liked. I'm so sorry – please bear with me!

* * *

**August, part one of two**

* * *

Sasuke's head was much too hazy to her liking as she drifted out of the tunnel of darkness, only to come across a pair of pale eyes and a female-face she didn't recall seeing before. " So you're finally awake." As she begun to struggle immediately – desperately attempting to get up and get away – a firm hand was pressed to her chest. " Don't fight, Sasuke. You'll only make it worse on your child and yourself."

She growled loudly, and was just about to activate her Sharingan when the brown-haired woman who'd taken her appeared to view, a chilling look upon her face. " I wouldn't waste my strength on any tricks, Uchiha. You won't be able to use any of them in this room."

Out of sheer stubbornness, she tried once more, and growled loudly despite her head growing hazy upon discovering the woman hadn't been lying. " What… the hell… did you do… to me?" she hissed, voice dripping with venom.

Smiling like a predator circling around its prey, the woman stroked her cheek with one cool hand, causing her to shudder. " Sleep, Sasuke-kun. There's no point in continuing to struggle."

No matter how hard she fought against it, dark hue eventually swallowed her up.

* * *

Naruto didn't think he'd ever been that frustrated in his entire life, not even when Sasuke had ran after Orochimaru.

Sixteen days, eight hours, thirty minutes. That's how long Sasuke had been missing – that's how much more time they'd lost, how much more sand was out of their hourglass.

He would've wanted to sprint right after Sasuke with all his heart, and heaven only knows how many times he'd already tried. But each time the guards keeping an eye on him 'to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid' (as Tsunade had put it) had managed to stop him. So right now, he was a prisoner in his own damn house.

His blue eyes held a haunted look while darting towards the unnaturally loud clock hanging on the wall. One more minute just slipped right through his fingers.

He bit his lip, and failed to notice the nauseating taste of blood that erupted.

_Just hang in there, will you?_, he sent out a desperate mental prayer, although every ounce of logic inside told him there was no way she could hear him. _Please hold on for a little while longer. Wait for me._

His thoughts were slashed elsewhere by a sound of door opening. In came Iruka, carrying what appeared to be some portions of Ramen. He was surprised to notice that the scent of the food made him sick to his stomach.

A somewhat wry expression appeared to his face. " So it's your turn to be the babysitter."

The brunette smiled somewhat sadly. " I thought I should bring in some food and try to convince you into eating. Tsunade is getting worried about you."

After having reiterated it for so many times, he managed the flat out lie easily. " I'm okay." As an afterthought, he added. " And I'm not hungry. Thanks for bringing the food, though."

Iruka gave him an extremely sad look, but said nothing, instead starting to prepare the takeaway meal to be eaten, obviously ignoring the part where he'd said he wasn't hungry.

Having sunken into his thoughts, he had no idea of for how long the silence had lasted when he heard his voice speaking. " Iruka-sensei…" He glanced towards the clock that – if possible – sounded even louder than before. Sixteen days, eight hours, forty-two minutes. " In four days, it's exactly one year from when…" His voice faded under much too stinging memories.

/ _" Just stay, please… Don't you dare leave me, damnit… Don't leave me again…"_ /

" I know", the man replied in a soft, sadness-tinged voice.

Yet again he chewed his lip, unable to move his eyes from the clock. Another precious minute slipped through his fingers. " We'll get her back, right?" A strangling sensation appeared into his throat as he glanced towards Iruka. " There's still time left. She's not lost yet."

Picking something from a kitchen cabinet, Iruka had his back to him as the man replied somewhat cautiously. " No, she isn't."

Naruto's eyes turned dull as they looked away. " That's good."

It wasn't until then he realized he was holding something. Looking downwards with a confused blink, he felt something inside bending until it cracked as he realized it was one of Sasuke's shirts. With a trembling hand, he brought it closer to his face. It still had her scent.

Iruka stopped looking for plates as an odd, muffled sound met his ears. Turning his gaze, he felt his heart nearly break as he saw Naruto holding a shirt he easily recognized as Sasuke's.

This far Naruto had managed to keep himself from crying, most likely thinking if he'd start, he'd never be able to stop. But the boy had been dangling on an extremely thin edge of falling apart for so many days already, and even someone as strong as he had their limits.

Feeling more helpless than ever in his life, he walked up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the teen, holding on tight as the blonde buried his face into his chest.

At that moment, all he could do was hope they'd find Sasuke on time. Because… He didn't dare to even think what'd happen to Naruto if they didn't.

* * *

When she'd been with Orochimaru, Sasuke had grown used to being treated like a prisoner or tool, and the fact that one was forced to sleep with one eye open. She'd led a life of a lab rat, with only hope of her one day managing to escape from the hellhole keeping her head together.

The sickening feeling of déjà vu was almost too strong inside her as she laid on a very uncomfortable bed in her 'room' ('cell', she knew to call it), with her wrists and ankles securely tied up and three people hovering much, much too close above her; a pierced man who'd been called Pein, a surprisingly (deceitfully) gentle appearing woman named Konan and a masked man who's name he hadn't heard.

Finishing what'd apparently been a medical inspection of some sort, Konan spoke in a voice that was almost soft enough to calm her outraged mind. " Her blood pressure is high and I'd like to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't develop anemia, but otherwise she and the twins seem to be doing alright."

The one named Pein nodded, no change in his expression. " Good. That means everything's running right on schedule." The man started to take his leave (with Konan following suit without saying a word), until the man turned towards the masked one, who was still stood beside her. " Do you think you can handle her alone?"

The mask prevented her from seeing it, but Sasuke could clearly feel a shockwave of seething rage. There was a moment's silence. " Yes. And if she becomes… a problem, I have the precaution-system with me."

Pein nodded, then left without saying a word or looking back. Konan glanced to the masked one over her shoulder, but said nothing as well before disappearing as well.

Once they were left alone, the masked man started to undo the binds entrapping her, and she felt like killing as the man's fingers caressed her skin in a lusting manner. All ties were already open when the man spoke. " You know, Sasuke-kun… Naruto indeed has a great taste when it comes to lovers, I must give him that." She couldn't see the eyes that looked at her, but she could feel them even more clearly. She resisted the urge to vomit when a very unwanted hand brushed her face. " I hope Pein won't choose to dispose you once we're ready. Even without those eyes of yours, you'd make a nice little pet."

That sure as hell crossed Sasuke's limit. Her bump and dizziness caused by the sudden motion meant nothing to her as she bounced up and slammed her fist at the man's face so hard the mask cracked slightly (revealing long ago burned skin), and the man all but flew backwards. " Keep your hands off me, you piece of shit!" she snarled, her eyes narrowing dangerously and balled fists trembling, itching to strike again.

She refused to regret her attack even when the man's form stiffened, and a threatening aura appeared into his now visible, somehow familiar blue eye. " Unfortunately, I can't use my Kekkei Genkai in this room to repay that, but I've also got another way to tame a annoying thing like you."

Before Sasuke could make a move to defend herself, a piecing pain struck her neck, followed soon by a irritating searing sensation as the sedative serum flooded in.

One hand cupped her chin while the other fought skilfully against her own trying to harm the bastard. The eye he could now see glowed in the cell's dim light. " Next time, Sasuke-kun, you'll better behave, unless you wish to face a much more harsh punishment."

She bit back the urge to spit at the man's face. She was no match against him with the drug taking affect, and she wasn't about to endanger the twins.

Appearing satisfied with the flame of utter wrath she could feel in her eyes, the man turned around and left. The door's heavy lock made a loud, hollow sound.

Sliding to the floor, a hand pressed to her bump where the twins were kicking determinedly, Sasuke bit her lip furiously, barely winning the fight against tears.

Just like so many times before, flash of certain, very much familiar face appeared to her view, and she felt like screaming.

Yet another valuable day was draining to waste, she could actually feel it.

_I'm sorry, Naruto_, she sent out, squeezing her eyes shut even more tightly. _I'm so sorry._

Mercifully, world faded from her just then.

Outside the room, the man arched an eyebrow when seeing a feminine figure in nearby shadows, and felt an odd wave of pleasure. " Konan? So you actually stayed and listened?"

His visible eye must've given away some of the storm inside when instead of Konan, Rin appeared into view, a bizarre expression upon her face. " Don't flatter yourself." She glanced towards his broken mask. " Your little pet's quite a handful, isn't she?"

He groaned out loud. " What are you still doing here?"

The woman's face melted into a nonchalant mask. " Pein sent me to get you. I must warn you, he's getting annoyed. We have a lot to do before Konoha strikes back."

He wondered exactly how badly Pein would hurt him if he'd punch that woman. " I know all that very well, Rin."

The woman's eyebrow bounced up. " Well someone's gotten up with the wrong foot today." Before she turned around, her eyes held a very meaningful look. " Now follow me and stop playing around like an idiot. We have work to do."

As they walked in silence (she quite unwisely having turned her back on him), he heard a voice echoing inside his head. ' _Is everything working according to the plan?_'

He wouldn't let his expression weaver a slightest. ' _Of course, Master. The last known Sharingan wielder is still trapped here, and soon enough the Kyuubi will be within our grasp._' He glanced at Rin, who was walking on without any pause or shudder. ' _They're not suspecting a thing._'

' _Very good._' Even though it was just a thought, the voice was filled with satisfaction. ' _If we're lucky, the Akatsuki and Konoha's swat-team will demolish each other for us. If not, we'll still have one problem less to deal with._'

He forced a glare as Rin peered briefly over her shoulder, as though suspecting. When she looked away again, he sounded mentally. ' _What are my instructions?_'

' _Keep them from growing suspicious, and get out of there before the rumble becomes too heavy. This mission is too important to risk mishaps or casualties._'

The swallowed down a groan of disappointment. It would've been nice to get a little bit of action. ' _I __understand__._'

' _Good. __Now continue the mission, and notify me should anything unexpected occur._'

His visible eye flashed. ' _Copy that. Over and out._'

As the connection became shut down, he glanced at the woman walking ahead of him.

_Playing around, hmm?_

A wicked smirk appeared to his face.

The games were only just beginning.

* * *

Although sun had crept up only some brief hours earlier, Tsunade was already successfully finishing her third dosage of sake when there was a somewhat hesitant knock on her office's door. She hid away the empty bottle before grunting out. " What?"

Seeming cautious, Sakura opened the door and entered, holding a cardboard-box in her arms. With just one glance she could tell the girl hadn't slept a wink for a long time, most likely since Sasuke had been taken. " I'm sorry for intruding like this."

She waved a hand, managing a thin smile. " You're not intruding." After a moment's thought, she just had to ask. " How's Naruto?"

The pinkette shook her head, biting her lip without noticing it. " As fine as he's been this far. He pretended to be asleep for my whole watch."

She sighed. " Is he still pissed off at me for not letting him go after Sasuke?"

Sakura grinned half-heartedly. " Of course. But you know Naruto. He'll understand your reasons – eventually. But he wasn't the reason I came." The girl handed the box from her arms towards her, a strange look in her green eyes. " I found this from Jiraiya's hut. I'm sorry I haven't given it to you sooner."

Surprised and shamelessly curious, she took a look to the box – and felt her chest perform odd movements.

Inside, the box held old photos, worn by all the handling they'd gone through and time so badly that it was almost impossible to tell what they represented. But she knew every single one of them by hard, remembered each little detail. (And she was almost ridiculously glad Jiraiya had, too.)

Just then, she noticed there was more than those photos in the box. Reaching out, she found a rather sizeable pile of letters, fully prepared in envelopes but never sent. Some of the letters seemed rather new, most likely written only a short while before Jiraiya's death, but a great deal of them were years (even decades) old. Only two words were written at the back of every single one of them.

' _To Tsunade._'

She had hard time keeping herself at least relatively composed, and even with all effort she felt her eyes sting. " That old fool…"

If only she hadn't been so stubborn, if only he'd sent those letters, then maybe…

Sakura's voice finally reached her from those dark thoughts. " I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring those. With all the memories…"

She shook her head, a small smile pushing its way through all ache. " No." Her eyes locked to one particular, fade picture, where Jiraiya had wrapped both of his arms around her from behind, smirking victoriously while she had her eyes cast skywards with a suffering expression. It took a good while before she met Sakura's eyes, finding them confused. " Thank you."

Sakura frowned, obviously about to ask more, until a knock on the door interrupted her. This time in came Shizune, a somewhat apologetic look upon her face. " I'm sorry to interrupt, but Aika and Kakashi are here to see you. They say it's important."

Sighing inwardly, she reluctantly put away the box, mentally swearing to get back to it as soon as possible. " Fine. Ask them in."

The younger woman nodded and called out. Just one look at Aika's face confirmed Tsunade that something was definitely going on. " I got the impression you two have something important."

Aika's eyes seemed uncharacteristically stony as she nodded. " My father just blurted out some information I'd consider important."

She arched an eyebrow. Aika's father hadn't spoken a single word during the time he'd been captured, not even in Ibiki's hands. " How did you get him to speak?" Just then seeing Aika's bloodied knuckles, she figured no further explanation was needed. " What did you find out?"

* * *

Even more days passed by, and Naruto's anxiety kept growing as he became all too familiar with the bitter facts.

Sasuke's time was running out, rapidly and steadily. And he wasn't even one step closer to finding her.

Damnit, at the moment he would've given anything – absolutely anything – for a chance to see Sasuke for at least one last time. There were so many things left unsaid. If he'd never see her again…

His eyes flashed and he stopped the pacing that must've been going on for a long time.

No. If there was one thing he couldn't be accused of being, it was a quitter – for most of his life, only that fact had kept him going. And he sure as hell wasn't about to give up now, when the most precious thing to him was at stake.

But, of course, that didn't make the situation any less frustrating.

Giving a snarl of irritation, he directed all his anger to an innocent trashcan nearby, and smirked with sadistic pleasure when watching it perform an impressive fly before hitting the floor with a mighty bang.

Just then, he blinked when noticing that a sheet of thrown away paper had flown out. His curiosity arising, he walked on and carefully folded the paper open. His surprise grew even further as he recognized the handwriting as Sasuke's. Obviously, the raven had at least attempted to write a letter.

_Naruto,_

_If everything has gone as supposed to, by the time you come home I'll be gone. I'm sorry I never told you how little time there was left, but I didn't really have much choice over the matter. And so this stupid piece of paper is the only farewell I can leave you._

_When I came back, my purpose was to push you away, far enough to keep you from getting attached, to make sure you'd make it through alone this time around. I'm sorry I failed, and scared to death of leaving you and the twins. But I trust you. You're the stronger one of us – I suppose it's high time for me to admit it. You'll make it through this, I'm sure. And when the time comes, you'll achieve everything your foolish mind has always dreamed of. I promise I'll be there watching you that day._

_There's one more thing you should know before I go… You were the only reason I came back for, and you were also the only thing that kept me hanging on. I'm not sure if I should hate or thank you for that. And no matter where I'll end up, I'll never forget you._

_Goodbye, Naruto. And thank you for everything._

_S.U._

_ps: Don't you dare follow me. I'll never forgive you if you do._

_pps: Tell the twins I love them very much, will you?_

Something warm and moist travelled down his cheek, and it took him a long moment to figure out it was tears. After a moment, his blue eyes (still teary) filled with flames of determination. " You're gonna tell them yourself, bastard", he announced hoarsely. " I'll make damn sure you'll get to tell them yourself."

With that thought burning his mind, he glanced towards the door of his apartment. Outside, a what'd seemed to him not an inch more skilled than a rookie-ninja was most likely still hanging out with his girlfriend (whom he'd heard appearing some time earlier). A clone could easily enough fool that idiot…

Outside, a man not too much older than Naruto drew a long inhale of his cigarette, his ears instantly perking upwards as he heard a sound of window opening and closing.

For a moment, just for fun, he allowed the illusion to drop, revealing his (or rather, her) real, very much feminine face. Now revealed Rin smirked.

_Mission accomplished._

Realizing that this wasn't the moment to jeopardise anything, she returned to her male fake-form and tasted her cigarrette once more before returning inside. There, she pretended to be fooled by the clone sitting on a couch, giving her a death-glare. " Have you been playing nicely, brat?" she asked, the male-voice she wasn't used to tickling her throat.

The blonde's glare intensified. " Yes."

" Good." Not giving the teen another glance, she headed towards refrigerator. " Now… Why don't I make myself useful and start to prepare some breakfast?"

* * *

Not much later, real Naruto found himself from behind Tsunade's slightly inched office-door, not entirely sure of what it was he wanted to say to the woman. His hand – raised for a knock – suddenly froze as he heard familiar voices speaking.

" Are you absolutely certain this information is reliable?" Tsunade's voice sounded tense, mistrusting and hopeful at the same time.

" Yes." This time, it was Aika, her voice filled with tightly locked back emotions. " That man is a sadistic murderer, but he's no fool – he knows the punishment he'd face of lying." She held a small pause, then (obviously receiving a nod from Tsunade) went on. " The Akatsuki's base is located one day's journey to north from Konoha."

" Very good." Tsunade's voice still carried an edge. " I'm going to put together a team. You'll be leaving as early as possible tomorrow-morning – there's no point in waiting and giving the Akatsuki time to prepare for our attack better than they already have. It must be wiped out now, before the last Tailed Beast falls into its hands." There was a brief pause. " You must be careful. You're not unexpected visitors."

Naruto heard barely any of the last sentences. His blue eyes lit into a fire that'd never been seen in them before.

Only one day away…

There was no way in hell he'd wait until the morning!

By the time Kakashi and Aika stepped out of the office, he was long gone.

* * *

Once her office became almost empty, Tsunade sighed quietly, rubbing the bridge of her nose with gentle fingers. " Shizune, would you go and get Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Shino here? Tell them… that I have a mission for them."

The younger woman nodded with a small, sad smile, obviously knowing what was going on inside her head. " Of course."

It wasn't until a long moment after she'd left did Tsunade realize she still wasn't alone. She felt a tiny flash of annoyance; why couldn't the world give her a moment alone? " Yes?"

Sakura debuted for a long moment before speaking. " Lady Tsunade…" She swallowed. " I want to go to that mission, too."  
She felt a small wave of shock, although she realized she shouldn't have been surprised. " Why should I send you there to risk your life as well?"

" Because two of my dearest friends are at stake here!" Goodness, she'd never seen a fire like that in Sakura's eyes before! " I want to help destroy the Akatsuki, and to have Sasuke-kun and Naruto together before it's too late." The girl's green eyes were harder than any stone. " I'll go, whether you approve or not. It's my duty – as a medic and a friend."

Looking at her apprentice, Tsunade was silent for a long time, wondering at what point that little girl had grown up so much and became that strong. Finally, she all but sighed. " The team will depart shortly after sunrise tomorrow. Be ready on time."

Sakura flashed her a bright smile that could only be described as that of gratitude. " I will. Thank you, Lady Tsunade."  
She gave a half-harted gruff. " Now get out. I have a lot of paperwork to do."

As the girl left, she continued rubbing her nose and temple, closing her eyes with a heavy sigh.

She was just sending kids to a mission that could very well become fatal. She needed more sake and words of advice, badly.

Like so many times before, she found comfort from that now familiar faint illusion of gentle arms embracing her.

* * *

Promise of late summer's rain was lingering above Konoha as Kakashi, Iruka and Aika sat in the brunette's living room, going through boxful of photographs after another.

All of a sudden, Aika gasped and burst out laughing as she spotted a certain picture. " I can't believe you've kept this!"

If one looked carefully, they would've spotted a rosy hue on Iruka's cheeks. " It… got stuck with me, I suppose."

He almost managed to swallow down a jolt of pain when Kakashi leaned closer to take a look, his arm finding its way around Aika's waist. The silver-haired smirked underneath his mask. " How cute."

The picture represented the three of them, sleeping under a tree after a heavy session of training.

It didn't take a lot to see the slight sadness that appeared to Kakashi's visible eye. " Minato-sensei took this", the man murmured, caressing the picture with a couple of fingers. " It was only days before…" He trailed off.

Iruka managed to keep himself from twitching as Aika's hand squeezed Kakashi's, the message of that touch was loud and clear.

Feeling like he'd been intruding, Iruka stretched and yawned a bit. " Well, I suppose it's time to finish this. Your mission starts early."  
The couple started to leave, and was almost out of the house already until he managed to gather his thoughts enough to speak out. " One more thing." Once gaining their attention, he went on. " Don't you dare do anything stupid out there, do you hear me?" Finally, his eyes locked to Kakashi's, and he was pretty sure the man could read his message.

' _Take good care of her, alright?_'

The silver-haired nodded barely traceably, understanding the significance, until seeming to smirk and stretching out a balled fist. " Let's make it a promise."

Feeling at least a little bit reassured, Iruka hit his own fist against Kakashi's without a hint of hesitation.

Aika snorted. " You've gotta be kidding me! We're adults, you do know that, right?" Seeing their looks, she scoffed, rolled her eyes and mimicked their gesture. " There. Happy now?"

For a first time in what felt like ages, Iruka found himself smiling freely as warm, comforting reassurance passed him.

He wasn't an outsider, after all, for the link between the three of them hadn't crumbled even a slightest bit. He still had part in his two best friends' lives, even in Aika's (although it may not be the part he would've wanted).

And despite all the uncertainty and threat lingering, he couldn't help feeling at least mildly relieved by that knowledge.

* * *

That evening – having been exhausted to sleep by Shinju's antics – Temari woke up to sounds of door opening and muffled speaking. (She recognized the voices as Shikamaru and Tsunade's.) A frown appeared to her face when the door sounded again, signalling the two had gone out. Obviously, this matter wasn't something Shikamaru wanted her to wake up to hear.

Feeling incredibly cold all of a sudden, she pushed herself up from the couch and sneaked towards the window that opened a view the apartment's tiny porch. Outside, Shikamaru was standing with his back to her direction, but she could read his emotions even without seeing his face; balled, trembling fists and completely tensed posture told her all necessary. All her bad omens were confirmed when she saw the expression upon Tsunade's face; it was that of guilt and sadness. Ever so faintly, she heard the woman's voice. " I'm so sorry about this, but the Akatsuki must be destroyed. We can't risk not using a ninja as skilled as you."

She saw her husband's shoulders slump just a little, and as far as it was possible his fists balled even more tightly. " So… I guess I don't have much of a choice there, huh?"

The sadness upon Tsunade's face grew even further.

Temari realized that there was no way she could've bared to hear more than this. Feeling this annoying pressure forming behind her eyes, she practically spun around and dashed back onto the couch she'd just abandoned, her whole body trembling uncontrollably as she sunk back into its depths. She was surprised by how cold the fabric had gone although she'd only been away for such a short time.

She had no idea of for how long she'd been there (her eyes closed, her form still shivering), when the apartment's door finally opened, and she heard Shikamaru's soft, nearly soundless steps approaching. She had hard time standing her ground against the nearly suffocating desire to open her eyes and look at his face, but the logical part of her brain knew better.

If she'd as much as take a glimpse towards Shikamaru, she'd crack. And she couldn't do that right now. She needed to be strong – for both of them.

She bit the inner part of her left cheek to restrain a yelp of surprise when all of a sudden, a pair of warm arms scooped her up, and Shikamaru's familiar scent filled her head as it fell against his chest, so that she could hear his heartbeat – strong and unwavering, reassuring.

She was carried for a while, until Shikamaru stopped, and she was laid to their comfortably soft bed as though a piece of most fragile china. (The gesture made her want to smack him. She was terrified and infuriated beyond any reason, but she sure as hell wasn't made of glass. He had no reason to treat her like a helpless kid!)

A part of her anger, however, melted away when something warm and moist was placed against her cheek, remaining lingering there for a long moment. Once the warmth disappeared, the bed screeched faintly as the boy laid down next to her. After a brief moment of hesitation, arm wrapped protectively around her, pulling her to a very much familiar, warm chest.

She didn't know for how long she listened to Shikamaru breathing, until it finally became slow and even. It wasn't until she knew for sure he was asleep did she dare to snuggle closer to him, deciding to enjoy the warmth while she still could.

* * *

That night, it took Sai longer than ever before until he felt composed and coherent enough to crawl back home after having received his newest assignment. It'd been a hellish day so far, but apparently fate wasn't quite satisfied with its work just yet. For waiting for him, sitting before his door (just like the day their… 'relationship' had properly begun) was Ino, seeming to be drifting between worry and rage.

He stopped a couple of steps from her, blinking a couple of times. " Hey. What are you doing here?"

Her eyes crackled with near-fury as they rose to meet him. " We were supposed to go for a dinner tonight, remember? Where the hell were you? I was worried sick!" It was then – as she looked into his eyes – did she figure it out. The way she tensed and fell pale stung more deeply than he could've ever expected. " They're sending you to that mission against the Akatsuki, aren't they?" He wasn't surprised she knew. News of such a drastic mission spread quickly in Konoha.

He gulped thickly. " Ino-chan…"

" That's a fucking suicide-mission!" Her eyes were flickering with wrath and unshed tears. " You… You just came back, damnit! I just got you back! They…! They can't…!"

Without saying a word – not having a clue of what he was supposed to do in a situation like this – he walked up to her as though he'd been approaching a deranged beast, then wrapped his arms tenderly around her, pulling her close.

He fully expected her to push him away. That's why he made a very uncharacteristic jump when instead, she crushed her lips against his, closing him into a mind-numbing kiss.

His mind having gone hazy, he barely registered what he was doing as he opened the door and they stumbled backwards, door clonking as either one of them kicked it closed. Before they even knew, they were sitting on his very uncomfortable couch, their lips and hands having gained a vivid life of their own.

Ino's lips were surprisingly hard and demanding as they attacked his bared neck, obviously demanding more. After recovering from the first shock of witnessing this side of her, he tightened his arms around her and welcomed her into his mouth as she insisted entrance.

He was more than willing to take part into this game.

Ino felt her head grow hazy as she felt Sai's steadily heating body pulsating against hers, and his taste lingered in her mouth. At that moment, nothing could've held her back.

At first, Sai shuddered when her hands graphed his shirt, beginning to pull it off. His dark, enchanting eyes opened to peer at her. " Are you sure?"

She felt her eyes flash. " I've never been this sure about anything in my entire life."

For one more moment he looked at her, as though searching for a confirmation, until he finally placed his lips to her neck. She shuddered with pleasure when his teeth sunk surprisingly gently to her skin, leaving a small yet powerful reminder.

'You're mine', the gesture said.

Feeling heat rising underneath her skin, she searched for his lips, and attacked them with such ferocity they were tackled to the bed. Her hands entrapped Sai's wrist, and surprisingly enough, the boy didn't struggle.

If this should be their last night together, she was dead set to make it one to be remembered.

* * *

Next morning, Shikamaru stunned himself with waking up well before his alarm clock. Carefully making sure Temari was fast asleep, he sneaked out of the bed and tiptoed to the room where Shinju was sleeping. Or rather, _should've been_ sleeping, for as soon as he entered, the baby's teal-coloured eyes (so much like Temari's it stunned and startled him) turned towards him, and the baby started to outstretch her arms while making demanding sounds.

He wasn't entirely sure if would've wanted to whimper under the stab he felt or laugh. He ended up choosing snorting while walking up to the baby and lifting her gently into his now experienced arms. " You know, Pumpkin, for someone that small, you can make one heck of a hassle."

The baby chirped, grabbing his finger with stunning force.

" You really should pay more attention to your tongue around her. I don't want her to have your vocabulary when she starts to speak."

Shikamaru blinked with surprise when seeing Temari stood nearby the room's doorway, a look he couldn't remember seeing ever before in her eyes. " Temari?"

She raised a slightly alarming eyebrow. " So you were about to sneak off into a mission without even waking me up?"

He gulped, feeling like a lamb thrown to face a lion. " I… was supposed to leave a note."

Temari showed her appreciation with smacking the top of his head with far greater force than he would've considered healthy, then slammed her lips to his with such intensity his head was sent spinning.

Once the heated kiss ended, he blinked once before finding his voice. " Troublesome woman."

Her eyebrow twitched violently while she wrapped a pair of arms tightly around his waistline. " Do you want me to smack you again?"

With one arm holding Shinju, the other wound around Temari, pulling her closer. For a long moment, he didn't have a slightest clue of what to say, until he managed to find the words he believed she wanted to hear. " I'll be back soon, you know?"

A massive set of emotions appeared to her eyes. " You'll better. Because you can't even imagine the horrors I'm capable of if you don't."

His eyebrow bounced up. " And you're worried about _my_ language in front of our daughter?"

Temari gave him a venomous look and raised her hand. For a moment, he thought she'd swat him again, but was surprised when she brushed his green vest affectionately instead. " Now what are you doing?"

She gave him an odd look. " It was completely wrinkled."

He blinked, but didn't say a word, satisfying to a mental note that he'd never understand women – especially those he cared about the most.

Unable to resist the urge for another second when watching her flickering eyes, he leaned forward once more and claimed her lips to his, first gently, then with fire and ferocity, finding himself smirking at the purring sound she emitted.

As they finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen, Temari managed to pant, gazing towards him with the same eyes that'd resulted to Shinju gaining her beginning. " Do you have to leave for that mission of yours right now? It's still early."

He arched an eyebrow. " Depends on what I'd get for staying a little bit longer."

Temari smirked, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. " Why don't you put Shinju to sleep and find out?"

He smirked, and was just about to answer when a knock on the apartment's door interrupted him. He gave a loud growl. " You've gotta be kidding me…"

After handing Shinju gently to her mother, he walked up to open, with every step wondering why he did so. Kakashi's face filled with surprise as he opened. " What?"

" You're awake", the man observed.

He swallowed down the urge to punch the other. " Did you have actual business, or did you just come to keep me from spending some time relaxing before going to the mission?"

* * *

Sitting on her bed in the isolation-room that'd became much too familiar to her already, Miyako watched wordlessly as Shino prepared his equipment. Unfamiliar with all the ruthless ninja-weapons, she found herself shuddering as she watched them.

Those were most definitely meant for killing, she realized. And it was then the full gravity of Shino's mission finally struck her.

Seeming to sense the change in her, Shino glanced towards her. " Is something wrong?"

She shook her head softly, her thoughts still a mess. " No. I was just… thinking too much."

The boy nodded slowly, obviously not buying a word. By then he was finished, ready to head off. At the moment, both had so much they would've wanted to say that in the end, nothing was voiced out loud.

And then, Shino started to walk away.

Shino was almost out of the room already, disappointed although he wasn't entirely sure why, when he felt a sudden hold on his hand. Surprised, if not even startled, he turned, and blinked when finding Miyako stood behind him. " What's wrong?"

Her glowed hand tightened around his. " I know you'll come back, Shino-kun. I trust you."

At that moment, he just couldn't fight off a faintest smile, and before he fully realized what was happening he squeezed her hand back.

Not another word was said or needed as he gently freed himself from her grasp and walked out.

* * *

Sai was alarmed as soon as he woke up by two things he shouldn't have sensed.

There was warmth pressed tightly against him. And in the air, he could smell a faint hint of flowers that didn't belong into his apartment.

He reached out for any possible weapon – only to realize that there was none for him to grasp, for he was naked. Blinking somewhat dumbly, he turned his gaze, and felt his spiked up heartbeat slow dramatically as his gaze fell upon Ino, who was sleeping soundly with her back turned against him. Slowly, memories of the night before floated in, and his filled with warmth that'd never been seen in them before.

His hand reached out to brush a strand of hair that'd fallen to her face, but managed to stop himself in the last minute. There was no point in waking her up to see him…

His eyes changed again. There was hardly a sound as he got up, his body working on autopilot as he prepared breakfast for both of them (leaving Ino's to the table, knowing she'd be up soon), then prepared himself in order he'd been following for what felt like thousands of times before.

He was already stood by the apartment's door when he paused once more, sneaking a one last glance towards Ino. 'I'm sorry', 'I promise I'll be back soon'… He wasn't sure which ones of the hollow words he would've wanted to speak, but he became somewhat soothed as the girl shifted ever so slightly, as though hearing something even he didn't.

His legs seemed to weight a ton each as he opened the door and walked out, not daring to look back anymore. (Even one glance could've been fatal.)

Once he was out of his apartment, he didn't get very far until he noticed a team of familiar ninjas approaching. Unnerving coldness settled into the pit of his stomach as he saw the looks upon their faces. " What's wrong?" he asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

Kiba seemed to be on the verge of seething. " We just got information from an ANBU who was supposed to keep an eye on Naruto. That idiot has ran off some time yesterday."

" And it looks like Naruto did a little bit of eavesdropping yesterday." Kakashi seemed mildly annoyed, but there was also carefully hidden worry in his visible eye. " Aika's tiger, Kaleiga, has sensed his tracks going towards North, until they turn to East."

He frowned barely visibly. " But… Wasn't the base in North?"

" Exactly", Aika sighed rather dryly. " He managed to get himself lost, but he'll find the right track eventually. We need to reach him before that."

He nodded faintly, barely winning a fight against the desire to glance towards his window to see if Ino was there. " Then let's get going before he makes it any further."

They were just about to take off, when approaching running steps cut them short. Turning their heads, they were stunned to discover Hinata, who was rushing towards them with her cheeks flushed. " Kiba-kun, wait!"

Kiba blinked with surprise as Hinata braked right before him, and felt his stomach flutter oddly. " What's up?"

Her cheeks gained a colour of deepest crimson, but to his (not the mention the others') bafflement she didn't stutter a slightest as she finally spoke. " I just… wanted to give you something before you go. As… an insurance, I suppose."

He was even further lost. " What is it?"

Intrigued, he watched as she searched through her pockets, finally pulling out something and starting to place it around his neck. He grew utterly confused when learning that it was the necklace he'd given her on her last birthday. " But… This was a present."

The girl blushed even further, as far as it was possible. " I… I know. A-And I'm e-expecting you to b-bring it back."

A grin rose to his face as he understood. " Don't worry, Hina-chan. You'll have it back before you know it." He could just picture Neji darting him a dangerous look of a protective cousin and Shikamaru rolling his eyes, but didn't manage to bring himself to care.

Hinata smiled, just a little, her face still beat-red. " T-That's good." It was obvious she would've wanted to say more, but either didn't dare to in front of these people or couldn't find words. Instead she folded her arms to behind her back and took two slow steps backwards, swallowing loudly. When she spoke next, her words were meant for all of them, but he was almost sure she looked at him the longest. " H-Have a safe journey, a-and be c-careful." With that, she turned around and practically dashed away.

He didn't know for how long he'd been staring at her distancing back, when Shikamaru's annoyed voice pulled him from his thoughts. " Could we just get going now? I think we've wasted enough of time already." The brunette was obviously already thinking about coming back.

He darted his eyes skywards. " Yeah, yeah." Reluctantly, he shifted his gaze. " Let's go and kick those bastards' asses."

Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura all muttered something, but it wasn't loud enough for him to hear.

Despite the mission approaching, he couldn't keep himself from grinning as they passed the village's gates.

It was good to have something to come back home for.

* * *

There were only few times Naruto had ran as fast as he did then, desperately trying to remain a step ahead of the constantly ticking time.

He sent a yet another death-glare towards the steadily setting sun that'd soon enough dive out of view. It seemed to him it was falling half faster than would've been normal.

It was like the entire freakin' universe had been working against him.

All of a sudden, his ears twitched, and a swift hand moved to wrap around a Kunai when small rustle came from nearby bushes. Preparing himself for absolutely anything, he spun around and threw the weapon – then froze when seeing what the blade had missed by less than an inch.

There, sitting quite calmly on the grass and looking at him with bored eyes, was a tiny green frog that had black spots decorating its skin.

He could've sworn he heard Jiraiya's voice inside his head.

/ _" I wish you would stop calling me 'Pervy Sage'. I'm really amazing."_ /

Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry while approaching the frog with slightly shaky legs. He cast the poor, innocent creature a sheepish look while retrieving his weapon. " Sorry, little one. I wasn't supposed to startle you." Not that the toad would've seemed even a slightest bit frightened. It didn't move an inch, no matter how close he came.

As he turned around and started to dash away, he didn't dare to slow down, let alone turn around, to find out if he was out of his mind when he was almost sure he heard that familiar voice again. " No harm done, kiddo. Good luck."

He'd ran a good way more, when he suddenly braked as a chilling realization dawned.

Wasn't sun supposed to rise from east? Because if so…

Colour drained from his face, and he felt ready to throw up.

He'd been going to wrong way for almost half of his journey.

Giving what sounded like a mixture of a sniffle and roar, Naruto buried his face into one hand and sunk to the ground. " Damnit!" he bellowed out loud, to a target he had no idea of (not that he would've cared much, either).

He could name only two times during which he would've felt this hopeless, this utterly lost and hopeless. Both of those times, Sasuke had died into his arms; first by Haku's hand, then Itachi's. Both times, he'd gotten her back. Now, an annoyingly loud, small part inside of him wondered if he'd be as lucky this time around.

Just then, he suddenly shivered, and his still teary eyes widened as he felt it – faint as a trick of imagination first, then so strong he could've sworn it was clear.

Although he knew painfully clearly he was alone, he felt a hand touch his, and the gentle night wind whispered.

' _Dobe.'_

Warmth settled into him as that painfully small shimmer of hope dried his nearly spilled tears. " Goodnight, teme", he whispered to the trees. " Just don't sleep too long. Because I'll come and take you home tomorrow."

As he closed he finally fell asleep, he was no longer alone in his dreams.

* * *

Sun was already quite high up when the team from Konoha found what looked suspiciously lot like an abandoned campsite from a forest. There was a obviously hastily put together, tiny campfire that'd already died out, and nearby a whole bunch of leaves had been gathered to protect sleeper from the hard, cold ground.

" Naruto was here", Kiba stated unnecessarily. Beside him, Akamaru barked as affirmative.

Cautiously, Aika allowed her hand to hover above the fireplace. " And not too long ago. It's still warm."

Shikamaru's eyes flashed. " Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and help that knucklehead before he gets himself killed!"

A deceitfully pleasant female-voice coming from the nearby trees managed to catch them all off-guard. " Now where are you having such a rush to?"

Lifting their gazes, they found a brown-haired, green-eyed woman, dressed to the Akatsuki-cloak. Everyone turned their heads towards Kakashi upon hearing him make a loud gasp. " So… it is you. It's really you…"

" Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with worry-lazed tone. " What's wrong? Who is she?"

Kakashi remained silent for a long moment before finally reaching the remnants of his voice. " I need you all to keep running, _now_. It looks like we don't have much time left."

Sakura frowned, as did the others. " But…!"

Kakashi waved a hand, though it didn't seem quite right. " I can take care of her. So go!"

With extreme reluctance, the others dashed forward, wishing from the bottom of their hearts they weren't too late. All except for one.

Kakashi frowned upon noticing that Aika was still rooted to the spot, seeming to be trembling. " Why didn't you go?"

" I'm… not leaving… you, Scarecrow. Plus…" He was surprised the find some fear from her voice and eyes. " I… I can't fight…"

His frown deepened, ominous feeling sinking in. " Aika? What's wrong?" He darted a look of fury towards the woman. " Rin, what did you do to her?"

The brunette chuckled. " How sweet of you to still remember. But then again, I suppose it's quite hard even for someone like you to forget a comrade you left to die." She was silent for a moment, studying Aika with eyes he didn't recognize. " As for your question… I'm afraid her Cursed Seal is acting up a little now that she's this close to the one who gave it to her."

As she spoke, Aika fell to her knees screaming, and Kakashi had to use his all to not run an hold her.

Cursed Seal… But… Hadn't he taken care of that already?

But the patterns appearing to her skin left no room for questions.

Just then Rin spoke again, calling him back from the chaos of thoughts. " I've been waiting for this day for a very long time now, Hatake Kakashi." Her voice crackled like electricity. " Today, you are finally going to die." With that, she was moving.

* * *

Sasuke – having been drugged to sleep once more – woke up with much difficulty, as though there'd been a warning inside her.

Her head was fuzzy and there was painful ringing in her ears, but she could still hear the words from quite nearby all too clearly. " _So it's finally coming to an end, huh?_" It was that masked man who caused chills of repulsion to travel down her spine.

" _Yes_", Konan's voice confirmed. There was a sound of fabric whispering, followed by a slap of two hands meeting. " _What are you doing?_"

" _Konan… What if I told you there's a way for you to escape from this, all of this?_" There was a wordless moment, during which she heard a loud gasp. " _This place will soon be nothing but ruins, ashes and memories. I could save and protect you – both of you. There's no need for you to become crushed alongside this rat hole. You can still save yourself._"

This time, the slap she heard was loud, unforgiving. " _He's been all I've got for almost all my life. I owe everything to him. I'm not going to repay with betraying him – I already almost made that mistake once!_"

The man chuckled hollowly. " _So you're letting that idiot who thinks he's a god of some sort get you and the baby killed? You're willingly getting slaughtered because of his arrogance?_"

There was a long, icy silence. " _I've chosen my path._" She heard a sharp intake of breath. " _Please, don't ever touch me like that again. I don't want to hurt you – or him to kill you._"

" _Oh, don't be so coy_", the man stated in a purring sound. " _It's not like I wouldn't have touched you much, much more intimately in past…_"

The sharpness in the woman's voice surprised Sasuke. " _Don't ever mentioned that night to me again, do you hear me? Not ever again._"

She could just feel how badly the man would've wanted to bite back, but before he got the chance steps were heard. " _I've been looking for you._" Pein's voice seemed to hold odd tightness that didn't belong there. " _Zetsu just sent me his report – it's time. The Nine-Tailed's container is already on the way here._"

Sasuke felt her heart nearly still.

Naruto… That idiot was coming to save her. Risking his life, risking his everything…

_No… No, no…_

There was a sound of satisfaction from the other man. " _I'm assuming the aid is also coming?_" Apparently receiving a nod, the man chuckled. " _This is going to be even more fun than I thought._"

By then, Sasuke's head was spinning with shock (or perhaps it was all the sedatives).

They… Konoha was attacking here – charging straight to the eye of the storm? Were they out of their minds?!

" _Do not underestimate them._" Pein's voice slashed like a whip. " _They may be foolish attacking here, but Konoha is a formidable opponent. I've sent your partner to greet the team approaching. You'll go there to help her._"

The male snorted with distaste. " _So now I'm getting a babysitter?_"

" _What about me?_" Konan demanded, voice filled with displeasure.

" _You're not going to fight anyone in your condition._" There was a moment's pause. " _Now let's go. The container is already almost here – I must go to greet him._"

Sasuke's chest became so tight it was hard to breathe.

" _Yeah, yeah._" The other man's voice sounded deeply bored. " _Well, good luck. You'll sure as hell need it._" There was a swoosh, indicating the man was gone.

Once left they were left alone, Sasuke heard Konan speak so quietly she barely heard. " _Be careful, will you?_"

Fabric moved. " _Of course._" There was a moment of silence. " _Be safe._" After a small puff, it became silent.

In Sasuke's head, however, silence couldn't have been further, for all of her terrified thoughts were screaming at once. Her obsidian eyes were burning with rage and helplessness.

Naruto… Pein would rip the Kyuubi out of him, hurt him, kill him. The Akatsuki would kill all of them…

She wanted to stop this, so badly it made her want to scream. But with the walls closing her in, she'd never get anywhere close to them.

She couldn't remember any other time in her life she would've felt this pathetic and powerless.

However, her train of thoughts came to a sudden stop when a jolt of pain – so sharp she gasped despite herself – coursed through her, from her abdomen to the rest of her body. She felt like a bucket of ice had been poured on her.

This couldn't be happening, she couldn't…

For a while, she breathed fast and shallowly without even noticing it, preparing herself for absolutely anything. When there was nothing, she almost dared to relax – until another storm of pain, even sharper, came, and she was forced to support herself against a wall with a whimper.

What the hell was happening to her?!

Suddenly, she got her response as something wet and slightly sticky travelled down her leg and to the floor. Looking down with a tremble, she felt even colder than before upon discovering it was clear-coloured liquid, as well as evident traces of blood.

Her eyes widened drastically as her maternal instincts knew.

She'd just gone into a labour. And something was very, very wrong.

* * *

Almost at the exact same moment, Naruto finally found what he'd been looking for. The Akatsuki's hideout was rising towards the surprisingly dark skies right before him in all its chilling glory.

There was an evident declaration of war in his eyes as he stood before building that'd been made carefully so it didn't arouse suspicion.

For a moment, he stood still, as though confused as to what he should do, until a bout of his usual temperament caused him to charge forward. Not giving a damn about who he'd have to face, he threw the building's door open and barged in – only to discover that the place appeared to be abandoned.

After a brief moment of disbelief and letdown, he felt rage pumping through once more. " I know you bastards are in here, so stop this damn hiding and come out already!" he screamed.

For a while, it was silent, and he already wondered if he was losing his sanity. But then, he heard steps from dark shadows. " Now, now. Isn't that quite rude, considering it's my home you're intruding?" a male-voice taunted.

His eyes narrowed. That guy couldn't be for real! " Why should I be polite to a coward who kidnapped a pregnant girl and now won't even show his face?" he snarled.

" Uzumaki Naruto. I've heard quite a bit about you." A man who had more piercings than one glance could count appeared from shadows, starting to approach. Unwillingly, he shuddered under the disturbing eyes locking with his. " I believe I have something you'd wish to have, and you have something that belongs to me. Why don't we make a little deal?"

* * *

TBC??

* * *

A/N: (sighs) Yeah, and here I go torturing you poor things again… But to offer some consolation; I'll work my hardest so the next chapter will be out in less than a week. Bear with me, please? Only a few chapters to go!

Oh yes, before I forget… **VOTING TIME**! No, this is your chance to affect on how this story will end! Below this A/N is a list of possible endings I've come up with. Vote for your favorite – the winner shall end this story, so every vote does matter!

Okay, it's getting really late, and I'm utterly exhausted, so I'm tuning off for now. Remember to review, alert me of OCC:ness and other flaws, and of course vote!

Until next time!

Be good!

* * *

**Possible endings:**

Happy ending. (How original…)

Tragic ending. (SNIFF!)

Sasuke becomes turned into… something, most likely animal. (Uh-huh, creepy…)

Sasuke and Naruto meet again in another place and time.

Sasuke loses her memory.

Time travelling.

Something else entirely.

* * *

**SakuraKissy**: Goodness, how I hope my cursed subconscious side would allow me to let Naru-chan and Sasu-chan happily ever after – those two would definitely deserve it! (snivels)

Again, massive thank you for reviewing! I really hope you'll stay tuned for more!

**NaruSasuNarulover**: Sasu-girl forever! (squeals) Heh, I've obviously developed a new addiction/obsession. Goodness, how I wish he would've been made a girl in the manga/anime! (sighs dreamily)

And Naru-chan would so deserve to get to kick some Akatsuki-behind! Woo-hoo! We'll see what my evil subconscious side comes up with… (sweatdrops)

Hey, before I forget! I completely forgot to put it into the last chapter, but the place where it ended was right around the last of July. I totally agree with you; a huge gap wouldn't have made any sense!

My fic's better than yours? (blushes once more) Uh-huh, I highly doubt that (but am still beyond thrilled of the compliment)! As soon as I manage to snatch some time, I'll go and prove you wrong. (smirks)

Once more, colossal thank yous for the amazing review, not to mention the compliment – I'm above ecstatic you've liked so far! 'Hope you'll stay tuned!

**Izolda**: You love long chapters? Hooray! You'd never last through a fic of mine if you didn't. (sweatdrops) They always kinda explode into my hands. (smirks sheepishly)

(gives a high-pitched scream) Goodness, I hope Naru-chan will make it to Sasu-chan on time! He'll better hurry up!

Once more, enormous thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope I'll see you around!

**Selene98**: I actually had you speechless? Woaah! (starts dancing around like a madman)

(sniffs) Things just refuse to go easy for poor Naru-chan and Sasu-chan, huh? And if things could go any worse… (cringes) Uh-huh… Actually… (runs for cover)

Again, colossal thank yous for the amazing review – I'm jumping almost to the roof with happiness to think you've liked so far! I'm glad to think I'll keep seeing you around. (sends hopeful glances)

**shirilyle**: If Sasu-chan'll be alright… (cringes) Goodness, how I hope I could answer to that one!

No worries; so long as this fic keeps having as many loyal friends as it seems to have now, it'll most definitely continue all the way to the bitter end. (smirks)

Huge thank yous for reviewing! See ya around, yeah?

**Boredwithlifeandlove**: (squeals) I'm sky-high you liked the chapter!

Enormous thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you'll keep looking forward to the chapters to come.

**takuya**: (chuckles, then squeals with delight) I'm utterly baffled you liked the last chapter that much! Hooray!

Massive thank yous for the absolutely baffling review! I sincerily hope you'll like the chapters to come just as much!

**Starchii**: Wow, wow, wow! I just don't know what to say after that completely, totally baffling review! I just can't believe someone would get addicted to my story – I'm flying somewhere nearby stratosphere with joy right now! And I'm completely flattered you find this story original! (grins)

(Meh, I see no reason to get offended for someone trying to make my story better. Besides, you put the advice so nicely that one couldn't possibly get grumpy because of it.) (smirks)

Thank you SO MUCH for that mind-blowing review – you indeed did make my day, again! (huggles) 'Hope I'll see you around!

(Oh yes, and thanks for the cyber chocolate chip cookies, too! Goodness, I love those things!) (responds with sending back some candy as a reward for reviewing)

**DeathRow609**: Massive thank you for reviewing – I'm so flattered you liked the last chapter!

(chuckles) For a reader/reviewer like you, I'll most definitely work my very hardest to keep the updates coming ASAP.

Stay tuned, yeah?

**Miah-Chan**: I nearly managed to make you cry! WOOT!

Everybody indeed is in inhumanly lot of pain! (wipes yes) Poor things are really going through tough time!

I'm so glad you liked those little scenes – I had so much fun writing them! (Aww, Shika-chan's a real super-daddy, isn't he?)

Heh, I agree – Taichi is such a cute little thing, notwithstanding his parents! He'd really deserve a loving family! (huggles)

Enormous thank yous for the utterly stunning review – you can't even imagine how proud I am you liked it so much! 'Hope I'll manage to maintain the quality in future!

Stay tuned, yeah?

**Chibi-Chaaan**: (becomes even more tempted by the adoption-idea) This offer is beginning to sound just too good to be passed! (begins to sneak towards packing bags) (chuckles)

You can't even imagine how long I'd been waiting to get to write the part where Naru-chan finally finds out! I'm so glad I finally got the chance to do it! (dances with joy) (sniffs) I totally agree – poor Naru-chan and Sasu-chan would so deserve a happy ending! (huggles both of them, ignoring Sasu-chan's hisses) I really hope my evil subconscious side won't come up with anything nasty!

Once more, colossal thank yous for the reviewing! 'Hope I'll be seeing you around!

**Kai's kitty**: Oh no, I really hope you're feeling better by now! (Almost) nothing is more annoying than being sick!  
(sniffs) Poor Naru-chan indeed! He's been through so much, and still fate keeps fighting against him! (huggles the poor thing)

Bombing down the Akatsuki, hmm? (snickers evilly) Now there's a thought…

HUGE thank yous for reviewing, especially considering you were sick at the time – I'm so happy you liked the chapter! Stay tuned, yeah?

**VyseN**: There story is indeed jumping forward!

There's quite a bunch of villains just begging to be beaten up, huh? (snickers evilly) We'll see what shall happen to them… (Gosh, I couldn't agree more! This Rin would deserve such a payback for what she's done so far that it'd move this story to M-category.)

I really hope you'll get the doujinshi updated – I'm eager to get to read some more! (rubs hands with excitement, but waits youthfully)

Once more, colossal thank yous for reviewing – I'm above overjoyed to think you'll stay tuned until the very end! (sends some chocolate and adorable stuffed animals) See you around, ne?

**demon thing**: Enormous thank yous for the review – I'm far above overjoyed you liked it despite its length!

I really hope I'll keep seeing you around!

**Pheonix To Flame**: Oh… my goodness – you have one name I had myself been thinking about! i suppose it could be considered decided. (jumps up and down with joy) Thank you so much for helping me out – those names are amazing!

Huge thank yous for reviewing! 'Hope you'll keep sticking around!

**xx jaztine xx**: Poor Sasu-chan and Naru-chan, huh? (sniffs) I think I'll cry, too (a lot) if Sasu-chan dies – I sincerely hope she'll get a chance to stay now that she finally has so many reasons to!

Thank you so much for reviewing! Stay tuned, yeah?

(Btw, you were my second anonymous reviewer ever – YAY! Here's some cyber-cookies to reward you!)

**Numbing-Pain95**: (blushes so brightly it shouldn't be humanly possible) Woo-ah! I just can't believe someone would like something I've written that much! I'm beyond overjoyed you've liked my femSasuke! (I haven't read too many femSasus myself in fear of catching influences. It's sad if they're not from the very best end – that idea would deserve million fics with super-quality!)

So I'm not the only who thinks Sasuke should've been a girl! It's a tragedy he wasn't originally created as one! (sniffs)

Gigantic thank yous for the baffling, ego-bursting review! I sincerely hope the chapters to come will be worth waiting for!

**shadowphoenix143**: My goodness – I'm totally speechless right now! I can't believe you actually read through the entire story so far, and even reviewed every single chapter! WOW!

I so agree; I don't think Naruto would've ever made it through losing both Sasuke and Jiraiya.

(eyes pop wide) So it's not just my crazy thinking – I've also been wondering if this ordeal is harder on poor Sasuke than the massacre! Goodness, I don't think the poor thing's ever been put through pain like this before!

(chuckles) I also figured that a baby would be a perfect wedding-present for Shikamaru and Temari!

(sniffs) I also wince every time I think that Sasuke will have to leave Naruto and her kids all over again! Gosh, fate seriously isn't favouring those two!

Okay, at this point, I don't have words powerful enough to thank you for all the time and effort you've put to my story (reading it, not to mention reviewing so many times)! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I sincerely hope you'll keep liking the rest of the story!


	14. August, part two of two

A/N: (sighs) Possibly less than a week, I said. And over a week passed! I'm so sorry! I've just had quite a stormy weak, and didn't really have the energy to write for most of the time. I'm sorry!

But now… My dear goodness, you guys are simply blowing my mind away! Never, EVER have I received a flood of reviews like this before! (hugs each of you TIGHTLY) Thank you so much, thank you! I'm simply speechless here!

Okay, after that annoying whirr of cliffies I left you on, I suppose I owe you guys to get on with the story, huh? So, here comes the final chapter before an epilogue (WOW – I can't believe this is coming to an end!). I'm really, REALLY nervous about how this ending turned out, because no matter what I wrote I was never quite satisfied with it. I really hope this one turned alright!

**WARNING**: My longest chapter ever - almost twenty pages! (collapses out of exhaustion) I hope you'll make it through!

* * *

**August, part two of two**

* * *

Ino didn't have a slightest clue of what she'd been thinking when actually forcing herself to go and try eating. She was feeling nauseous already. There was no way she'd be able to digest food.

With those thoughts, she wasn't exactly surprised when the heavy stench of Ramen bar made her want to crawl straight into the nearest toilet.

Fortunately, however, her thoughts were soon swept elsewhere. She had to blink for a couple of times as she saw Temari sitting in a nearby table, poking on a meal that was most likely delicious as though the stuff had been poison or worse.

Not knowing how else to start out a conversation, she chose the obvious. " Where's Shinju?"

" I took her to Shikamaru's mother." Temari stopped the poking for a moment to wrinkle her nose, still not looking at her. " She's been crying since Shikamaru left. I figured I should take her somewhere before I'd lose the last of my sanity."

Although they'd never been exactly best of mates, Ino felt a bang of sympathy. Sai being on a mission felt like living hell to her. She couldn't even imagine what Temari was going through. For a moment she contemplated saying 'It'll be okay', but decided that she didn't want a chopstick thrown at her.

Her attention shifted once more as she saw another familiar face. She felt a wave of sadness when noticing traces of sleepless nights of crying upon Hinata's face. " Hey. What are you doing here?"

The young Hyuuga blushed slightly. " I… I was getting s-something good for H-Hanabi. She h-has a cold."

After thinking about it for a moment, she sat to the same table as Temari, and gestured Hinata to do the same. " Sit for a moment. I'm sure Hanabi can wait a little while."

Temari groaned. " I don't remember asking for company."

She gave the girl a somewhat amused look. " So would you prefer sitting here all alone, driving yourself crazy with thinking too much?" Receiving a somewhat sour look, she went on. " Yeah, thought so."

For a moment they sat in rather comfortable silence, each having sunken into their own thoughts. Eventually it was Temari who spoke first. " Exactly how long is that stupid mission going to last? They've been there for ages already!"

Ino scoffed. " Well, at least you got a chance to say 'bye'. I woke up to find an empty, cold bed and breafast plate." Seeing the other two girls' looks, she knew it'd been a mistake to say that.

Temari coughed, nearly choking on the piece of ramen she'd just stuffed into her mouth. " Wait… a second…" There was one more cough. " Are you saying that you two…?" She trailed off.

Fortunately, Ino – who's face rapidly gained a extremely deep shade of red – was rescued as the door behind her was opened. This time, in came Lee.

Temari growled. " Is this whole village about to come here?"

Ino decided to ignore those words. Her attention locked to Lee, shimmer of hope beginning to build up. " Any news?"

All optimism was, however, stomped down as the boy shook his head, a somewhat haunted look in his eyes as he slumped to the last empty chair around their small table. " Not another word."

Sullen silence followed.

After thinking about it for a moment, Temari offered a set of chopsticks towards them. Seeing their looks of confusion, she spoke. " There's no way I'd be able to stomach all this, and I'm pretty sure you haven't been eating exactly properly lately. So dig in, 'k?"

Giving her grateful glances, the three others did as ordered. Companionable silence lingered over them as they took reluctant bites of food, getting comfort from each others' presence.

Right now, with their loved ones and friends on one of the most dangerous missions ever given to ninjas from Konoha, all they had was each other – and faint yet stubborn hope that the ones they valued the most would be strong enough to come back home.

* * *

Naruto could barely believe his ears as the pierced man before him spoke, voice filled with such calmness and coldness it chilled him to bone. In the end, he snorted loudly, only the thunder of rage building up underneath his ribcage keeping him from laughing out loud. " You've gotta be kidding me!" he spat out, his fists balling and all of him preparing for absolutely anything as he spoke. " After everything you've done to me, to everyone… You're expecting me to make a deal with you? You're expecting me to join you?"

" You can look at it this way, Uzumaki Naruto", the man stated, the look upon his face remaining as unfaltering as a mask. " Either you work for me… or you'll lose absolutely everything you've ever held dear. And after putting you through that, I'll offer you death in the slowest, most painful way you can ever imagine."

Naruto had managed to remain remarkably calm so far, mostly because of all shock and wrath paralyzing him. But those words pushed him firmly over the edge.

Emitting a screech that didn't sound human at all, he stormed forward. He barely even cared as he felt Kyuubi breaking out of control. " I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

/ _Rin's mind could barely process, let alone handle, the pain that coursed through her when she woke up after what'd felt like decades of darkness. A pathetic mew escaped her lips as she opened her bleary eyes to meet a dark room that had what looked like shadows of flames dancing on its walls. Fear and something beyond made her shiver._

Where… Where am I?

_She… She couldn't remember… She…_

" _Ah, so you're finally awake. Good." A man with long black hair and bizarre, chilling eyes appeared to her view. There was a smile upon his face a distant part of her found disturbing. " One of my… associates found you from the forest. You were almost dead after your team-mates had left you to die, but we've managed to heal you."_

" _T – thank you." She swallowed thickly, her head beginning to hurt. Despite all the screaming warnings inside her head, she found herself speaking. " Who… Who are you? Who am I?"_

_The man's eyes changed, and had she been in the correct state of mind she would've realized how dangerous and deceitful his smile was. " Your name is Rin. As for me… I'm Orochimaru. And you're most welcome to stay with me for as long as you wish. I'm more than happy to tell you everything about your past."_ /

* * *

Although Kakashi was still in a shock over having Rin stood right before him, he wasn't paralyzed by the whirr. And that's why as she moved, he was able to dodge and hit back, managing to hit the woman's cheek so that red paint became smudged. " I don't know what happened to you after that day", he stated in strange, tense tone. " But I need you to wake up and listen to me, because you're not the Rin I knew."

The brunette chuckled, looking at him with mocked pity. " No, Kakashi-kun. It's you who should wake up." This time, her fist – harder than steel – managed to slash his cheek, hurting much more than it should have. " Because that Rin you knew… She's long gone. You killed her."

The air around them spun like a small hurricane as they spun around each other in a mad, dizzying speed, neither having time to even think about any fancy techniques. Kicks and punches flew as who'd once been dear friends fought each other for their dear lives.

Kakashi's chest was torn in two as he stared at the face before him, met the eyes he'd known so well once upon a time but were now beyond recognition.

For so many years, he'd thought she was dead. For so many years, he'd thought she'd died because of his bad decision. And now that she was back, he had to make the decision between killing her and trying to save her.

She chuckled icily. " I can just hear your thoughts, Kakashi-kun. And I can make the decision easier for you."

Before he realized properly what was happening, he flew through the air.

As he landed, his barely conscious mind just managed to catch her fingers moving, and in an instant his body became completely paralyzed by a jutsu. She hissed while approaching him. " Right here, right now, I'll show you just how little there's left of that helpless brat your mind keeps hanging on to."

* * *

The group hurrying towards the Akatsuki's hideout said hardly a word, each of them swallowed by their thoughts and observing the environment.

Regardless the fact that she was a trained ninja, Sakura couldn't keep her mind from wandering to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. The rest of her team was out there fighting, and she couldn't do a bloody thing to help them. There was a great chance she…

She became snapped out of those thoughts when completely without a warning, Neji braked, his Byakugan obviously activated. She also couldn't help noticing that beside Kiba, Akamaru tensed and growled, revealing sharp teeth. " What is it?" she whispered in a tight voice.

Neji seemed to tense as well. " We're not alone." They could almost feel his concentration. " There are ten characters, of which I'd say nine are clones. They're approaching fast."

Shino seemed to perk up, and a careful observer could see his fingers twitching. " I think I've faced this enemy before", the bug-master announced in a somewhat edgy voice. " I know what he's capable of, so I should stay here to give him… a greeting."

" I'm staying, too." There was a wolfish grin upon Kiba's lips. " I wouldn't want to miss a chance for action like this."

" I should stay, too", Neji announced, his eyes still fully trained and obviously observing. " I think I'd be useful when facing this opponent."

" Very well, then." Sai's gaze whipped towards the two remaining Konoha-ninjas. " Sakura, Shikamaru, come with me. We'll go and investigate the base."

Sakura nodded slowly. " Okay." She hated leaving team-mates behind, but she knew that she was much more needed elsewhere. With that thought as her only comfort, she sprinted after Sai and Shikamaru, casting a one last glance towards those left behind.

Just as the three young ninjas left, the other three remaining heard sounds; first whisper-like, then much louder. Neji's gaze travelled upwards towards the trees, scanning. " Two in four o'clock, three approaching from six o'clock, three more spreading in eight o'clock, one hiding in three o'clock, and one approaching us directly from front."

" Very good, Hyuuga Neji. Your eyes are sharp", a male-voice that was smoother than velvet congratulated. As a masked man appeared to view, Akamaru begun to growl and Shino tensed, obviously recognizing. " I was only supposed to have a little bit of fun before taking a hike, but now… I might just consider sticking around a little bit longer." His visible blue eye that seemed chillingly familiar moved towards Shino and Kiba. It turned into a odd colour of sea foam " Oh, and it seems I also have the pleasure of meeting again two old friends." The man's hand moved, removing his damaged mask. " I suppose I won't need this any longer. I'm a bit too old for games like this."

Three pairs of eyes grew ridiculously wide as the man's face became revealed. " Holy…!" Kiba managed to utter.

The man's hair was more orange than blonde, he was slightly taller and half of his face seemed to be burned. But otherwise… He was an almost perfect copy of about thirty-years-old Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto managed to hit Pein five times. He knew this, because he counted each time his irony knuckles tormented the man's face, savoured every sound of a strike with chilling carefulness. A sickening sensation of satisfaction fluttered inside him as he saw a thin trail of blood escape from the man's nose.

His fist was an inch from Pein (who appeared dumbstruck by his sudden attack) all over again, when his wrist was caught so tightly he had to hiss, and a stone-hard fist collided with his jaw. A nauseating, coppery taste filled his mouth as his teeth bit to his tongue due to the impact. " Foolish little thing", the man mused.

He gasped despite himself when a hit was aimed at his stomach, and he flew backwards, eventually hitting a wall.

As he finally managed to coax his eyes into opening after the violent impact, he found Pein approaching with unchanging expression. The man paused a couple of steps away from where he'd slid to the floor. He could feel dark, thick energy beginning to awaken around the man. " I managed to kill Jiraiya. Did you really think you'd stand a slightest chance against me?"

Naruto had experienced rage flickering inside him for several times – more often than he would've cared to admit. But never had he felt anything even remotely like this. His teeth were already changing as he growled, finally unleashing all his wrath, grief, pain and frustration. " You… piece… of… shit…", he snarled while balling his fists, ignoring the pain as his rapidly growing nails dug deep into flesh. " You… killed Pervy-Sage… And now…"

Pein's eyebrow rose with something that looked like curiosity. " So the infamous Kyuubi is finally becoming unleashed."

He paid absolutely no attention. " I'm not letting you take Sasuke away, too, do you hear me you bastard?" he bellowed, feeling the last traces of control disappearing. " I'm not letting you steal away the time we have left!"

A flicker of something he couldn't name appeared to Pein's face.

And everything turned into a red fog in his eyes.

* * *

Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Naruto lookalike.

The man seemed to read his mind. Icy smirk appeared. " No, Neji-kun, this isn't a jutsu. This is my real face." It was a fragment too late they noticed the man's hands move. " But now… Children, unfortunately I'm in a bit of a hurry – my… employer hasn't been blessed with utmost patience, you see? But I suppose we could have some fun before I go."

Shino's eyes widened a bit behind his glasses as he knew exactly what was going to happen. " Neji, Kiba, whatever happens next, stay focused. Understood? It's not real! It's…!"

But the words drifted out of Neji's ears, it was possible Shino couldn't even speak anymore. For the very next moment, his mind became filled with such flashes of cruelty, blood and torture that it numbed and overwhelmed his mind, secluded all reason from his head.

He was just about to sink into a void of darkness, when he heard an entirely different kind of voice, such that made his insides perform funny movements. " _Wake up, Neji._"

He gasped faintly. " TenTen?" But… How…? It couldn't be…

" _This isn't real, Neji. You need to open up your eyes and wake up – for me._"

He knew all too well that there was absolutely no way she could've possibly been real, either. But at the moment, he decided to trust into her voice. And so his eyes flew open, and he emitted a huge gasp as the horrendous illusions slowly but surely disappeared.

But he soon came to discover that the attack was far from over. For at the moment, all the clones were storming towards them.

Hissing loudly, he shot a glance towards Shino and Kiba, only to notice that both were firmly in a trance. " You two have to snap out of it, _now_! If you ever want to see Hinata and Miyako again, get rid of that illusion and wake up!"

It seemed his harsh words did their trick, because only a blink later, both boys gasped the same way he had a while back. He could see Kiba tremble. " T – that…"

Shino, on the other hand, was already fully alerted. After cursing under his breath upon noticing just how many clones there was storming their way, the bug-master prepared to fight. " Is any of those the real one?"

He focused hard for a while, at the same time starting to fight as the first clones were already attacking with intensity that surprised him. " No", he finally confirmed, feeling a sickening bout of satisfaction as two clones exploded to nothingness right under his strikes. " He's still nearby, but he isn't attacking right now."

Kiba snorted, joining the fight. " Isn't that nice? The guy is too much of a coward to come and fight us."

There was a thoughtful look upon Shino's face as the boy destroyed yet another clone. " I don't think fear is the reason he stays away."

Kiba would've obviously wanted to ask more, but became swallowed up by the battle before he ever got the chance. The dog boy growled as one of the clones managed to leave a rather deep, long wound to his arm. " This is getting really, really annoying!"

Shino seemed amused. " Now that's something I can agree on."

The fight seemed to go on for what felt like forever, and each time they thought it was over more clones appeared, and eventually each of them was sporting dozens of bigger and smaller injuries. Neji a couple of sweat drops roll down his forehead as he finished off yet another attacker.

_For how long can that guy keep this up?!_

At that exact moment, however, his attention was ripped elsewhere as he spotted three clones attacking Shino at once. The boy took down two first ones easily, but as he was taking care of them the third one performed a set of hand-seals, then aimed forward. Shino was sent flying backwards, straight against a tree, and sickening crunches could be heard from the raven's left arms and left side as bones were broken. To his relief, however, the boy struggled back up almost immediately with a barely noticeable wince, then destroyed the third clone with his good arm. " Hey, are you okay in there?" Kiba inquired in an oddly tense voice before he ever got the chance.

Shino merely nodded – due to pain or his fondness of using as few words as possible can only be guessed.

Just then Neji came to realize that his slip of concentration was about to cost him. For what could only be identified as fear appeared to Shino's face as the boy shouted out. " Neji, behind you!"

Instinctively, he spun around, ready to strike. He managed to demolish the clone that'd been attacking him – but not before damage was done. He gasped faintly despite himself when a long, sickening but fortunately not too deep cut was made to his chest, and recoiled a step backwards with a small scowl.

_Damnit…_

" Neji." Shino's voice called him to turn around once more. There was a look of clear worry upon the boy's face. " Are you okay?"

He nodded, hiding the wound as well as he could. " It's just a scratch."

It was at that moment they realized that no one was attacking them anymore. Neji felt cold shivers run through him as he realized that there was no body left laying on the ground, and he also couldn't see or sense the mysterious man anywhere.

Kiba blinked for several times, pieces sliding to place. " So… None of those freaks was the real one?"

Shino nodded slowly, his posture tense. " So it would seem."

Kiba growled once more. " Where the hell did that freak go?!"

None of them had the answer.

* * *

It was ominously dark and silent in the Akatsuki's hideout as the trio entered through a door that most likely hadn't been used for a very long time.

Shikamaru made a grunt of disapproval. " Now isn't it cosy in here…"

Ignoring his team-mate's remark, Sai turned to look at the two. " Move together, and don't let each other out of sight for even a minute. You take the basement-floor, I'll go through the upper ones."

Obviously reluctant to leave him alone – almost like sensing something – Sakura nodded slowly. " Okay." She obviously debuted whether she should say something more, but decided against it.

" Let's go." For a moment, Shikamaru's eyes turned towards him. " Don't get yourself killed, okay?"

He nodded soundlessly, then watched the two as they walked away. As soon as they were out of view, he turned around and started his own work of inspection.

He'd checked out what felt like tens of rooms, only to find them unoccupied, until he finally found something he considered interesting. For in a small, rather dark room, he saw a cradle placed nearby a window. Eyes filled with disbelief, he approached with soundless steps, and had to use all his skill to restrain a gasp when he found a tiny, definitely not older than one or two months old baby sleeping soundly.

_Impossible…!_

Due to his ninja's instincts, he sensed presence just before the snarl-like voice spoke. " If you understand what's best for you, step away from the baby. Right now."

He spun around, and managed to catch a glimpse of pale-coloured eyes before the woman attacked him. " You're Konan, aren't you?" He remembered seeing her name in a Bingo Book, recalled her being mentioned as one of the most dangerous female villains.

Her eyes hardened. " You have no right to threaten a innocent child, and I have no obligation or intention to answer to any questions."

They fought for a mighty while, neither getting a chance for any jutsus from the speed with which the battle progressed.

" That baby…", he found his voice utter. " It's yours, isn't it?"

She didn't answer.

Sai wasn't sure if the strike he eventually made was supposed to be fatal or not. But just as it started, the baby (startled by the battle) begun to cry, and the woman turned around. His sword went straight through the woman, from chest to back, most likely piercing her heart on its way.

Sai felt blood run cold in his veins as he watched the woman cough, some blood appearing to stain her lips, then closed her tearing up eyes and fell limply to the floor. The baby's crying became thrice louder.

In nothing more than a blink, it was all over.

Or so he thought until he heard a voice from behind him. " You… You killed her", a voice that crackled so badly it was barely understandable hissed, filled with rage he could actually feel. " You killed a mother who was only trying to protect her child."

Turning around slowly, he found his chest moving oddly when he met a much too familiar face, stared into now sea foam coloured eyes.

_Naruto?_, his mind questioned, but he knew better instantly.

Although he knew he shouldn't have felt such a thing, river of guilt ran through him. " I only did what I had to", he explained in a monotonous, flat voice. " She was my enemy, mother or not."

The eyes staring into his filled with such hatred he'd never seen before. " Why don't we let more correct sources judge that?"

He reached out for a weapon – but the attack he anticipated never came from front. Instead, he felt his eyes widen when a long, extremely sharp blade was thrust into him from behind, piercing almost all the way through.

His mind already growing dim, he barely heard as the man spoke in a venom-filled voice. " I'll see you later in hell, brat."

With ice-cold pleasure, the man watched as the boy fell limply to the ground. The gesture rough and slow, he ripped his blade off of the flesh he considered rotten and put it into its correct place, then walked up to the baby that was still crying. He found himself stopping to the cradle, muscles refusing to function any longer.

With all thoughts and emotions forming a block into his head, he was caught off guard by Zetsu's familiar voice. " So those brats are actually finishing them off one by one." He was too worked up by other things to be able to tell which side spoke. " Who would've thought his plan would actually work."

Not saying a word in fear of his voice revealing too much, he reached out a pair of surprisingly gentle arms and took the baby, who calmed down instantly and leaned closer. " We should go. He's waiting", he stated in a voice that didn't really sound like his. Then, as an afterthought, he added. " Would you leave her body untouched? I… want to take care of it myself."

" Fine", Zetsu responded, sounding somewhat disappointed. " What about the brat?"

His eyes (once more blue) filled with something hard and bitter. " Leave him for his friends to find. They'll learn a valuable lesson." Swallowing and cursing the emotions showing, he started to prepare himself for leaving. " Now let's go before it's too late."

* * *

Before that day, Sasuke had imagined she'd already been through pretty much all the physical and most of the emotional pain there was. But as what felt like infinity of pain she was forced to endure on her own passed by, she realized that she'd been very, very wrong.

A small veil she immediately scolded herself for left her lips as yet another hellish contraction passed by, feeling worse than a knife plunged straight through flesh, and she felt warm, thick moisture seeping as even more blood poured out of her. She didn't dare to glance downwards any longer, for she knew that the red pool that seemed black in the lack of light was much too big to be considered healthy.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and grit her teeth painfully, finding faintest comfort when a flash of very familiar face appeared.

_Naruto, you idiot._ She hissed loudly, a new contraction feeling even worse than the old ones. _You'll better not get yourself hurt or anything worse in there._ _You'll better…_

At that moment, all coherent thoughts vanished when a fresh, merciless attack of agony washed through her. It took all her self-control to muffle the scream that pushed its way through when she leaned against a wall and slid down, unable to support her weight anymore.

At that moment, as she slumped into a pool of her own blood, cold darkness enclosed her into its embrace.

* * *

In the meantime, Shikamaru and Sakura made their way through extremely dark hallways, eyes scanning around nervously in fear of finding something very, very unpleasant.

" Don't you think it's a little bit too silent in here?" Shikamaru remarked, voice carrying a tight edge.

Sakura nodded, her green eyes filled with something that went beyond concentration. She didn't like this at all.

Just then – with their nerves on the edge – both reached out for their weapons when a smallest sound was heard. Lowering their gazes to the floor they, however, calmed down when discovering that it was nothing but an extremely fat rat.

Shikamaru wrinkled his nose. " Disgusting."

Sakura was about to respond, until she saw something that made her blood still. On its way, the rat hit a small stone-brick on the floor that dipped downwards. Startled, the rodent squeaked and sprinted off with a dazzling speed. She, however, immediately knew the situation was far from over. " Oh shit…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, just a bit. " Watch out!"

The words weren't even properly out of his mouth when what seemed and felt like a hurricane of blades was flying towards them from the walls.

Sakura become frozen – but fortunately, Shikamaru didn't. She gasped a bit when the boy pushed her down firmly, placing himself so that he was shielding her. She felt him shudder as blade after another hit him.

Then, as soon as it'd begun, it was all over. She felt a wave of guilt- and worry filled nausea upon discovering all the wounds Shikamaru had sustained.

The boy gave her a warning look. " You can stop looking at me like that right now. I'm fine." The statement was, however, made much less effective as the boy stumbled to sit on the floor.

She gave a slightly wet snort. " Yeah, right."

After thinking about it for a moment, she approached him with almost ridiculous caution, eyeing on particularly nasty wounds. She bit her lip hard as he groaned when she brushed them gently. " These need healing. I'll see what I can do." She outstretched her hand, pushing all her experience so far to extreme in order to keep her emotions under control. All her attempts were, however, doomed to fail, as her blood froze when nothing happened. It didn't take her long to figure out what was wrong.

Shikamaru seemed to catch on as well. Pretty much for a first time she could come to remember, she saw fear in his eyes. " This floor, this energy-field… You can't do a thing, huh?"

Just then, they both jolted slightly when a huge explosion came from the floor above them, shuddering the walls around them. Sakura wasn't entirely sure how she knew, but her eyes widened nonetheless and her stomach grew cold. " Naruto…"  
" Sakura, go." There was no weaver in Shikamaru's voice or eyes. " That idiot needs you." Seeing her hesitant expression, he went on. " I promise, I'll be right here waiting when you come back. So go, now!"  
As she obeyed an instant later, she could only hope she'd made the right decision.

What she didn't know was that as soon as she disappeared, Shikamaru winced and swore colourfully. " How troublesome…" With that he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Naruto – who'd been floating in a soundless, cold stream of darkness – suddenly jolted upon hearing a voice; so faint it was barely audible, but there nonetheless.

' _Dobe._'

His eyes widened. ' _Sasuke?_' Gosh, how he wished he could've turned his head, could've… ' _Sasuke, where are you? Are you…?_'

' _Dobe, you need to wake up._' He could've sworn someone touched his hair. ' _I need you to wake up, right now. Before it's too late._'

Naruto gasped like someone who'd been drowning, the darkness around him changing somehow. " SASUKE!"

It wasn't until then he noticed Sakura, who jolted slightly backwards, startled by his sudden awakening. It took a moment before she found her voice. " Naruto, thank goodness! I… I thought I'd been too late."  
Naruto barely heard her as he pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain that radiated from his side. His mind was still hazy and out of order as his eyes slowly took in the view of almost completely shattered huge room before them. But despite the unbelievable sight, only one thought fit into his chaotic mind. " Sasuke…!"

She was there, somewhere in that building, she was…

" Naruto." Sakura's somewhat scratchy voice was stern, filled with worry. Her firm hand was laid to his shoulder. She didn't continue until his eyes finally found their way to meet hers. " You were badly hurt. I was barely in time save you. You need to take it slowly, okay?"

He barely comprehended as his mind – clearing slowly but surely as faint memories slid to place – jumped once more. " That guy…" His voice crackled as though the words had been venom. " What… happened to him?" He was pleased to discover that his voice seemed to work at least somewhat normally.

Sakura's eyes filled with several emotions he couldn't find names for. She swallowed long and hard. " You… He…" After debuting for a long time, she moved a little with apparent reluctance, obviously not sure if it was a good idea to let him see this.

He felt like throwing up as the view was presented to him.

There, a few meters ahead, laid what'd reduced to a heap of blood, pieces of tormented flesh and shredded clothes. The face was smashed practically beyond recognition, but he knew all too clearly anyway.

He'd lost control again. Kyuubi had… He had…

Seeing him start to tremble with constantly widening eyes, Sakura's eyes softened with sympathy, but he never saw this, nor did he hear her voice. " You won, Naruto. He's dead. It's over."

As she spoke, his stomach seemed to turn upside down. And as soon as she was finished, he threw up loudly.

He managed to find some comfort from the girl's hand stroking his back with a circling motion. " Naruto, it's alright. He was one of the greatest enemies Konoha has ever faced – you only did what you had to. Besides that's Kyuubi's doing, not yours."

Little by little, Naruto felt the storm inside settling, although a dark pressure remained lingering in his chest. Goodness, he wasn't used to killing and blood shedding, wasn't used to feeling someone's blood staining his hands. But he'd done the right thing, no matter how sick to his stomach he was feeling right now. He (or no, Kyuubi, he hurried to remind himself) had destroyed the man who'd killed Jiraiya and taken Sasuke.

It was at that moment he remembered once more, and his eyes widened.

_Sasuke!_

Sakura was startled by the speed with which he bounced up and begun to sprint away. " Naruto, where are you going?"

His blue eyes were flashing with dozens of different emotions while sweaping towards her. " Come on, Sakura-chan! We've wasted too much time already!"

* * *

As Rin was ready for what looked suspiciously lot like a final attack, Kakashi prepared himself to fight back, whatever measures it would require. Despite himself, he shivered a little as she activated Chidori, without a doubt fully prepared to plunge it right into his chest.

But she never got the chance to, because all of a sudden an attack from side sent knocked her respectful distance backwards. Kakashi turned his surprised eyes and found Aika, who seemed to be completely consumed by the Cursed Seal. Black patterns pulsated on her pale skin as she hissed at the brunette who jumped up from the ground. " Leave… him… the fuck alone!"

Rin's eyebrow bounced up. " Well, well, what's this? Are you actually attempting to stand up for your precious Kakashi-kun?"

The changed Aika gave a growl that would've fit much better into some wild beats' mouth. " I'm not letting you lay a finger on him."  
Rin chuckled. " Very well, then. Bring it on, Kitten."

There was no way even someone as skilled as Kakashi could've made a move to stop the fight that ensued a fragment later, especially with the jutsu holding him back.

During his years as a ninja, he couldn't name many times he would've seen opponents clash with as much fire and venom as the two women did. Sparks flew – figuratively and literally – as long katana's both had pulled out met, screeching loudly in protest. The women spun around each like two small tornados, continuing with fists and feet as the collision destroyed their weapons. Both had a gleam that chilled Kakashi to core in their eyes – Aika having fallen under the Cursed Seal, and Rin pressed forward by hunger for revenge she'd been waiting for such a long time.

All of a sudden, Kakashi scolded himself for not having foreseen the fight would turn ugly, for Rin's face changed. And only seconds later, stood before Aika was no one other than her mother, eyes of richest brown filled with gentleness only a mother can offer. Kakashi recognized the woman because Aika had once shown him a picture of her, but couldn't understand how Rin knew her.

Aika, however, didn't seem to want to see through the deception, because almost instantly the black patterns disappeared from her skin, and her changed eyes filled with moisture. " M – mother?"

The smile that appeared to the other woman's face was incredibly well faked. Almost unnoticeably, one of her hands reached out for a weapon. " Yes, honey. It's me. I've come to take you home."

At that moment, the jutsu cast on him didn't mean a thing to Kakashi. Pushing absolutely all his willpower to extreme, he screamed out loud. " Aika, she's not real! Don't trust her!"

Ignoring him, the transformed woman offered a hand towards the shocked one. " Come, honey. Let's go back home."

Kakashi opened his mouth, about to shout another warning. But it was never needed. For instead of accepting the outstretched hand, Aika lit into a glow as her Gekkei Kenkai became unleashed. Her eyes were then filled with fire instead of tears. " Nice try, bitch. But my home is elsewhere."

Changing back into her real form, Rin snarled. " You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?" A sly, icy smirk appeared. " But that's alright. I've learned to handle such."

Before Kakashi could even gasp, let alone yell, Rin had activated her Chidori, and thrown Aika backwards – straight towards nearby rocks – with such force he could hear sounds of breaking bones and saw blood erupting. The white-haired woman laid motionless right before his eyes that were widened by such horror he couldn't recall facing more than once or twice in his life.

Paying no attention to him, Rin approached Aika like predator an easiest prey. " The women of her family are tough, I must admit that much. But I've already killed her mother. I should've expected it to be possible to finish off her, too."

At that moment, Kakashi's body finally regained its ability to move. Not daring to waste another beat, he jumped up, his hand already glowing as he went.

He hated doing this, and he'd most likely never forgive himself for this, but right now he had no other choice.

Everything seemed to happen in a mere blink, although it must've taken several minutes, during which he received many injuries that would've taken down one with lesser determination. But in the end, the result of their collision was inevitable.

Kakashi felt like throwing up as he felt his hand slam through her chest, heard the sickening sound it made and watched her cough out blood. His eyes became blurry as their gazes met once more, and it took a long time before he realized the haze was caused by tears. Her hand clasped around his, to push it away or to just touch him he didn't know. " I never forgot", he whispered, although he was pretty sure she couldn't hear him anymore. A tiny river of blood escaped her mouth as her eyes glazed over. Hotness burned his eyes, but didn't spill. He'd been waiting for such a long time to get to say the words that came next; how ironic it was already too late. " I'm so sorry."

He didn't know for how long he'd been sitting there, staring at the dead woman who'd once been so dear to him in his arms, until he finally managed to gather himself enough to move his hand and close her eyelids, which made Rin look strangely lot like she'd been just sleeping.

At that exact moment, a bloodied hand was rested to his shoulder. It squeezed tenderly as Aika's familiar, soft voice nearly whispered. " We need to go and see if the others are alright. Then… we can return to Konoha and take her home."

Unable to say a word, he nodded and – forgetting all his pride for a moment – allowed Aika to help him up after he'd laid Rin's body gently to the ground. To his shock, Aika didn't let go of his hand once he was up, but instead threw her arms around him, despite her injuries closing him into a firm, soothing hug that made his heart beat much faster than would've been healthy. Unable to resist, he returned her hold, enjoying the comfort and the feeling of her warmth against him.

After a time that felt too short to him, she let go, gently pushing him slightly further with a scarcely audible moan of pain. " Now let's go and get this damn mission over with."

* * *

Naruto had never been granted too great deals of patience, particularly when it came to certain things. And especially now, with basically his whole world in line…

He barely managed to keep himself from screaming as he kept running in a mad speed, completely resigned from paying attention to the fact that there was no telling how many Akatsuki-members there was for him to face. " Damnit!" he shouted out loud, at the moment hurrying through a dark, long hallway in a bottom-floor of the building. " This place is a freakin' maze! How the hell are we ever going to find her?!"

Sakura, who was hurrying right beside him, gave him a meaningful glance. " Naruto, I know its hard but I need you to keep it all together, okay? She is here and we will find her, but we'll never make it on time if you freak out. So snap out of it and focus on tracking down, okay?"

Biting his lip roughly, Naruto realized Sakura was right. And so he managed to focus – for the next couple of steps. Because just then, he felt a very, very familiar flash in the air.

Sasuke had no idea of for how long she'd been wandering in the darkness when consciousness suddenly rushed in once more. Through mind-numbing pain, she could faintly hear a familiar voice she barely dared to believe real.

_Dobe…_

Now, Sasuke just couldn't restrain herself any longer, felt no need to do so. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut and gathering absolutely all her strength, she pushed herself into a sitting position and screamed as loudly as she possibly could. " NARUTO!"

Naruto felt his blood practically still, and his steps halted so rapidly that Sakura – who'd been running right behind him – bumped into him. Judging by how she stiffened and trembled, he wasn't the only one who'd heard the scream. " Sasuke-kun…!" she breathed out.

Naruto barely heard her. Heart thumping madly in his throat, he followed Sasuke's voice, finding himself behind a huge, firmly locked door. Frustration nearly suffocating him, he banged his fist against the door, emitting a hissing sound.

Sasuke was in there, he could just feel it.

His blue eyes flashed dangerously.

There was so much at stake. There was no way in hell he'd let one door stand in his way.

His back to her, he didn't see Sakura's eyes widen as he activated Rasengan. " Naruto, what the…?!"

But before she could finish, he'd already done exactly what he'd planned. The door boomed loudly when exploding to thousands of pieces under his attack, obviously protesting against the violence. Naruto, however, paid no attention to the sound, all his attention fixed firmly elsewhere.

There, slumped into a dark corner, was Sasuke, trembling barely visibly from pain and her face several shades paler than usually. The girl's dark eyes seemed oddly bright as they turned abruptly towards them, filling with what looked like tens of emotions she couldn't hold back in her current state. " Dobe…"

Naruto couldn't restrain himself for another second. In what was most likely less than a blink he fell to Sasuke's side, worry squeezing his chest to a tight ball. He felt completely helpless and pathetic as the raven squeezed her eyes tightly shut, groaning with pain. " Sasuke, what's going on?"

He'd never seen as much terror in his entire life as he did when the girl's eyes opened just a little, locking with his with apparent difficulty. " The twins… Something… Something's wrong."

At that moment, Sakura also made her way to the spot. She swore under her breath after examining the situation for a while. " Naruto, she's in a labour, and judging by the looks of it, it's pretty far along. Help me put her to a correct position."

Hard as he tried, Naruto couldn't block out Sasuke's restrained whimper of pain as they moved her to lay on the floor. It was then Naruto realized just how badly things were going wrong.

His eyes widened dramatically as he finally saw all the blood that'd escaped. He didn't need a medics training to realize that something was badly wrong. " S – Sakura-chan… Is… Is there supposed to be that much blood?"

The look in the girl's green eyes told him all necessary. She reached out an already bloodied hand and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder firmly, shaking her in a petrified motion. " Sasuke-kun, stay with us! I need you to stay awake – for your sake and babies'!"

Naruto's terror grew immensely as he noticed just how hard it was for Sasuke to get her eyes open. She was horrendously pale and panting heavily, as though every breath had been a battle she just barely won. " It… fucking… hurts…", the girl managed in a barely audible voice, a chilling look of daze and utter agony in her eyes.

Terror squeezing his throat, Naruto held her hand as tightly as he possibly could, desperately attempting to coax her into holding on. " Sasuke, it's… it's going to be alright. Just hang in the, okay? Hold on."

For this one moment, Sasuke's hand squeezed his and her wandering eyes locked to his – filled with so much he just couldn't name everything – until yet another surge of pain forced her into squeezing her eyes tightly shut and emit a uncharacteristic whimper of pain.

Sakura was silent for a long while before speaking in a somewhat shuddering voice. " Sasuke-kun, I… I need you to push now. The first baby is almost out."

Naruto's heart nearly broke into pieces as Sasuke did as ordered, and screamed under such a wave of pain he couldn't even imagine. Feeling pathetic and useless, he held her hand just a little bit tighter, wishing the simple gesture was enough to tell she wasn't alone in this.

It seemed like seconds had stopped rolling, until there was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard – first small and quiet, then strong, almost demanding.

Sakura's eyes glimmered as she held out the tiny, crying bungle out for them. " You… You guys…", she choked out. " You've got a gorgeous baby-girl."

This time, the tears wanting to break through were those of happiness as Naruto stared at the baby-girl in utter awe, unable to say another word.

Sasuke's voice, although it was barely audible, managed to startle him. " Can I… hold her?"

Sakura swallowed heavily and nodded, clearly unable to speak. The pinkette's arms trembled a bit as she cautiously handed the tiny one to her mother.

Sasuke's movements were slow and frail as she reached out a hand and stroked the little one's cheek ever so gently, obviously carefully memorising how the little one's skin felt. A soul tear slid down the raven's cheek as the baby calmed down instantly, leaning closer to the touch with a small sigh.

Naruto felt his own tears want to spill as a bitter, ruthless realization dawned. This… This could be the last time Sasuke ever saw her daughter. This…

Mercifully, Sakura's voice cut his thoughts. " Sasuke-kun, you'll have to hang on for just a little while longer. We have to get the second baby out." Naruto couldn't name many times he would've seen that much pain and misery in her green eyes as they held when meeting his. " N – Naruto, could you take the baby, make sure she's warm?"

Feeling very numb all of a sudden, he nodded and – with trembling, inexperienced hands – took the baby-girl, who began to cry as soon as she was taken away from her mother (as though she'd known). Ever so gently (careful not to hurt the baby) he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the tiny-one, who was still whimpering heartbreakingly.

Sakura's oddly trembling voice barely reached his ears. " Sasuke-kun, I can already see the second baby's head. Right now I need you to push as hard as you can."

Furiously as he tried, Naruto couldn't block out Sasuke's exhausted yelp of pain as the girl did as she was told, trembling uncontrollably. Powerless to do anything else, Naruto shifted the baby-girl so that he held her with one hand while the other closed around Sasuke's, the simple touch hopefully messaging what he couldn't bring himself to voice.

_Hang on. You can do this – I know you can. So please hang in there._

Not having the strength to scream anymore, Sasuke gave a pitiable whinge after another, her body nearly convulsing with what must've been unbearable pain as the second baby pushed its way through.

Eternity after another passed, until there was finally a new whimper. Sakura's green eyes carried a strangest mixture of emotions as she showed the little one to them. " It's… It's a boy."

Naruto felt something he'd never experienced before as he stared at the second twin, felt the first one in his arms. It was then it all hit him.

His children, he and Sasuke's children… He barely dared to believe in such an amazing, overwhelming thought.

" See that, Sasuke?" he whispered in a hoarse voice. " These two are ours. Our little miracles."

There was new softness alongside pain and sadness in Sasuke's eyes as she drank in the view of the babies, memorizing. " Yeah." She then looked at him, terrifying him with how dim her eyes were. " You'll make a fantastic father for them."

His eyes widened, all warmth abandoning his body. That sounded way too much like goodbye.

" Naruto." Sakura's voice forced him to look away. The girl's eyes were filled with unshed tears. " She… She's still bleeding." The girl emitted what sounded like a sob. " I… I don't know for how long…" Nothing more would come.

His head was spinning with overwhelming turmoils of emotions. " But… There's gotta be something you can do!" he cried out. " You… You have to…!"

Tears rolled to Sakura's cheeks. " Naruto…", she whispered, then swallowed heavily. " I'm so sorry." The girl seemed to gather herself and debuted for a moment before speaking again. " I… I can take the baby, if…" She trailed off.

His head spinning, he handed the baby-girl from his arms to Sakura, then wrapped his arms as tightly around Sasuke as he dared to and pulled her to his chest, so that he could feel her heartbeat. He was terrified by how slow and faint it already was.

He couldn't keep himself from whimpering just a little as Sasuke's weakened arms wrapped around him, holding on. " Dobe…" Her frail, quiet voice sounded broken. " Don't cry. Don't you dare cry."

If anything, that made his tears roll harder. " Bastard", he choked out, burying his face into her shoulder. The heartbeat against his chest grew weaker still, steadily fading away. " I'm not going to say goodbye to you again. I'm not letting you leave me."

Sasuke chuckled quietly, the voice incredibly sad. " I'm afraid…. neither of us has… control over that matter."

Hearing those words – so heartbreakingly bitter and true – Naruto felt the last of his control crumble, and he simply broke down.

At this point, Sakura couldn't watch the heartbreaking sight anymore, and so – biting her lip as though that alone would've changed everything – she looked away, tears filling her green eyes and some of them escaping. The twins in her arms were crying hysterically by then, almost as though knowing exactly what was happening.

Just as her gaze turned, Kakashi's battle-worn figure appeared to the room's doorway. At first, the man glanced at her, as though soundlessly asking what was going on, but upon seeing the disheartening sight he understood immediately.

She could've sworn she saw tears in his visible eye as he, too, looked away.

Sobbing so hard that his whole form shuddered, Naruto tightened his desperate grip on Sasuke, almost as though hoping that the hold would be enough to make the raven stay. " Don't go", he cried out, far beyond caring that his voice was filled with absolute heartbreak. " Please, don't go. Don't leave me, not again. Please don't leave."

Although it must've required all the little strength she still had left, Sasuke responded to his hold, embraced him with her body shuddering. Her head fell against his shoulder – out of fatigue or because she couldn't bear to look at him anymore, he didn't know. Her hand squeezed the fabric of his shirt tightly. Something wet and warm appeared to his shoulder. " Naruto…" The voice was weak, vanishing rapidly.

Tears overflowing, he held her tighter still, feeling like everything had been falling apart inside and around him. " Don't go, please don't go", he whimpered all over again, voice laced with desperation like he'd never felt before. Sadly enough, it wasn't until at that moment – as he realized that there was nothing left to lose – did he find the courage to say the words he'd been so damn scared of for the past months. " I… I love you, I love you so much… Don't leave me."

For a briefest of moments, Sasuke's arms tightened around him, obviously never wanting to let go, and he could just feel how badly she would've wanted to say something, but no longer had the strength. For one merciful moment, time seemed to stand still for the two of them.

And then, as though someone had blown off a candle, the raven fell limp, and the faint heartbeat he'd felt against his chest disappeared completely. Slowly, as though in a gut-wrenching nightmare, the raven's grip on him broke, and the girl's hand slid off.

In just one blink and beat of heart, there was nothing left.

Naruto's cry of absolutely, utter heartbreak mixed with the twins' heart-wrenching cries. " Come back…", he pleaded. But the body in his grasp remained limp, mercilessly lifeless. Sobs nearly muted his words. " Please come back, I'm begging you… Come back…"

But Sasuke didn't give him any response, didn't make even a slightest movement. His throat so tight he could barely breathe, he pulled her against him (holding on for both of them), and buried his face into her silken hair (that held her scent).

His voice was barely loud enough to be heard as he repeated the same hopeless words time after time. " Come back…"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes immediately filled with tears she blinked away rapidly as she finally managed to get air into her lungs and screamed, screamed as loud as humanly possible and beyond.

" _Uchiha Sasuke_", a voice she remembered much too well stated. " _Welcome back._"

For once in her life, she didn't even try to hide her emotions as she lifted her flaming, teary eyes to meet the greyness. " You… You can't do this! You… can't just…!"

" _But of course I can._" The voice sounded incredibly, infuriatingly impassive. There was a pause. " _You were only given one year – you knew and accepted that._"

She grit her teeth so tightly it hurt. " How the hell was I supposed to know that I was going to…?!" The words just wouldn't come out.

" _Going to what? Become a mother? Fall in love?_" She could've killed upon hearing the amusement showing in that voice along with a lot of other emotions. " _As far as I recall it, I never asked you to do either of those things. Your only task was to make sure Naruto would survive without you. Those bonds were your own doing._"

She winced, her fists balling so tightly nails dug into skin. " Naruto, he… The twins…" She allowed one – just one – tear slide. There was no dignity for her anymore. " I can't leave them, I can't just…" Her voice, apparently, decided to abandon her just then.

The voice wasn't about to give her any hope. " _What you did in your first life was inexcusable. You…_"

" Yes, I know." She knew it most definitely wasn't her place to yell and make demands, but this whole endless nightmare crossed her limit of endurance so badly that she just couldn't bring herself to care. All her carefully trained self-control came crashing down. " I betrayed my village, my friends. I hurt many people and put them – especially Naruto – through torture, and almost killed Naruto. I know all this, and I feel like shit because of it, okay? I know I haven't deserved a second chance – I would've never even dreamt of it. But Naruto sure as hell hasn't deserved any of this, and neither have the twins! If that idiot is stupid enough to love me, I can't just ditch him again and dump two babies onto his shoulders! And I also know what it's like to grow without parents. The twins deserve hell a lot better than having to grow up without their mother!"

" _I must confess, I've never seen you show that much emotion before. And I've also never seen you care about anyone or anything that much._" The voice contemplated for a moment. " _You know, you've grown up a lot from the last time you were here. You've finally learned to appreciate those people who've been trying to reach out for you for such a long time._"

She fought the urge to snort.

It was just her style to be a little bit late.

Was that a chuckle? " _Silly child. Don't you see that now, you're finally worthy of all the chances you've been given – by me and all those people you've learned to care about?_" There was a silence, and for a moment she thought she'd been abandoned. Then, the voice spoke again, sounding softer than ever before. " _Congratulations, Uchiha Sasuke. You passed the test._"

As those words slowly but surely sank into her disbelieving mind, something close to rage begun to build up. " Are you telling me that… that this whole crap was just a test? That you were just playing around with me?"

" _Second chances have never been given before. And to be fully honest, it's not too long ago I was sure you wouldn't be granted an opportunity to return after this year of probation_", the voice enlightened her sternly. " _It had to be ensured you were worthy of such a great honour. I must confess, you turned out to be quite full of surprises. This has most certainly been an interesting year._" As the voice went on, it was much softer. " _During this second life, you'll have two future Hokages to protect. Be strong – a time will come when you're needed more than ever before. You'll have a long, hard road ahead of you._"

Sasuke was beginning to feel dizzy. She had to blink for several times. " So… are you saying that…?" She trailed off, not quite daring to believe.

" _Good luck, Uchiha Sasuke – you are most certainly going to need lots of it with what's yet to come_", the voice said, softly as a caress. " _And be sure to use this second life much better than you did the first one. I'll be watching over you._"

* * *

Naruto had no idea of for how long he'd sat there, with Sasuke's limp body in his desperate hold, when he suddenly felt something so weird it caused him to jolt.

First, there was a strangest flow of warmth. Then, he felt movement, so slight he first thought it was just his imagination.

His tear-filled eyes wide and breath getting stuck into his throat, he moved Sasuke as gently as he possibly could, so that he could see her face. A faint, pathetic cry escaped him when he stared disbelievingly into her half-lidded eyes.

A weary smirk came to the raven's lips. " Hey… dobe", she whispered hoarsely, obviously pushing her strength to extreme. " Love you… too."

Naruto was almost sure his head wouldn't be able to take the spin it was put through as he threw his arms around her, holding so tight it must've just about crushed her and not having a slightest intention to let go. There were about million things he would've wanted to say, but at the moment none of those willed their way out, so he just held on, then crushed his lips against hers. As she responded with as much intensity as she could muster, neither cared about the audience they had.

As the kiss ended, Sakura sprinted forward and knelt to Sasuke's side. Her eyes soon widened with absolutely disbelief. " The… the bleeding… It stopped…"

This time Kakashi spoke, his voice filled with a great amount of emotions. " We'll better get going. There are several injured ones who need medical attention, including Sasuke and the twins."

The other three nodded, though Sasuke and Naruto didn't hear a word.

Naruto was trembling furiously under all the emotions pushing through as he lifted Sasuke into his arms, cradling her as close as humanly possible.

At that moment, his voice finally agreed to co-operate once more. He leaned to her ear and whispered, a couple of more tears of disbelieving happiness spilling. " Let's go home."

* * *

Tsunade wasn't sure if even she could name all the feelings twirling inside her as she appeared to the isolation-room where Miyako was held, finding extremely exhausted-looking Ino (whom she'd assigned to watch over the girl to keep her mind out of Sai). " What's wrong?" she asked, her voice slightly more harsh than she'd intended.

Ino gave her a sad look. " She hasn't slept since Shino's departure, and she's also refused to eat. I got worried."

Tsunade nodded, feeling her chest tighten. " You did the right thing when calling me", she assured the girl, then sighed heavily and approached the door, feeling oddly nervous. " I suppose I should go and see her."

The room was quite dark as she entered, but she could nonetheless see Miyako's frame huddled to the bed. She hesitated for a while before speaking. " I heard you haven't been sleeping and eating." After a small inner debate, she went on. " Is it because of Shino?"

Miyako remained silent, and for a while she was sure the girl wouldn't respond. Then, just as she was about to lose hope, the teen spoke quietly. " I've been having… nightmares for weeks now." She could've sworn the girl looked at her. " He… He'll come back, right?"

She knew better than well it was wrong to lie and give false hopes, but when she looked at the girl… " Yes, I'm sure he'll be back soon enough." After hesitating for a longest time, she walked on and sat to the bedside, eventually wrapping one arm around the teen. At first Miyako tensed, but then melted to the touch, almost like recognizing. A warm feeling she'd missed so much for such a long time appeared into the pit of her stomach. " Now try to get some sleep. It won't do you or Shino any good if you exhaust yourself."

The girl made a sniff. " 'K."

Without noticing it at first, she started to hum the same song she'd kept humming for that one short hour she'd been allowed to hold this girl when she'd been born. And not much later, she felt Miyako relax, and in a matter of moments hard, steady breathing confirmed her that the girl was fast asleep.

She had no idea of for how long she'd been sitting there, holding the girl deep in thought, when there was a soft knock on the room's door. She was slightly annoyed when Shizune peered in. " What is it?"

The younger woman swallowed. " There's a woman here who wants to see you. She says it's important."

* * *

Entering her office, Tsunade was slightly surprised to find a about fifty-years-old woman, who was sitting in a chair with her back towards her.

Immediately when hearing the sounds she made, the woman looked towards her, greyish-blue eyes filled with an array of emotions. " Lady Hokage?"

Inwardly, she winced a bit at the honorific she found ridiculous. " Yes." She frowned, not recognizing. " And who would you be?"

The woman's smile held something tight and guarded. " Keiko Irumetasu. I have an orphanage quite far away from here."

Her frown deepened. " What business do you have to Konoha?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but at times like this – when the village was having an open war against something like the Akatsuki – she found it best to be cautious.

Keiko's eyes told she understood. " There's a boy named Taichi. Over two years ago, a woman who'd just given birth to a baby-boy brought him to me, begged me to take care of him and hide him."

She grew confused, if not even suspicious. Why would an orphan be interesting to Konoha? " And?"

" Some months ago, his mother gave him a present that held a symbol I couldn't bring myself to recognize right away. But then, I remembered a tragic story from almost two decades ago." Saying this, the woman got up so that she could see the about two-years-old boy sleeping in her arms – and Tsunade felt like she'd been punched.

The first thing her eyes locked to was the boy's necklace, carrying the symbol of Uchiha-clan. But what in the end struck her nearly numb with shock was the boy's appearance. The black hair placed to a ponytail, and face… He was almost perfect copy of his father.

Keiko's voice barely reached her. " I know his father did horrible, sickening things, and there's no telling about his mother. But… Please, don't make this innocent child pay for his parents' sins. He needs and deserves a home, and that's something I can't give him, no matter how much I'd want to. You're my only hope in trying to keep him from taking his parents' path."

Tsunade's mind was firmly divided as she stared at the sleeping child, who was blissfully unaware of the hassle his mere existence would cause.

Itachi had been a great threat, one of Konoha's most dangerous enemies. But… Did that justify turning a back on an innocent child?

In the end, the power of her maternal instincts turned out to be greater than that of her grudges and prejudices. She nodded slowly, unable to take her eyes away from the child. " Very well. Konoha will offer shelter for him."

Although she was pretty sure people wouldn't exactly rejoice when finding out about this…

* * *

Fair enough, Kiba had never been too observant when it came to detecting atmospheres or moods. But even he recognized the thick hood of awkwardness that lingered above he and Neji as they sat in the Konohan hospital's waiting room, expecting news of their friends.

All the while his eyes kept sweeping towards the room's entrance, and his eyebrows furrowed with disappointment as well as mild worry.

He'd been back for hours. Where was she?

Ninja or not, Neji's unexpected voice startled him." I think she's babysitting Kurenai's kid – Daiki, wasn't it? I'm sure she'll be here as soon as she can."

A blush appeared before he could fight it off. " Thanks", he muttered, feeling humiliated.

Again, it was silent for almost longer than he could bear. Despite that, when Neji spoke again, he found himself wishing the Hyuuga hadn't. " Kiba…" The other mused for a beat, pale eyes glancing towards him with something that made his skin crawl. " Hinata has a huge heart, and it's already been scratched once. I'm not sure if it could handle another scrape without losing a part of it."

Surprisingly enough, Kiba clicked quite rapidly. A look of sheer determination came to his eyes as they looked towards Neji. " Stop worrying", he ordered somewhat gruffly, then smirked. " There'll be no more damage – done by me, at least."

The worry and even distrust that'd been growing in Neji's eyes eased ever so slightly. The boy opened his mouth to say more, but became interrupted by a sudden arrival.

There was a crimson-bright blush that made Kiba's chest flutter just a little bit upon Hinata's face as she stood nearby the doorway. " H – hi."  
Had he been even slightly more observant, he would've noticed how strange the almost pained look upon Neji's face was as the boy begun to take his leave. " I should go. Someone has to make a report of this mission."  
Kiba barely heard, let alone noticed the other boy's leave.

There was something surprisingly shy about his smile as he looked at Hinata, cleared his throat and spoke. " I… suppose I should give your necklace back now."

* * *

Worry squeezed Iruka's chest quite tightly as he practically barged into the hospital, somewhat frantic eyes scanning about anyone who could give him some answers. He felt almost pitiably relieved upon spotting Shizune.

He dashed to the young woman so fast she was slightly startled. " I heard the team just returned", he explained in an uncharacteristically tight voice, then swallowed a bit before daring to continue. " How… How are they?"

Shizune sighed and rubbed her face with one hand, appearing extremely tired. " Several of them are still receiving treatment. But… Naruto's okay and resting. " She grinned just a bit. " With Sasuke. We're hoping they'd get some sleep, so I'd recommend no visitors right now. But they'll be just fine."

He drew in a deep sigh of utter relief.

There was a strange look he couldn't name in the woman's eyes as she went on. " Kakashi and Aika are also pretty much okay, I think neither will have to stay longer than overnight." Seeing the look upon his face, she went on. " They're in room 342."  
Ignoring the warning in her eyes, he rushed on, and was surprised to discover that the journey to the room took a lot less time than he'd expected. Not sure if the two occupants would be asleep, he inched the door soundlessly – and immediately wished he'd stayed away.

Yes, Kakashi and Aika were quite all right, although both seemed somewhat worn and scratched. But it wasn't their appearance that froze him to bone.

For as he kept watching, Aika (who apparently attempted to snatch a particular kind of book from Kakashi with loud hissing against his perverted manners) slipped just a little when accidentally leaning her weight on her tightly wrapped up wrist – and slumped straight to Kakashi's chest. Both of them trembled, but the situation could've still remained perfectly innocent. However, human mind is a fickle thing. And at that moment – too tired to shrug the certain tension away any longer – the couple leaned forward, a thick barrier smashing broken from between them. No matter how much he would've wanted to, he couldn't look away during the almost thirty seconds (which he counted quite carefully) the couple's lips remained locked.

After the kiss finally ended, the two stared at each other for a longest time with wide, almost disbelieving eyes. It was then Aika spotted him and managed a grin. " I – Iruka, what are you doing just standing there? Get in here and help me demolish these lousy excuses of literature."

As Iruka joined to the fun after several deep breaths, he came to a very important conclusion.

It'd hurt seeing Kakashi and Aika inevitably inch closer to each other. He didn't think it'd ever stop hurting. But… As long as their little trio would be complete… It might just be worth it.

* * *

As she sprinted through the hospital's huge doors, Ino could already feel everywhere inside her – all the way from head to toe – that something was very, very badly wrong. She had no idea of why, but she found herself relying on some instinct inside while rushing through the hallways that felt longer than endless, holding her breath and barely daring to think of what she might find.

She felt like she'd been walking in some sort of a terrible, twisted nightmare as her steps finally braked to the door of a room where a patient was being operated. Her eyes widened, not wanting to believe in the sight before them.

There, laying in the hands of Tsunade and two medics, laid a patient she knew much too well.

" L – Lady Hokage… There's so much blood…", another one of the medics gasped.

Tsunade swore loudly, some drops of sweat lingering on her forehead. " Sakura did excellent job, but this damage… It's severe." The Hokage gulped thickly. " We… may be losing him."

Ino could no longer restrain the raw scream that found its way through her incredibly tight throat. " No!"

All three spun around to see her. The medic that hadn't spoken so far frowned. " Who are you? You're not supposed to be here."

Tsunade gave the rather young woman a dangerous look. " Aoba, don't."

Ignoring the adults, Ino practically dashed inside. All the blood didn't even register to her as she graphed Sai's heartbreakingly still hand. " S – Sai, can you hear me? Please open your eyes, please."

_You have to open your eyes._

There was absolutely nothing.

Tears blinded her, but she didn't even notice, let alone cared. Her hand tightened around his limp one, like a rope linking two souls. " Don't let go, do you hear me?" she rasped in a scratchy voice that was an inch from failing.

_Don't you dare let go of me!_

More hotness seeped to her cheeks as he remained unmoving, and she could've sworn his skin was cooling against hers. " Goddamnit, you're stronger than this! I'm not going to let you leave me!" she screamed, voice filled with utter despair.

She jumped when a pair of hands suddenly graphed her from behind. Turning her gaze, she could just make out Yamato's unnaturally tense, grief-marked face through all the haze. " Ino, I know it's the last thing you'd want to do, but let's go outside, okay? We need to give the medics room to work and help Sai."

She followed numbly, having no idea of where she was being taken, her whole being left elsewhere. In the end, she found herself sitting in a waiting room, a mug of coffee that'd appeared mysteriously in her badly trembling hands. Yamato was sitting soundlessly right beside her, and she absently registered his mug was also untouched.

She hated how her voice sounded as she spoke. " He… He'll be okay, right?" She couldn't bring herself to meet the man's eyes, couldn't face the defeat in them. " He… He has to… I… We…"

The man couldn't bring himself to speak.

That moment, it felt like absolutely everything had broken down. Sobbing hysterically, she buried her face into Yamato's shoulder as the man closed her into a one-armed hug.

* * *

Shikamaru had no idea of for how long he'd been sleeping under the affect of sedatives, when a sudden strange sensation called him back to awareness.

His eyes were still slightly blurry as they opened halfway, but he could still tell it was Temari sitting beside him. The drugs messing with his head, he smiled faintly. " Hey."

He wasn't sure what the expression upon his wife's face was – it seemed to have all emotions in human scale moulded as one. " Well morning. I thought you wouldn't wake up at all."

" Hn." His eyes searched for a while until he frowned. " Where's… Shinju?" His voice was raspy, but he was pleased to discover it still worked.

" At your parents'. Just to warn you… Your mother is fully ready to kill you for all the worry you've brought her with getting yourself hurt. And frankly, so am I."

After a laborious gulp, he blamed drugs on the word that willed its way out. " 'Sorry."

Temari chuckled. " Now there's a first time for everything."

The sedative still affecting, he found his eyes slipping closed on their own accord. Just before his lips lost their capability to part, he managed to murmur barely coherently. " Stay?"

He didn't think any other touch had ever felt as good as Temari's lips did when first brushing his nose, then his upper lip. The sensation that'd woken him up – a hold on his hand – tightened. " I'm not going anywhere so long as you don't, either. So go to sleep – you look like you could use some serious rest."

In any other occasion and his head even slightly more coherent, he would've retorted. But at the time, all he managed to do before drifting into a peaceful slumber was a goofy smile he would've never forgiven himself for if he'd remembered it afterwards.

* * *

Sakura didn't think she'd ever been as exhausted as she was when soundlessly emerging from a hospital-room. She leaned against a wall with a heavy sigh, only daring to close her eyes because she knew there was no way she could fall asleep standing up.

Ever since the team had came back after its fight against the Akatsuki, she'd been working practically non-stop to help her injured friends, determined to do whatever she could for them. It wasn't until now she had her first real breather.

It was only because of fatigue she didn't just punch the arrival as lips were pressed to her skin, right to the soft spot beside her right ear. " Hey. I heard you're back, and decided to come and make sure you're okay."

Despite all the things still weighting her down, she just had to smile as she opened her eyes to meet Lee's familiar face. " Hey to you, too."

With surprising ease, his arms found their way around her waistline and held her exactly the way she wanted to. " Are you going home soon? You must be exhausted."

" I only have two more patients to see." After hesitating for a long time, she added. " Lee… When I get home, can I come and see you? There's… something pretty big I need to tell you."

Lee seemed to be drifting somewhere between confused, alarmed and curious as he nodded slowly, evidently not sure if he wanted to know. " Of course. I'll leave the window open for you."

Her smile widened as her chest lightened a little – just like it always did when she was with him. " Good." She then poked his nose gently. " Now go home and get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept in days." Which was most likely the case; not long after their… _thing_ had started, they'd found it impossible to sleep when the other was on a mission.

" 'K." After a moment's thought, the boy kissed her nose, for a second time that night tossing aside their rule of not showing affection in public. " See you soon."

A grin remained on her lips. " See you."

She stared at the direction to which he'd disappeared for a long moment after he was gone, until she managed to regain her senses.

She still had a job to do.

Her steps soundless, almost cautious, she approached a door and inched it slowly. Once more, she couldn't help smiling as the sight greeted her.

On a bed Shino was sleeping soundly in Miyako's lap, who was sitting while humming softly and stroking his hair. It was an obvious sign of how deep in thought she was that she didn't even notice her presence.

Chuckling inwardly, she closed the door, deciding to move forward. Shino obviously had everything he needed at the moment.

The next room warmed her heart even further, and she just had to lean against the doorframe to enjoy of the view for a moment.

There, laying in a bed that was almost too small for the two of them, Sasuke (who still had a bag of blood running into her, an IV attached and one more wire connecting her to a heart-monitor just in case) was sleeping quite comfortably in also sleeping Naruto's arms. Despite Sasuke and everyone else's coaxing for Naruto to go home and rest (after all, he'd been injured as well), the blonde had announced he was staying with all his stubbornness. Sakura figured it'd take a long time before Naruto would dare to let Sasuke out of his sight after everything that'd happened.

Almost ashamed of intruding to such a private moment, she allowed her gaze to travel, and couldn't keep her smile from widening when spotting two tiny bungles in a small bed that'd been placed quite close to the sleeping parents'. The twins were sniffling just a little while also resting, worn out by their hectic first day. As she looked on, the little girl yawned softly before cuddling even closer to her brother.

At that moment, Sakura found her chest warming despite all tiredness and still lingering worry.

It was still unknown just how high the cost of destroying the Akatsuki would turn out to be. But this – seeing the two new ninjas as well as feeling one more growing inside her, and watching the two lovers who were now together after defying absolutely all odds – she couldn't resist thinking that this was a start of a bran new, better era.

* * *

TBC??

* * *

A/N: So here we go. I really, really hope the ending didn't suck completely although I'm so insecure about it. (sends hopeful glances)

Only an epilogue left, folks – my goodness, I can't believe this is almost over! Btw, attached to that epilogue, I'll put a alternative ending to follow after it as a gift to all of you loyal readers who've been sticking around for all this time. I feel I owe you guys that much and tons more!

It's getting really late right now, so I should go, but before that…

I really, **really need you help**. Don't ask me why, but I have a serious urge to kill one or two of the minor characters right now. How do you feel about such a matter? If you're against it (heh, a huge part of me is), please help me talk myself out of it!

Grhm… Okay, after this very weird and confusing A/N I'm writing in the edge of falling asleep, please do review, even if it's to tell my ending sucked (at least then, I'd be able to redo it)! My life is still going to be REALLY hectic for a while, so it'd feel good to hear your voices.

Until next time, everyone – I hope it'll be soon!

Take care!

* * *

**realityfling18**: Oh yes, this story will definitely be completed, especially for as long as there are readers/reviewers like you crawing for more.

Thank you so much for the review – I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! I really hope you've enjoyed the rest of the story as well.

**Izolda**: Gah, I'm so sorry about the cliffie – judging by how many of those I've pulled up, it's probably impossible to believe how much I hate those things myself! (I really hope you still have some nails left after this wait.) (smirks sheepishly)

Huge thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you'll stay tuned for the end of this story!

**shirilyle**: (starts sobbing) I don't want poor Sasu-chan to die, either. Goodness, she'd deserve a chance to finally be happy with Naruto and the twins! (huggles until the poor thing turns blue)

Enormous thank yous for the review! 'Hope you'll stay tuned for the epilogue!

**swordzoro**: Eugh, I'm still incredibly sorry for the updating-gap! My life's just been so hectic lately that my head barely manages to keep up. (sweatdrops with a groan) But there's no need to worry; I don't think I could ever bring myself to actually discontinue the story. I personally find it being done to stories I read so annoying that I could never do it to you guys.

(chuckles) Quite a bit of options with the possible endings, huh? Those options were left open for everyone to decide. I'm (or should I say 'was', seeing as the time to vote is already over) open for all suggestions!

I really, really love your idea of Taichi! It's almost scary how similarly our tracks of thoughts operate when it comes to that sweet lil' guy. (smirks)

(Hey, don't worry, you're not telling me what to do! All you're doing is giving suggestions and ideas. I love hearing what the readers think. So no worries.)

Massive thank yous for reviewing – I'm utterly baffled and overjoyed you've liked the story so much so far! I really hope I'll keep seeing you around!

**Dragon77**: As you probably noticed, I was able to fulfil your wishes halfway. (grins sheepishly)

Thank you so much for reviewing! I sincerely hope you liked the ending and stay tuned for the epilogue!

**takuya**: My goodness, would it have been heartless to give poor Naru-chan and Sasu-chan a tragic ending after all they've gone through! (wipes eyes) I couldn't agree more – those two seriously deserve their happy ending.

And I also agree with you when it comes to Sasuke's distress. Gosh, she's already gone through a living hell and it only got worse! (huggles, dodging Sasuke's fists)

Enormous thank yous for reviewing! Stay tuned, yeah?

**shadowphoenix143**: Gosh, do I agree with you! Naruto and Sasuke have seriously gone through so much pain and agony in their lives that granting them a tragic ending… (shudders) And indeed, now that you said it, they never did get a year with such a huge part of it draining to waste! (starts to sob)

Uh-huh, those goodbyes and sad scenes were quite emotional, eh? Goodness, how bad I felt for Naruto when writing that scene!

HUGE thank yous for the review – I can't even describe how proud I am for managing to arouse emotions with this lil' story of mine! Stay tuned for the epilogue, yeah?

**blugirlami21**: I couldn't agree with you more – tragic ending would be unbearably heartless on those two poor things!

Enormous thank yous for reviewing! Do I even have to mention how thrilled and proud I am you liked the last chapter and the whole story so far so much? I really hope you'll stay around for the epilogue!

**Selene98**: (chuckles) Do I sense hunger for a sequel here, hmm?

You know, I also have certain pensiveness towards lemon, so I decided to leave it to mere hints. I'm so glad you liked my solution! And goodness, I feel so sorry for both Sasuke and Temari – they're definitely not doing too great!

Monumental thank yous for reviewing! (Hey, I'm being creative here. A new word!) I really hope you'll stay tuned for the epilogue!

**NaruSasuNarulover**: First and important things first; I went to read your fics, and adored them – you can't even imagine how happy I am to find another femSasu-loving author, let alone someone as talented as you! I'll DEFINITELY review, as soon as I get time into my hands. Believe it! (Sorry, couldn't resist!)

(chuckles mischievously) So I'm not the only one who loves the 'naughty' vibration between Naruto and Sasuke in the anime (and manga)! Those two are sure as heck a fangirl's daydream! (faints with happiness)

Btw, my eyes nearly popped out when I read your review (and not only because I was flattered beyond belief). I can't believe how similar visions we have concerning how this lil' fic should end! Talking about two minds working alike, huh? (Heh, I just didn't have the heart to make an amazing, loyal reader/reviewer like you cry.)

Whoo-ah! My story is one of your top favourites? And it's gotten you addicted? WOOOOAH! (starts dancing extremely embarrassingly) Thank you so much for the absolutely mind blowing review! I really hope you'll stick around and enjoy the rest of the story!

**mscs3**: So I'm not the only one who's terrible at dealing with sad endings! Besides, the two poor things most definitely deserve a happy one after everything they've gone through. (huggles and gets beaten up by Sasuke)

Massive thank yous for the review! Does it even have to be said how utterly overjoyed I am you've liked the story so far? I really hope you'll stay tuned for the final chapters!

**Umbra Estel**: (chuckles) And you're most definitely not the only one! Goodness, do these two deserve such!

Thank you so much for reviewing! Stay tuned, yeah?

**SakuraKissy**: (chuckles) Now THERE are interesting ideas – you've got an amazing imagination! (bows with respect) Gosh, it'd be exciting to see the twins travelling back in time to bring their mother back!

Heh, but I wanna see Sasuke and Naruto together, too. Man, have those poor lil' things deserved it after everything they've been through!

Enormous thank yous for reviewing! I wish I'll see you with the last chapters!

**Boredwithlifeandlove**: (smirks) And you're not alone with your opinion! Those two most definitely deserve it, more than anyone else.

Massive thank yous for reviewing – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! See you around, yeah?

**lanslyna**: A sad end would be quite cruel on those two poor things, huh? (winces)

Thank you so much for reviewing! I really hope you'll stay tuned!

**GenMcvile**: Lol, your wish is my command!

Thank you so much for reviewing – you probably don't have any idea of how happy I am you've liked this lil' story so far! Stay tuned, yeah?

**rournix**: Unfortunately, majority has spoken. (winces) BUT, as mentioned in A/N, I'll ship out a 'alternative end' at the end of the epilogue, as a reward for all those who've stuck with this story so loyally. And that alternative shall definitely be 'another place and time' –thing. I hope you'll look forward to that! (grins)

Enormous thank yous for reviewing! Do I even need to mention how glad I am you've liked the story so much so far? Stay tuned for the epilogue, yeah?

**ana-pj**: My thoughts exactly! Gosh, a tragic end would be just too heartless on those two poor things!

Gigantic thank yous for reviewing! I sincerily hope I'll see you with the epilogue!

**Chibi-Chaaan**: (laughs hysterically) YEIPPEE – a buffet celebration! I'm in heaven right now! (faints with happiness)

Heh, I couldn't wait to get to write Sasuke going into a labour! (You're right – that DOES sound weird!) (sweatdrops) I've been waiting for that scene from the beginning of this story! (dances around like a madman – or woman)

And yay – go Naruto indeed! Beat some Akatsuki scum! (pumps fist into air)

Okay, eh… (sweatdrops again) Now that I've gotten that out of my system, gigantic thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you'll stick around for the epilogue!

**VyseN**: First things first! I went to read the Doujinshi, and just about squealed when the happy couple who'd been through so much hugged. And here goes a girl who a couple of months or so back frowned at the idea of NaruSaku! (I suppose I'm still not ever how Sakura treated Naruto at the beginning of the series, no matter how much growing up she's done. But little by little, I'm starting to believe she's worthy of his love, and the Doujinshi was one major thing helping me with that.) Great, adorable story and good artwork! Thank you – I really hope there'll be a season three or a whole new story from you guys somewhere in not too distant future!

Heh, no worries there, I'm most definitely NOT a Sasuke-fangirl. (Thank heavens!) His personality is intriguing and his past is interesting, I must admit that, but the things he's done – including trying to kill Naruto… Even though I like him a bit, I must admit that at times I'd like to throw him with something very, very hard. (cringes) (chuckles) And I was also worried by how they've pushed Naruto to the background! It's good the manga will still be able to call itself 'Naruto'! (Though they've switched back to Sasuke AGAIN…)

But now… My goodness! You can't even imagine how glad I am you've grown to like my characters (even femSasu) – as I'm still new in the world of Naruto, I've been really nervous about the way I describe the characters. I'm above ecstatic to think I've succeeded to at least some extend! And I'm even more flattered to think I've managed to entertain you, let alone that I'm one of your favourite authors. I still can't believe you've actually reviewed every single chapter of mine – thank you so much for the effort!

I seriously have no words to thank you enough for the amazing, absolutely breathtaking reviewing. Thank you! I really hope you'll stay tuned for an epilogue!

**Kai's kitty**: (Glad to hear you're better now! Fever's a really nasty thing.) (winces)

I feel sorry for poor Sasuke, too! Goodness, she's had it so hard already, and now she's forced to endure that! (glomps the lil' thing and huggles the Uchiha senseless) But yay, Naruto to the rescue! He seriously deserves to get to beat up that scum back Akatsuki leader!

I agree, poor Shika-kun! (chuckles) I'm so glad you liked that ShikaxTema scene! I just couldn't resist writing it.

And Viva Sharingan-Kakashi indeed! Kick some bitch's behind!

Enormous thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you'll stay tuned for the epilogue!

**WhiteDragonShiro**: (smirks) You're not alone with wishing for a happy ending. And hey, as mentioned in the A/N, as a gift to all those who've been sticking along this story faitfully, I'll put an 'another place and time' –alternative ending to after the epilogue. Perhaps you'd like to check that one out.

Huge thank yous for reviewing – I'm so glad you've liked the story so far! Stay tuned, yeah?

**DeathRow609**: (wipes tears) The last chapter was indeed a real tear-jerker, huh?

I totally agree with you! After everything the whole gang's gone through, they'd seriously deserve a totally mushy ending! (huggles each and every single one of them)

Gigantic thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you'll stick around for the epilogue!

**dark-anime-lover2**: A happy ending with slight tragedy, hmm? (smirks) I'll see what I can do.

Thank you so much for reviewing and voting – I'm glad (and dare I say flattered) you put so much thought into it! I really hope you'll stick around for an epilogue!

**Itachi's aprentice**: (grins) Your vote's been registered, and I suppose I could reveal you're not alone with your opinion!

Huge thank yous for reviewing! Stay tuned, yeah?

**nobodyinparticular**: (chuckles) So we have a tragic ending lover here, hmm? (winces a bit) I'm so sorry, but the majority has spoken here. BUT… (grins evilly) Of course, the door for a death or two is still open…

Thank you so much for the review – I don't think it came late at all! I really hope you'll stay tuned for the epilogue!

**CrimsonOmen**: (grins) Your vote's been heard and registered.

Thank you so much for reviewing! Stay tuned, yeah?


	15. Epilogue

A/N: I'm SO SORRY about the long wait, but here it finally comes – the end of the story!

But first… GOSH! Thank you so much for all those absolutely amazing, baffling review! (HUGS!) Can you even imagine how much I enjoy writing to a group of such bafflingly astonishing readers? Thank you so much!

But now, without anything further, here comes the epilogue! I really hope you'll like!

Remember to check out the present alternative ending!

(Btw, if your interested… Meanings of the kids' names can be found from underneath the responses to reviews.)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own "Second time around" from Frank Sinatra OR "Little wonders" from Rob Thomas, which are the songs used.

I also didn't make the wedding vows. I found them from the internet.

Me now own, you know sue. Pwease? (sends hopeful glances)

* * *

/ _Love is lovelier, the second time around_

_-_

_There are those who'd bet  
Love comes but once - and yet  
I'm oh so glad we met  
The second time around _/

Frank Sinatra, "Second time around"

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Twelve and a half years later.**

Standing on the highest spot of Konoha and allowing her eyes to wander on the landscape, Ino couldn't help being amazed by how much had changed during the past twelve and a half years. No longer did people have to be worried about dark powers, no longer was the Akatsuki shadowing their everyday lives. Ninjas still went and returned from missions, but life was more normal now. There was peace.

Tremendous surge of pain went through her.

_If only you could be here to see this…_

Suddenly, a female voice pulled her out of her thoughts. " Mom, what do you think? Is this any good?"

Blinking furiously to rid the tears that wanted to erupt, she turned her gaze. She just had to smile as she found an almost twelve-years-old girl with shortcut hair of darkest brown and pale skin. Without the blue eyes she'd inherited from her, the girl would've been a picture of her father. Her eyes then travelled to the girl's artwork. It was a breathtakingly beautiful painting of the landscape. " It's beautiful, Takara." She felt a stab of pain. " You're a real artist, just like your father."

Takara's eyes immediately lit with hopeful excitement. " Will you tell me about him?"

No matter how hard she swallowed, the lump in her throat didn't disappear completely. " Some other time, honey", she promised, using a pet name meant only for the most tender, painful situations. " Right now, I've got a lot to do before the ceremony begins, and you should go home to get yourself ready."

Takara nodded, visibly swallowing down bitter disappointment. Just before leaving, the girl glanced towards her. The unshed tears in her daughter's eyes tore her chest. " Mom… Could we go and visit dad someday soon? I mean, the big day is coming, and…" The girl trailed off, heartbroken and embarrassed.

It was increasingly hard for her to hold back tears. " Of course." She had to breathe in deeply for several times. " Now let's get going before we'll be late."

Purposely to hide her torn expression she tailed behind her daughter as they started to walk, blinking furiously with each step.

Goodness, how badly she wished there would've been a certain hand holding hers as they walked down the path towards their tiny house.

* * *

No one watching would've believed Kiba had just returned from a mission as he sprinted through the hospital's hallways, eyes searching frantically.

He managed to startle quite a number of medics and inhabitants when bursting through the doors of maternity ward. " H – Hinata…", he managed in a extremely pathetic voice. " Where… is… she…?"

Never had been as relieved to hear Sakura's voice as he was then. " Good, the trainee I sent managed to find you."

His eyes were still radiating near-terror as he spun around to face the pinkette, who seemed exhausted. " Where is she? How is she? Is the baby…?"

Sakura seemed to be on the verge of bursting into laughter. " It was all over two hours ago. She lost a bit of blood and she'll be sore for a while, but she's alright – as is your baby-girl."

At first he didn't quite understand, but when it all came crashing down his eyes widened to ridiculous extend. " W – What?"

Apparently figuring out that he was in no state to function reasonably, Sakura called for her trainee over her shoulder. " I'm taking him to see his wife. Toku, could you please bring Akamaru some water?"

Blinking a bit, Kiba lowered his eyes, and felt a sharp stab of guilt when finding Akamaru, who'd practically slumped to his feet, seeming pooped. " I'm sorry, boy. Sometimes I just forget that you're already getting old."

The canine gave him a look that signalled it understood.

Sakura's voice brought his thoughts elsewhere once more. " So, should we go?"

The journey to Hinata's room felt like eternity. Once they were there, Sakura smiled slightly at him. " Here it is." As an afterthought, she added. " Do you want me to let Naruto know you're also with him in spirit today?"

" Yeah", he replied dazedly. With everything spinning around in his head, he barely managed to fight off the urge to hug the woman. " Thanks, Sakura."

With a wave of hand, she took her leave.

He entered the room silently and cautiously, like a thief. He just had to grin goofily at what he found.

On the opposite side of the room Hinata was already standing, holding a tiny, tightly wrapped bungle in her arms. Their almost twelve-years-old son Eiri – who'd inherited his hair and Hinata's eyes – stared at his sister in utter awe.

The moment was almost too beautiful to be shattered, but he just couldn't hold himself back. " Am I also invited to this party?"

Both his wife and son smiled widely when seeing him. " Hey, dad!" his son greeted. " How was the mission?"

He shrugged. " Nothing out of ordinary." His eyes grew unbelievably soft as he glanced towards his wife, then the baby in her arms. " You have no idea of how glad I am it's finally over."

After thinking about it for a moment, Hinata walked up to him (only slight sway of steps showing she was in pain), then placed the baby-girl tenderly into his arms. " Come on, little one, open up your eyes and say 'hi' to daddy."

He stared, completely mesmerised, as the tiny one yawned, then – ever so slowly – inched her eyes halfway open, revealing a baffling sea of lilac.

He barely managed to hear Hinata's voice. " I thought about naming her Iva. Eiri agreed that it sounds perfect for her."

Embarrassingly wide smile came to his lips. " Yeah, it's definitely perfect." Then, very slowly overcoming the first shock, he looked towards his son. " There's no need for us all to stay in here, especially not today. Besides, weren't you supposed to take Takara to the ceremony?"

Eiri scoffed moodily. " She's probably going with Hoshi, anyway", the teen muttered darkly, referring to Shino and Miyako's son of his age.

Hinata seemed to restrain a chuckle. " Well, she'll definitely go with him if you're here." Her eyes were soft. " Go. We'll be right here waiting when the ceremony ends."

After hesitating for a long moment, Eiri finally made his decision and pushed himself up with apparent effort. After saying his byes and stroking his sister's cheek (which made the baby chirp with delight), the teen disappeared.

As soon as the door was closed, Kiba found himself making a sound of exasperation. " Geez, they grow up fast!"

" Yeah, they do. And they never fail to amaze us", Hinata murmured while stroking her daughter's head, losing herself into the baby's eyes. " Life is full of surprises."

As he returned recently named Iva to her mother and wrapped both of his arms tenderly around his wife, his eyes never leaving his daughter, Kiba decided that those life's surprises (such as this one) were what made life so exciting and beautiful.

* * *

Naruto was practically brisling with excitement while standing on a small stage, anxiously waiting for what was to come. His eyes, however, also carried some worry while darting towards the crowd that'd showed up to wait.

_Where the hell is she?_

He bit his lip hard.

_She promised to be here…_

A couple of weeks earlier, Sasuke had been sent to a mission, but she'd sworn she'd be back for this significant day. For this was the day when Naruto would finally – after such a long and hard struggle – become the Hokage.

This was what he'd been waiting for all his life to get, and pretty much all his friends were there. But if she wouldn't be here…

Although unusually soft, Tsunade's voice managed to startle him. " Alright then, brat. It's almost time." Turning his head, he found the woman looking at him with a soft smile. " Are you ready for this?"

He opened his mouth, completely clueless as to what was about to come out, when he felt a sudden touch in the air he couldn't be mistaken of. Almost holding his breath with anticipation, he turned his head slowly. Moments later, he couldn't help smirking widely as a familiar face appeared into the crowd. For there, standing at the very back where she was carefully hidden yet able to see everything, stood Sasuke in her usual pose. She, as well as her ANBU-gear, seemed slightly tattered, but she was there nonetheless, gazing at him with eyes that sent clear message.

_You better not screw this one up, dobe._

His grin widened still.

" Naruto?" Tsunade seemed and sounded mildly annoyed by then. " Should we get started?"

He nodded with anticipation. " Yeah. I'm ready."

What Tsunade said after that he barely registered in his state of disbelieving shock. All he managed was nods and 'I promise' in parts where it felt appropriate.

And then, followed the part he'd waited for the most. Smiling even more softly than before, Tsunade first kissed his forehead gently, then set the Hokage's hat to his head where it fit surprisingly comfortably.

So loud was the cheering that erupted from the crowd, that he almost didn't hear what Tsunade nearly whispered next. " Your father would've wanted you to have this." So saying, she pulled out a beautiful white cloak that had a lot of red decorating it.

Putting it on, he was forced to blink a little as his eyes were sent burning. He smirked at the woman. " Thank you, Baa-chan."

Tsunade could only smirk in return. " Congratulations, brat. Now it's finally official."

-

As rays of sunlight erupted from the formally cloudy sky just then, dancing around in Naruto's eyes, Tsunade was almost sure that his parents and Jiraiya were watching somewhere up there.

* * *

Sasuke gave a deep sigh of happiness when approaching the house he and Naruto had bought, allowing her eyes to wander on the familiar surroundings.

" It's good to be back home", Taichi – who'd been assigned with her on this latest mission to test if he was ANBU-material – sighed beside her, waking her from her thoughts.

" Hn", she gave as reply while darting a sideways glance towards the boy.

Even after all the years passed, Sasuke's skin sometimes crawled as she realized just how much like Itachi the boy looked, especially now that he was older. But that feeling never lived long, because she knew the alikeness was only skin deep. After having been raised by she and Naruto for almost all his life, even the last traces of Itachi's personality had disappeared from the boy. Sasuke was beyond relieved Taichi had shown no curiosity towards knowing about his biological family. As far as their family concerned, she and Naruto were the boy's only true parents, no matter how much adjusting it'd taken of her to accept the child as a family member.

Her sharp ears caught a faint thump of kunai hitting a tree just before the female-voice came. " Mom?"

She smirked a bit when turning her head to see a blonde-haired girl who looked so much like Naruto it still baffled her. If she'd had her father's eyes, she would've been a perfect female copy. Her eyes then travelled to a nearby tree for a moment, only to spot a long, extremely neat row of kunais and shurikens. " Well how about that, 'Kari", she stated, voice filled with what can only be called maternal pride, using Hikari's pet name. " I'm gone for a couple of weeks, and you become a real ninja."

" Hey!" a male-voice protested. Turning her eyes once more, she locked eyes with what can only be called a perfect copy of her old male-form. The boy pouted. " I threw just as well!"

_Yes_, Sasuke mused with amusement. _He's definitely Naruto's son._

Against her nature, she almost smiled softly. " I know, Nozumu." '_And I'm very proud of you both_', didn't have to be voiced.

Nozumu nodded, appearing somewhat more pleased as he understood. " That's good."

Hikari was grinning at her, still looking so much like Naruto it made her feel dizzy. " I'm glad you're back home, mom."

She allowed her eyes to soften as she ruffled her daughter's hair. ' _I'm glad to be back, too._' She then frowned, realizing that something was missing. " Where's Hinode?"

" Inside", Nozumu replied. " We sent her there after she'd been training for four hours."

It took a lot of her to hide her surprise. Four hours?

She heard a small rustle of grass from behind her before Taichi's voice came. " If you want to go and see her, I'll make sure these two finish off properly."

She cast her nephew a grateful glance, then – with a one more look at the twins – started to make her way towards the house she shared with Naruto. Immediately when entering, she shook her head and groaned with exasperation upon discovering that absolutely no cleaning up and barely any dishwashing had been done during the time she'd been away.

Apparently, some things would never change…

It didn't take her long to follow the faint sounds coming from the house's attic. Her eyes became even softer than before as she found her younger daughter – a five-year-old with long black hair on a plait and onyx eyes of Uchiha-family – searching through what seemed to be an old cardboard-box. " Shouldn't you be asleep already, Hinode?"

The girl's head turned rapidly, and her eyes immediately lit up when she spotted him. " Mommy!" In a matter of seconds the child was in her arms. " I knew you'd come home today, and so did daddy!"

She stroked her daughter's hair with a sigh. " I'm sorry it took so long." She then pushed the child gently a bit further. " Now, what were you working on up here?"

She was almost sure her heart stilled for a moment when Hinode revealed a photograph to her – a picture old team seven, back when the team had just been formed. She swallowed hard.

_Oh no…_

Why hadn't she and Naruto destroyed those?!

" Mommy, who's that?" Hinode asked while pointing at a picture of her in his male form, eyes and voice filled with wonder. " He looks just like brother and you!"

She had to think for a while. Already when the twins had been just babies, she and Naruto had agreed to not tell their children about her life as a boy – after all, that was already long gone. But she wanted to be as truthful as possible. " He was… someone I knew pretty well once."

The girl frowned. " He seems sad."

Sasuke was a bit surprised by those words. It took a while before she found her voice. " Yeah, I suppose that's what he was."

The girl looked at her with somewhat worried eyes. " Is he happy now, mommy?"

Despite herself, she couldn't help smiling just a little. " Yes, kiddo. I happen to know that she's very, very happy right now." She then patted her younger daughter's hair. " Now off to bed with you. It's already late."

The girl gave her a hopeful glance. " Will you read me a bedtime story?"

She swallowed a sigh of guilt. " I'm sorry, but I can't tonight. But if you go to bed now, I will tomorrow."

Not wasting another second, the child disappeared. Not much later, she heard Naruto's voice. " She really missed you, you know? We all did."

" I know", she replied in an uncharacteristically soft voice, turning towards the man. _The feeling was very mutual._ " Aren't you supposed to be celebrating?"

Naruto shrugged while approaching, a sly look upon his face. " I had more important things in mind." The blonde made an audible growl of worry and irritation when she shuddered and hissed silently with pain as the man wrapped his arms around her waistline. " You teme… You got yourself hurt, didn't you?"

She shot the man a stern, meaningful look. There was no way she'd let him get worked up over something like this now. " It's just a scratch, dobe. One which I paid back dearly."

Naruto's face gained a hopeful expression. " Maybe I can nurse you a little."

She gave the blonde a meaningful look. " You know I can't spend tonight here. I'll go to Kakashi and Aika's as soon as I've packed up a little."

Naruto had been quite determined that they wouldn't get married before he was the Hokage. The next day would finally be the big one.

Naruto made a loud moan of disappointment while burying his face into her shoulder. " I hate traditions."

She surprised them both with chuckling a little. " We'll see about that tomorrow."

Losing control over her own actions, she nibbled Naruto's ear gently as the man pulled her closer still. " This is going to be such a long night", the blonde whined, adjusting his arms so that he could hold her tightly without bringing pain. " Do you have any idea of how damn cold the bed is without you?"

She rolled her eyes and dared to smile a bit when she knew no one was there to see it. " It's just one night, dobe. I'm sure you'll live through it."

" Yeah." The blonde grinned up at her. " Especially since tomorrow, you'll become all mine."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she smacked the man's head with one hand. " Talk about me as though I'd be a piece of furniture again, and I'll put all my ANBU-experience to good use."

If anything, those words seemed to spur something hot awake inside Naruto. Blue eyes gleamed. " Sasuke… You don't have to leave at this minute, right?"

She arched an eyebrow. " I suppose so. Why are you asking?"

Naruto's grin turned cheeky. " I'm the Hokage now. And you owe me proper congratulations."

That was most definitely what the brand new village leader received that night. (Thank heavens Taichi was wise enough to keep the kids preoccupied in the meantime.)

Four and a half hours later Sasuke left soundlessly, leaving Naruto to sleep with a contented smile upon his face.

* * *

Shino had always loved the scent of autumn. That's why he closed his eyes tight as he stood on a pier right behind his house, feeling a slightest drop in temperature as evening started to close in on Konoha. First stars already illuminated the sky.

" Dad, is that one of mom's?"

Lifting his gaze with mild surprise, he came across a nearly twelve-years-old boy who had rather short hair of deepest blue and eyes of rich maroon. Quite soon, however, his eyes moved again to see what the boy pointed at, this time meeting a rather small snake that held threatening colours of red and black. He shivered.

That was most definitely _not_ Miyako's.

" Hoshi, don't…" But he never made it in time.

As he watched with shock and mild fright, the reptile crawled to his son's hand, then curled up comfortably, making a nest. There was a slight smile upon his son's face.

_He really is his mother's son_, he mused.

Hoshi's eyes were filled with excitement the boy was clearly trying to hide as they found his. " Can I keep her? She'd like it with me."

As much as snakes still made his skin crawl, he knew he had no real reason to deny his son's wish; the years spent with Miyako had taught him that snakes would never harm members of her family branch. " Alright, then. So long as you promise it'll never leave your room." Getting a warm feeling into his chest from the sight of his son's bright smile, he went on. " Now go to bed. It's already much too late. Your mom would be furious if she'd find out I've let you stay up this late."

The boy nodded while standing up, seeming deeply reluctant to go. " Okay. Goodnight, dad."

" Goodnight."

His eyes observed the boy's distancing back all the way until he was inside, then turned towards stars now shining brightly above him.

The voice that soon came startled him. " Silly man. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out you've been trying to teach bad influences on our son?"

Something he could only call relief flowed through as he turned his gaze to meet Miyako. With utmost care his eyes scanned her through, alert for any possible signs of injury. His relief grew tenfold as he discovered that she seemed unharmed, but he still needed to make sure. " Are you okay?"

She nodded while taking a stand beside him, her eyes growing soft. " I only have a couple of scratches a bit of herbs will heal in no time."

As they stood in silence, not needing to say a word, he was stunned to discover that even though they weren't touching, she was closer to him than anyone (save Hoshi, of course) had ever been before.

And then, so suddenly it shocked him, he finally felt the courage he'd been searching for a longest time finally arising.

After a thick gulp, he found it hard to keep his voice casual. " Naruto and Sasuke are finally getting married tomorrow."

Faint smile appeared to the woman's face. " That's good. I wanted to be here to see it."

It took a long time before he managed to toughen himself enough to say the next words. " Would you like to?" Seeing her questioning expression, he was forced to go on. He could feel almost unbearably hot burning on his cheeks. " Get married, I mean."

Miyako's eyes filled with laughter and something else as she understood. " Shino-kun… Are you actually attempting to propose?"

The burning on his cheeks became thrice as bad. " Depends on your answer."

Miyako didn't speak a word, instead took his hand and squeezed, with that simple gesture giving a response that was louder than any words.

As Shino lifted his gaze towards sky, desperately attempting to rid the heat on his cheeks, he could've sworn the stars were unnaturally bright that night.

* * *

Kakashi didn't think he'd ever seen Sasuke as nervous before as she was that morning. The woman didn't let it show from her face, of course – after all, she was an Uchiha – but there was certain stiffness about her posture that didn't belong there, and her eyes were unnaturally alert, as though she'd been on a mission.

It was obvious she was still afraid someone would come to take this all away from her.

Eventually, Kakashi decided that something needed to be done. The Uchiha gave him a look of deep suspicion as he handed her a mug of something green. " It's tea", he explained, smiling behind his mask. " It should help you calm down a little."

At first the raven opened her mouth, obviously about to deny being nervous, but ended up taking a sip instead. " Thank you." They both knew it wasn't just for the tea.

As he watched his former student, especially her still fierce eyes that'd lost their obsessive hunger for revenge, Kakashi could only wonder what'd happened to the boy he'd once been forced to tie to a tree to calm him down. " You've really grown up, Sasuke", he mused out loud.

The raven gave him a slightly odd look and opened her mouth, but before she got a chance to ask there was a knock that interrupted them. Wordlessly, he walked up to open and found Sakura from behind the door.

There was a bright grin upon the pinkette's face. " I assume there's a bride here who needs some help with preparations?"

* * *

As Sasuke had announced right away when becoming a member of team seven, there were several things she disliked. Getting dressed up was most definitely one of them. Sakura, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of her life while the pinkette worked on her hair.

" You really love weddings, don't you?" she finally concluded darkly.

The pinkette grinned sheepishly. " Yeah. No matter how much dad still detests Lee, I'll marry him someday soon." Her face then darkened. " That is, if he stops trying to teach Shun _the pose_."

She found herself shuddering at the mere thought.

She didn't realize what she'd been doing until she found the fingers of her right hand brushing a certain finger that still lacked a ring, the promise she'd made years ago not sealed yet.

It felt surreal to think that very soon, all she and Naruto had gone through would finally pay off. Naruto would give his all to her – whether she deserved it or not.

She growled and glared when Sakura tugged her hair unnecessarily harshly. There was a warning in the girl's green eyes. " I suggest you to wipe off that expression right now." The woman's eyes softened. " You were given a second chance for a good reason, you know?"

Her face softened. " Hn." '_Thank you_', she would've said, had the words not choked on her pride.

Sakura's eyes revealed she understood. " Now… Let's go and get that dress of yours, shall we? It's almost time."

* * *

While Kakashi had went to get Sasuke, Shizune had her hands full with the kids and Naruto had announced he needed some time alone, Iruka stepped out of the chapel in which the wedding would soon take place, inhaling deeply.

He wasn't aware of his company until Aika's voice startled him out of his thoughts. " So you needed fresh air as well?"

Turning his head towards her, he managed a nod. " Yeah." He then frowned when catching her wiping her mouth. " Are you alright?"

" Yeah." She pondered for a longest time before finally going on. " Just… Morning sickness isn't always up to its name."

Even with all the years that'd passed he felt like he'd been slapped, hard straight across the face. It was a pure miracle he managed to speak eventually. " Have… Have you told Kakashi?"

Aika shook her head, several emotions apparent in her eyes. It took a long moment before she spoke. " Iruka, I… I'm almost thirty-eight already, and… Kakashi and I already lost one child. I don't think either of us could bear losing another one."

Hearing the carefully hidden despair in her voice, Iruka felt a violent tug in his chest. Without slightest hesitation, he walked up to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. " Everything's going to be just fine, I'm sure."

-

What the two didn't know was that three pairs of watchful eyes were observing them.

Yuudai Umino, a five-years-old boy with chocolate-coloured hair that seemed unruly although they were tied up and almost black eyes, frowned as he caught the look upon Iruka's face when Aika leaned her head against his shoulder. " Katsu, why does daddy always look so sad around your mommy?"

Katsu Hatake, also five-years-old boy with shortcut silvery hair and strange brown eyes, frowned as well, and thought for a longest time. " I don't know", the child finally admitted with deep reluctance, obviously hating the answer.

Hinode Uzumaki seemed somewhat distracted as she murmured her conclusion. " I guess adults' friendships can be tricky."

Both boys nodded at that.

The three of them jumped with startle when a door was opened behind them. In peered Shizune, a mixture of amusement and annoyance upon her face. " There you little rascals are! I've been looking all over for you – the ceremony's about to begin."

Hinode was immediately up, her eyes gleaming with excitement, and begun to sprint off. " Finally!" she exclaimed.

The two boys gave exasperated sighs and shook their heads. " Girls and wedding…", they muttered in unison.

-

Feeling a hint of reluctance to do so despite all the years that'd passed, Iruka allowed Aika to slip away from his arms when steps approached and Kakashi's voice came. " Is everything okay?"

As Aika looked into Kakashi's eyes and smirked faintly, Iruka could tell her response wasn't a lie. " Yeah. Everything's just fine now." Then, apparently, she chose to switch topic. " Is the bride all set?"

They could tell Kakashi grinned underneath his mask. " She's inside, and fully ready to kill someone if this waiting doesn't end soon."

Aika snickered. " Then let's get going." When she took Kakashi's hand, Iruka couldn't restrain the small stab that appeared as he discovered that the simple touch was more intimate – said much more – than any kiss ever could. The white-haired woman then offered her free hand towards him with a somewhat irritated expression. " Come on. Naruto's gonna kill you if you don't show up."

Something inside Iruka healed just a little when his hand held on to hers, and he felt the bond that could only exist between the three of them reappear.

A warm, genuine smile came to his face as their little trio entered the chapel, holding hands like a bunch of kids.

He was utterly relieved to discover that some things in this world would never disappear.

* * *

No matter how much he'd already been through during his brief life, Naruto didn't think he'd ever been as nervous and excited as he was that day, stood in the very same chapel where Shikamaru and Temari had been wedded all those years ago. Although a huge group of people he cared about was sitting right there before him – including his children – it didn't make him feel even an inch more at ease.

" Naruto, you should try to relax", Iruka, who was stood right behind him, told him softly, laying a gentle hand to his shoulder. " Everything's going to go just fine."

He scoffed, making an exasperated gesture with both arms. " Easy for you to say!" What felt like millions of dark 'what ifs' appeared to play around in his head. " What if she doesn't show up? What if something goes wrong? What if…?"

Just then, his voice was wiped away as music started to play, and only a moment later the chapel's door opened. He felt like someone had sucked all breath out of him.

He knew he looked good in his wedding kimono that held colours of black and radiant gold, and Sasuke's eyes revealed she was definitely impressed. But he was forced to admit that Sasuke had never looked quite as beautiful as she did just then, her slightly curled raven hair glowing in sunlight as they flowed over her shoulders, her white dress that had a lot of dark blue decorating it fitting perfectly.

He didn't manage to overcome his stupor until he felt Kakashi (who'd walked Sasuke in) place the girl's hand into his. There was a look of deep amusement upon the man's face. " In case you're conscious enough, it's time to get started."

He blinked owlishly, still too dumbstruck to retort. " Yeah…"

Sasuke was obviously stifling laughter as they walked the last couple of steps together. " You really are a dobe."

He gave the woman a half-hearted glare. " That one was your damn fault, teme."

Tsunade seemed deeply amused when looking at them. " Alright, you two, in case you feel ready to stop fighting, we could get this thing started." A meaningful look came into her eyes. " Are you ready?"

Neither hesitated as they nodded. " Yeah."

" Very good." After clearing her throat, she begun. " We gather to acknowledge and to bless a marriage that has arisen. We come together to celebrate a discovery and to record in the minds and hearts of all present the ripe event of a love that has bloomed. We gather also to mark the reality that marriage must overcome many forces that would destroy it. Love is an act of creation; a direct sharing of a process. Love can survive only by being born again and again. Love is dynamic and will fly away from a marriage which has become static and unbending. When love lives, as it does here today it reflects the deepest and most tender secrets of the universe." Her eyes were slightly hard when locking with Sasuke's. " Do you, Sasuke, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to be patient, kind, giving, understanding and loving in the face of life unexpected twists and turns, in the face of strife and hardship, as well as in the gleeful resolve you find in each other? Do you promise this heart, body and soul? Do you commit to one another to honour this vow all the days of your life?"

Sasuke's nod was firm, left no room for doubt. " I do."

Her eyes softening, Tsunade nodded as well, most likely not even noticing it. She then looked at Naruto. " Do you, Naruto, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to be patient, kind, giving, understanding and loving in the face of life unexpected twists and turns, in the face of strife and hardship, as well as in the gleeful resolve you find in each other? Do you promise this heart, body and soul? Do you commit to one another to honour this vow all the days of your life?"

As Naruto nodded, he realized he'd never been this sure about anything in his entire life. " I do."

All eyes in the room were suddenly on Iruka, filled with curiosity. Fortunately, the man had once again fulfilled his duty. There was a soft smile upon the brunette's face as he handed over the two beautiful rings that were half gold, half white gold.

Sasuke was the first one to go. Naruto could've sworn her fingers trembled just a bit, but it was most likely just his imagination. " I Sasuke, take you Naruto to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward, for as long as we both shall live." The ring slipped on effortlessly. Sasuke's eyes held something he'd never seen in them before as they looked directly into his. " With this ring, I give you all that I have and all that I am."

As Naruto's turn came, he was annoyed and embarrassed to discover just how badly his hand shuddered. To his relief, he didn't drop the ring. " I Naruto, take you Sasuke to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward, for as long as we both shall live." He'd never felt as warm, as complete and free of doubt, as he did when meeting Sasuke's eyes. " Sasuke, with a free and unconstrained soul, I give you all I am and all I am to become. Take this ring, and with it my promise, patience, and love, for the rest of my life."

There was a warm smile upon Tsunade's face as she looked at them. Naruto thought he saw tears in her eyes, but figured it was his imagination playing tricks on him. " Before these witnesses, you have joined yourselves in solemn matrimony. May you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion you now possess. For love is truly the greatest gift we are given to share. Delight in each other's company and never take each other for granted." She grinned brightly. " Brats, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

His eyes once more finding Sasuke's, Naruto emitted a deep sigh. " So… It's finally over and done with now, huh?" _You're officially mine._

Sasuke smirked. " Yeah, dobe. There's no escaping now."

He grinned foxily, glint of mischief appearing into his eyes. " Well, in that case…"

Sasuke growled loudly, her eyes narrowing dangerously, as he scooped the raven effortlessly into his arms. " What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down, _NOW_."

His grin widened as he shook his head. " Nope. Because now, _wife_, it's time to have some fun…"

As he begun to make his way out (ignoring Sasuke's hissed protests), pretty much every guest in the chapel cheered loudly.

-

Hinode, being an innocent small child, blinked with confusion. " Brother, what's daddy going to do to mommy?"

Significantly paler than usual Nozumu gulped heavily, shuddering. " Trust me, squirt, you don't want to know."

Hinode glared at her brother. " Stop calling me that, _baka_!"

* * *

Several hours after the wedding ceremony, Naruto found himself shivering with contentment as he ran a hand down Sasuke's soft, bare skin, and felt the woman kiss his neck hard in response. " Do you think the others are going to be pissed off when they figure out we never showed up at the reception?"

Sasuke kissed his neck again, then bit slightly, nearly driving him insane with pleasure. " If they will, we'll have plenty of time to make it up to them."

He closed his eyes, utterly content with the sensation of Sasuke's skin against his. " Hmm…"

He felt cold and disappointed when after a minute, Sasuke suddenly got out of the bed, putting on her dark-blue dressing gown. Seeing his questioning expression, she spoke. " After that little… session, I need a shower." Her eyes glinted just a bit when detecting his pout. " Don't look at me like that, dobe. Iruka and Shizune promised to look after the kids, so we have all night."

His disappointment faded a little at those soothing words. Sasuke was almost out of the room when he suddenly remembered something and jumped out of the bed. " Teme, wait up!" he exclaimed while struggling on his own black dressing gown. " There's something I was supposed to do right after the wedding, but I forgot!"

Sasuke arched an inquisitive eyebrow, but didn't ask.

Rubbing his hands together, he walked up to a cd player, then pressed a button.

They paid barely any attention as the music started to play. Despite herself, Sasuke shuddered when his warm, wandering arms wrapped around her. " Now what, dobe?"

He grinned radiantly. " Just relax and enjoy of the moment, will you?"

* * *

/ _**Let it go,  
Let it roll right off your shoulder  
Don't you know  
The hardest part is over  
Let it in,  
Let your clarity define you  
In the end  
We will only just remember how it feels**_ /

* * *

She wasn't exactly surprised by how perfect sync their bodies found as they started to sway to the music both failed to pay much attention to.

Naruto sighed with utter bliss when burying his face into Sasuke's soft hair, drawing in their intoxicating scent.

It was a miracle they were together now, that they'd been granted this second chance, that he had Sasuke in his arms. He didn't think he'd ever be able to repay, no matter how grateful he was.

Most likely feeling moisture, Sasuke stiffened just a little. " What's wrong?"

He smirked brightly with his eyes closed. " There's absolutely nothing wrong, teme." Not now when everything was so perfect. He kissed her hair. " I love you, you know?"

He could actually feel Sasuke's smile. " I love you too, dobe."

The music was completely forgotten as they distanced themselves from each other, kissing lips this time.

In a matter of minutes, their dressing gowns laid forgotten on the floor.

* * *

/ _**Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain**_ /

* * *

No matter how many times Ino had already faced this situation – brought her little girl to meet her father – she was still surprised by how much it could hurt. Regardless to how hard she tried to close her ears from the words that slashed harder than any sword, she still heard them.

" Hey daddy", Takara all but whispered. " It's been a full year again, so I… I decided to bring you some flowers. Mom's told me lilies were your favourites. I… I hope you like them." Although she knew it was the stupidest thing to do, she turned her gaze right on time to see Takara kiss her fingers, then place them tenderly to the cold stone, precisely to where her father's name was. " Daddy, I'll become a real ninja tomorrow. I promise, I'll make you proud of me." The girl smiled sadly. " I miss you."

Swallowing down a heavy sigh, she stepped forward and placed a hand to her daughter's shoulder. " Time to go, kiddo. You still have a lot of preparing to do for tomorrow."  
The girl nodded with obvious reluctance. " I know." Having started her slow walk away, the teen suddenly paused and looked at her with a frown upon noticing she hadn't budged. " Mom? Aren't you coming?"

She forced a smile, although she knew it couldn't possibly come out right. " In a minute. There's still something I need to do."

Takara nodded slowly. " Okay."

As soon as she could be sure Takara was far away enough to not hear, Ino turned to the stone, caressed the name engraved to it. " I really hope you heard her. You have no idea of how much she misses you, although she's never even seen you in anything but pictures. But thank heavens, she's strong. She's taken after you." With a somewhat embarrassed motion, she wiped away the tears that broke through. " I miss you, too, I miss you so much. I'll never stop loving you."

She was mildly startled when steps approached her from behind. Turning her head, she found Chouji's somewhat sad face. " I figured I'd find you here", the man noted.

With the strength she summoned from seeing his face, she managed to smile through almost spilling tears. " I had to come and see him, especially now that tomorrow's Takara's big day." She smiled sadly, not bearing to turn her head towards the stone anymore. " It still hasn't gotten any easier."

Chouji gave her a smile of sympathy. " It will, in time." The man outstretched a hand towards her. " Come on, let's get you home."

Her smile wavering but not disappearing, she took the hand, not resisting when Chouji wrapped one arm around her. They'd walked for quite a while before she came to think of uttering something that should've been said a long time ago. " Thank you."

Chouji looked at her, seeming genuinely surprised. " For what?"

She was almost shocked. After all the times Chouji had held her when she'd cried, after all the times he'd picked her together when she'd fallen to pieces, after all he'd done for both her and Takara… He still had to ask? " For everything."

He shrugged, unable to look at her, and she could've sworn she saw hint of a blush. " Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?" Hearing her slight chuckle, he blinked and finally had the courage to glance her way. " What?"

She shook her head. " You really are a special case."

He grinned, his blush becoming more than pronounced. Nothing more needed to be said during their walk.

* * *

/ _**Let it slide,  
Let your troubles fall behind you  
Let it shine  
Until you feel it all around you  
And I don't mind  
If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,  
It's the heart that really matters in the end**_ /

* * *

Neji could quite safely say that his head had never been hurting as badly as it was as he walked home that day.

He'd attended to far more wedding than his chest would've been able to handle during the past twelve and a half years, but somehow… Right now, he was feeling worse than ever before.

He growled when suddenly bumping into someone. " Would watch where…?" The rest, however, got stuck into his throat when he became face to face with the person, and his face fell several shades paler than usual.

For staring right back at him with wide, shocked eyes was a girl – or no, not anymore, a woman – he hadn't seen in so many years he'd already lost count. Her brown hair was now a lot longer and she held them open, but he still recognized better than well. " TenTen…"

She blinked, as though not daring to trust her eyes. " Neji?"

He blinked uncharacteristically, absolutely all words disappearing from his mind. In the end, he managed to utter the about most idiotic option. " You've… grown up." It was almost unbearably hard to not touch her.

The amusement appearing into TenTen's eyes told him she understood. " So have you."

Had his cursed pride not stood in the way, he would've wrapped his arms around her, held on tight and never let go again. But as it was now, all he managed was pathetic words. " It's good to have you back." Dear goodness, what an understatement!

He was surprised to see something slightly sad about her smile. " I'm glad I could finally come back. I really missed everyone around here."

There was so much he would've wanted to ask. Why it'd taken her so long to come back, what she'd been doing for all this time… But apparently, cruel fate decided to play against him once more.

Never had such darkness existed within him that appeared when a man at about their age with shortcut, unruly auburn hair and threatening glass-blue eyes appeared, wrapping his arms possessively around TenTen. (Had he not been so shocked, he would've noticed how TenTen shuddered under the man's touch.) " So here you are. Shouldn't you be resting?" One of the man's hands brushed her abdomen. " For both of your sakes." It was, apparently, then the man noticed him. Something extremely dark and threatening flashed amongst blue. " Oh, you have company."

Neji's stomach turned impossibly cold and tight, and his head filled with such haze he was amazed he could stand, let alone speak without stuttering. " Now who would you be?" His voice was just as cold and hollow as his heart was slowly but steadily becoming.

TenTen couldn't look at him anymore. Had he not been so blinded by everything else, he would've seen the tremendous agony and near despair in her eyes.

There was something devious about her companion's smile as the man offered a hand towards him. " My name is Seiji Itchemeko. I'm TenTen's husband."

* * *

/ _**Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain**_ /

* * *

The day after the wedding, it took a while before Iruka managed to convince himself into going home with all the thoughts spinning around in his head.

Of course he hadn't been foolish enough to think it'd stop hurting completely at some point. But after having endured Aika and Kakashi's wedding, the birth of Katsu and having watched them become a family, he hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

Those thoughts, however, fortunately vanished when he entered the house where a single candle was burning on a table, almost like a beacon to guide him home. He couldn't keep a small, genuine smile from rising to his lips as he found Shizune fallen asleep into an armchair, with also sleeping Yuudai securely in her arms.

It was at that moment he realized just how lucky he was.

He was mildly startled when Shizune moved slightly all of a sudden, blinking her eyes open. A smile appeared when she saw him. " Hey", she whispered, careful not to wake Yuudai.

" Hey." For some reason, he felt like explaining himself. " I needed to take a walk. I'm sorry it took this long."

Shizune, of course, was not stupid. Her smile disappeared as she knew. " Did it help?"

He nodded, then – in a spur of a moment – walked up to her and kissed her forehead. " Yeah. My head is much clearer now."

He could feel Shizune relax. " That's good." After pondering for a long time she added. " I love you." The uncertainty shining through even after all these years hurt him.

For a moment, he pressed his forehead against hers. " I love you, too." And he meant it with all his heart.

He could actually see the ease that settled into her as she, too, realized that he meant his words. With a contented sigh, she pushed herself up, readjusting Yuudai in her arms. " I'll better get this little guy into bed. He's been training hard today."

" I'll make tea." Before she could speak, he went on. " Chamomile, a spoonful of sugar, extremely hot."

He could just see the smile on Shizune's face as she disappeared.

As he walked into a kitchen and started search for supplies, he allowed his thoughts to wander.

This wasn't the life he'd imagined to lead, the love he'd pictured receiving. Nothing had gone according to his plan. But he had a wife who loved him and whom he loved in return, and a beautiful son.

And he wouldn't have traded any of that away, no matter how deceitful his most secret thoughts could be at times.

* * *

/ _**All of my regret  
Will wash away some how  
But I can not forget  
The way I feel right now**_ /

* * *

Temari supposed it was mostly her sharp instincts that woke her up in the middle of that night, but it could also be that she'd developed a sixth sense of some sort during the years passed.

Whichever the case, she found herself slipping out of the bed soundlessly and making her way towards Shinju's room. She wasn't surprised to find Shikamaru in his ANBU-gear stood by the room's doorway, his eyes fixed firmly on the soul occupant. " I could've never imagined she'd grow up this fast", he whispered, voice filled with something it rarely showed. " I was only gone for two months, but it feels like years."

She chuckled a bit. " You're not the only one who feels that way", she pointed out and – refusing to be ashamed of such softness – wrapped her arms around his waistline. Her eyes travelled to the girl sleeping inside the room as well. She was still amused to discover that Shinju looked almost exactly like a female Shikamaru, even her hairstyle was the same. The only thing different about the two was eyes. " She's missed you." Swallowing hard, she managed to go on. " We all three have."

Her words beginning to sink in, Shikamaru blinked dubiously for a moment. " Three?" With wide eyes, he glanced towards her for the time being flat abdomen. " You mean…?"

She nodded, not bothering to fight against the grin wanting to erupt. " I just found out a week ago. I haven't told anyone else yet."

For another long moment, Shikamaru stood completely still, frozen by shock. Then, very slowly, a sun-bright, wide smirk appeared. " This is going to be very, very troublesome."

She chuckled as loudly as she could without waking Shinju. " You can be sure of that."

Without wasting another second, Shikamaru pulled her into a tight hug. Nothing needed to be said as he started to guide her towards their bedroom.

* * *

/ _**In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain**_ /

* * *

The next afternoon, Naruto's office was quite full packed with people as a familiar group of friends formed brand new teams.

A thoughtful look appeared to Neji's face as he eyed on a certain file. " I'd like to take this one", he announced, voice thick after two sleepless nights. " There's something about this strange kid that troubles me. I'd like to keep an eye on him."

Kiba snickered. " Well, you're definitely not afraid of a challenge!" The dog boy fished out a list of names. " I choose these three. They'll have an experience of a lifetime."

Neji's eyebrow bounced high up. " And you say I'm not afraid of challenge."

Grinning quite chillingly, Temari chose her own team. " I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun with these three."

" All right, then", Naruto stated, rubbing his hands together in an anxious manner. " It's all set then. Chouji, would you…?"

The said man smirked. " It'd be my pleasure." Taking the list of new teams and their senseis, he took his exit.

As soon as the man was gone, Naruto bounced up, grabbing Sasuke's hand quite tightly. " Well, if there are no further worries, we're out of here. Have fun – and take good care of the twins!" The newly wedded couple was gone in a flash.

Ino blinked dubiously. " Now those two were sure in a hurry."

Kiba snickered. " This interrupted their honeymoon. They have quite a bit of catching up to do."

Everyone in the room shuddered.

* * *

Electricity could almost be touched by hands as Chouji entered the room where a huge group of teenagers was waiting. " Alright then, brats. This is where the real fun begins. As from today, you'll be real ninjas with actual missions, responsibilities and dangers. You'll have both your own and your team mates' lives in your hands. If any of you wishes to not take that challenge, leave now and don't waste any more of anyone's time." No one budged. " Good. In that case, I'll nominate the teams."

Eiri groaned and slammed his head against a table as more and more names kept coming. " Could this possibly be any more boring?" he whined.

Takara shot a rather moody look towards him. " Some of us are actually trying to listen, you know?"

" Team seven. Your sensei will be Hyuuga Neji", Chouji read, and many could see him cast a sour, warning glance towards Eiri (the boy himself, of course, didn't). " Toshiki Isao, Uzumaki Hikari and Haruno Shun."

The latest one mentioned ran a hand through his shortcut black hair and grinned, green eyes flashing. " Did you hear that, 'Kari? We're in the same team!" Realizing that the girl hadn't heard, he frowned and looked at her. " 'Kari, what's wrong?"

The girl had an expression of thoughtfulness upon her face as she looked at an orange-haired, pale-eyed boy sitting quite nearby. He was Isao Toshiki. " I don't trust that guy, Shun", she announced. Even he could sense the venom that travelled as Isao turned his gaze and the couple's eyes met. Hikari's eyes flashed with determination. " There's something seriously wrong with him, and I'm about to find out what it is."

In the meantime, Chouji read on. " Team eight. Your sensei will be Nara Temari." After clearing his throat, he read the names. " Aburame Hoshi, Yamanaka Takara and Inuzuka Eiri."

Takara grinned brightly, blissfully unaware of the dark flash apparent in both boys' – best friends' – eyes, not knowing what was to come. " Did you guys hear that? We did end up into the same team after all!"

In the meantime, the final team was announced. " And, last but not least, team ten. Your sensei will be Inuzuka Kiba." Chouji's eyes moved on his papers. " Uzumaki Nozumu, Nara Shinju and Sarutobi Daiki."

Daiki and Shinju had been dearest friends for as long as he could remember and beyond. That's why he almost smirked when hearing her small sound of delight – but the expression faltered when he realized she was looking at her other new team mate. It was extremely hard not to wince. " Please don't tell me you're a fangirl, too."

She smacked his head quite hard. " Of course not, baka. I'm just excited." A smirk lingered upon her face as she looked at Nozumu's stoic face. " This will definitely be very, very interesting."

" Alright then, there were the teams. Your training will begin in two hours." No one failed to notice the threat behind Chouji's grin. " Good luck, brats. You'll definitely need it."

* * *

Later that evening, sea foam coloured eyes opened slowly when the small hut's door was opened. In came Isao Toshiki. " Did you succeed?"

The orange-haired boy nodded, pale eyes – so familiar it pained him – flaming. " Of course, father. I'm in a team now."

" Good." He held a small pause to push himself into a standing position. " There's dinner in kitchen. Eat, then go to sleep. You'll need a lot of rest with what's to come."

Isao nodded. " Yes, father."

As soon as the boy was gone, he dared to give a small sigh.

Father…

If only he'd been one. But as it was now, it was enough for him to know _she_ was his mother.

After such a long time, he was no longer startled when the familiar voice spoke inside his head. ' _I see he succeeded._'

' _It was nothing more than we expected._' His eyes flashed. ' _Now, am I allowed to go after Naruto and the Tailed Beasts?_'

' _Not yet_', the voice nearly snarled. ' _We've waited for such a long time. I won't let you destroy everything now that we're so close to succeeding. You'll get to go after your nephew and his family when the time is right._'

His eyes darkened with disappointment, almost rage. ' _Yes, Master Madara._'

' _Now go to bed. Isao isn't the only one who needs rest._'

As the connection was broken, his eyes flashed once more.

It was only a matter of time now.

_Can you see it too, Minato-kun?_, he asked in a thought that was filled with bitterness.

Soon enough, he'd bring Konoha to its knees. There'd be nothing left of what Minato and his followers had created.

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

A/N: Here comes the little present I promised before; alternative ending! 'Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Alternative ending**

/ _" I'm sorry, Uchiha Sasuke, but there are only so many chances one person can be granted. But don't fall into despair – not all hope is lost yet…"_ /

**New York City, August 2007.**

When twenty-years-old Naruto Uzumaki had left Japan, he'd had only two dreams: to keep singing, and to become famous in America as well. So far, two hours after his landing, neither of those dreams was doing too well.

His chauffeur had apparently decided not to pick him up, thanks to which he was now lost in a city he'd never been in, and to top his misery his guitar as well as most of his other luggage had disappeared during the flight. The logical option would've been to call for help, but naturally his battery had died, he couldn't find a payphone and he didn't dare to even think about lending a phone from someone.

So, to put it briefly and bluntly, his life pretty much sucked at the moment.

Had he not been so busy with cursing the entire universe to deepest, darkest holes, he would've sensed something brisling in the air before a stick appeared to halt his steps, hitting so hard it most likely caused a bruise. Before he managed to roar his comment to the gesture, velvet-smooth male-voice that brought him shivers spoke. " If you want to get yourself killed, dobe, there are much faster and tidier ways than walking against red light in New York."

First time in his life, Naruto felt that there were no words – not even a single breath – left within his throat. Unnaturally slowly, his gaze moved from the white stick that'd stopped him to over his shoulder and towards the person who'd saved him. And absolutely everything but the man disappeared from his mind.

That raven hair which seemed softer than silk, that stoic pale face, that posture…

He knew it was completely irrational, that he was most likely going insane, but at that moment he recognized with every single fibre of his being.

His eyes locked to the other's milky-white ones as he finally found a smallest trace of breath. " Sasuke…"

-

Sasuke Uchiha had never been able to see. Therefore his world had always been a dark hole that was filled with so many sounds and smells that they made his head feel like it'd been about to explode.

But as he spotted that certain, unnaturally familiar scent that cool, rainy day of autumn, light finally appeared into his world.

His stick moved before thought. " If you want to get yourself killed, dobe, there are much faster and tidier ways than walking against red light in New York."

The more the other turned towards him, the greater the feeling of familiarity – of reassurance – became. " Sasuke…" The breath made his skin tingle.

This one time, he didn't need eyes to see.

First time in this life, he gave a pure, genuine smile.

/ _" Be sure to do better the second time around, Uchiha Sasuke."_ /

* * *

A/N: Wow! I seriously can't believe this was the end! (faints from shock)

I'm so sorry if some of you find this ending too open; I just figured it'd be nice to leave the story here, where the next generation takes off. (grins)

I seriously have no words to thank you guys enough! All those reviews and listings… You've most definitely been the most amazing audience I've ever had the pleasure to write for! Thank you from the very bottom of my heart! (hugs each and every single one of you tightly) You guys mean a world to me, you know that, right? (bows with utter respect)

THANK YOU!

Take care, everyone!

* * *

**To those who'd like to read another SasuNaru fic from me:**

I'm planning on making a Naruto, more specifically SasuNaru or NarufemSasu, fic or even two in future. Therefore, I've put up a little poll to my profile as to which of my ideas I should start to build up. If you're interested, go and give a vote, yeah? The situation's REALLY tight right now, so one vote can seriously make a huge difference.

* * *

**Pheonix To Flame**: Aww, don't feel bad about missing the chapter! (huggles) After all, you did review this one. (grins)

And indeed, Sasuke grins – and they got one of each! (squeals with delight) They so deserved all that!  
Enormous thank yous for reviewing! I really hope you liked this epilogue, too!

-

**Izolda**: And indeed, happy ending it was! (You can't even imagine how clearly it won.) Hooray! My goodness, I agree with you – they totally deserved their happy ending! (glomps) (snickers) (Glad to hear you've still got nails left!)

Aww, caring Naruto's such a cutie, huh? (huggles the poor thing until he's purple – and gets attacked by very angry Sasuke)

MASSIVE thank you for the review – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I hope you liked this epilogue, too!

-

**takuya**: Heh, after all the twists and turns, there indeed was a happy ending! Damn, did those two deserve one!

Gigantic thank yous for reviewing – boy, how glad I am you liked the chapter! See ya around, yeah?

-

**NaruSasuNarulover**: (blushes) You actually consider me talented! WOW – thank you! (huggles)

(gawks with disbelief) My gosh – I can't believe how same views you have consider the end as I do! WOW! Two minds can really work alike, huh?

Colossal thank yous for the long, baffling and heart warming review – I'm totally amazed you've liked the story this much, and proud you liked the chapter! I really hope you'll enjoy the epilogue as well.

(And heck yeah, SasuNaru is any fangirl's dream come true!) (sighs and sinks into la-la-land)

-

**Dragon77**: Aww, I'm so sorry I couldn't turn Sasuke back into a boy! (huggles) Unfortunately, the plot required me to keep Sasuke as a 'she'. I really hope you liked the chapter, anyway!

Thank you for reviewing! See ya around, yeah?

-

**yaoirulz especially sasUKE**: I just didn't have the heart to kill Sasuke after all those poor two things have gone through. (And I didn't exactly wish to risk my life with such an unfair twist…) (sweatdrops)

Enormous thank yous for the review – I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! 'Hope you liked this epilogue as well!

(Heh, I agree, btw – SasUKE rules!) (snickers)

-

**realityfling18**: A sequel, huh? Now there's a thought. (rubs chin with deep musement)

Gigantic thank yous for the amazing review – you can't even imagine how glad I am you liked the chapter! I sincerily hope the epilogue was worth the wait!

-

**ana-pj**: So I have the license to kill, hmm? (snickers)

I'm beyond estatic the story is going like you wanted it to, and proud that I actually managed to make your heart beat fast with the chapter!

Colossal thank yous for the baffling review! I really hope you liked the epilogue as well!

-

**DRKSilent-Killer**: (winces) I'm so, so sorry I had to kill Sai, but unfortunately the plot required me to do so. (sniffs) If it offers you any consolation, I feel horrible for doing so.

I really hope you still enjoyed the epilogue!

-

**shirilyle**: I just couldn't bring myself to kill Sasuke after all she and Naruto had been through. (glomps the two poor things)

Huge thank yous for the review! I really hope you liked the epilogue!

-

**VyseN**: LOL! For a couple of seconds, you actually had me going there! Be grateful I have a strong heart! (keeps laughing)

First of all, I'm so proud you've liked the OCs – it means a lot to me that I managed to create likable characters! And I'm also ecstatic you liked the KakaAikaIru –thing; I was so worried about it turning into an OC-praising –thing. (winces) I also enjoyed writing it a lot! (Heh, I felt it needed to be explained why exactly someone as good hearted as Rin would turn evil. Damn, I wish I'd had the chance to write in some more Orochimaru!)

But now… WOW! I'm utterly speechless and blushing beyond any belief here! I seriously can't believe someone would enjoy something I've written even nearly THAT much, let alone leaves such astonishing reviews for EVERY chapter! You can't imagine what miracles you've done to my motivation! I just don't have words to thank you enough! You're definitely the most amazing reader and reviewer I've ever had!

(hugs tightly) THANK YOU! I really, really hope you liked the epilogue as well!

(There'll be a season three for the doujinshi? Hooray – I'll definitely be reading it as soon as it shows up!)

-

**DeathRow609**: My gosh, HUGE, enormous thank yous for the baffling review – I can't even begin to describe how proud I am you've liked the story so much so far! I really, really hope you enjoyed this epilogue as well!

-

**SakuraKissy**: Wee-hee, time-travelling! If you're writing one, I'll definitely read it!

Aww, I feel kinda bad for Iruka, too. (huggles) But at least he found his own share of love in the end. (smirks) And I so agree – the twins will be total knockouts!

Gigantic thank yous for the review! I really hope you liked the epilogue!

-

**Kai's kitty**: (growls at Pein) There's just no end painful enough for that bastard, huh? (hisses some more)

And gosh, am I glad Kakashi's fine, too! (glomps)

My goodness, thank you SO MUCH for the baffling review – I can't even describe how glad and proud I am you've liked this and Nine Months so much! I really hope you enjoyed the epilogue!

(Btw, thank you so much for voting! The race is REALLY tight, but Darkest Hours seems to be winning right now, so… Let's cross our fingers and wait!) (grins)

(I can't believe I actually have a fan!) (blushes)

-

**shadowphoenix143**: A lot of emotions indeed!

I'm also glad Tsunade did what was right. And Naruto and the (FINALLY!) mature Sasuke will most definitely offer a loving home for poor lil' Taichi.

Massive thank yous for the review! I really hope you liked the epilogue!

-

**Chibi-Chaaan**: (snickers) Whoever wouldn't?

Pizza rocks the universe!

-

**nobodyinparticular**: (shudders) Yeah, I just didn't dare to risk my very life with too many deaths. You can't even imagine how many people wanted a happy ending for this one!

ENORMOUS thank yous for the review – I'm so glad you enjoyed even with the lack of death! 'Hope you liked the epilogue as well.

-

**CrimsonOmen**: I actually managed to catch you with the only SasuNaru you'll ever read! WOW! (faints with stun)

Thank you so much for the review! I really hope you liked the epilogue.

-

**kiki-chan**: Aww, I'm sorry Sasu-chan's still a girl. But the plotline kinda asked for it… (snickers)

Huge thank yous for the review – I'm so glad you liked the chapter! I really hope you enjoyed the epilogue as well.

* * *

Meanings of names:

Hikari "light"

Nozumu "hope"

Hinode "sunrise"

Katsu "victory"

Yuudai "great hero"

Isao "honor, merit"

Hoshi "star"

Shun "quick, smart"

Eiri "blessed price"

Iva "God's great gift"


End file.
